Verdades Muy Prontas
by lis3011
Summary: Que pasaria si Edward no se fuera sino que solo terminaran. Y si llegaran algunas personas buscando a Bella? Que significa Damon para ella? Y Klaus? Entra y descubre
1. Chapter 1

**Bella pov**

Wow me siento tan bien. Libre. Porque él me dejo?. Sí. Sabía que pasaría muy pronto y no lo amo. Yo nunca me he enamorado, si ya se lo que piensan soy virgen, no se besar, etc. Pero eso no es necesario tengo 164 años soy una vampira original no como lo es Edward. No me he presentado yo soy Isabella Swan y mundialmente (por los vampiros originales) conocida por Ella ya que soy una persona que sabe tortura.

Dicen que Klaus y yo somos los que más sabemos torturar.

Por ahora estoy en Forks, en el estado de Washington, más precisos en el parqueo escuela.

Y ahí los veo a los Cullen familia del frio que ahora es mi exnovio. Tomo aire y me voy a clase: Mi primera clase fue español soy muy buena porque Damon (uno de mis mejores amigos) y yo fuimos a España por un ano de vacaciones. Mi segunda clase fue Matemáticas. Sinceramente Yo ODIO matemáticas. Después de clases fui a la cafetería y tome asiento sola. No sé por qué tengo un presentimiento.

Comencé a comer una manzana (apariencias) y Eric viene hacia mí con una rosa roja:

-Hola Bella- él dice

-Hola Eric como estas?-le pregunto ya que él se ve como si estuviera bajo la compulsión

-Un chico te está buscando y te envía esta rosa dice que es de parte de Dami- lo miro a los ojos y sé que está bajo la compulsión, tomo la rosa y le pregunto:

-Dónde está?

-Él está en el laboratorio de Biología- el responde yo suspiro y tomo camino hacia afuera pero antes miro a los Cullen que me miran con curiosidad yo les sonrió y entonces camine hacia el laboratorio de biología. Abro la puerta y miro a Damon mirándome con una sonrisa yo le sonrió y corro hacia él y nos abrazamos y le pregunto:

-Que haces aquí?

-Nosotros vinimos a verte y llevarte a casa- el respondió

-Nosotros? Y que con Charlie?- le pregunto Charlie es uno de los descendientes de mi familia

-Si nosotros es como Stephan, Jeremy, Alaric y Matt. Charlie dijo que: '' Por mi vete de aquí a hacer tus fiestas''- yo reí y pregunte

-Ok cuando nos vamos y donde están los chicos?

-Nos vamos el viernes porque haremos una fiesta aquí sabes que no se me fue. Stephan está en la oficina del director usando la compulsión para hacer la fiesta aquí y Jeremy, Alaric y Matt están en la cafetería comiendo mientras te esperan y sé que quieres verlos y te llevare hacia ellos- él dijo y me tomo como si fuera un bebe y me puso en su espalda estilo caballito y comenzó a correr a paso humano mientras yo reía y luego le susurre:

-Aquí tenemos fríos y cambiadores de formas, uno de los fríos es mí exnovio terminamos hace 3 días- y en ese momento comenzó a correr más despacio hasta que paro y me puso en el suelo me miro con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Qué tal si antes de irnos hacemos un falso romance para saber lo que perdió?- yo sonreí y asentí entramos a la cafetería mientras él me abrazaba. Fuimos a la mesa que yo usaba donde estaban sentados Ric, Matt y Jer pero ellos estaban de espaldas así que no me veían fui hacia donde esta Matt y susurre en su oído:

-Hola Matt- el me miro, sonrió y luego grito:

-Bellarina Oh por Dios Como estas?- yo reí y le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y dije:

-Yo estoy bien y ustedes?- mientras fui a abrazar a Jer y Rick con su respectivo beso en la mejilla ellos respondieron con un bien y luego sentí unos brazos alrededor de mí, voltee y me encontré con Stephan y dije:

-Hola Stephan- le sonreí y el me respondió igual le di un abrazo más grande y largo que a los chicos (excepto por Dami) y le di dos besos en la mejilla, el hizo lo mismo y Damon pregunto mientras me tomaba de los brazos de Stephan y me abrazaba por la espalda:

-Lo tienes?

-Si lo tengo las chicas vienen de camino con Tyler a celebrar los dos cumpleaños juntos- le sonreí otra vez y abrase mas a Dami y él dijo:

-Estamos haciendo una escena- yo mire a toda la cafetería tiene toda nuestra atención y yo me sonroje, mire a los Cullen y me estaban mirando con confusión mientras Edward miraba a Dami como si lo quisiera matar (algo imposible Dami es más fuerte) yo le sonreí a Dami y el pregunto:

-Qué tal si disfrutamos un poco con Charlie antes del viernes- yo asentí y Rick dijo:

-Necesitamos música y licor para disfrutar no creen?- y Damon y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo ''Lo tengo" reímos y yo dije:

-En la casa tengo wiski supongo que Dami tendrá más wiski y el auto de Dami tiene música- Damon beso mi mejilla y dijo:

-Entonces nos vamos a buscar a Charlie- nosotros asentimos y nos fuimos al parqueo y dije:

-Matt y Jer váyanse en mi camioneta a casa mientras buscamos a Charlie- ellos asintieron y se fueron me dio pena ya que ese auto es para no llamar la atención mi verdadero auto esta en Port Angeles.

Di vuelta hacia el auto de Damon y cuando iba a entrar alguien tomo mi brazo y cuando vi al dueño del brazo lo mire con curiosidad y confusión:

-Quieres algo?-le pregunte

-Qué demonios estás haciendo- pregunto Edward con su cara mezclada entre preocupación y molestia yo suspire y conteste:

-Estoy haciendo algo normal- mi voz sonó muy fuerte como si estuviera furiosa con el

-Algo normal?! Vas a dejar la escuela para irte a beber con esos chicos- él me dijo

-Por eso estoy haciendo algo normal y puedes soltarme está comenzando a dolerme el brazo- dije con voz frágil y el me soltó

-Adiós tengo que irme- pero me tomo el brazo otra vez y dijo:

-No iras con ellos- iba a contestar pero una voz atrás de mí me lo impidió:

-Y quien la detendrá? Tú? No lo creo- di la vuelta y lo mire y el me miro y me sonrió sonrisa que le respondí

-Bella-booh sin abrazo?- iba a correr hacia el pero recordé algo:

-Tyler puedes ayudarme a decir que me suelte el brazo?- señale hacia Edward y mire a Tyler otra vez Edward me soltó y fui hacia Tyler a abrazarlo:

-Nos vamos-pregunto yo asentí y nos fuimos hacia el auto de Dami

...

...

...

.

**Hola chicas como están? Este es mi primer crossover espero que les guste **

**Besos**

**Review?**

**Nel**


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de que Tyler me salvara de darles explicaciones que no quiero a Edward nos fuimos hacia el auto de Damon, fuimos a buscar a Charlie y nos fuimos a casa.

Mientras los chicos preparaban todo ósea música y las bebidas fui a mi habitación para buscar mi teléfono celular real y lo encendí tenía tres llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz de una sola persona.

Klaus

Estaba ansiosa por saber que tenía que decirme pero no podía dejar que los chicos lo escucharan así que tome las llaves del auto de Damon, mi chaqueta y baje las escaleras fui hacia donde están los chicos

-Hey chicos voy por más alcohol- ellos asintieron y fui hacia el supermercado de Forks y cuando estaba frente a todo el alcohol de Forks tome mi celular y escuche el mensaje de voz:

**Mensaje**

_Hola Isa te estoy llamando para desearte feliz cumpleaños y decirte que te extraño demasiado. Quisiera ir a verte pero estoy preparando mi próxima mudanza iré a Mystic Falls. Quiero que vayas a vivir conmigo allá. Te vuelvo a decir que te extraño y te quiero. Llámame cuando recibas el mensaje._

**Fin del Mensaje**

Yo tome un suspiro para reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir siempre he tenido un sentimiento especial hacia el pero nunca sé en qué sentido. Él es el mejor amigo que he tenido en mi larga vida ni siquiera Damon ha superado ese lugar.

Tome casi todo el wiski y tequila más dos botellas de brandy. Fui a pagar cuando estaba en la caja use la compulsión con la cajera, cuando nadie nos miraba para que yo pudiera comprar todo y tome las bolsas.

Las puse en el auto de Dami (parte de atrás) tome el celular y marque el número que tenía mucho que no marcaba (1 mes exactamente) el de Klaus pero me recibió el correo de voz. Intente dos veces más pero como no respondió le envié un mensaje de voz:

**Mensaje**

_Hola Nick pensé que te habías olvidado de mí. Intente llamarte no contestas yo también te extraño demasiado, también voy a Mystic Falls me quedare con unos amigos hasta que te mudes porque acepto vivir contigo. Te repito otra vez que te extraño y yo también te quiero más de lo que tú puedes imaginar. Espero noticias tuyas pronto. Ah no me llames solo envíame un texto estoy con los Salvatores y no saben nada del vampiro original que es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero demasiado. Adiós te quiero._

**Fin del Mensaje**

Colgué y cuando iba a entrar al auto una persona me detuvo por el brazo. Gire y me encontré a Edward otra vez lo mire a los ojos y le pregunte:

-¿Se te hará costumbre tomarme por el brazo?- y le levante una ceja

-Al parecer. Tenemos que hablar- yo le mire y le dije

-Entonces ¿que estamos haciendo en este momento?

-En un lugar más privado. vamos a tu casa- yo lo mire y negué con la cabeza

-Lo siento en mi casa no puede ser hay muchas personas y espero más- el me miro con sorpresa y asintió

-Vamos a mi casa- yo asentí y le dije

-Nos vemos allá- el asintió y tome camino a la casa de los Cullen

Iba a toda velocidad y Edward me iba siguiendo, cuando llegamos a la casa todos estaban sorprendidos por verme ya que al parecer también los chicos se fueron de la escuela cuando yo me fui. Salí del auto y luego me gire hacia Edward

-Y bien estoy tarde y se van a preocupar- el asintió y entramos a la casa yo me senté en un sofá y él se quedó de pie

-No sé qué te pasa pero hoy no estas normal- dijo

-Yo estoy normal solo estoy haciendo lo que hecho en mi vida- dije tranquilamente

-Eso no es lo que has hecho- dijo

-Oh por Dios apenas sabes mi nombre- susurre pensé que nadie me había escuchado pero eso me fallo

-¿Qué?- pregunto

-Si lo que escuchaste apenas sabes mi nombre- dije más alto

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto yo suspire y dije:

-Dejen de escuchar por las paredes y vengan todos- y en 1 minuto estaban todos los Cullen

-Ok comenzaremos: ¿saben quién creo a los vampiros?- ellos negaron

-Los vampiros originales fueron creados por Esther Mikaelson la bruja original pero esos vampiros no son como ustedes sino que tienen sangre, se queman en el sol si no tienen una joya de lapislázuli, duermen, comen comida humana, se pueden matar con estacas, la verbena los pone débil, controlan su sed y pueden controlar la mente humana y los vampiros originales que son 5 pueden controlar la de todo ser supernatural excepto los hijos de la luna. La bruja original creo a sus hijos ya que su hijo más pequeño fue matado por los hijos de la luna entonces Mikael el padre de los originales hizo que Esther los convirtiera en algo que pueda matar a los hombres lobo. Pero resulta que el tercer hijo de la bruja original era hijo de un hijo de la luna no de Mikael entonces a transformarse en vampiro su gen de lobo se activa. Por eso Esther le puso un hechizo en el cual su gen lobo está apagado y para encenderlo necesitan 5 cosas: la piedra lunar, la Doppelgänger, un hombre lobo, un vampiro y otra cosa que es muy importante que no diré. Resulta que Mikael después que ellos sean vampiros dijo que ellos son peligro para la humanidad y los espíritus le dijeron a Esther que tiene que matarlos. Ellos huyeron 500 años después encontraron la primera Doppelgänger: Katherina Pretova, la cual se convirtió en vampiro. En 1756 los dos chicos ósea el hibrido y el mayor buscaron una bruja para crear otro tipo de vampiros que fueran menos destructivos y crearon a los fríos el primer vampiro frio fue Aro Vulturi y el hibrido hizo que el controlara el mundo vampírico de los fríos. Listo en conclusión ustedes son unos fríos y yo soy una original.

Ellos me miraron con la boca abierta y en ese momento me enviaron un mensaje al celular

**CONVERSACION (BELLA: **_CURSIVA _**KLAUS: NEGRITA**)

**YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR VOLVER A VERTE. TE QUIERO- **Yo sonreí y conteste el mensaje

_Ven por mí entonces ¿Cuándo vas a mudarte?_

**En tres semanas estoy resolviendo un asunto con Aro ¿y tú cuando vas?- **yo sonreí y conteste un mensaje

_Salúdamelo y me voy el viernes estoy con Charlie y quiero despedirme de el- _envié el mensaje y un aclaramiento de garganta me hizo mirar hacia arriba y me encontré con los Cullen que me miraban con curiosidad

**Aro también te envía saludos ¿y cómo estás? **

_Bien tenemos que hablar más pero estoy en un asunto que resolver te quiero_

**Yo también te quiero te texteo esta noche ¿ok?**

_Ok _

**FIN DE LA CONVERSACION**

-¿Quieren saber algo más?- ellos negaron con la cabeza y les dije

-Tienen hasta el viernes para preguntarme todo lo que quieras ahora tengo visitas en mi casa y quisiera atenderlas- me puse de pie y los salude con la mano gesto que ellos me devolvieron y me fui a casa

…

…..

…

**Hola chicas ¿cómo están?** ** Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**La historia fluirá poco a poco así que no se desesperen. ¿Me dejan Review para saber cómo voy¿**

**Les envió un beso. Nel**


	3. Chapter 3

**(El fic fue cambiado a K+; los motivos al final)**

**...**

**Bella Pov**

Luego de salir de la casa de los Cullen fui hacia la casa de Charlie y me encontré la sala casi un bar. Puse las bebidas en la mesa y cuando termine de ver todo lo que hicieron dije alto:

-Bienvenidos al bar de los Salvatores y Swan, bar para vampiros, doppengangers, humanos y cazadores que solo mata a vampiros malos- y una risa se escapó de mis labios y en la cocina estaban todos riéndose por el nombre

Y cuando entre a la cocina me encontré primero con las chicas (Elena, Caroline, Bonnie) y las abrase y luego me fui hacia donde están los chicos y dije:

-Bueno y cuando comenzamos la fiesta?- ellos sonrieron y Dami me dio un beso en la mejilla y Jer dijo:

-Ahora?- yo asentí y lo abrase. A mi velocidad vampírica fui hacia el auto de Dami busque música bailable y dejamos la puerta abierta pregunte:

-Comenzamos afuera o adentro?

-Afuera y terminamos adentro- respondieron Matt, Tyler, Caroline y Charlie yo reí porque cada vez que estábamos todos juntos Charlie se comportaba como Rick un joven en el cuerpo de adulto

-Ok- dije -Quien hace los honores?- Damon dijo

-Qué tal si nuestras chicas que cumplen años eligen?- todos asintieron. Mire a Elena y al parecer pensamos lo mismo porque respondió

-Qué tal si ponemos algo de Katy Perry y luego de LMFAO?- nosotros asentimos y puse variado.

_Tres horas después_

Tres horas después de que Elena haya elegido la canción comenzamos a bailar como locos (N/A: se acuerdan cuando Damon y Viki bailaban. Algo así pero más loco) y cuando comenzó a llover seguimos por media hora más y entramos a la "casa" que parecía más un bar y continuamos bailando hasta que un timbre y tome el control del reproductor de música del auto de Dami ya que la ventana estaba abierta y puse en pausa todos me miraron a mí y dije:

-Yo abro para que no se rompan un hueso- y todos rieron hasta yo y cuando fui a abrir la puerta abrí los ojos como platos y le hice señas con los dedos para que no hiciera ruido:

-Hey chicos vuelvo en un momento. Damon no me dejes sin tequita ok?- ellos rieron y Damon respondió:

-Nena querida no prometo nada sabes que hay que disfrutar pero lo intentare- reí y puse la música otra vez. Cerré la puerta. Tome a Edward de la mano y lo lleve al bosque para ser más precisos al claro donde el me llevo y cuando llegamos le dije:

-Que quieres?

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo

-El tema seria?-pregunte ya fastidiada

-Que eres vampira y no me dijiste

-Ah eso es que yo no puedo ir contándole eso a todo el mundo por ahí- dije como si fuera lo obvio

-Pero si tú y yo somos pareja- dijo

-Corrección: Pero si tú y yo éramos pareja tiempo pasado- le dije, el me miro furioso y me tomo del brazo y me dijo amenazante

-Tu eres mía- yo le sonreí y él pensó que tenía razón ya que me soltó y me iba a abrasar pero yo di un paso hacia atrás y dije:

-Corrección yo soy mía, yo soy de nadie y tú no me vas a controlar- al parecer eso desato su rabia ya que me tomo del brazo y comenzó a correr a velocidad vampírica hacia su casa.

Cuando estábamos fuera de su casa todos salieron a ver qué era lo que pasaba y le dije:

-Edward suéltame antes de que haga de que te puedes arrepentir- dije amenazante

-No tu eres mía y no te iras a ninguna parte- dijo

-Jasper si no lo tranquilizas lo hare yo y no les gustara verlo- al parecer Jasper comenzó a tranquilizarlo, cuando Edward me soltó se volvió más furioso y el don de Jasper ya no funcionaba porque me volvió a tomar del brazo otra vez y me dijo:

-Yo te necesito y quiero que estés conmigo para siempre- parecía casi psicópata así que mágicamente apareció el plan 2 y asentí.

El me beso, beso que le respondí y el sonrió pensando que ya tenía una victoria. El me llevo hacia el claro otra vez ya que pensaba que íbamos a intimar y quería estar solo.

Le quite la camiseta y comencé a besarle el pecho mientras él me tomaba por el pelo. Luego me levanto y comenzó a besarme por el cuello, rodee las piernas en su cintura y sentía su erección e hice que me quitara la blusa que tenía y comenzó a besarme los senos. Le quite las manos de mi cuerpo y le mire a los cojos pero sin usar la compulsión, el me sonrió y me dijo:

-Eres mía- yo le sonreí y le dije

-Aunque durmieras no sería tuya- y en ese momento le arranque el brazo el grito de dolor y yo calle su grito con un beso y le dije

-Si soy tuya callaras- el dejo de gritar pero se contuvo un gemido salió de sus labios y pensé "mierda lo estoy excitando" y dije lo único que se me ocurrió

-Para yo ser tuya tienes que demostrarme que me quieres entendido?- el asintió, le di un beso y supe que él no me buscara por un tiempo. Tome mi blusa y me la puse. Le lancé un beso y tome camino a casa. Todo esto me había tomado treinta minutos.

Saque mi celular y tenía un mensaje de Klaus hace 5 minutos

**Cuando estés sola quiero que me llames deseo escuchar tu voz. Te quiero. **

Yo sonreí y solo seguía a unos kilómetros de distancia del claro, me senté en un árbol y le llame

**Llamada telefónica(Klaus: Negrita Bella:**_ Cursiva)_

**Hola?**

_No me digas ya te olvidaste de mi para saludarme con un simple "Hola" todos los mensajes son una mentira?-_dije con voz herida sabía que eso afectaba su humanidad. Siempre que lloraba el cambiaba su humanidad ósea la encendía, nunca supe porque pero fue después de 1920

**Oh no preciosa no llores, solo fue que no revise el numero solo lo tome así. Pero no quiero escucharte llorar, por favor? Hare lo que sea**-ven lo que dije. Pero me encanta que me trata así como si fuera la única chica en su alma.

_Ok solo pensé que los mensajes que me enviabas eran una falsa y cómo estás?_

**Yo estoy demasiado bien porque estoy hablando con la chica o vampira más hermosa del mundo** **y tu como estas?**- se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad siempre cuando estábamos lejos nos poníamos muy sentimentales

_Yo estoy bien solo acabo de torturar a un frio que era mi novio y eso solamente lo éxito mas puedes creerlo?-_ sabía que era raro hablar con el sobre eso pero nosotros no teníamos secretos

**Tú? Con un frio? Y como no se ha acabado el mundo?**-dijo bromeando ya que yo dije que un frio seria mi novio cuando se acabe el mundo

_No pude evitarlo Forks es aburridísimo, estoy intentando convencer a Charlie para que se mude a un lugar más grande y los fríos era lo más interesante_-dije con voz de niñita malcriada y Klaus rio cosa que me hizo sonreír

**Entonces mi niñita malcriada regreso. Te creo Forks es un asco, pero ya falta poco para que vayas a Mystic Falls y creo que me mudare más pronto**

_Qué? Es enserio?! _

**Si**,** te extraño demasiado para volver más pronto- **ante esa frase mi corazón latió mas rápido y sentí mariposas en el estómago y no sé porque

_Yo también te extraño demasiado, bueno me tengo que ir pero todavía deseo que nos enviemos mensajitos esta noche si?_- le pregunte con esperanza en la voz y escuche que me respondía con una sonrisa

**Claro que acepto, por mantener una charla contigo aunque sea por mensajes de texto contaría los minutos. Te quiero**

_Yo también te quiero. A las 10?_

**Si a las 10**

**Fin llamada**

Cuando colgué suspire y ahora estaba de mejor humor y hasta casi podía olvidar el sacrificio que tuve que hacer para que Edward me dejara.

Tome camino a casa pensando en las palabras de Klaus: "Preciosa" "Yo estoy demasiado bien hablando con la chica o vampira más hermosa del mundo" "Te extraño demasiado para volver más pronto" "Por mantener una charla contigo aunque sea por mensajes de texto contaría los minutos" "Te quiero"

Cuando llegue a la casa estaba todo en silencio. Todos dormidos excepto Damon que me espero con una botella de tequila y cuando me sonrió me dijo:

-No me digas que lo torturaste?- sonreí porque él y Nick me conocían tan bien asentí y le dije:

-Me siento sucia quiero bañarme y luego tomarme esa botella entera- el asintió y me dijo:

-Qué esperas? Vete a bañar!- yo reí porque él lo dijo con el tono de General que tenía y fui a bañarme para borrar todos los malos recuerdos de hoy

...

...

...

.

**Hola chicas! Como están? Aquí un nuevo capítulo.**

**Cambie el rating a K+ porque creo que el lenguaje y las torturas de Bella no serían aptas para niños o sí?**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo es el más largo que he hecho**

**Review?**

**Besos. Nel.**


	4. Chapter 4

Luego de bañarme me puse una blusa(N/A: Remera) morada con unos shorts, tome mi celular y baje las escaleras. Damon me miro, tomo la botella de tequila y me abrazo, se lo devolví y fuimos hacia el porche, nos sentamos y el me dio la botella. Tome de ahí mismo y se la di

-Antes nos divertíamos mas-dijo Damon y yo asentí, el tomo más tequila y dije

-Qué tal si retomamos los viejos tiempos jugando como cuando yo tenía cuatro y tu cinco y luego cuando tú tenías dieciséis y yo quince-el asintió y dijo

-Las escondidas primero?-yo asentí-Y luego verdad o reto?-yo asentí por segunda vez

-Los escondites son en todo Forks y tienes que contar hasta 200-el asintió y para decidir jugamos piedra, papel o tijera (N/A: los juegos son muy infantiles lo sé), gane yo y me fui a esconder donde el dudaría en buscar: la casa de los Cullen.

Cuando entre a la casa (ya que lo hice sin tocar), todos me miraron con curiosidad y Edward me miraba con amor y dije

-Hagan de cuenta de que no estoy aquí-ellos asintieron.

Media hora después de aburrimiento escuche algo y me puse alerta

-Anda Isa sé que estas ahí-yo reí y le dije con la voz de niña malcriada

-No me has visto tienes que venir por mí-en un minuto sentí sus brazos en mi cintura y tome lo que quedaba de tequila. Escuche un gruñido por parte de Edward y le dije con la voz de niña malcriada todavía

-Oh vamos no se vale siempre ganas-el soltó una carcajada, luego yo estaba riendo y él dijo

-Ni creas que por uno de tus dramas falsos me rendiré-y en ese momento se fue y comencé a contar hasta 200

10

50

100

125

150

Los Cullen me miraban raro pero no dije nada

180

199

200

Le di un gesto de despedida a los Cullen y fui en busca de Damon. Lo encontré en el supermercado comprando 3 botellas de tequila, en unos pasillos distinguí a Mike y Jessica mirándome el primero con deseo y la segunda con envidia. No les hice caso y salte a la espalda de Damon

-Te encontré!-le dije con entusiasmo-el rio y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Luego de pagar me dio dos botellas y él se quedó con una y le dije

-Esta la guardare para Stephan te mostrare algo-el asintió

-Qué tal si comenzamos verdad o reto y como me toca elegir elijo reto-yo asentí y le dije

-Te reto a que coquetees y le des un beso a Jessica Stanley-el asintió y me dijo

-Donde esta?-yo reí y le dije

-Aquella chica que esta junto al rubio-el me miro como si estuviera loca

-Y si no acepto que pasaría?

-Tendrás que quitarte el pantalón y hacer lo de siempre: Bailar en el lugar más público. Que en este caso es el supermercado-el asintió y subió a la caja que estaba vacía tomamos tequila al mismo tiempo y me susurro

-Saca tu móvil y elige la canción-yo asentí y él dijo en voz alta

-Hola todo el mundo-yo reí y rápidamente tome su celular y me puse a grabar. Todo el mundo puso atención a Damon-Aquí la señorita Isabella Swan me hizo jugar verdad o reto y como elegí reto, no quise aceptar lo que ella me pidió tengo que hacer esto- se quitó los pantalones (N/A: El deseo de cualquier chica), me miro y me guiño un ojo. Puse una canción al azar y desde que comenzó. Caí al suelo de la risa, la canción era el Pollito Pio Pio(N/A: me da risa esa canción).

Todo el mundo comenzó a reír y cuando termino lo mire con una sonrisa

-Verdad o reto cariño?-pregunto Damon y todo el mundo se volvió hacia mí. Tome un poco de tequila antes de responder

-Lo de siempre cariño-el asintió y dijo

-Te reto a que despiertes a los chicos y le des un beso en los labios a cada uno-yo abrí los ojos como platos

-Olvídalo! Prefiero besar a Mike que a Rick y Stephan pero a Tyler, Jer y Matt no me molestaría-Damon rio y todos me miraron como si hubiera dicho una mala palabra y luego miraron a Mike que se había sonrojado

-Tienes razón cariño-se quedó pensando un instante-Que tal si le cantas una canción romántica a Stephan para que Elena se ponga celosa-Yo asentí con entusiasmo.

Terminamos de tomarnos el tequila, Damon bajo de la caja y le di sus pantalones antes de darle el celular pase el video al mío y luego salimos al parqueo donde estaba el auto de Damon.

Al parecer en lo que yo contaba él fue en busca de él. Damon fue a abrir la cajuela donde está la guitarra que Damon y yo usamos a veces.

Subimos al auto y cuando llegamos a casa todos seguían dormidos y Damon me susurro

-Despiértalos-Yo asentí y un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta. Ese que usaba para asustar a Damon cuando yo era más pequeña y todos se levantaron con miedo y Stephan dijo cuándo nos vio con la guitarra

-Por que juegan sin mí?

-Sabes que cuando pierdes haces un drama como los de Isa y recuerdas la promesa que hiciste cuando nos rompimos 1 hueso cada uno "Lo juro no volveré a jugar con ustedes" y nos fuiste a delatar diciendo lo que paso-Damon dijo y Stephan le envió una mirada furiosa

-Ok que harán esta vez?-pregunto Stephan y esta vez fue mi turno de responder

-Vine a cantarte una canción cariño-Stephan nos miró con ojos como platos y dijo

-No me digan están borrachos-nosotros negamos con la cabeza y dije

-Solo fue una botella cada uno y compartimos una-el asintió y comencé a cantar la canción

_You kept all the things I threw away_

_A leaf I picked_

_A birthday card I made_

_Holding on to memories of you and me_

_We didn't last a year_

_We're just a box of souvenirs_

_Because..._

_Maybe I pulled the panic cord_

_Maybe you were happy I was bored_

_Maybe I wanted you to change_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame_

_This meant more to you than it did to_

_me_

_I was full of doubt and you believe_

_The more than you keep coming over_

_The more I know it's over, dear_

_We're just a box of souvenirs_

_Maybe I pulled the panic cord_

_Maybe you were happy I was bored_

_Maybe I wanted you to change_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame_

_Maybe you were just too nice to me_

_Maybe it took me way too long to leave_

_Maybe once we felt the same_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame_

_Do re mi fa sol la si do_

_That's the way the story goes_

_Do re mi fa sol la si do_

_That's the way the story goes_

_Maybe I pulled the panic cord_

_Maybe you were happy I was bored_

_Maybe I wanted you to change_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame_

_Maybe you were just too nice to me_

_Maybe it took me way too long to leave_

_Maybe once we felt the same_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame _

Luego de terminar la canción Elena estaba un poco rara y le dije

-Elena no estés celosa que eso es incesto y preferiría a Damon que a Stephan-todos me miraron confundidos, Stephan ofendido y Damon me miro como si hubiera dicho algo malo y le dije

-Tenemos que decirles?-el asintió y les dije

-Tenemos algo que decirles-ellos asintieron y cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar sonó mi celular, mire el reloj y vi que eran las 10 y Damon tomo mi celular que lo había dejado en la mesa cuando tocaba la guitarra y leyó en voz alta

-Tienes un mensaje de Nick-yo lo mire con los ojos como platos y le dije

-Damon me puedes dar mi celular?-el negó y Stephan dijo

-Nos puedes decir quien es Nick?- yo lo mire pensé

"Dios mío ayúdame"

**Hola chicas como están?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**La canción se llama: Panic Cord de Gabrielle Aplin y la traducción si la quieren leer esta aquí**

**Panic Cord**

**Guardaste todo lo que yo tiraba,**

**una hoja de un árbol que recogí,**

**una postal de cumpleaños que hice.**

**Agarrándome a recuerdos de ti y de mí,**

**no duramos un año,**

**somos solo una caja de souvenirs.**

**Porque...**

**quizás tiré de la cuerda del pánico (el**

**botón del pánico),**

**quizás tú eras feliz, yo me aburría,**

**quizás quería que cambiaras,**

**quizás soy yo a quien hay que culpar.**

**Esto significó más para ti que lo que**

**fue para mí,**

**yo estaba llena de dudas, y tú creías.**

**Cuanto más sigas dejándote caer,**

**más sé que se ha terminado, querido.**

**Somo solo una caja de souvenirs.**

**Quizás tiré de la cuerda del pánico,**

**quizás tú eras feliz, yo me aburría,**

**quizás quería que cambiaras,**

**quizás soy yo a quien hay que culpar.**

**Quizás tú eras demasiado amable para**

**mí,**

**quizás me llevó demasiado tiempo**

**marcharme,**

**quizás una vez sentimos lo mismo,**

**quizás soy yo a quien hay que culpar.**

**quizás soy yo a quien hay que culpar.**

**Do re mi fa sol la si do,**

**así es como va la cosa (the story goes).**

**Do re mi fa sol la si do,**

**así es como va la cosa.**

**Quizás tiré de la cuerda del pánico,**

**quizás tú eras feliz, yo me aburría,**

**quizás quería que cambiaras,**

**quizás soy yo a quien hay que culpar.**

**Quizás tú eras demasiado amable para**

**mí,**

**quizás me llevó demasiado tiempo**

**marcharme,**

**quizás una vez sentimos lo mismo,**

**quizás soy yo a quien hay que culpar.**

**quizás soy yo a quien hay que culpar.**

**quizás soy yo a quien hay que culpar.**

**Lo siento por no publicar pronto**

**Les envió un beso y espero que me dejen un Review**

**Nel**


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Entonces?-me pregunto Damon

-Ok él es mi mejor amigo. ¿Se acuerdan el que me salvo?- ellos asintieron y me dieron el teléfono y leí el mensaje

**¿Estás Bien? Cuando terminamos de hablar sonabas rara**- yo rodé los ojos y respondí

_Estoy bien solo recordé que había terminado una tortura y me sentía sucia_-mire hacia donde estaban los chicos que me miraban con curiosidad, les levante una ceja y Damon dijo

-Creo que deberíamos de decirles la historia-yo asentí y comencé a narrar

-En los años 1800 había dos familias en Mystic Falls que eran muy importantes y resulta que eran buenos amigos los Swan y los Salvatores, pasaron generaciones y continuaban siendo buenos amigos. Los Swan tuvieron dos hijos Mariana y Gale Swan y los Salvatores tuvieron a Marie y Giuseppe, ellos eran los mejores amigos también y cayeron enamorados, se comprometieron y Mariana y Giuseppe se casaron primero, un año después Marie y Gale se casaron y en ese momento ya Mariana estaba embarazada.

-El 28 de junio de 1844* nació el hijo de Mariana y Giuseppe de pelo negro como el de Giuseppe y los ojos de Mariana azules al que llamaron Damon que se convirtió en el ahijado de Gale y Marie. Un año después del nacimiento de Damon, más precisos el 13 de septiembre de 1845* nació la hija de Gale y Marie a la que nombraron Isabella. Resulta que desde que Isabella nació Damon estuvo tan apegado a ella que Mariana y Giuseppe se convirtieron en sus padrinos con más cariño que por deber ya que pensaban que ella podría ser como su hija. El 5 de noviembre de 1846* nació el controlador de la pequeña Isabella y Damon, Stephan era el más responsable de todos.

-Isabella y Damon fueron tan amigos y primos que se trataban como hermanos, se volvían insoportables juntos, hacían bromas hacia Stephan. Hasta que ellos tres se confabularon juntos para hacerles bromas a las personas del pueblo junto con Jasper del que no detallare mucho.

-Como Mariana murió cuando Stephan nació y Giuseppe cayo en depresión Marie cuido de los tres primos como si fueran sus hijos.

-Cuando Isabella cumplió los quince años todos los pretendientes llegaban a su casa pero Damon los echaba a todos pero Isabella se escapaba en las noches. Cuando Damon se fue a la guerra Stephan tomo su lugar, a veces fastidiaban demasiado-los chicos me miraron ofendidos/divertidos a la vez-pero Isabella se escapaba con más frecuencia-les sonreí y ellos me miraban sorprendidos- cuando Damon volvió de la guerra Isabella estaba muy feliz hasta que llego una perra llamada Katherine Pierce pero nació con el nombre de Katerina Petrova y-pero fui interrumpida por Damon

-Un momento. Como es eso de nacida como Katerina Petrova. ¿Cómo lo averiguaste?-yo lo mire y le dije

-Sabes como soy y mi venganzas. Use mi poder para investigar más-el me miro confundido y Stephan pregunto

-¿Tu poder?-le sonreí y le dije

-¿Has oído de Ella?-el abrió los ojos como platos y dijo

-¿No me digas que eres tú?- yo asentí

-¿Me dejas continuar la historia?- pregunte y el asintió

-Cuando esa llego a la casa se interesó en los dos idiotas- ellos hicieron caras de ofendidos y continúe

-Pero su plan le falló un poco. Una de las noches, ella se coló en la habitación de Damon pero Isabella estaba en la habitación ya que la descubrió escapándose. Katerine le dijo- Si fuera tu debería estar yéndome del pueblo antes de que él te encuentre- pero Isabella tenía carácter y le contesto

-¿Qué tal si te largas de aquí? Tu voz irritante me tiene loca- ellos rieron y continúe

-Ella rio y le dijo-Eres tan inocente- y en ese momento la fue a atacar, la lanzo a la pared y comenzó a sangrar ya que no podía desangrarla porque Isabella tomaba verbena por el olor que tenía y Katherine le dijo –No te matare porque él me mataría pero si dices una palabra de lo que paso aquí despídete de tu Damon- ella asintió y le dio su sangre para mejorar el golpe que le produjo cortarse la cabeza. Al otro día ocurrió lo de la cacería ya que la boca floja de Stephan se lo soltó a Giuseppe. Que solo veía a sus hijos para convencerlos de que entren al consejo ya que Isabella no podía por ser chica. Mataron a Damon y Stephan. Emily la bruja le dijo a Isabella que tenían que convertirla para poder defenderse. Pero Katherine la saco del pueblo para matarla sin sangre de vampiro.

-Tres días después de estar torturándola, el día final ya que la mataría. Un vampiro la salvo pero Isabella estaba malherida y le dio de su sangre.

-Un año después ese vampiro la envió de vacaciones donde se encontró con sus idiotas. Que resultan que también tenían sangre de Katherine- en ese momento me llego un mensaje de Nick

**¿Qué haces?**

_Contándole la historia a los chicos ¿y tú?_

**Nada estaba molestando a Jane pero ya me aburrí**-en ese momento me puse a reír como loca y ellos me miraban raro y les dije-Solo es que Nick me dijo algo gracioso

_Gracias por decirme eso ahora me dan por loca_

**Lo siento cariño ¿quieres que vaya a dejar que se burlen de ti?**- yo me sonroje y las chicas soltaron ´aww´ y Damon miraba furioso al celular

_No gracias, suficiente tengo con esto a mis costillas_

**Anda no te pongas furiosa cariño**

_Lo siento tengo algo que hacer_

**Ahora me vas a cortar**

_Si hablamos mañana, te quiero_

**Yo también te quiero**-yo suspire y mire a los chicos que me estaban mirando

-¿Qué?- pregunte

….

…

…..

**Hola chicas aquí otro capítulo espero que les guste**

**Klaus muy pronto**

**Review?**

**Besos**

**Nel**


	6. Chapter 6

-Qué?-pregunte

-Estas bien?-pregunto Damon

-Si, por qué?-pregunte

-Cómo es eso de por qué? Está furiosa-dijo Stephan

-Que va estoy muy bien-dijes

-No lo estas. Tu cara lo muestra todo-dijo el, yo suspire y dije

-Ok, estoy molesta porque ustedes me dan por loca-Damon y Stephan se alejaron tres pasos y los chicos me miraban confundidos y en ese momento sonó el celular de Tyler

-Hola?- dijo él. Y gracias a mi súper oído escuche lo que decían

-Hola Tyler, estas con los Salvatores?

-Si, por qué?

-Me puedes pasar a Damon?

-Ok- y le lanzo el teléfono a Damon

-Hola?-dijo Damon

-Damon hay alguien escuchando?-él nos miró y dijo

-Espera un momento- y salió de la casa

En ese momento recibí una llamada de Alice

-Hola-dije

-Bella necesito que vengas es sobre Victoria-dijo ella rápidamente

-Ok- colgué, tome a Caroline y a Tyler. Mire a Stephan y le dije

-Espera a que venga Damon-el asintió y salimos de camino a casa de los Cullen

-Que paso?-pregunte

-Victoria viene con neófitos a matarte- dijo Alice

-Cuando?-la mire mientras preguntaba

-En una semana-yo asentí y les dije

-Les avisare mañana-ellos asintieron y salimos de camino a la casa de Charlie, Damon ya estaba ahí

-Tenemos que hablar-dijimos al mismo tiempo y el hablo primero

-Hay un vampiro que quiere vernos a Stephan y a mí pero no quiere que ustedes vengan con nosotros. Nos vamos mañana y quiere que ustedes vayan en una semana- yo asentí y le dije

-Una fría quiere matarme con un ejército de neófitos en una semana, llamare a unos amigos para que me ayuden a matarlos y ella viene en una semana. Ellos se quedan conmigo y el jueves nos vamos ya que hoy es martes-ellos asintieron y fueron a comenzar a arreglar todo

-Charlie mañana te vas con Rick y los demás se van conmigo a la escuela y quien me acompaña a ir por mi moto mañana?-todos levantaron las manos pero yo dije

-No, mejor me llevo a Jeremy. Ah Damon yo me quedo con tu auto- lo escuchar decir desde arriba- Ni lo creas- y diez segundos después Stephan había bajado y le murmure

-Bien hecho hermanito- yo subí rápidamente hacia donde estaba Damon, él estaba de espaldas

-Que dijiste?-le pregunte amenazadoramente y él se estremeció

-Que ni te lo creas-dijo entre serio y asustado

-Ok-y en eso salí de la habitación, lo escuche llamándome pero no le hice caso. Salí de la casa y use toda mi velocidad, en tres minutos estaba en Seattle.

Comencé a caminar y tome camino hacia un bar, odiaba cuando Damon tenía miedo de mí, me importaba muy poco Stephan pero Damon y Nick son lo más importante para mí. Obligue al mesero para que me diera una botella de tequila y salí. Tome camino hacia el lago de Seattle, me senté bajo un árbol y me puse a tomar mientras lagrimas salían de mis ojos. Cuando termine la botella me puse a mirar el lago y cinco minutos después escondí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas recogidas y me puse a sollozar.

Una hora después sentí a alguien llamándome, eran unos kilómetros de distancia. Quería moverme, que nadie me encontrara pero me quede en el mismo lugar.

Cinco minutos después sentí unos brazos alrededor de mí pero continúe sollozando

-Anda Isa no te pongas así es que tu tono más tu cara y que cinco minutos antes de eso estabas furiosa me diste un poquitín de miedo-me dijo el pero eso me hizo sollozar más, el me apretó mas a su cuerpo

-Si te pones en ese plan, Ok me va a dar más miedo si continuas así- yo deje de sollozar, pero continúe con mi cara escondida y el me levanto la cara, limpio las lágrimas con su pulgar

-Cariño no llores que me rompe el corazón verte así. No crees que el que debería estar furioso consigo mismo seria yo señorita que se escapaba por las noches?- yo asentí y le abrasé

-Sabes que eres mi hermanita aunque seamos primos, verdad?- yo lo mire a sus hermosos ojos azules y negué

-Pues ya lo sabes nunca nadie nos separara Ok?-yo asentí

-Que tal otra botella de tequila y luego nos vamos?-yo asentí y el me ayudo a levantarme, comenzamos a caminar

-Te lo iba a mostrar más pronto pero en Mystic te tengo un regalo- yo frene y le pregunte con voz rasposa

-Enserio?-el asintió y dijo

-Piensas que no le regalaría a mi hermanita y como fiesta la haremos en Mystic tendrán doble ya que ustedes realizaran la fiesta el viernes ok?-yo asentí y cuando llegamos al bar Damon uso la compulsión por una botella y salimos. Corrimos hacia forks, nos sentamos en un árbol cerca de la casa y cuando terminamos la botella abrasé a Damon y le dije

-En el auto todavía está la botella de tequila llena ya verás lo que Stephan ara- el asintió, buscamos en el auto la botella y entre a la casa

-Stephanie! Te traje algo-grite y todos me miraron como si estuviera loca y él dijo

-Tienes más de 100 años sin decirme así y se te ocurre decirlo en público-yo reí y fui a abrazarle

-Te traje tequila- Damon rio y los chicos que al parecer se habían dormido algunos bajaron a ver

-Ríete Damon que muy pronto veras- le dijo Stephan y él se encogió de hombros y dijo

-Me toco la triste, es mejor que te toque la fiestera no crees?-Damon y yo reímos, me senté en el regazo de Stephan y le dije

-Qué tal si tomas el tequila como lo inventamos y no le diré a Damon lo de quince de abril cuando estaba en la guerra-Stephan abrió los ojos como platos y dijo

-Ok me rindo-asentí y le dije

-Recuerda todo el mundo-el me miro con ojos como platos y dijo

-Ni creas que lo hare con Elena-yo asentí y dije

-Damon, sabes que el quince de abril cuando estabas en la guerra Stephan y yo hicimos una apuesta que consistía que yo tenía que seducir a Alejandro y llevarlo a mi habitación y si ganaba él tenía que seducir a Alexa y hacer lo mismo que yo hice pero resulta que Alejandro hizo algo muy malo que era- pero fui interrumpida por Stephan

-Ya no digas más que si él se entera me va a matar- lo mire y pregunte

-Lo harás?-el asintió y dijo

-Pero no lo hare con Charlie y Rick- yo asentí y el tomo la botella y le lanzo un poco a cada uno, el tomo y comenzó a elegir una persona y le toco a Damon, yo reí y le dije

-Suerte- la botella exploto en la cabeza de Damon y todos explotamos en risa.

Damon me miro furioso, yo lo mire inocente y le dije

-No es mi culpa de que no estuvieras con nosotros en 1910-Stephan rio y Damon me dijo

-Qué tal si buscamos otra botella de tequila y jugamos otra vez?-yo negué y dije

-Yo iré a dormir, mañana hay que avisar lo de la fiesta-todos asintieron y Damon me tomo en brazos estilo novia, reí y le dije en italiano

-Questi facendo pratica per quando qualcuno vale la pena?-Stephan el único que entendió lo que le dije rio tan fuerte que cayó al suelo y Damon dijo en ingles*

-Muy graciosa-yo reí y cuando estábamos en la habitación me dejo en la cama dije demasiado alto

-Escuchaste Stephan no lo negó- y nosotros reímos mas alto

-Continúen con su jueguito que le diré a todos lo que paso cuando tenían seis y siete- dijo Damon y nosotros callamos rápidamente y el rio, salió de mi habitación y caí en los brazos de Morfeo

**Hola chicas como están? **

**Lo que dice en italiano es: "Estas tomando practica para cuando encuentres a alguien que valga la pena?"**

**El responde en ingles por el país ya que la respuesta está escrita en español pero es así.**

**Siento no publicar pronto, la escuela me tenía mal. **

**Busco canciones lentas o pegadizas. Me ayudan?**

**Quiero crear un grupo en facebook para hablar sobre nuestros fics y crossovers, que creen?**

**Les hare un especial de dos capítulos este fin de semana para recompensar los días que no publique este es el 1/2**

**Review?**

**Preguntas?**

**Besos**

**Nel**


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando desperté mire la hora, eran las 7:15 AM. Me levante y me puse unos leggins negros y un blusón rojo más accesorios que le combinaban al conjunto. Me deje el pelo suelto y tome una catedra ya que los otros cuadernos lo tenía en mi casillero. Camine hacia donde estaban los chicos despidiéndose. Los abrase y se fueron en el auto de Damon; nos acomodamos en el auto de Tyler y tome también el de Rick.

Nos acomodamos así: Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler y Elena en el auto de Tyler y Jeremy y yo en el auto de Rick. Cuando llegamos todos se fijaron en nosotros y cuando salimos estaban sorprendidos

-Esa es Swan?-preguntaban algunos, reí y tome la mano de Jer, lo que hizo que los murmullos aumentaran fui hacia donde estaban los chicos y les dije

-Tenemos que buscar sus horarios-ellos asintieron y fuimos a la dirección. Use la compulsión para que pudieran entrar por una semana. Los chicos tenían el mismo horario excepto Jeremy que tenía el mismo que el mío ya que me hacía pasar por una alumna de tercer año y los chicos de cuarto año. Fuimos a clases y cuando acabaron fuimos a la cafetería, nos sentamos en la misma mesa de ayer y comenzamos a comer a mitad recordé algo

-Oigan chicas de que haremos el baile?-Caroline se encogió de hombros y Bonnie dijo

-Qué tal de disfraces?-Elena y yo asentimos.

Me pare en mi silla y llame silencio, cuando no había ni un sonido dije en voz alta

-Creo que el director ya les dijo que el jueves hay una fiesta-todos asintieron y continúe

-La fiesta se cambia para el viernes y será de disfraces. Es por motivo a una despedida y algunos que celebramos otras cosas. Ah Mike siento lo de anoche- él se sonrojo y Jesica rio

-Jesica soy tu y no rio la apuesta era conquistarle y besarte y el no acepto- todos rieron y los chicos se veían confundidos y divertidos; tome mi celular y envié el video a Stephan, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, Rick, Charlie y Elena. Cuando vieron el video comenzaron a reír maniáticamente y yo también me puse a verlo y casi me caigo de la silla ya que "mágicamente" Edward apareció y impidió que cayera, yo lo abrase y presente a los chicos

-Chicos él es Edward. Edward estos son Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler y Jeremy- ellos dijeron un hola y Edward me dijo al oído

-Tenemos que hablar- yo asentí y me despedí de los chicos. Cuando estábamos en el pasillo por el que nadie cruza le pregunte

-De que quieres hablar?-el me miro a los ojos

-De Victoria, y cómo es eso de que la fiesta es como es una despedida?-yo suspire y conteste

-Luego llamare a Aro para que envié a algunos de la guardia y lo otro es que me voy la próxima semana-el asintió y pregunto

-Qué hay de nosotros?-yo lo mire a los ojos y le dije

-Edward, sabes que tú y yo no somos almas gemelas. Lo que pasa es que no podemos hacernos daño a nosotros mismos actuando como si nos amaramos. Podemos divertirnos todo lo que queramos y darnos cariño pero cuando encontremos a nuestra alma gemela sera que uno de los dos sufrirá porque pensaba que su futuro era uno al otro-el me miro a los ojos y me dijo

-Por lo menos podemos ser amigos?-yo asentí

-Que tal el último beso?-pregunto, yo asentí y el me beso con pasión, yo le respondí y le di acceso a mi boca. Comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi estómago y le dije

-Tenemos que parar- el me miro y asintió y me dio otro beso pero esta vez fue más dulce

Cuando nos separamos íbamos de camino a la cafetería pero mi celular comenzó a sonar mire quien era y suspire

Era Nick

Mire a Edward y le dije

-Adelántate y diles que los veo en clase esto es importante-el asintió y siguió su camino a la cafetería; yo fui hacia el bosque y me senté en una roca

-Hola? Nick?- el rio y me dijo

-Hola preciosa, ya no estas enojada?

-No

-Ok. Como estas cariño?

-Yo estoy bien y tú? Ya dejaste de molestar a Jane?-el rio y respondió

-Estoy también bien y más ahora y si deje de molestar a Jane pero sabes algo?

-No. Que no se?-pregunte

-Eres lo más importante que tengo-me dijo y las lágrimas se me agruparon en mis ojos hasta que comenzaron a salir y no sé por qué.

-Deja de decir cosas que no sientes, me vas a hacer llorar- le dije

-No me importa que no me creas. Solo quiero que lo sepas y nunca lo olvides- me dijo

-Ok me tengo que ir debo de ir a clases-el rio y dijo

-Ok hablaremos después. Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós- colgué el teléfono y fui a clases. Llegue tarde y todos me miraban. Me senté al lado de Jeremy que me paso un papel

**Estas bien?**

Yo asentí y prestamos atención a la clase

**Hola chicas como están? Aquí el final del especial este es la parte 2/2**

**Les repito lo del capi anterior: **

**Siento no publicar pronto, la escuela me tenía mal. **

**Busco canciones lentas o pegadizas. Me ayudan?**

**Quiero crear un grupo en facebook para hablar sobre nuestros fics y crossovers, que creen?**

**La ropa esta en mi perfil**

**Que creen de esta Bella? Es fuerte pero en momentos tiene corazón**

**Review?**

**Besos,**

**Nel**


	8. Chapter 8

Damon PDV

Cuando nos despedimos de los chicos tomamos rumbo a Mystic. El viaje fue rápido y cuando llegamos fuimos a la casa de Carol para preguntarle que paso, ella nos dijo que el quería hablar con nosotros mañana.

Fuimos a casa y guardamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a descansar ya que era de noche.

~~~El otro día~~~

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y el gran vampiro no había llegado. Pasamos una hora esperando y en ese momento tocaron el timbre, Stephan abrió la puerta y lo dejo entrar, por su parte él se sentó en el sofá.

-Nos puedes decir cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Stephan

-Me llamo Elijah y vengo a prevenirles- dijo el vampiro

-Sobre que nos vas a prevenir?-pregunte

-Saben que la Dopengannger tiene que hacer un sacrificio-nosotros asentimos en respuesta

-Le falta algo también se necesita a la vampira especial aparte del vampiro del sacrificio-nosotros asentimos y Stephan pregunto

-Que es la vampira especial?

-La vampira especial es una humana que fue destinada a ser vampira para impedir el sacrificio-dijo Elijah

-Como sabemos quién es la vampira especial?-pregunto Stephan

-En su vida de humana tendrá a una bruja que la cuidara y en su momento alguien la convertirá. Existe una leyenda sobre ella que dice que el hibrido se enamorara de ella pero no es seguro. Cuando sea convertida sabrá que ella es la vampira especial y no le dirá a nadie a menos de que sea un caso especial pero-dijo y se interrumpió

-Pero?-pregunte

-El hibrido sabrá quien es cuando la vea- nosotros asentimos

-Cuando él no quiera hacer el sacrificio ella se convertida en hibrida-dijo Elijah y lo mire confundido

-Hibrida?-preguntamos Stephan y yo al mismo tiempo

-Sí, mitad vampiro mitad bruja- nosotros asentimos

-Qué pasa si el hibrido hace el sacrificio-pregunte

-Ella morirá. Las brujas tomaran venganza contra el hibrido que estará lleno de culpa. Silas se despertara por tomar venganza en contra del hibrido y el mundo se acabara-nosotros asentimos

-Por qué nos concierne esto?-Pregunto Stephan

-Se dice que si se hace el sacrificio solo con la Dopengannger, ella morirá y dudo que ustedes quieran eso-nosotros asentimos

-Tienen más preguntas?-pregunto Elijah y yo asentí

-Que la hace más poderosa?-pregunte

-No lo sé. Las brujas no lo quieren decir pero quizá los vampiros más conocidos la conocen creo que Ella-dijo él y yo abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar el sobrenombre que nos dijo mi hermana/prima que tenia

-Estas seguro que es Ella-pregunte y el asintió

-Bueno creo que tenemos que procesar toda esta información si tenemos más preguntas como te contactaremos. Cuando te vas?-pregunto Stephan

-Creo que viviré aquí tengo un hermano que vivirá aquí y quiere presentarme a su mejor amiga, caso que es raro porque nunca me menciono amigo-nosotros asentimos

-Si tienen más preguntas me llaman a este número?- me dio una tarjeta con el nombre de Elijah Smith y salió de la casa.

Stephan y yo nos miramos a la cara y el me pregunto

-Tenemos que encontrar a esa vampira?- yo asentí y le dije

-Esperaremos que llegue Isa para preguntarle. Seguro tiene más información sobre esto-el asintió y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a pensar

Bella PDV

Luego de las clases Jer y yo fuimos a Port Ángeles en busca de mi moto que era una Ducati 1199 Pignale Roja Cuando veníamos llame a Jer que estaba en el auto de Rick

-Tengo que ir a donde los Cullen-le dije

-Ok te veo luego-y colgamos

Tome camino a casa de los Cullen y cuando Esme me abrió la puerta la abrase y luego salude a todos

-Bueno Jasper y yo les ensenaremos para que se puedan defender- dije y todos me miraron con los ojos como platos

-Qué?-pregunte

-Cómo es que sabes que Jasper nos va a entrenar?-Pregunto Rosalie

-Porque Jasper peleo con neófitos casi un siglo-dije como si fuera obvio

-Como lo sabes?-pregunto Edward

-Digamos que yo era la causante de que Jasper no tuviera novias cuando era humano o como el decía "Sus pesadillas"-dije riendo y todos me miraban confundido

-Cómo es eso?-pregunto Emmett

-No sé si decirlo-dije mirando a Jasper

-Hazlo-dijo él y yo asentí

-Jasper Witlock mejor amigo de Damon Salvatore e Isa. Cuando Damon se enfermaba Isa y Jasper jugaban juntos en contra de Stephan. Ayudo a Damon a que los hombres no pretendieran a Isa pero está siempre se escapaba. Cuando se fue a la guerra se encontró una psicópata llamada María y luego se encontró con Isa. Le enseno a luchar, hizo que Jasper se escapara con Peter y Charlotte y olvidara todo-dije, camine hacia Jasper, le mire a los ojos y use la compulsión

-Recuerda todo-murmure, el parpadeo tres veces y me sonrió

-Pequeña Isa-saludo el, yo reí y dije

-Sabes? Ya nadie me llama así-el rio y dijo

-Alice te acuerdas que conocí a alguien que se escapó de casa para molestar a la novia de su primo y luego a la de su amigo en una hora pero yo no recordaba su nombre- ella asintió y el me señalo

-Mira aquí a la maestra-yo reí y casi caigo al piso pero Edward me tomo

-Se te hará costumbre caer riendo?-yo reí y me interrumpió el sonido de mi celular; mire quien era y lo tome

-Hola Aro!-dije animadamente y los Cullen me miraron como si hablara con el demonio (si ellos supieran)

-Hola Ella. Klaus me dijo que necesitabas mi ayuda-dijo el

-Sí, una fría. Quiere matarme con un ejército de neófitos-dije

-Como el de María?-pregunto

-Si-dije tranquilamente

-Ok. Cuando va por ti?

-El lunes

-Ok el sábado tendrás a Jane, Alec, Felix y Demetri-dijo el

-Qué tal si los envías el viernes, tengo fiesta-dije

-No se Ella. Sabes cómo se ponen cuando vuelven de tus fiestas-dijo el

-Anda Aro. Si? Sabes que los voy a cuidar como siempre-dije

-Eso ni tú te lo crees-dijo el

-Sabes si no los envías el viernes llamare a Nick-dije amenazante

-Ok los tendrás el viernes con tu regalo-dijo el

-Ya sabes nada de esto a Nick. Ok?-dije

-Si Ella entiendo pero si se entera que no le dije me va a matar-me dijo

-Yo lo controlo. Adiós-dije

-Adiós recuerda el viernes y te enviare tu regalo-yo reí y colgué. Mire a los Cullen y pregunte

-Que les pasa?-le pregunte a Carlisle que ya estaba aquí

-Por qué Aro te dijo Ella?

-Porque me conocen así. Ya saben la de leyendas de vampiro. Ella, la que es peor que el Ripper cuando apaga su humanidad solo que ella tortura y no mata. Esa soy yo- ellos me miraron con miedo

-Déjame ver el Ripper es Stephan?-pregunto Jasper, yo asentí y dije

-Digamos que era que lo obligue a dejar de serlo pero él no lo sabe

-Como conoces a Aro y le tienes tanta confianza?-Rosalie pregunto

-Digamos que mi mejor amigo puede matar a Aro en tres segundos y viví con él por dos años poniendo leyes- me encogí de hombros al igual que ellos y salimos a entrenar

**Hey todo el mundo! Lo siento por no actualizar antes: la escuela me tenía mal tengo que hacer una exposición sobre la cultura de Argentina para el martes y aproveche que es viernes para actualizar el fin de semana.**

**Ya saben! Tres capítulos: hoy, mañana y pasado!**

**Creo que Nick aparecerá en el próximo capitulo.**

**Que creen sobre la página de Facebook?**

**Ayúdenme diciéndome canciones lentas o pegadizas**

**Review?**

**Besos, **

**Nel**


	9. Chapter 9

Una Semana y Media Después

Bella PDV

Luego de que matamos a Victoria, la fiesta y despedirnos de los Cullen, llego el tiempo para irnos a Mystic Falls. Para ser más precisos estamos de camino. En este momento estoy usando una cadena preciosa que me regalo Aro, unos shorts y una blusa negra.

Pasamos el camino en silencio escuchando música.

-Horas después-

Cuando llegamos y saludamos a los chicos, subí las escaleras para ir a mi habitación que era igual que la de Damon solo que la mía tenía más colores como rojo y marrón. Abrí mi guardarropa y guarde solo una parte ahí ya que Nick me compraría ropa como siempre porque ¨siempre tengo que estar más hermosa¨ y me llevaría unas cuantas para usarlas en cualquier momento.

Baje las escaleras y con los chicos fuimos al grill. Reímos y tomamos alcohol pasamos un tiempo contentos sin preocuparse de lo sobrenatural que afecta a este pueblo.

-Al día siguiente-

Este día ha salido muy bien Damon por otra parte cada vez que estamos solos quiere hablar conmigo pero nunca podemos ya que alguien nos interrumpe.

Como era de tarde; camine hacia el grill y cuando entre me encontré con un hombre que se parecía un poco a Nick. Compre un jugo y luego camine hacia el hombre y le pregunte

-Me puedo sentar contigo?-el me miro y asintió

-Me dices tu nombre?- pregunto. Yo le sonreí y le respondí

-Isabella y tú?- le dije sonriendo

-Hermoso nombre, me llamo Elijah- me dijo y en ese momento todo cayó a su pieza

-De casualidad nos conocemos?-pregunte y el negó con la cabeza yo reí y le dije

-Bueno no te molesto más. Mucho gusto- el asintió y dijo

-No es molestia e igual para mí fue un gusto- me dijo, le guiñe un ojo y salí con mi vaso de jugo hacia la casa de Damon.

Cuando entre a la casa solo estaba Damon que miraba la puerta como si esperara a alguien

-Estas bien?-le pregunte preocupada. Eso lo hizo salir de su trance

-Si estoy bien solo espero a un amigo- me dijo, le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije

-Voy a tomar una ducha- el asintió y fui a tomar una ducha relajante.

Tocaron el timbre y escuche a Damon decir

-Isa! Abre la puerta. Estoy buscando algo de comer- rodé los ojos y tome una toalla y fui a abrir solo cubierta por esa toalla. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Elijah

-Hola- le dije con una sonrisa seductora

-Hola hermosa. Esta Damon?- me respondió. Asentí y le deje que pasara. Lo vi mirando mis piernas pero no hice caso

-Siéntete en casa- el asintió y se sentó en el sofá –Damon te buscan!- grite y en ese momento vi a Damon con su respectivo Brandy

-Bueno me voy a cambiar- dije y subí a cambiarme

Me puse un vestido muy sencillo rosa pálido (N/A: estilo Caroline) con unas ballerinas y mi celular sonó.

Cuando vi era un mensaje

_**Espero que vayas a la siguiente dirección...te quiero Nick**_

Y debajo de ese mensaje había una dirección. Tome mi bolso y baje las escaleras donde Elijah y Damon estaban

-Saldré a algo que no te diré no te preocupes si no regreso- le dije a Damon y el asintió

Salí y tome el auto que Damon me regalo por mi cumpleaños y fui a la dirección. Me encontré con una mansión blanca y en la puerta había una nota. La tome y la abrí

_**Puedes entrar**_

Hice lo que la nota decía y por dentro era asombrosa, colores muy lindos y una a escalera que supongo que lleva a las habitaciones. Me quede sin habla al ver que la casa era muy hermosa.

-Qué te parece nuestra casa?-pregunto una voz muy masculina desde las escaleras. Voltee mi cara hacia las escaleras y me quede sin aliento. Solo susurre

-Nick

-Anda Ella. No me vas a saludar?- yo reí y fui hacia donde estaba el, lo abrase y enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, el rio y le dije

-Hola Nick- le di un beso en la mejilla y escondí la cabeza en su hombro, lágrimas de felicidad salían de mis ojos

-Hola princesa- me levanto la cabeza y limpio las lágrimas con su pulgar

-No te gusto mi sorpresa?- me pregunto, yo negué y le dije

-Me encanto. Pero pensé que venias el lunes-el me beso en la mejilla y me dijo

-Quería sorprenderte-lo abrase más fuerte y el me giro en sus brazos mientras yo reía

-Enserio esta será nuestra casa?- el asintió y me dijo

-Sí, hay espacio para el salón de arte, tu biblioteca y las habitaciones arriba. Abajo la entrada, la cocina y la habitación de música-gire la cabeza rápidamente ya que estaba mirando mejor la casa y le pregunte  
-Enserio?-el asintió

-Compre un karaoke y también tenemos un jardín- dijo y le mire con una ceja alzada

-Qué?-pregunto

-Enserio? Un karaoke? Un jardín? Que te ha pasado?-el soltó una carcajada que hasta yo estaba vibrando y luego yo estaba riendo

-Estoy tan contento de verte- me dijo luego de que dejemos de reír, yo le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije antes de bajar al suelo

-Yo estoy más feliz. Mejor dicho contentísima de verte- él sonrió, le respondí y tome camino a la cocina, el me siguió

-Qué haces?-pregunto

-Lasaña, iba a hacerla en casa de Damon pero llego tu mensaje. Un vampiro sexy también llego pero no me gusto a hablar con Damon, creo que lo he visto antes pero igual no me importa-le dije y el me abrazo por detrás

-Celebraremos con lasaña?-pregunto y asentí, el rio

-Eres de lo más raro. Que tal lasaña con vino?-di la vuelta y le mire

-Enserio estas bien? Antes era con jugo y ahora vino?-pregunte alzando mi ceja. Él se encogió de hombros y volví a abrazarle

-Eres tan tonto- el me giro y estábamos tan cerca que nos podíamos besar

-Me crees un tonto?-pregunto, su aliento rozaba mi cara y me daban ganas de besarlo. Incapaz de hablar negué con la cabeza

-Me crees una rara?-pregunte en un susurro ya que si hablaba más alto estoy segura de que mi voz se rompería. El negó con la cabeza y me puse a reír para eliminar la tensión pero mi risa sonaba nerviosa y luego el también comenzó a reír.

Di la vuelta para terminar de preparar la lasaña y la puse en el horno. Me fui al refrigerador y saque una jarra de jugo. Serví un poco para Nick y se lo di. Luego tome uno para mi

-Que tal jugo ahora y cuando estemos comiendo vino?- el asintió y le dije

-Sabes estas un poco raro pero me encantas como seas- el rio y me beso en la mejilla

Se tomó todo el jugo y me levanto estilo novia y le dije seriamente

-Oye si se cae mi jugo tendrás que limpiarlo- el asintió y me llevo a la habitación de música o eso creo que es

Que me está pasando?!

-..

-.

**Hola chicas. Nuevo capi y creo que más largo que el anterior o eso creo.**

**Que creen sobre la llegada?**

**Que creen sobre la página de Facebook?**

**Que creen sobre el beso?**

**Ayúdenme diciéndome canciones lentas o pegadizas**

**Review?**

**Besos, **

**Nel **


	10. Chapter 10

Bella PDV

Y como tenia razón Nick me llevo al salón de música donde había un piano hermoso, una guitarra y el karaoke.

Nick me dejo suavemente en un sillón y le sonreí

-Que tal una competencia?-el giro ya que estaba encendiendo el karaoke y me miro con una ceja alzada

-Enserio?-pregunto y asentí

-Si gano, tienes que conseguirte una novia en un mes-dije, el rio pero asintió

-Si gano tendrás que dejar que te muestre algo sin quejas y cuando sea el momento indicado-yo asentí y reímos

-Tengo una melodía nueva pero le falta la letra. Quieres escucharla?-le pregunte y el asintió

Me puse de pie y camine hacia el piano. Tome asiento, lo mire. El me miraba como si fuera su única cosa más preciada en el mundo, me sonrió y le sonreí y puse mis dedos funcionar sobre el teclado.

Era una melodía suave que pasaría por una nana, por más letra que le busco no la encuentro pero como me dijo Damon hace un tiempo la letra llega en el momento indicado. Cuando termine de tocar Nick se sentó a mi lado y me beso la mejilla.

-Es hermosa-me dijo y automáticamente me sonroje un poco

-Lo sé pero por más que le busco la letra no la encuentro-le dije frustrada

-Sabes que llegara-me dijo suavemente y asentí.

Luego de ese momento casi-romántico o eso creo nos sentamos en el sillón que estaba antes y nos pusimos a hablar.

Me entere de que Jane casi lo mata y no sé por qué me sentí mal, le conté sobre Edward y él se puso un poco raro, cuando le pregunte que le pasaba solo me dijo que era nada, le di un beso en la mejilla y fuimos en busca de comida, nos sentamos en el comedor con la lasaña y una botella de vino

-Por nosotros que nadie nos separara-brindo él y asentí, le di otro beso

Luego de comer nos fuimos al sofá otra vez para terminarnos el vino antes de hacer la competencia en el karaoke y luego él fue al sótano (que no sabía que tenía la casa) a buscar sangre, mientras yo me recosté en el sofá.

Escuche la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse y escuche unos pasos acercándose lentamente

-Anda Nick no te pongas el misterioso que conmigo no te da-dije y los pasos se pararon en la puerta, la abrieron y la persona que estaba al otro lado me miró fijamente y me pregunto

-Que haces aquí?-lo mire como si fuera obvio y le conteste

-Vivo aquí. Algún problema?-el negó y le sonreí, en ese momento entro Nick

-Se conocen?-pregunto

-Te acuerdas que hace un rato conocí un vampiro que se me hacía conocido?-pregunte y el asintió

-He aquí a Elijah Mikaelson el vampiro de que te conté- Nick miro con una ceja alzada Elijah y Elijah nos miraba confundidos, suspire y pregunte

-Elijah querido, el tonto aquí presente no te conto sobre su mejor amiga?-el asintió y le dije

-Pues mírame aquí. Pensaba que el venia otro día y me sorprendió, ya sabía de donde te conocía te pareces un poco al idiota-el rio y miro a Nick

-Tiene carácter?-pregunto y reí

-No sabes cuánto-le respondió, tome una bolsa de sangre y me la tome

-Que hacías en casa de Damon también?-pregunto Elijah, yo reí y conteste

-También vivo allá-el me miro confundido y Nick le respondió

-Los días de semanas se quedara donde Damon y los fin de semanas aquí porque no decidió con quien quedarse- yo reí por la cara de confusión de Eliah

-No te confundiré pero te contare por qué después- el asintió cuando le dije eso y Nick me abrazo por detrás y Elijah nos miró confundido y pregunto

-Son pareja?-nosotros nos miramos y él me dijo con la mirada que contestara

-No...Solo somos amigos, los mejores-Nick asintió ante mi afirmación y Elijah asintió también

-Bueno yo me sentare-dije y me fui a sentarme

-Que haremos?-pregunte y ellos se encogieron de hombres y le dije a Nick

-Tu molestaste a Jane que tal si molestamos a Alec?-el solo me dijo

-Sabes que nos puede matar-yo me encogí de hombros y dije

-Hablen por ustedes, él no me haría nada ni aunque quisiera, pero no dejaría que les hiciera algo no soy tan mala-dije tranquilamente y Nick respondió

-Enserio? No eres tan mala? Y casi matas a Aro cuando neófita- Elijah me miro y después dijo

-Tienes mucho coraje-yo asentí y mire Nick

-Cuando comenzaremos Elijah puede ser el juez?-Elijah nos miró confuso y le dije

-Nick y yo hicimos una apuesta hace un rato. Si gano el tendrá que conseguirse una novia en un mes y si el gana tendrá que mostrarme algo sin yo quejarme. Necesitamos un juez, quieres ser tú?-el asintió y me dijo

-Enserio no sé qué haces para que el acepte hacer todo esto- yo reí, moví mi pelo y le dije

-Tengo mis encantos y cuando me pongo furiosa soy peor que el-Elijah asintió

-Ok comienzas, canción al azar-le dije a Nick y el asintió puso el sistema al azar y sonó la canción.

Luego de que el cantara yo le aplaudí y Elijah estaba con la boca abierta y después comencé yo...cuando termine los dos me aplaudieron y dije

-Y bien quién gana?-Elijah nos miró a los dos y dijo

-Empate entonces, Klaus tu cumples tu apuesta y Isabella cumple la que te toco- yo lo mire como si hablara mentira

-Es enserio?-el asintió, yo me encogí de hombros

-Bueno Nick, la apuesta comienza mañana- el asintió- Donde está la habitación?-le pregunte

-Tu habitación donde solo tienes ropa esta al fondo del pasillo izquierdo, la de Elijah a la derecha de esa puerta y la nuestra a la izquierda de esa puerta- yo asentí y Elijah nos miró confundidos

-Nick te explicara mientras yo me doy un baño-le dije y el asintió

Tome camino hacia la habitación de Nick y mía a relajarme

**Hola chicas! Como están? Aquí el ultimo capi del fin de semana**

**Que creen sobre la pregunta de Elijah?**

**Review?**

**Besos, **

**Nel**


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando entre a la habitación como siempre muy bonita, tome una toalla y entre al baño. Encendí el reproductor de modo al azar, llene la bañera, mientras se llenaba la tina me puse a desenredar mi pelo y cuando se llenó de burbujas. Entre y empecé a relajarme.

Elijah PDV

Sinceramente este día es muy raro, desde que vi a esta chica en el grill, me dice que me conoce y cuando voy a hablar con Damon sobre el sacrificio me la encuentro desnuda de no ser por esa toalla. Sale, y cuando voy a la casa la encuentro en uno de los salones de Klaus diciendo que vive hay. Resulta que es la mejor amiga de Klaus.

-Me puedes decir que significa todo esto?-pregunte cuando escuche música en el baño de Klaus, el rodo los ojos y me dijo

-Solo le caíste bien, mejor que Kol, suerte que le hice cambiar de opinión- lo mire con una ceja alzada en forma de pregunta

-Cuando ella conoció a Kol, él le hizo una broma de esas que él hace y ella no sé cómo consiguió una estaca de roble blanco, después de tanto rogar logre que hicieran las paces- yo reí por solo imaginarme a Klaus rogándole a esa chica

-Que tiene que ver con los Salvatores?-pregunte y el solo contesto

-Si te digo me torturara- yo asentí y le pregunte

-Cómo es eso de la habitación que tu no usas y la nuestra?- el suspiro y dijo

-Los primeros meses de ser convertida ella comenzó a tener pesadillas y la única forma que la ayude fue que durmiera conmigo. Ella descubrió que mis habitaciones eran más grandes y desde que se queda a dormir en mi casa duerme conmigo y cuando está muy furiosa conmigo duerme en su cama- asentí y escuche como se apagaba el radio y como salía del baño. Hacia el armario de Klaus? Abría esa puerta y como buscaba algo y no lo encontraba

-Nick, donde está tu polo negro que es suavecito?- dijo ella y Klaus maldijo tan bajo que casi no se escuchaba

-Lo deje en tus cosas ya que desde que lo compre solo lo he usado una vez y después lo tomaste como piyama- yo reí al igual que Isabella

-Yo también te quiero- solo fue su respuesta y luego la sentí bajando la escalera. Estaba usando un polo blanco que parecía de Klaus y unos shorts rosa, luego tomo camino hacia la cocina

-Cariño, porque tomaste ese?- le pregunto Klaus. Cariño? Esto está muy raro

-Porque se me dio la gana. Algún problema?-el negó con la cabeza y ella le sonrió. Busco un vaso de jugo (ya la he visto tomarse tres), tomo de la mano a Klaus y dijo

-Adiós Elijah, buenas noches- yo le respondí y ella volvió a subir las escaleras tomada de la mano de Klaus que la miraba como si ella fuera única, escuche cerrarse la puerta y luego subí a mi habitación, mientras entraba a la habitación escuche algo que me dejo impactado

-Te quiero Isa, por siempre-dijo Klaus

-Yo también te quiero Nick- ella le respondió.

Será que ellos son almas gemelas y no lo saben?

Bella PDV  
luego de tomarme mi ducha relajante, fui al armario de Nick a buscar algo suave para dormir. Busque el polo negro y al no encontrarlo le pregunte

- Nick, donde está tu polo negro que es suavecito?- a lo que me respondió

- Lo deje en tus cosas ya que desde que lo compre solo lo he usado una vez y después lo tomaste como piyama-Elijah y yo reímos ante su respuesta

-Yo también te quiero-replique. Como no quise ir a buscar tome un polo blanco que también estaba suavecito, me puse un short rosa y baje las escaleras y luego fui a la cocina escuche a Nick preguntarme

- Cariño, porque tomaste ese?- rodé los ojos pero él no me vio

- Porque se me dio la gana. Algún problema?- le replique bruscamente aunque no quería ser mala. Tome más jugo y a Nick de la mano. Me despedí de Elijah y subí las escaleras con Nick siguiente.

Entramos a la habitación, él se cambió por unos pantalones de dormir y un polo blanco casi igual al mío y me lo encontré, no sé. Sexy?. Eso no puede ser, somos los mejores amigos. Se acostó junto a mí y puse mi cabeza en su pecho, el comenzó a acariciar mi pelo y me dijo

- Te quiero Isa, por siempre-yo le mire a los ojos y le conteste

- Yo también te quiero Nick- desearía que mi alma gemela sea como el

Con ese deseo me dormí

-.

Las pesadillas que tanto tiempo tenían sin atormentarme. Regresaron. Pero no es como las de siempre.

Estaba en mi casa de Mystic cuando era pequeña y había una niña de aproximadamente 5 años que era perseguida de un niño de 6-7 años. Descubrí que éramos Damon y yo cuando éramos pequeños.

Más atrás mi madre y Emily caminaban mientras conversaban

-Estas segura de que esa chica es mi pequeña Isa?-pregunto mi madre

-Sí, estoy segura. Cuando nació los espíritus me dijeron que era ella. Dijo Emily, mi madre asintió

-Que pasara cuando la conviertan?-pregunto mi madre, Emily la miro y le dijo

-Ella estará bien. Pero antes de que el hibrido tome la decisión ella sufrirá una traición o eso ella creerá- mi madre la miro y le pregunto

-Sus poderes serán limitados?-Emily negó con la cabeza y dijo

-No serán limitados- luego miro hacia donde yo estaba

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto y me encogí de hombros

-Estaba durmiendo y vine hacia acá- ella asintió y me dijo

-Tienes que ser fuerte, busca a Samuel, él te ayudara. Pero para salir de aquí tendrás que sufrir- la mire confundida y ella me miraba fijamente, luego descubrí que me estaba dando un aneurisma. Grite todo lo que pude y lo último que me dijo fue

-No le cuentes a nadie- mientras yo gritaba.

Sentía que me sacudían y luego escuche

-Isa por favor abre los ojos. Es solo una pesadilla, estoy aquí- sentía que me sacudían más fuerte y abrí los ojos, mire a mi alrededor y supe que estaba en la habitación de Nick y mía. Mire a Nick que tenía una cara de preocupación y me puse a llorar.

Por todo.

Por el sueño-

Por el sufrimiento que Emily le conto a mi madre.

Por lo libre que me sentía cuando era pequeña.

Sentí que Nick me susurraba en el oído

-Cariño, ya paso. Fue solo una pesadilla, estarás bien. Todos estaremos aquí- yo asentí y abrase a Nick más fuerte. Las lágrimas todavía salían de mis ojos pero ya no sollozaba.

El beso mi pelo y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él nos recostaba

-Quieres hablar sobre ello?- yo negué y el volvió a besar mi pelo

-Ok vuelve a dormir. Yo te cuidare- yo asentí y le murmure con voz rasposa

-Gracias Nick- el acaricio mi mejilla y murmuro

-No tienes que agradecer. Duérmete ya- yo asentí, cerré los ojos y me fui a la inconciencia.

**Hola chicas. Cómo están? Nuevo capiii! No actualice por la escuela..D: LA ODIO**

**Sin nada, besos, **

**Nel **


	12. Chapter 12

Al otro día

Bella PDV

Luego de mi "hermoso" sueno, no tuve más pesadillas eran sueños raros pero no tenebrosos.

Ya era mañana porque sentía el sol en mis brazos y luego sentía a alguien acariciando mi pelo. Nick. Fue el único nombre que me vino a la mente, abrí los ojos y me encontraba tan cerca de Nick que nos podríamos besarnos si nos acercábamos más. El me sonrió y no dude en responderle con una

-Hola Isabella-dijo él y solté una risita

-Hola Nicklaus- el rio y luego me levante y salí hacia mi habitación a buscar ropa y volví con tres conjuntos. Mire a Nick y le pregunte

-Cual me quedaría más lindo hoy?- y le mostré los tres conjuntos.

El primero era un jean sencillo con una blusa rosa; el segundo conjunto era una falda roja y una blusa blanca, el tercer conjunto era un vestido sencillo. El eligió el segundo conjunto y luego salte a la cama para darle un beso en la mejilla. Fui por mi ducha. Cuando salí me puse el conjunto, zapatos, recogí mi pelo en una coleta, me puse un poco de brillo labial, fui a la otra habitación en busca de un bolso que combinara y tome un negro. Volví en busca de mi teléfono y me puse a ver la hora 11:03 AM. Había dormido demasiado. Le di un beso en la mejilla a Nick que se estaba poniendo una camisa y baje las escaleras.

Directamente fui a la cocina por jugo donde me encontré a Elijah que me miro raro cuando tome un vaso de jugo

-Qué?-le pregunte curiosa

-Eres adicta al jugo?-me pregunto y escuche a Nick soltar una carcajada pero luego se calmo

-No crees que se vería mejor una chica con un vaso de jugo que de alcohol?-le pregunte y el asintió

-Ahí tienes por eso tomo jugo aunque a veces tomo un poco de alcohol- y escuchamos la segunda carcajada de Nick

-Ahí tienes a la culpable de que las botellas de tequila estuvieran rotas en 1910-dijo Nick y Elijah me miro en forma de pregunta. Asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós Eli-y salí hacia la puerta

-Eli?-pregunto

-Me caíste bien a la primera no como Kol- y con eso salí hacia la casa de Damon y abrí la puerta donde me encontré a todos es decir todos los chicos

-Que paso?-pregunte preocupada y todos se volvieron hacia mí. Los chicos me miraron con sus bocas abiertas

-Bella ese es un Victoria's Secret original?-pregunto Caroline señalando mis zapatos y asentí, las chicas soltaron un grito de emoción y camine hacia donde estaba Damon

-Qué pasa?-le pregunte, el me pregunto

-Dónde estabas?- yo reí y me senté en su regazo

-En casa de Nick- el asintió ya que sabía que Nick se mudaría acá pero él no lo conoce

-Ustedes por lo menos cerrarían la boca?-les pregunte a Jer, Tyler, Stephan, Matt y Rick, ellos siguieron mi consejo y Jer me dijo

-Wow estas hermosa- y los otros chicos asintieron, les regale una sonrisa

-Gracias chicos-ellos asintieron

-Donde compraste los zapatos?-me pregunto Caroline

-No sé, Nick me los compro-le dije ya que nunca sabia donde compraba cada vez que compraba ropa por mi cuenta era más sencilla pero a él le encanta comprarme ropa y cuando no la uso se siente mal, En fin me fui del asunto.

-Bueno tiene buen gusto-dijo Elena y asentí

-Segura de que no son novios?-pregunto Bonnie, yo la mire alzando una ceja

-Bonnie, estoy segura de que no somos novios. Hasta hicimos apuestas, en un mes él consigue una novia y yo tengo que dejar que me muestre algo sin quejas-dije y Damon dijo

-Dudo que lo hagas-yo asentí, me acomode en su regazo y el murmuro en mi oído

-Tenemos que hablar a solas- asentí, peine su pelo con mi mano y le dije

-Mañana

-Mañana que?-pregunto Jer, yo le mire y sonreí

-Mañana vamos a decorar mi habitación, quien se une?-pregunte

Caroline, Bonnie y Elena levantaron la mano

-No crees que ya eres mayorcita para jugar a la decoradora-pregunto Tyler y le mire ofendida

-Que mi alma tiene la edad para ser tu abuela, no importa ya que tengo el espíritu y el físico para ser tu hermanita- le dije sacándole la lengua y todos rieron mientras Damon y Stephan rodaron los ojos

-Adivina quien recordó!-le dije a Damon animadamente

-Quien?-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Jasper!-dije animadamente, Damon y Stephan me miraron confundidos

-Jasper está vivo?-pregunto Stephan y asentí

-Es un frio. Pobre tendrá que brillar- dije lastimosa y ellos dos rieron

-Quien es Jasper?-pregunto Elena

-Digamos que la mermelada de Bella y Damon para completar el sándwich- dijo Stephan sarcásticamente y Damon y yo rodamos los ojos mientras Matt, Rick y Tyler reían de su ejemplo

-Es enserio?-pregunto Caroline

-Algo así-respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos miramos confundidos

-Recuerdan en la historia mencione a Jasper, el que nos ayudaba a hacerle bromas a mi querido Stephan- y todos asintieron

-Y dónde vive?-pregunto Damon

-En Forks, es cuñado de Edward- le dije y el me miro confundido

-Y cómo es eso de que recordó?-pregunto Jer

-Digamos que la primera vez que lo vi fue antes de encontrarme con los chicos cuando fuimos convertidos, una psicópata lo convirtió pero cuando nos encontramos no era un gran momento así que me uní a su ejército, entrene y luego obligue a Jasper de que me olvidara y huyera de ese lugar- dije y todos asintieron

-Entonces antes de irte hiciste que recordara?-pregunto Damon

-Sí, no te preocupes, muy pronto lo veras. Después de tantos años no puede vivir sin su mejor amigo- le dije dramáticamente y Stephan rio

-Un momento. Mejor amigo? Estamos hablando del mismo Damon?- pregunto Bonnie

-Sí, digamos que él era el arma esencial en nuestros planes contra Stephan-dijo Damon

-Wow no lo puedo creer-dijo Tyler

Yo reí, camine hacia la cocina y busque algo de comer ya que tengo que mantener mis dos nutriciones. Encontré un poco de pastel de vainilla, lo probé y estaba delicioso. Tome una rebanada y camine hacia donde estaban los chicos

-Pregunta: quien hizo este pastel?-pregunte deleitándome de lo más dulce

-Yo- dijo Caroline y la mire con ojos suplicantes

-Harías otro?-pregunte y ella me miro confundida

-Anda esta delicioso, no seas mala- le dije haciéndole ojitos

-No sé, faltan los ingredientes- dijo ella y asentí

-Lo anotas todo lo que hay que buscar que lo voy a comprar- le dije rápidamente

-Siempre es así?- pregunto Rick

-Sip- dijo Damon remarcando la p- Y si se trata de pastel- negó con la cabeza

-Anda Caroline no seas mala- le dije más dulcemente

-Ok- suspiro y de su bolso saco una libreta más un bolígrafo, escribió todo y me la dio

-Aquí tienes todo esto lo consigues en el supermercado, si lo quieres con fresas las compras ok?- asentí, tome la lista y me despedí de los chicos.

Cuando Salí de la casa, tome el auto y fui hacia el supermercado muy contenta ya que alguien mejor dicho Caroline me haría un delicioso pastel de vainilla. Cuando estaba en el supermercado, tome un carrito y fui en busca de los ingredientes. Ya tenía casi todo solo me faltaba las fresas ya que lo quería todo. Cuando en fui en busca de las fresas solo habían dos cajas y pensé perfecto una para el pastel y otra para mí. Tome la primera caja y cuando iba a tomar la otra, otra mano también la tomo y nos tocamos.

-Disculpa, pero esa caja es mía- dije y mire hacia quien había tomado mis fresas y contuve el aliento

-Enserio? Porque veo una caja en tu carrito- me dijo Nick acusándome

-Bueno, las dos son mías- dije y el rio

-Enserio? Por lo que veo están en mis manos- dijo el como si no me conociera

-Bueno, pero si me hicieras el favor de darme la caja estaría más feliz- le dije con una sonrisita

-Y quien me das, yo quiero fresas- dijo el

-Pero no más que yo. Mira tengo muchísimo tiempo que no ruego para que me hagan un pastel. Este lleva fresas y aparte del pastel quiero comer fresas. Ahora si me hicieras el favor de darme esas fresas- dije lo más amigable posible pero Nick negó con la cabeza

-Nick por favor quiero fresas- le dije suplicante

-Ella si quieres fresas, tendrás que decirle a Elijah, el cómo vio que iba al supermercado por algo decente de comer me las pidió y no quiero que se enoje- me dijo y rodé los ojos.

Tome mi celular y se lo di a Nick para que marcara el número, cosa que hizo y me entrego el celular otra vez

-Hola?- respondió Elijah

-Eli! Necesito tu ayuda!- le dije suplicándole

-Isabella? Como conseguiste mi numero?- pregunto

-Sí, soy yo. Nick me lo dio- le dije

-En que necesitas mi ayuda?- pregunto

-Necesito que le digas a Nick que me de esas fresas- le dije dulcemente

-Ni hablar, esas fresas son mías. Klaus sé que estas escuchando, si le das las fresas le contare lo que hacías cuando eras pequeño- Nick abrió los ojos como platos

-Lo siento cariño pero ya escuchaste- dijo Nick, asentí, colgué y di media vuelta ya que iría a pagar

-Ella espera un momento- me dijo el, negué con la cabeza y seguí caminando.

Pague las cosas y cuando las entre en el auto que ya iba para el lado del piloto, me tomaron del brazo

-No te pongas así, ya sabes lo que dijo Elijah no quiero que te cuente de cuando yo era humano quiero ser yo- me dijo él y asentí

-Me tengo que ir, me harán un pastel- le dije ¨animadamente¨ a Nick

-Le dices a Elijah que disfrute las fresas, ah dile que esa es mi fruta favorita- el asintió y me dejo ir ya que sabía por más que luchara no iba a tener más de mí.

Entre al auto y me fui otra vez a casa de Damon donde Caroline me esperaba, cuando entre todos vieron que había bajado de humor

-Estas bien?- me pregunto Elena amigablemente

-Sí, solo es que no he tomado sangre hoy- dije y era verdad, Damon bajo rápidamente al sótano y me trajo dos bolsas

-Por qué dos?- pregunte

-Te ves pálida. Estas segura de que tomaste ayer?- pregunto y asentí

-Bueno. No tomaste suficiente- asentí y ayude a Caroline a preparar el pastel mientras escuchábamos música

Y yo pensaba porque Nick no me quería contar de su vida humana

Elijah PDV

Luego de que Isabella se fuera a no sé dónde Klaus y yo estábamos aburridos, él estaba pintando mientras yo leía un libro

-Estoy aburrido- dijo el

-Yo también- le dije motonamente

-Voy al supermercado a comprar, que tal si encuentro algo más decente para comer en vez de papas fritas- dijo y asentí

-Me traes fresas?- le pregunte y asintió

Se limpió las manos, y salió de casa, mientras continúe leyendo mi libro.

Quince minutos después

Ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que Klaus había salido y no había llegado, de repente mi celular sonó y era un número desconocido

-Hola?- pregunte curioso

- Eli! Necesito tu ayuda!- escuche a alguien como Isabella suplicante

-Isabella? Como conseguiste mi numero?-le pregunte

- Sí, soy yo. Nick me lo dio- me dijo

- En que necesitas mi ayuda?- le pregunte ya que ella sonaba tan suplicante

-Necesito que le digas a Nick que me de esas fresas- me dijo con voz dulce. Mis fresas? Esta chica está loca?

-Ni hablar, esas fresas son mías. Klaus sé que estas escuchando, si le das las fresas le contare lo que hacías cuando eras pequeño- le dije y solo escuche a Klaus decirle

-Lo siento cariño pero ya escuchaste- ella al parecer no dijo nada solo colgó el teléfono

Las fresas son lo único que me recuerdan mi infancia ya que nadie las comía pero nuestra madre nos dijo que eran seguras, antes eran mas grandes.

Luego de que ella colgara continúe leyendo y escuche la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse fuertemente

-Por qué le dijiste eso?- pregunto Klaus

-Decir que?- le pregunte

-Por qué me amenazaste con decirle eso?- me pregunto

-No sé. Para hacerte pasar vergüenza?- le pregunte y el casi me rompe la pintura que hizo antes de irse en la cabeza

-No sabes nada. No le he contado nada- me dijo el

-Por qué no le has contado sobre tu vida de humano?- le pregunte

-Digamos que ella no me ha preguntado y nunca se ha dado el momento. Pero ahora que se lo has dicho pensara que no le he dicho por que no confió en ella y cosas así como las que ella piensa- dijo el preocupado dando vueltas por el salón

-CALMATE!- le grite y el paro ya que yo no era de esos gritones pero medidas desesperadas

-Tienes que pensar en qué hacer para hacerla feliz- le dije y el asintió

Dios nunca había visto a Klaus actuar así…pero me gusta que se preocupe por ella

…..

…..

**Hola chicas cómo están? Aquí un nuevo capi y creo que más largo.**

**Preguntas?**

**Las imágenes de la ropa de Isa las pondré muy pronto**

**Review?**

**Besos,**

**Nel **


	13. Chapter 13

**LAS IMÁGENES APARECERAN MUY PRONTO PARA QUE SEPAN, QUIZA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LES DIRE DONDE**

Elijah PDV

Luego de que Klaus se calmara le di una idea que el quería hacer pero no sabía cómo le ayude y creo que le encanto

-Me gusta la idea pero aparte estará furiosa porque las fresas son su punto débil en algunos casos-le mire confuso

-Son sus frutas favoritas-me dijo y asentí

-Creo que podrías comprarles muchas mañana-le dije y el asintió, él estaba tan contento

-estas seguro de que ella es tu amiga? la tratas como si fueran novios-le dije y el me miro pero no respondió así que quede confuso

Bella PDV

Luego de ayudar a Caroline nos sentamos todos y nos pusimos a jugar yo nunca, era turno de Damon

-Yo nunca he tenido dos novias al mismo tiempo-nadie tomo pero yo sí, Todos me miraron

-Enserio Bella?-pregunto Jer

-Sí, eran muy bonitos los dos y me trataban bien-todos asintieron al saber el doble significado era turno de Jer

-yo nunca he ido a un stripper a buscar novia u otras cosas-las chicas, Damon y yo tomamos. Stephan, Tyler, Matt, Rick y Jer nos miraron sorprendidos

-Despedida de soltera de unas chicas humanas que conocí, apuestas y la última vez porque me dio la gana y conocí a un chico así q gane-dije miraron a las tres chicas

-No nos juzguen era apuesta y conocimos chicos lindos-dijo Caroline

-En eso tienes razón que tal si vamos en estos días-dije

-Yo voy- dijeron las tres, Stephan miro a Elena y le pregunto

-No tienes novio?-ella se encogió de hombros

-Iré a cuidarlas- dijo y el asintió

Continuamos jugando hasta que el pastel estuvo listo. Nos repartimos y sobro un poco de pastel

-Ese pedazo es mío y me tengo que ir, no olviden la decoración mañana- todos asintieron y recogimos todo, Damon me acompaño hasta el auto, me dio un beso en la mejilla y tome camino hacia la casa

Cuando he llegado me he encontrado en la sala a Nick mirando la ventana y a Elijah leyendo un libro

-Que paso?-pregunte y ellos me miraron

-Nada-respondió Elijah, asentí y camine hacia la cocina en busca de un tenedor para comer pastel, saque un vaso de jugo y me senté en la silla a comer

-Quieren pastel?-pregunte y Nick vino hacia mi

-Sí, quiero pastel y cancela todos tus planes de mañana, vamos a salir cariño-le di un poco de pastel en la boca, con mi tenedor y luego tome un poco, le mire con una ceja alzada

-A dónde vamos?-pregunte y el negó con la cabeza

-Cariño no te diré-le hice un puchero

-Anda Nick dime-le dije

-No Ella no lo hare-me dijo, le hice ojitos

-Te dijo que no-me dijo Elijah y lo mire

-Ok-dije y continue comiendo

Le daba un poco a Nick y continuaba comiendo cuando terminamos envie un mensaje a los chicos

_**¨Tuve unos asuntos, no podre decorar mañana. No iré a casa besos"**_

-Listo estoy disponible mañana-dije y Nick asintió

-Cuál es tu problema con las fresas?-le pregunte a Elijah

-el mismo que el tuyo-respondió y asentí

-Lo sé son adictivas-el asintió

-No puedo creer que tengan algo en común-dijo Nick y lo mire

-Solo el amor a las fresas creo pero contigo tengo más-le dije caminando hacia él y sentándome en su regazo

-Yo preparo lo que te pondrás todo será sorpresa-me dijo Nick y asentí

-Elijah tienes novia?-le pregunte y el negó

-Y tú tienes novio?-yo le mire sonriendo

-Terminamos antes de que me mudara acá-el asintió

-Humano?-pregunto y reí

-No un frio-le dije y el me miro confuso

-Y como sigues viva?-pregunto

-Soy fuerte y mi inocencia hace magia pensaba q era humana hasta la última semana en la cual terminamos-dije y Nick rio

-Inocencia? Tú?-asentí

-Digamos que no la uso con frecuencia o no recuerdas cuando me salvaste? Por qué crees que estaba así?-pregunte y él se encogió de hombros

-Desde que la veía la insultaba y me amarro porque le pegue una estaca en la pierna-le dije y Elijah estaba confundidos

-Cuando Nick me convirtió me encontró a punto de morir-le dije

-Qué?-pregunto Elijah

-Katherine-dije y él todavía estaba confundido

-Sabes que Katherine estuvo con los dos Salvatores-dije y el asintio

-Resulta que soy prima de ellos pero en resumen somos como hermanos, cuando Katherine llego supe desde el principio que era una perra, una noche antes de la cacería me amenazo, me golpeo pero no me mordió porque tomaba verbena-dije

-Por qué tomabas verbena?-pregunto

-Siempre me encantaba el olor, en otro caso me dijo que si decía una palabra de lo que paso mataría a Damon y me dio su sangre. Su plan tuvo una falla, la tomaron y la llevaron a la tumba pero ella escapo o como digo la dejaron escapar y no dijeron nada. Tres días después Katherine me secuestro y me mantuvo tres días sin tomar verbena y para esperar que la sangre salga de mi sistema, me torturo como ya dije y el día que me iba a matar, apareció Nick y me salvo pero tenía una gran herida en el estómago ya que antes de que el llegara me clavo una daga, me estaba desangrando y después no recuerdo nada. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré en una habitación de la casa de Nick- dije

-Wow pero que tiene que ver eso con inocente?- pregunto y reí

-Los primeros días no hablaba porque estaba asustada, cuando dormía gritaba en sueños y cuando estaba cerca de un humano no me llamaba su sangre, la primera vez que hable ósea una semana después solo le pregunte ¨por qué la sangre ya no me da nauseas?¨ y solo comenzó a reír, tenía miedo pero no hable más. Me explico todo pero yo solo hablaba cuando era obligatorio. Como siempre gritaba en sueños, me llevo a su habitación para saber que me pasaba y creo que ya te conto eso- dije y el asintió

-Pensé que era muda- dijo Nick y Elijah lo miro

-Enserio?-preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo, el me miro y dijo

-Que querías que pensara, cuando te encontré casi estabas desmayada, no podías hablar porque estabas débil. Cuando despertaste y te di la sangre me miraste confundido y cuando te dije que la tomaras, lo hiciste y te quedaste sentada en tu cama mirando hacia la ventana. Cuando te di el collar lo tomaste, te lo pusiste y no dijiste nada. Cuando salías al jardín mirabas las flores como si fueran lo más asombroso y no digamos la impresión que tuve cuando llegaron 5 humanos a la casa y dijiste nada, los saludaste con la mano y tomaste el libro que tomaste de la biblioteca. Todo el mundo pensaba que no podías hablar, cuando le sonreía a todos era como si se le alegrara el día- dijo Nick y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Oh, sabía que era angelical pero alegrarle el día a todos- dije con orgullo y el rio

-Wow como se conocieron fue una historia muy rara, podrían hacer un libro- dijo el bromeando y reí

-No creo. Sería muy indecente o informal publicar un libro con todo lo que le dije a Katherine-dije tranquilamente

-Y que le dijiste?-pregunto Elijah

-No le he dicho a Damon que es como mi hermano, ni le diré a ustedes. Pero recuerdo cuando Nick me encontró tocando su piano, todavía no hablaba y cuando lo vi salí corriendo porque estaba asustada, luego de una hora, él fue a mi habitación y dijo que podía usar el piano cuando quisiera-dije suspirando

-Tocas hermoso, desde el principio- dijo él y Eliah me miro confundido

-Tocas el piano?- pregunto y asentí

-Mi madre me enseño, también canto-dije y luego mire a Nick

-A donde iremos mañana?-pregunte

-Te dije que no te diré y ahora iré a preparar nuestra ropa, cuando te llame iras a cambiarte. Entendido?- asentí y le hice un saludo militar, Elijah rio, Nick rodo los ojos y subió las escaleras

-Ahora… cuéntame de ti?-le dije y él se encogió de hombros

-Soy el segundo de todos, me enamore de Tatia, estoy obsesionado con las fresas porque aparte de que son deliciosas recuerdan cuando madre decía que no eran peligrosas pero las otras personas decían que sí, ayude a Klaus para hacer a los fríos y ya nada importante…Que tal la tuya?-pregunto

-Convertida a los 18, me encantaba molestar a Stephan, mi otro mejor amigo lo convirtieron en un frio y no sabía nada de el hasta que me mude a Forks, Charlie es mi descendiente porque mi papa luego de que desaparecí, mi madre murió y mis primos murieron, se convirtió en un alcohólico y se volvió a casar donde salió embarazada, no querían que estuviera en el consejo porque era una chica pero descubrí quien eran todos los vampiros porque cuando tomaba te de verbena, ellos se alejaban, mi mejor amiga chica cuando era humana murió cuando supo que desaparecí ya que decía que no tenía a nadie porque ella era huérfana, cayó en depresión. Cuando apago mi humanidad, soy muy mala y como sabes Kol me cae mal-dije parpadeando rápido para que las lágrimas no salieran al recordar a mi familia y a Alexa, Elijah tomo mi mano y la apretó

-Que te hizo Kol que no lo soportas?-pregunto y reí

-Primero comenzó a decir que Nick y yo éramos novios, cuando se cansó de eso comenzó a seducirme y lo último se metió con mi pelo. Me encanto ese día, Nick y Kol comenzaron a rogarme cuando mágicamente apareció en mi habitación una estaca de roble blanco y se la iba a pegar a Kol-dije divertida

-Mágicamente?-pregunto el

-Sí, solo rogué que apareciera algo para matar a Kol y apareció- dije y el asintió

-Interesante- el murmuro y asentí

Me encanta recordar…

-.

-.

**Hola chicas, cómo están? Espero que bien**

**Aquí un nuevo capi**

**LAS IMÁGENES APARECERAN MUY PRONTO PARA QUE SEPAN, QUIZA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LES DIRE DONDE**

**Review?**

**Envio besos de Nick,**

**Nel **


	14. Chapter 14

Luego del momento revela tu historia. Como le quise llamar, Nick me llamo para que fuera a nuestra habitación cuando subí a la habitación Nick se estaba poniendo un polo azul más el mismo pantalón de anoche. En la cama estaba una maleta

-Duraremos más de una semana?-pregunte

-No, solo este fin de semana-asentí y entre al baño a tonar una ducha rápida. Cuando salí estaba en toalla y busque algo para ponerme cómoda y dormir, Nick me esperaba sentado

-Que no podías dormir?-le pregunte y el negó con la cabeza

-Solo esperaba a la inocente-dijo el tranquilo y solté una carcajada mientras me sentaba en la cama

-Ya podrías dejar de decirme así-le dije mientras me acercaba a él y el negó con la cabeza

-Anda señor deja de decirme así-le dije como le decía cuando lo conocí

-Bueno señorita no lo podre hacer-me dijo como me decía cuando no sabía mi nombre

-Eres tan malo-le dije juguetonamente y el levanto una ceja

-Enserio?-pregunto acercándose y asentí

-Ok cariño soy malo-dijo y se quedó en silencio, le mire con una ceja alzada y el sonrió de manera que me aleje un poco del pero no fue posible ya que me tomo de los pies y me arrastro hacia la parte de arriba de la cama

-Todavía sigo siendo malo?-pregunto y se me escapo una risita

-Si-le dije y el sonrió y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en mi punto débil. Los costados. Estaba riendo como loca y luego el también comenzó a reír

-Ya para!-le grite riendo pero el negó con la cabeza y continuo riendo

-Anda Nick no aguanto más-dije riendo y luego de 5 minutos más o eso creo. Me dejo libre pero yo respiraba entrecortadamente

-Bueno por tu momentico tortura a bella tengo hambre-le dije y el me miro

-Cual dieta?-pregunto y solté una risita

-Ambas-dije y el me miro con las cejas alzada

-Ok vengo en un momento. También tengo hambre-dijo él y solté otra risita. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación

-Trae un poco de jugo-le dije en voz alta

-Ok-fue tu respuesta y escuchaba a Eli riendo

-Isabella tienes controlado a mi hermanito-reí y conteste

-Eso es mentira-su respuesta fue

-Si tú lo dices-nos quedamos en silencio y 15 minutos después la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por Nick que tenía dos hamburguesas y dos vasos de jugo más dos bolsas de sangre le sonreí y primero tome una bolsa de sangre y el hizo lo mismo que yo. Cuando tome la hamburguesa y cuando las probé y salió un gemido de placer salió de mi boca

-Dios donde compraste esta hamburguesa, esta deliciosa-dije y el rio ante de morder la hamburguesa cuando trago dijo

-Las compre en McDonalds-dijo y abrí los ojos ya que estaban cerrados por el placer

-Hay McDonalds?-pregunte y el asintió. Me encogí de hombros, continuamos comiendo luego de que comiéramos mire a Nick suplicante y le pregunte

-Me dirás a dónde iremos?-le pregunte, el negó, me tomo de la cintura y me llevo hacia su pecho

-Ten paciencia cariño, te va a encantar-me dijo en el oído y asentí

-Sabes que no me gusta esperar-el suspiro y acaricio mi pelo

-Qué tal si dormimos y te despierto para irnos si?-asentí y me acomode más en su pelo y cerré los ojos pero no podía dormir con una duda

-Nick?-le pregunte

-Si cariño?-me respondió con voz dulce

-Por qué me tratas así?-le pregunte en voz baja y el solo contesto

-No te lo diré- me dijo y gire para verlo

-Por qué?-pregunte y el me miro a los ojos

-Cuando sea el momento lo diré, si?-pregunto suplicante y asentí

Quiero saber porque me trata asi. Que paso en todo este tiempo

**Hola chicas…lo siento por no publicar pronto….la imágenes muy pronto**

**Review?**

**Besos, **

**Nel**


	15. Chapter 15

He tenido un sueño muy raro en el que Nick y yo estábamos en 1920 bailando y el susurraba cosas dulces en mi oído

-eres la más hermosa de este lugar-me dijo y solté una risita

-no lo creo-le dije mientras él me giraba al son de la música

-por qué no lo crees?-me pregunto susurrando en el oído y solté una risita

-no sé, quizás porque hay chicas más bonitas en este hermoso lugar-dije y el beso mi cuello

-para mi eres la más hermosa-me dijo él y le mire a los ojos

-enserio?-le pregunte y el asintió, sonreí y le dije

-aunque digas eso no tendrás un beso-el rio y nos giro

-lo tendré- prometió y negué con la cabeza

-eres imposible-le dije y el rio -y así me quieres-me dijo otra vez en el oído

-siempre-le dije y él me beso en los labios.

Me sobresalte tanto que desperté con la respiración agitada

-estas bien?-pregunto Nick y asentí

-solo me sobresalte. Qué hora es?-pregunte y el miro el reloj de su móvil

-son las cuatro-me dijo y de mi mesa de noche tome una goma, recogí mi pelo y me senté estilo indio

-y ahora?-pregunte y el rio

-ven acá-dijo y le hice caso, me acerca a el

-acuéstate en mi pecho, escucha mi corazón y relájate-me dijo e hice lo que me dijo, mi respiración se hizo más suave y el comenzó a acariciar mi pelo. Cerré los ojos y otro sueño apareció.

Estábamos en un parque lleno de flores, estábamos sentados de una forma que mi cabeza estaba recostada en su pecho y mi vestido azul era acariciado por el aire y Nick comenzó a acariciar mi pelo

-me encanta tu cabello-me dijo y voltee para mirarlo levantando una ceja

-enserio?-pregunte y el asintió

-puedo saber por qué?-pregunte mientras volvía a recostarme en su pecho

-porque te hace ver más hermosa y libre-me dijo él y me sonroje

-tu pelo combina tanto con mis ojos y tus ojos con mi pelo-me dijo y reí

-combinamos tanto-le dije y el asintió

-mataría por tenerte por siempre-dijo y le mire a los ojos

-no prometas algo que no puedes cumplir-le dije y el negó con la cabeza

-ya verás que algún día estaremos juntos sin correr-me dijo y no conteste nada solo quede mirando las rosas.

Sentía que alguien acariciaba mi pelo y cuando gire la cabeza aun con mis ojos cerrados continuaron acariciando mi brazo izquierdo

-sé que estas despierta cariño despierta-me dijo él y dije con voz soñolienta

-estoy durmiendo-el soltó una carcajada y dijo

-tienes que abrir los ojos. No quieres que lleguemos tarde o sí?

-no-dije con voz amortiguada por la almohada y el rio

-vamos tenemos que irnos-dijo él y abrí los ojos, enfoque mi vista y me encontré a Nick con una camiseta negra y unos Jean. Me levante y le dije quejándome

-estaba durmiendo-el rio y me dijo

-vete a bañar si quieres podrás dormir en el camino-asentí y entre al baño, me lave los dientes y tome una ducha.

Cuando termino la duche me he dado cuenta de que olvide la toalla eso me pasa por secarme en cabello la habitación. Ahora tengo dos opciones

1. que Nick me vea desnuda por 5 o 10 segundos

2. molestarlo para que me traiga una toalla mientras dentro mi cuerpo en la ducha. Después de gastar agua y cinco minutos después decidí otra idea

-Nick!-grite y escuche como tocaba la puerta

-ella! que paso?-dijo el asustado

-me pasas la toalla?-pregunte

-tu puerta está cerrada y estas desnuda-dijo él y supe que estaba perdida

-ok. escucha como haremos. Buscaras la toalla y luego tocaras la puerta y cerraras los ojos así saldré y tomare la toalla ok?-pregunte

-ok espera que busque la toalla-me dijo y asentí aunque no pudo verme y luego escuche decir

-ya estoy listo-quite el seguro y abrí la puerta, estaba Nick con los ojos cerrado. Tome la toalla y di la vuelta para ponérmela y escuche a Nick decir

-lindo trasero-jugo que me sonroje de pies a cabeza, di la vuelta rápidamente y me encontré a Nick con los ojos abiertos sonriendo

-por qué abriste los ojos?-pregunte y él sonrió mas

-quería ver-dijo lo más inocente posible y cerré los ojos, Nick nunca me había visto desnuda hasta ahora. Quizás en ropa interior y traje de baño pero nunca NUNCA en ropa interior. Respire hondo y le mire lo menos nerviosa posible

-por qué quieres ver?-pregunte y él se encogió de hombros

-a ver que sexy estas a lo natural-dijo con voz baja y ronca y me sonroje más. Creo que mi pelo cambiar a un rojo intenso. Aclare mi garganta y pregunte

-ya no iremos?-el me miro a los ojos y parpadeo varias veces como si lo hubiera traído a la realidad

-umm si ya baje las maletas y te deje la ropa en la cama-me dijo y sin darme tiempo a responder me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, suspire y mire a la cama donde estaba un short negro más un top blanco y de calzado unas zapatillas sencillas, me las puse más ropa interior claro y me deje el pelo suelto con unas dormilonas como aretes.

Baje las escaleras y me encontré a Nick y Elija tomando café, también tome una taza y le eche un poco de leche, me senté junto a Elijah quien tenía una sonrisa quería esconder pero no hice caso y continúe tomando mi café hasta que se aclaró la garganta y Nick que miraba la ventana con ojos sonadores no sé qué demonios le pasa miro a Elijah. Los dos estábamos confundidos ya que Elijah estaba que casi se partia de la risa

-qué?-pregunte y él se calmó un poco

-me van a decir qué diablos tienen, no tienen que decirme lo que paso allá arriba porque lo escuche pero están muy raros desde anoche-dijo él y me encogí de hombros, desde que le hice la pregunta a Nick esta raro y yo con esos sueños de anoche también me tienen nerviosa pero nunca lo admitiré que me gustaron

-no sé de qué hablas-dijimos al mismo tiempo y unos minutos después de la pregunta de Elijah como si estuviéramos pensando que decir aunque por mi parte es cierta que lo pensé

-y soy un padrino mágico-dijo Elijah sarcásticamente y Nick y yo nos largamos a reír cosa que al parecer no le hizo gracia

-no deberían de irse, digo para que no pierdan tiempo-nos dijo y dije

-ni siquiera se a dónde vamos así que no se-Elijah asintió y miramos a Nick

-terminas el café y nos vamos-asentí y termine mi café en silencio.

Luego de nuestros momentos incomodos y de que terminara el café Nick me llevo hacia su auto y me abrio la puerta

-todo un caballero-dije divertida y el sonrio arrogante

-tengo todos los talentos querida-dijo el estilo Damon osea con su sonrisa arrogante, solte una carcajada, entre y luego entro el

-me diras al fin a donde iremos?-le pregunte y el nego con la cabeza

-lo haremos facil, iras muy bien y cuando casi lleguemos te cubrire los ojos para que sea sorpresa, si?-pregunto el y asenti. Era eso o ir el camino entero con los ojos cerrados

Luego de unas 2 horas creo porque me dormi como me dijo Nick, me desperto para decirme que casi llegamos y que me cubriera los ojos con la bandana que me dejo en la pierna

-ni se por que haces esto-le dije cuando ya estaba cubrida

-hacer que?-pregunto y suspire

-hacerme cariños como si en realidad te importara-le dije y al parecer eso lo hizo sentir mal pero no se a quien a el o a mi

-escuchame, nunca me escuchaste nunca vuelvas a decir esto, eres lo mas importante para mi…y no sabes cuanto-me dijo, la ultima parte era como un susurro y no estoy segura si escuche bien

-que?-pregunte sorprendida porque no sabia si escuche bien

-nada que ya llegamos pero todavia no que quites la bandana-me dijo, asenti y senti como el auto se paraba.

El lado de Nick estaba vacio y mi puerta se abrio

-ok sal pero no te descubras los ojos-asenti y Sali. Nick me tomo estilo novia desde que Sali y escuche como cerraba la puerta

-sabes me encanta que me cargues, sabes que soy una floja y todo eso-dije y el rio de lo que dije.

Camino un poco más y luego me dejo bajar, mis pies sentian algo como arena y supe que era una playa o algo asi

-ya puedes abrir los ojos-me dijo cuando me quito la bandana

Abri los ojos y me quede con la boca abierta, mire a Nick y luego a donde vi primero. Me restregue los ojos y pense que mis ojos me estaban jugando

-no puede ser-dije y mire a Nick que me miraba espetante

-si puede ser cariño- me dijo el y no podia negar

_**Hola chicas como estan? Estoy cansada y aburrida. Estaba en la escuela y comenze a escribir, termine ahora y lo publique de una vez, quiero hablar con alguien asi que cuando me envien el review me avisan si quieren hablar.**_

_**Donde creen que la llevo Nick?**_

_**Habra beso el proximo capitulo…según mis calculos**_

_**Review?**_

_**Besos, nel**_


	16. Chapter 16

Habia arreglado las faltas oltograficas pero al parecer no funciono asi que aca esta

-…..

Dios santo no puedo creer que Nick me haya traído aquí. Digamos que este lugar me da toda la paz del mundo. Virginia Beach.

-Dios!-grite mientras me le lanzaba encima y el rio

-Te gusta?-pregunto inseguro y asentí

-Me encanta!-le dije emocionada y el me giro mientras yo reía.

Ahora que me daba cuenta, me encanta estar en sus brazos me hace sentí completa, segura y feliz. Los sueños me hacen sentir como si fueran del pasado y desearía que fueran verdaderos, al parecer me había quedado pensativa porque él me toco la mejilla

-Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado y asentí

-Solo es que no puedo creer que gastes cosas para mí-le dije y el me bajo, puso sus brazos en mis hombros y me dijo

-Por ti haría lo que fuera-me sonroje y el acaricio mi mejilla, cada vez nos acercamos más y estábamos a puntos de besarnos

-Señor Mikaelson?-pregunto una voz masculina y ambos nos giramos a ver a un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos grises

Le di un codazo a Nick para que contestara, luego lo mire y me sorprendí. Estaba mirando al hombre como si hubiera interrumpido algo importante. Le tome la mano y el me miro con mirada suavizada. Suspiro y dijo

-Soy yo-me volvió a mirar y le sonreí

-Vengo a mostrarles su habitación -asentí y el hombre asintió mientras giraba y comenzaba a caminar. Nick que todavía no había soltado mi mano me jalo hacia él y puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, lo mire ye él estaba sonriendo

-Vamos señorita?-pregunto y solté una carcajada

-Claro señor-le dije y comenzamos a seguir al hombre. Subimos un ascensor y el hombre marco el último piso

-Nick cuando planeaste todo?-pregunte mientras subíamos

-Ayer-contesto simplemente y le mire confundida

-Y todavía me pregunto por qué haces esto-dije y el me miro a los ojos

-Si tienes suerte lo sabrás esta noche-me dijo suavemente susurrándome al oído y me estremecí. Iba a decir algo pero el sonido del ascensor me paro, cuando se abrió la puerta salimos a un pasillo con muchas puertas. El hombre camino hacia donde estaba una perta muy lujosa y le dio a Nick una llave

-Acá tiene sus llaves, la maleta la subirán en unos minutos- asentimos, giro y comenzó a caminar

-Bueno quieres entrar tú?-pregunto él, asentí, me dio las llaves y las tome automáticamente, abrí la puerta y me sorprendí

Era una habitación como si fuera decorada especialmente para nosotros, era de un color beige, las sabanas rojas. Tenía una vista hermosa hacia la playa, suspire y sentí los brazos de Nick alrededor de mi espalda.

-Qué te parece?-pregunto susurrando en mi oído, sonreí y conteste

-Esta hermosa-dije, el me giro y miro mis ojos

-Que tal un baile?-pregunto y alce una ceja en forma de pregunta

-Enserio?-pregunte y el asintió

-Ok pero que canción?-pregunte y el sonrió

-Qué tal si sale al azar?-pregunto y asentí.

Tome mi celular y busque mi lista de reproducción llamada "Canciones Lentas", las puse al azar y la primera que salió fue A Thousand Years de Christina Perri. Mire a Nick que me ofreció su mano y con gusto acepte, poco a poco nos fuimos moviendo al ritmo de la canción

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything Take away

But standing in front of me

Every breath, every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

All along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

All along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Cuando termino la canción estábamos tan juntos que casi nos íbamos a besar, nos fuimos acercando hasta que la puerta fue tocada, suspire para calmarme. Por qué?, oh claro les diré

TIENEN QUE INTERRUMPIRNOS SIEMPRE?!

Ok eso fue raro, yo no debería de pensar en eso. Se supone que Nick y yo somos amigos, oh Dios si Edward leyera mi mente se volvería loco.

Tantas cosas pasan por mi cabeza, mire a Nick ya que había mantenido mis ojos cerrados y él estaba también con los ojos cerrados como la otra vez.

Con la apariencia de querer matar a alguien.

-Yo voy-dije y el asintió

Camine hacia la puerta ya que al parecer en el baile nos habíamos alejado, cuando abrí me encontré con un chico no mayor de 25 que sonreía

-Lo siento, traigo las maletas-dijo, asentí y lo deje entrar

Luego de que dejara todo y se fuera me gire a ver a Nick que me estaba mirando como un ciego mira al sol por primera vez, me sonroje y el abrió sus brazos para que me acercara a abrazarlo lo que hice con mucho gusto.

Mis brazos encajaban tan bien alrededor de él, al igual que sus brazos a los míos, mi mandíbula estaba en su costado y cerré los ojos mientras lentamente aspiraba el aroma de su cabello

Era un olor único, canela con rosas y limón.

-Qué tal si bajamos a la playa?-pregunto y asentí pero todavía continuábamos abrazados

-Ok, vamos a cambiarnos-dijo él y asentí pero esta vez me separe de el

-Pero no tengo traje de baño-dije con pena y el negó con la cabeza

-En eso cariño no tienes razón, te traje uno que pensé que era perfecto para ti-dijo mientras abría la maleta

-Enserio?-pregunte emocionada y el asintió, de la maleta saco un bikini que me quede bocabarra

Era verde de volados, un solo hombro

-Es hermoso!-dije emocionada y el asintió

-Toma, te lo pruebas y te pones esto-dijo mientras me daba también una bata de playa blanca, asentí y fui al baño a cambiarte.

Cuando termine, me hice una coleta y salí. Nick estaba usando unos pantalones de playa y un polo blanco que de seguro se quitara cuando estemos abajo.

Me tomo de la cintura y salimos de la habitación, bajamos y salimos a la playa.

Tomamos un lugar y dejamos nuestras cosas ahí, me quite la bata y el silbo

-Sí que tengo buen gusto-nos alago a los dos y me sonroje

-Felicidades-dije y él se quitó el polo. El turno de silbar fue el mío

-Lindos músculos-dije como si nunca los hubiera visto y el rio

Dejamos la ropa junta nuestras cosas y me tomo de la mano para ir de camino hacia el agua

-No intentes asustarme-dije y el rio

-Nunca, que tal si te da un infarto?-pregunto y esta vez reí yo

Entramos en el agua y comenzamos a jugar, a asustar a los humanos, luego comenzó a subirme sobre su espalda mientras yo reía y luego caíamos los dos juntos

No me había dado cuenta de que casi iba a anochecer hasta que Nick me dijo

-Tenemos que salir, ya tengo planeado algo para esta noche-me dijo y le hice un puchero

-Cinco minutos más? Y a donde me llevara señor Mikaelson?-pregunte y el rio

-Ok cinco minutos más. Es una sorpresa-respondió

Duramos los cinco minutos y luego subimos a nuestra habitación, me senté en la cama y supe que era muy cómoda

-Que me pondré?-pregunte recostada en mi cama

-Vete a bañar y te daré lo que te pondrás ahora-me dijo y asentí

Entre a bañarme y encontré shampoo de fresas, me lave el pelo y luego el cuerpo. Me puse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y otra alrededor de mi pelo y salí.

Encontré un hermoso vestido negro, con tacones a juego en la cama y Nick estaba sentado en un sofá

-Qué tal?-pregunte y abrí la boca pero la volví a cerrar

-Tomare eso como un "Me encanta Nick! Eres el mejor"-dijo él y me reí

-Ok-dije y él me dio un beso en la mejilla y mientras entraba al baño me dijo

-Deberías de dejarte el pelo así, mira que el color blanco sin duda es el mejor-dijo y reí

-No lo creo-dije y cerró la puerta

Me cambie de ropa, me puse los zapatos y busque en el bolso algo para mi cabello donde encontré un secador de pelo así que lo seque y luego lo deje que cayera libremente sobre mi espalda.

De mi bolsa saque maquillaje y me puse un poco en tonos rosa, más un labial rosa y brillo. Me puse unas pulseras pero no me puse nada en el cuello.

Para cuando Nick salió estaba lista, el busco su ropa mientras lo seguía en el espejo, se veía sexy solo con esa toalla y luego comencé a imaginarlo sin ella.

Me aclare la garganta y me puse a jugar con mi pelo mientras el volvía al baño a ponerse su ropa.

Cuando salió tenía un traje negro y una camisa blanca con sus zapatos a juego

-Ahora nos podemos admirar, te ves hermosa-me dijo y me sonroje

-No estas mal-dije y el asintió pero luego estaba como nervioso

-Quiero darte algo-me dijo él y le mire con una ceja alzada, por su parte busco algo en su saco y cuando lo tuvo me miro

-Cierra los ojos-dijo, asentí e hice lo que me dijo

-Ya puedes abrirlos-me dijo y cuando los abrí me quede sorprendida

-Es hermoso-dije y el sonrió

Era un collar de oro blanco, muy sencillo pero lo que llamaba la atención. Una medalla que tenía un porta fotos, lo tome y cuando lo abrí habían dos fotos.

La primera era en blanco y negro, al parecer era cuando estábamos en los 1900 y la segunda fue unos meses antes de que fuera a Forks

-Gíralo-me dijo e hice lo que me dijo

Había un mensaje en una pulcra caligrafía que decía: Por Y Para Siempre. Todo junto y pequeño

-Me encanta-le dije con lágrimas en los ojos, él lo tomo

-Puedo?- pregunto y asentí

Me puso el collar y me sentí la persona más especial del mundo

-Nos vamos señorita?-pregunto ofreciéndome el brazo

-Claro señor-dije tomando su brazo y salimos muy felices, ya fuera del hotel me abrió la puerta y luego fue hacia su lado

-No me dirás a dónde iremos?-pregunte y el negó con la cabeza

No insistí más y condujo velozmente, cosa que me encantaba y luego se estaciono. Mire hacia arriba ya que miraba mi celular y me sorprendí. Era un restaurante muy lujoso y tenías que hacer reservaciones tres días antes de ir así que me sorprendí. Pero con Nick nada era imposible.

Me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a salir

-Esta lista señorita?-pregunto, asentí, me ofreció su brazo y acepte.

Entramos y el camarero nos buscó nuestra mesa que estaba en los lugares más privados

-Acá esta su mesa, en un momento vendré a buscar sus órdenes-dijo y asentimos

Nick me ayudo a sentarme, como todo caballero que es y luego se sentó. Miramos nuestras órdenes y para cuando el camarero había venido, con una botella de vino ordenamos. Nick ordeno pulpo y yo ordene camarones.

Luego de que me diera una copa de vino y nuestras órdenes llegaran le dije

-Te has esmerado-el sonrió y no dude en responderle

-Gracias, tenía inspiración-dijo y comí camarones mientras lo miraba con una ceja alzada

Terminamos nuestra cena en silencio y luego comenzamos a conversar mientras tomábamos vino. De un momento a otro se puso de pie

-Quiere bailar señorita?-pregunto con su acento más marcado y asentí

-Me encantaría-dije y el sonrió

Me puse de pie y caminamos hacia la pista de baile donde sonaba una canción suave pero bailable. Nick y yo comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música

-Nick?-pregunte y el me miro a los ojos con un gesto de "Que pasa?"

-Tengo suerte?-pregunte y el me miro confundido

-Me dijiste que si tenía suerte esta noche, me dirías porque me tratas así-dije y el hizo memoria ya que sonrió

-Enserio quieres saber?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a mí y me taladraba con sus ojos

-Si-susurre y de un momento me vi atacada

De qué?!

De sus labios

**Segun yo un capi muy revelador, bueno por la ultima parte.**

**Digamos que no he actualizado por las tareas. Espanol y Quimica me tienen hasta el cielo.**

**Deje de hacer un poco de tarea para actualizar, tenia que descansar.**

**Por eso no he subido las imagenes al blog.**

**Que blog?**

**Digamos que las que leen mi otra historia saben, estaran las imagenes y cualquier informacion que quiera dar sobre la historia. Tambien esta el nombre sobre la proxima historia que quiza haga sobre Twilight y The Vampire Diaries.**

**Review?**

**Besos,**

**Lis**


	17. Chapter 17

Bella PDV

Sé que podría romper el beso cuando quisiera pero...

No quiero

Es la verdad me encanta como Nick esta besándome, lo hace con una delicadeza y pasión al mismo tiempo que poco a poco me olvide de que estábamos en un restaurante y solo éramos Nick y yo.

Yo en vez de separarnos le respondía el beso y eso le hizo sonreír.

Cuando nos separamos teníamos la respiración entrecortada y me fije en los ojos de Nick que son azules, estaban más oscuros y una sonrisa iluminaba su cara

-Que fue eso?-pregunte desconcertada y el rio mientras me guiaba en el baile

-Eso cariño es tu respuesta-dijo él y le mire más confundida

-No entiendo-dije y el sonrió mas

-No hay nada que decir me gustas, bueno me encantas y por como respondiste el beso creo que el sentimiento es mutuo-dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y me sonroje

-No lo creo-dije y el me miro con una ceja alzada -Por qué yo? No soy nadie-dije y el me miro mal

-Nunca en la vida digas eso, eres lo más importante para mí-dijo suavemente, mire sus ojos y sabía que era verdad

-Entonces, me tratabas todos estos años así porque te gusto?-pregunte y el asintió

-Sé que es muy difícil de asimilar que tu mejor amigo este enamorado de ti pero eso tiene solución-dijo y le mire con una ceja alzada

-Puedo saber cuál?-pregunte y el asintió

-Dejar que todo pase. Si luego no quieres continuar, lo hacemos pero no quiero perderte-dijo él y asentí

-Qué pasa si acepto?-pregunte y el sonrió

-Pensaría dos cosas. La primera que te gusta la idea de tú y yo juntos y la segunda que también te gusto-dijo el susurrándome en el oído y luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja suavemente

-Sabes? Estas siendo algo injusto-dije pero amaba la idea de Nick y yo juntos porque ahora también me doy cuenta de que me gusta

-Por qué crees que soy injusto?-pregunto el

-Haciendo todo esto para que acepte-dije y el rio

-No estaba entre mis planes contártelo pero ya que me has atacado tanto para que te lo diga, acepte-dijo y esta vez me miro a los ojos

-Por qué no querías contármelo?-pregunte curiosa

-Tengo miedo de que esto afecte nuestra amistad-me dijo y negué con la cabeza

-Nunca lo hará pero Nick-dije y el me miro a los ojos

-Dime cariño-me dijo y me sonroje

-Tengo hambre-dije y el asintió

-Qué tal si vas al baño de mujeres y tomas algo para cuando salgas comamos postre?-pregunto, asentí, le di un beso en la mejilla y me separe de el para ir al baño

Cuando llegue al baño, suspire y me mire al espejo suspirando por todo lo que me dijo Nick, mi reflejo era hermoso, una chica sonriente con los ojos con un brillo especial.

En ese momento de los baños salió una señora de no más de treinta y ocho años que cuando me miro me sonrió por el espejo mientras tomaba un poco de jabón

-Tienes un gran novio, no siempre te hacen una cita en un lugar tan hermoso-me dijo y me sonroje

-En verdad no estoy segura-le dije y ella alzo una ceja

-No creo que me quiera-dije y ella negó con la cabeza

-En todos mis años he visto a muchos hombres y te digo que como él te ve es como un chico completamente enamorado ve a su gran amor-me dijo y esta vez levante una ceja

-Enserio?-pregunte y ella asintió

Luego de lavarse las manos me miro y ya no aguantaba más la sed

-No gritaras, no te asustaras y cuando salgas de acá no recordaras nada de lo que pasara-dije usando la compulsión y ella repitió lo que le dije

Cerré la puerta del baño a velocidad vampírica y luego tome su muñeca para tomar desde ahí. Era una gran mujer, igual que mi madre y Renee así que no merecía la muerte tan joven. Luego de tomar suficiente, le di un poco de sangre para que no se vea la marca y a continuación use la compulsión para que no hiciera algo peligroso.

Parpadeo dos veces y me sonrió mientras salió del baño por otro lado yo me mire al espejo otra vez y pensé las palabras que me dijo la mujer "te digo que como él te ve es como un chico completamente enamorado ve a su gran amor".

Suspire, me limpie la boca para que no se vea ni un rastro de sangre y salí del baño hacia la mesa donde me esperaba Nick

-Y bien que hay de postre?-pregunte normal pero más interesada en Nick, me sonrió y contesto

-Pedí una tarta de Chocolate con Fresas-dijo él y le mire como si me hubiera dicho que me he ganado un millón de dólares

-Enserio?-le pregunte entusiasmada y el asintió

-Gracias!-le dije lo más emocionada posible y el rio

-Sabes que no es nada cariño-me dijo y asentí

Podría vivir así, todos los días Nick diciéndome cariño, besándonos y divirtiéndonos

Un momento... Dije BESANDONOS?

Ok me estoy poniendo nerviosa

Nick me dio una copa de vino y tomo una para él, tome un poco al igual que el

-Como están tus primos?-pregunto y le sonreí por el cambio de tema y que se interesara en mi

-Bien, sabes que Damon se puso celoso de ti?-pregunte y el me miro con una ceja alzada

-Cómo es eso?-pregunto

-Cuando estábamos en Forks y nos enviábamos mensajes de texto, miraba al celular furioso-dije riendo y el sonrió nervioso

-Bueno creo que tendré que ganármelo-dijo y reí

-Suerte con eso-dije y el me miro confundido

-Por qué lo crees?-pregunto

-Si sabe que dormimos juntos júralo que no dejaría que fuera ni a la esquina contigo-dije y él se puso nervioso

-Enserio?-pregunto y le sonreí

-Quisieras que vieras lo que le hizo a un chico que miraba descaradamente mis senos-dije misteriosa

-Que le hizo?-pregunto

-Entre el, Jasper y Stephan le amenazaron de muerte y le dieron una paliza-dije y el me miro asustado

-Jasper es el frio?-pregunto y asentí

-Una vez me encerraron en la habitación de Damon porque me escape para una fiesta ahora imagínate como nunca pase de tres novios-dije lastimosamente

-Es enserio todo esto?-pregunto raro y sonreí

-No-dije riendo y el suspiro mientras sonreía

-Eres mala-dijo y sonreí orgullosamente

-Aprendí del mejor-dije y el entrecerró los ojos

-Bueno ahora te diré lo que fue verdad: lo del chico que miraba mis senos-dije y el asintió

-Entonces tengo que ganarme a tres hombres?-pregunte y negué con la cabeza

-Cuatro. Donde dejas a Charlie?-le pregunte sonriendo

-Ah Charlie es mi aliado-dijo él y le mire con una ceja alzada

-Por qué crees que odia a Edward?-pregunte y abrí la boca sorprendida

-No-dije riendo y el asintió

-Oh si créelo-dijo y reí pero nuestra risa se vio interrumpida por el camarero que vino con una tarta de chocolate y fresas por arriba

-Disfruten-dijo el camarero antes de irse y Nick partió un poco de tarta y lo sirvió en un plato. Pensé que era para él pero no, me lo dio a mí y luego tomo otro pedazo para el

Cuando tome un poco de tarta gemí bajito en mi boca de lo bueno que estaba pero por supuesto Nick lo escucho y pregunto riendo

-Esta tan bueno?-asentí, tome mi cuchara y tome otro poco pero no para mi

-Toma-le dije y el me miro confundido

-Abre la boca-dije, el hizo lo que le dije y le entre el poco de tarta en la boca

El al saber mis intenciones comió normal y luego levanto una ceja

-Por qué lo hiciste? También tengo tarta-dijo y sonreí

-Me dio la gana, te molesta?-dije y el negó con la cabeza

-Y a ti te molesta que hiciera lo mismo contigo?-pregunte y negué con la cabeza

El sonrió, tomo un poco de tarta y lo entro en mi boca de la misma forma que le dije. Luego de comernos toda la tarta, Nick pidió la cuenta y continuamos hablando

-Ya no tienes flojera?-pregunto, asentí, el chocolate me hacía sentir feliz y ahora estando junto a Nick me sentía feliz y completa

-Por qué?-pregunte

-Solo se me ocurrió-dijo y asentí

El camarero vino con la cuenta, Nick pago y salimos del restaurante.

Afuera había un clima un poco cálido y frio a la vez, me encantaba, Nick me tomo de la cintura y me acerco más a él.

-Que tal una caminata?-pregunto y asentí

Comenzamos a caminar pero luego me puse a ver las estrellas

-Son hermosas-dije todavía mirándolas y Nick me tomo de la mano

-No más que tu-me dijo y me sonroje como siempre

Odiaba sonrojarme porque mis sonrojos siempre demostraban mis emociones

Mire a Nick y le dije

-No se pueden comparar las estrellas con una persona-el negó con la cabeza sonriendo con esa sonrisa que me quita el aliento

-Si no se pueden comparar entonces tu eres mi estrella-dijo, le sonreí y acaricie su mejilla

-Qué tal si vamos al hotel?-pregunto y me encogí de hombros como respuesta

Volvimos hacia el restaurante, tomamos el auto y volvimos al hotel

Ya en el hotel nos encontramos a el hombre de esta mañana que nos saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, subimos a nuestra habitación y cuando entramos nos cambiamos por nuestras piyamas y nos sentamos en la cama a conversar

-Nick?-pregunte y el me miro a los ojos

-Si?-pregunto y me sonroje

-Que pasaría si aceptara?-pregunte mirando la sabana como si fuera lo más importante del mundo

-De que hablas?-pregunto el confundido

-De dejar que todo pase-dije todavía mirando la sabana pero sus dedos tocaron mi barbilla haciendo que lo volviera a mirar

-Estás hablando enserio?-pregunto mirándome a los ojos, me sonroje y asentí

-Sería el hombre hibrido más feliz del planeta, te daría todo lo que pueda todos los días, haría que solo fueras feliz y te agradecería todos los días-dijo sinceramente mirándome a los ojos y me confundí

-Por que agradecerme?-pregunto y el sonrió

-Por permitirme estar contigo-me dijo y me sonroje

-Y si te digo ahora mismo que acepto?-pregunte sonriendo esta vez

-Comenzaría a comerte a besos-me respondió sin dudar

-Por qué no has comenzado entonces?-pregunte sonriente y él estaba confundido ahora

-Quieres decir que?-pregunto

-Si Nick, acepto dejar que todo pase-dije sonriendo, el sonrió y se acercó a mí a besarme con toda la pasión del mundo cosa que acepte gustosamente

**Chan chan chan**

**Hola! Que tal el nuevo capi?**

**Me ha encantado escribir los sentimientos que Nick tiene hacia Bella.**

**Gracias por sus hermosos review**

**Y no, la historia aun no acaba.**

**Se supone que tiene que llegar la parte del suspenso, no creen?**

**Con respecto al blog... Ya hay algunas imágenes, continuare subiendo días antes o después del capítulo que subiré y creo que la mayoría serán después del capitulo**

**El link esta en mi perfil. Pero por cualquier cosa lo dejo acá:**

**Si no se ve lo siento pero soy nueva en esto de los links, se pasan por mi perfil y lo ven**

**Quizá termine de publicar las imágenes este fin de semana, pero con las tareas y muy pronto exámenes!**

**Dios santo cuídanos de los exámenes!**

**Review?**

**Besos,**

**Nel**


	18. Chapter 18

Bella PDV

Estamos Nick y yo juntos en una playa, yo usaba un vestido sencillo beige y el usaba unos pantalones de tela negros junto una camisa blanca pero sus zapatos estaban en sus manos y en la mía habían unos de chica. El viento acariciaba mi pelo al igual que el de él, yo miraba hacia el mar y el solo me miraba a mí

Sonreí y le mire

-No es hermoso todo esto?-pregunte y el sonrió

-No más que tu-me dijo y sonreí mientras lo tomaba del brazo

-No lo soy-dije y el me giro para que le mirara a los ojos

-Cuantas veces dirás eso?-pregunto y me encogí de hombros

-Las veces que sean suficiente-dije y el negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía

-Mi amor por ti siempre durara, no lo olvides-me dijo y le sonreí

-Lo sé pero tengo miedo-dije y el me abrazo

-Nada va a pasar-dijo, cuando nos separamos el me miro como si quisiera besarme y sonreí

-No me dejaras verdad?-pregunto y negué con la cabeza

-Si quieres un beso tendrás que ganártelo-dije y el levanto una ceja mientras se acercaba a mi

-Como me lo gano?-pregunto

-Me tienes que atrapar-dije y el me miro confundido. Tome de ventaja su confusión, tome el vestido ya que era un poco largo y me puse a correr

-Te atrapare-dijo el corriendo y yo reía

-Nunca! Soy libre!-dije y esta vez el rio

Continuamos corriendo hasta que el me atrapo y me giro

-Eres libre?-pregunto y reí

-De tu amor nunca-dije y el sonrió

-Me gane el beso?-pregunto y asentí

Se acercó más a mí y comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente pero de momento a otro ya no estaba besando a Nick si no que estaba en una casa antigua.

Comencé a explorar y descubrí que era mi casa en Mystic Falls

-Hola?-pregunte y escuche una puerta cerrarse detrás de mí, me gire y me encontré con mi padre

-Papa?-pregunte y el sonrió

-Se acerca el momento-me dijo sonriente y le mire confundida

-El momento de que?-pregunte

-El momento de la verdad-dijo y esta vez giro, camino hacia su despacho y cuando le iba a seguir no podía moverme

-Por qué no puedo moverme?-pregunte

-Porque no puedes saber demasiado-dijo una voz detrás de mí, me gire automáticamente y vi a Emily

-Emily que está pasando?-pregunte

-Ya tu padre te lo ha dicho, tendrás que disfrutar luego sufrir y al final vivirás feliz y libre-me dijo sonriente

-Pero que tengo sufrir?-pregunte

-Una traición que no soportaras pero será toda una mentira, no lo olvides-me dijo

-No entiendo-dije y ella sonrió

-Se acaba el tiempo, tienes que salir de acá y no puedes mencionarle a nadie sobre esto-me dijo

-Como salgo de aquí?-pregunte

-Como la última vez-me dijo y comenzó a mirarme fijamente

Mi cabeza comenzó a doler y luego empecé a gritar y a moverme pero luego no podía respirar, cerré los ojos y cuando volví a abrirlos estaba en la habitación del hotel.

Me senté de golpe y comencé a respirar rápidamente como si acabara de recuperar el oxígeno luego de que intentaran ahogarme, lagrimas se agruparon en mis ojos pero todavía seguía respirando pesadamente juraría que si fuera humana me daría un paro cardiaco o un ataque de nervios. Sentí como acariciaban mi brazo y me relajaba un poco pero seguía con las lágrimas cayendo más por mis mejillas y mi respiración agitada, me tomaron y me sentaron en otro lugar que sentía más cómodo y me abrazaron mientras acariciaban mi cabello. Cerré los ojos e intente relajarme, cuando deje de respirar agitadamente abrí los ojos y mire a quien me acariciaba

-Ya estas mejor?-pregunto Nick preocupado y asentí

-Tenías pesadillas verdad?-pregunto él y asentí

Beso mi pelo y me abrazo más a el

-Ya estas aquí, nada te pasara-me dijo, agache mi cabeza en su pecho y me puse a llorar

-Shh ya estas mejor cariño, nada te pasara, estamos juntos, solo fue una pesadilla. Quieres contármela para que te sientas mejor?-pregunte y cuando deje de sollozar le mire a los ojos

-No recuerdo-dije y el me miro tratando de responder el enigma, era verdad ahora solo recordaba la parte donde sufría

-Nada?-pregunto y negué con la cabeza

-Quieres intentar la compulsión?-pregunto y asentí

El me miro a los ojos y cuando sus pupilas se dilataron dijo:

-Quiero y quieres saber todo sobre lo que paso en tu sueno

Parpadee un par de veces y negué con la cabeza

-No recuerdo nada-dije y el me abrazo más fuerte hacia el

-Resolveremos esto juntos ok?-pregunto y asentí

Me beso, un beso suave y apasionado a la vez y cuando nos separamos el sonrió

-Que tal otra sección de besos apasionados con tu Nick?-pregunto, me sonroje y reí

Me puse a recordar todo lo que paso anoche luego de que le dijera que acepto

Flashback

-Si Nick, acepto dejar que todo pase-dije

Sonriendo, él sonrió y se acercó a mí a besarme Con toda la pasión del mundo cosa que acepte

Gustosamente

Nuestros labios se movían sincronizada mente como si superan a donde tenían que ir

Cuando nos separamos, el me miro y me sonrió

-No estas bromeando?-pregunto y negué con la cabeza

Sonrió y comenzó a besarme otra vez, esta vez más salvaje y con amor, mordí su labio inferior lo que hizo que acariciara mi pelo.

Cuando nos separamos mi respiración era agitada

-Creo que lo de comerte a besos iba literal-dije y el sonrió

-Nunca hablo de literalmente en estos momentos-dijo susurrando en mi oído

-Si?-pregunte y el me miro a los ojos

-Oh si cariño-dijo, me sonroje y el acaricio mi mejilla

-Eres hermosa-me dijo, me sonroje y me beso otra vez

Esta vez fue muy dulce y poco a poco me fui recostando en la cama y el quedaba encima de mi

Sonreí entre besos al igual que él y luego de unos quince minutos terminamos nuestra sección, nuestra respiración era agitada y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial de seguro al igual que los míos

-Me encantaría seguir así pero tenemos planes mañana y después no queras levantarte-dijo él y me queje

-No! No tengo sueno-dije y el rio mientras me tomaba, me acomodaba en su pecho mientras también se acomodaba en la cama

-Ya llegara el sueño-me dijo y negué con la cabeza

-Mira lo que haremos. Harás lo mismo que hiciste hace unas noches ok?-asentí, cerré los ojos y me concentre en el latido de su corazón que estaba un poco más rápido a comparación de la última noche

Sentí sus labios en los míos antes de acomodarme más en su pecho y dormirme con una sonrisa en el rostro

Fin Flashback

-Y bien?-pregunto él y sonreí mientras me levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el baño

-Quizás-dije antes de cerrar la puerta y escuche como suspiraba, solté una risa y comencé a bañarme, lavarme los dientes, etc.

Cuando salí Nick estaba en la misma posición con la cual entre al baño, abrí la maleta todavía con mi toalla y saque unos shorts negros con una blusa amarilla, ropa interior y volví al baño a cambiarme

-Te ves hermosa con la toalla!-grito Nick

-Gracias, pero eso no hará que salga así-dije y el rio

-Solo para mí?-pregunto y solté una risita

-No-dije mientras me ponía la camiseta y luego me puse los shorts

Cuando salí Nick estaba esperándome en la puerta y me tomo de la cintura, me acerco más a él y deje de respirar

-Quizás?-pregunto y asentí

-Dijiste que tenías planes para hoy, eso los atrasaría-dije y el negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía

-Eso nunca pasaría-dijo él y sonreí

-No va a pasar porque en este momento te iras a cambiar y quizá si me muestras lo que preparaste tendrás una sección de besitos de Bella-dije abrazándolo y él se estremeció, continúe caminando hasta el espejo y me hice una coleta alta, me puse dos dormilonas en las orejas y me quede con el collar que me dio Nick anoche.

Mientras él se banaba tome mi celular y lo encendí, al parecer estaba descargado y lo puse a cargar.

Tenía un mensaje…. De alguien que tenía casi un año sin saber…De él.

Samuel.

Tome el móvil con mis dos manos y mire al espejo para saber si Nick ya había salido, como seguía ahí leí el mensaje…

_**Dime que tú SI recuerdas, ya han pasado dos veces en esta semana y no recuerdo nada. Si no respondes en 48 horas te llamare y si estas con alguien mejor que lo evites cuando tomes el teléfono. Es urgente. –S**_

Suspire y volví a mirar al baño, suspire y teclee rápido

_**Tampoco recuerdo nada. No se te ocurra llamar, estoy con Nick y él no sabe nada de ti. Cuando este sola te llamare para decirte algunas cosas que he recordado. –B**_

Estoy jugando sucio, pero también estoy entrando a un juego que pueden jugar más de dos.

Apague el móvil pero antes borre el mensaje y lo deje cargando.

Estoy frita…

Y quizás salga dolida o muerta de todo esto.

…..

**Fin del capitulo, en el blog (link que esta en mi perfil) explicare porque no publique.**

**Gracias por sus reviews son 101!**

**Review?**

**Besos, **

**Nel**


	19. Chapter 19

Tercera Persona

Mientras tanto en Mystic Falls, todos los chicos estaban en la casa de los Salvatores

-No has tenido noticias de Bella?-le pregunto Elena a Damon y el negó con la cabeza

-No, solo he tenido el mismo mensaje que les ha enviado y cuando llamo a su celular no contesta. Anoche apareció como apagado-dijo él y todos suspiraron

-Qué tal si le ha pasado algo?-pregunto Bonnie y todos se preocuparon más, cuando Caroline iba a decir algo se escuchó un toque en la puerta. Todos se miraron y Elena pregunto

-Esperan a alguien?-ellos negaron con la cabeza y Stephan se puso de pie para abrir la puerta

Cuando abrió encontró a un hombre con un traje estilo formal, para los chicos era un desconocido pero para Damon y Stephan no tanto

-Elijah-dijo Stephan y el sonrió

-Interrumpo algo? Solo vengo a darles información sobre Isabella-dijo él y Stephan giro para ver a Damon con una ceja alzada

-No interrumpes nada, solo estábamos preguntándonos donde estaba pero ya que nos quitaras algunas dudas-dijo el, Elijah sonrió y dio unos pasos hacia adentro ya que Stephan dejo que entrara

-Qué tal si te sientas?-pregunto Elena y por primera vez Elijah puso los ojos en Elena

-Si no supiera los mitos diría que eres Katherine-dijo él y todos se sorprendieron

-Conoces a Katherine?-pregunto ella y el asintió

-Demasiado diría yo-todos lo miraron con suspicacia

-En fin, sabes donde esta Bella?-pregunto Damon preocupado por su hermana

-No muy lejos de aquí con su ''amigo''-dijo el con la última palabra entre comillas

-Por qué pusiste las manos así?-pregunto Jeremy

-Se nota a lejos que esos dos botan las babas por el otro, solo que son muy orgullosos y uno de los dos dará el primer paso muy pronto-dijo él y todos asintieron

-Es verdad, recuerdan lo que dijo el jueves cuando hablo de él. Se le iluminaron los ojos como si hablaran de un millón de dólares-dijo Matt y todos hasta Elijah rio por su comparación

-Como conoces a Isabella?-pregunto Stephan y Elijah lo miro

-Está viviendo conmigo-dije y ahora todos los miraron con los ojos como platos

-Viviendo?-preguntaron Stephan y Damon al mismo tiempo

-No sean mal pensados, soy el hermano de su Nick-dije y todos dijeron automáticamente ''Ah''

-Y ahora les puedes decir sobre la vampira especial?-pregunto Damon mirando a Bonnie que estaba jugando con su cabello

-Claro, tan solo prometiendo no contárselo a nadie-dijo él y todos asintieron

-Bueno, ya ustedes le pueden contar sobre lo que les conté, ahora les daré información de la que me dijo una bruja amiga mía, las brujas están sintiendo una paz como si se estuvieran quitando un peso de encima pero ahora es solo el comienzo según ella-dijo él y todos miraron a Bonnie

-Es cierto?-pregunto Stephan y Bonnie asintió

-Antes tenía sueños raros pero ahora solo sueño con mi abuela diciendo ''Muy pronto todo acabara, ella está cerca de alcanzar el primer reto'' a veces me dice que tenemos que evitar que apague su humanidad otra vez y que si en dos meses después del momento y no la encontramos y evitamos eso apagara su humanidad y que sería lo peor para las brujas y vampiros del mundo-dijo ella y todos miraron a Elijah confundidos

-Por qué solo para las brujas y vampiros?-pregunto Matt

-Cuando se cumpla su destino se convertirá en una hibrido Bruja-Vampiro así que supongo que será sobre eso-dijo Elijah y todos asintieron

-Por qué no un lobo?-pregunto Tyler

-Más híbridos lobos y vampiros no creados sino nacidos o convertidos por brujas desequilibraría el mundo-dijo él y nadie a excepto de Damon y Stephan comprendieron

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto Bonnie

-Ya existe un hibrido vampiro-lobo-dijo él y todos asintieron

-Entonces, si existe otro hibrido vampiro-lobo no habrá balance?-pregunto Caroline y todos asintieron

-La última vez nos dijiste que Isabella sabía algo sobre ella, que querías decir con eso?-pregunto Damon

-Mis brujas me dijeron que ella recibe ayuda de ella, que estuvieron en 1950 juntas y que son como una misma-dijo él y todos asintieron

-En 1950 yo vi a Bella pero a finales de año-dijo Stephan

-Quizás la viste y ella te hizo olvidar-dijo él y todos es decir todos le miraron asustados

-No solo pueden usar la compulsión los vampiros contra humanos?-pregunto Damon y el negó

-No, los originales la pueden usar con vampiros también pero la Vampira especial puede hacer mucho más-dijo el

-Que puede hacer?-pregunto Caroline

-Puede usar la compulsión con vampiros, humanos, lobos, fríos, cambiadores de formas, brujas aunque estén en verbena hasta a los originales con la excepción del hibrido-dijo él y todos lo miraron asustados

-Los originales?-pregunto Jeremy

-Los primeros vampiros de la historia-dijo Damon y Elijah asintió

-Solo hay dos vivos es decir no en estado de hibernación. Unos de los mayores y el hibrido-dijo sin dar más información

-Pensé que eran dos-dijo Stephan

-Solo dos han estado más tiempo sin estado de hibernación. La chica y el mayor, el hibrido aunque quisiera no puede hacerlo-dijo el

-Por qué?-pregunto Bonnie

-Porque el hibrido al ser mitad vampiro es inmune a la plata y necesita una daga de plata y otro ingrediente-dijo él y todos asintieron

-No saben ni siquiera el nombre de la vampira especial?-pregunto Matt

-No, nadie sabe de ella. Al parecer es una experta escondiéndose o está haciéndose pasar por humana-dijo Elijah

Todos quedaron en silencio haciéndose la misma pregunta

De donde conoce Bella a la vampira especial?

...

Mientras tanto en Virginia Beach

Klaus y Bella estaban en la playa caminando hasta que pararon, Klaus le tapo los ojos a Bella y le susurro en el oído

-Te tengo una sorpresa-dijo él y ella sonrió

-Sabes que no me gustan mucho pero esta vez aceptare-dijo y el rio, continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un lugar desierto pero todavía se veía el mar, la arena y el sol les acariciaba la piel. Habían pasado el día en la playa y ni siquiera se acordaban del mundo.

Para Klaus era uno de los momentos más felices junto a Bella pero dentro de su mente estaba preocupado por las pesadillas de Bella y también preguntándose cuanto tiempo quedara para que se fuera la compulsión que uso para hacerla olvidar, cree que sus sueños le avisan algo pero no está seguro. Disfrutaría sus brazos y sus besos por ahora hasta que se acabara la compulsión y se enojara con él.

Para Bella era muy raro, se sentía como si hubiera recuperado una parte ya perdida, se sentía feliz junto a su Nick, segura y eso la hacía estar llena de amor. Recordaba cada beso y cada caricia que habían tenido en estos días. Desde el ''hola'' que le dijo en la mañana y el ''te quiero'' que le ha dicho.

Ambos se sentían completos y felices sin saber por que

-Nick ya llegamos?-pregunto Bella y el sonrió mas, le encantaba que le dijera así ya que el nombre ''Klaus'' era para la persona ambiciosa y mala que tenía dentro de él que cada vez que pasaba tiempo con Bella se derretía

-No, pero ya solo unos pasos más…listo-dijo pero no separo sus manos de los ojos de Bella

-Quiero ver-dijo ella y el sonrió mas

-Lo sé pero creo que no te va a gustar-dijo el con un tono fingido de pena

-Lo que sea que me has hecho me encantara-dijo ella y el sonrió por el entusiasmo de ella

-Bueno velo por ti misma-dijo el mientras le quitaba las manos de sus ojos y las movía hacia la cintura de Bella

-Me encanta!-dijo Bella y abrazo a Klaus luego de ver lo que le había preparado su Nick

Le había preparado una cena, junto a la playa y tenía rosas en la mesa y en algunas partes de la arena también

-Creí que tenía que recompensarte-dijo él y ella lo miro sorprendida mientras se separaban

-Recompensarme?-pregunto ella y el asintió

-No te he pedido perdón sobre lo de las fresas, por no contarte nada de cuando era humano y estar tan ausente contigo en estos meses-dijo él y Bella negó con la cabeza

-No tenías que recompensarme, lo de las fresas eran para Elijah y les tome un poco a Caro cuando hacia el pastel, lo de contarme tu vida de humano no tienes que hacerlo si quieres y no sé por qué no me llamaste ni nada cuando estaba en Forks y no sabía nada sobre esto así que no estaba preocupada-dijo ella

-Tenía que, no sabía que te encontraría fríos en Forks y lo de la historia… si estas lista podemos hablar sobre eso ahora-dijo él y ella le miro con el corazón encogido

-En serio quieres contarme?-pregunto y el asintió

-Ok entonces tiempos de historia-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la arena y Klaus rio

-Allá hay sillas-dijo el

-Acá se siente más suave y acá puedes abrazarme-dijo ella girándose para mirar el agua, el rio y se sentó junto a ella, su brazo los puso sobre los hombros de Bella y suspiro

-Digamos que cuando era humano era muy diferente a como me conociste, me conoce todo el mundo y creo que seré-dijo comenzando la historia, paro y comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Bella

-Era desde pequeño un chico que quería llegar a ser grande, conocido por todo el mundo, con una esposa que me ame y muchos niños que corrieran por el jardín de mi casa, que mis padres estuvieran orgullosos de mí, que mis hermanos y yo estuviéramos siempre unidos-dijo y luego suspiro y miro como Bella recostaba su cabeza en su regazo para mirar al cielo o a el

-Como ya te he contado vivíamos en Mystic y la única regla era no salir el luna llena. Pero a una apuesta mi hermanito Henrik fue a salir esa noche pero no empezare a contarte sobre mi infancia, mi niñez y mi adolescencia antes de llegar a lo desastroso-dijo esta vez mirándola

-Desde pequeño, Elijah, Finn y yo íbamos al rio a jugar las escondidas, cuando nacieron Kol y Rebekah le enseñamos nuestra tradición y todos los días después de almorzar íbamos al lago. Elijah y yo solíamos ser los malotes de la familia ya que cuando jugábamos teníamos un talento nato de saber dónde cada uno podría estar y donde esconderse para que el otro no lo encuentre. Cuando nació Henrik todos estábamos felices bueno algunos ya que Kol y yo decíamos que lo querían más a el que a nosotros y todos hasta nuestros padres reían-dijo y vio como a Bella se le formaba una sonrisa en la cara

-Luego de que llegáramos del rio todos mojados porque al final nos lanzábamos, nuestra madre nos daba la cena y nos mostraba algunas cosas sobre magia para protegernos. Cuando  
Rebekah cumplió los 13 años los chicos ya iban a cortejarla, pero nosotros con la ayuda de Inés una pequeña que decía que iba a ser la novia de Kol, los alejábamos. Cuando supimos sobre las fresas, las cosechábamos y cada uno la escondía muy bien ya que para cuando Elijah terminara sus fresas molestarlo diciendo que nosotros si tenemos y el no. Éramos los casanovas del pueblo, hasta el pequeño Henrik tenía un grupito de niñas que le regalaban rosas-dijo el riendo la última parte y Bella rio muy bajito pero el escucho

-En la mañana Mikael nos enseñaba como defendernos y como cazar animales para cambiarlos por dinero y comprar, además de quedarnos con uno. En la noche hacíamos una fogata y nos sentábamos todos juntos con Anaya a contar historias y cuando ya nos sabíamos una de memoria comenzábamos a mirar el fuego como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Finn y yo luego de que todos se durmieran y no teníamos sueño, despertábamos a Elijah y Kol, nos íbamos a la plaza del pueblo y nos juntábamos con algunos chicos a hacer bromas. Cuando cumplí los 16 las chicas comenzaban a buscarme pero nunca me interesaba ninguna. Hasta que ellas llegaron-dijo él y suspiro, miro a Bella que le miraba como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-Ellas?-pregunto y el asintió

-Las hermanas Petrova-dijo y Bella se sentó inmediatamente

-No se suponía que era solamente Tatia?-pregunto Bella y el negó con la cabeza

-No, Tatia solamente, digamos que tenía algo así como una hermanastra-dijo Klaus y ella abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa

-Que paso con ellas?-pregunto Bella no queriendo saber la respuesta, era como si de un momento a otro algo así como celos se instalaba en su mente

-Tatia junto su hermana adoptiva Angelina vinieron al pueblo junto a sus padres, ellos eran unos brujos pero no tan poderosos como Anaya y mi madre. Las chicas cuando llegaron eran la comidilla del pueblo y todo el mundo hablaba sobre ellas pero nosotros no hacíamos caso y cuando nos cruzábamos con ellas las saludábamos con un asentimiento de cabeza y ellas automáticamente sonreían. Todo cambio cuando mis padres invitaron a su familia a cenar-dijo él y ella miro confundida

-Que paso esa noche?-pregunto Bella creyendo saber la respuesta

-Nuestra familia se quebró-dijo el mirándola a los ojos y volvió a mirar a la playa

-Cómo?-pregunto ella y el asintió

-Qué tal si comes algo y luego continuamos?-pregunto el preocupado ya que ella no había probado un bocado en el día, solo un poco de fruta y nada de sangra

-Ok pero sientes que explicarme-dijo ella y el asintió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se ponía de pie

Siento no publicar pronto, estoy muy ocupada, las tareas y ya la próxima semana los exámenes, creo que publicare antes del domingo para cobrarles no publicar pronto y lo de la próxima semana

-..

Gracias por leer

Review?

Pregunta: no les gusto el capi anterior?

Besos,

Nel


	20. Chapter 20

**Tercera Persona**

Luego de que Klaus y Bella cenaran volvieron a sentarse donde estaban, pero poco a poco Bella se iba recostando en el regazo de Klaus de una manera que su cabeza estaba en el regazo de el

-Y bien? Que paso?-pregunto Bella con toda la curiosidad del mundo y actuaba como si no le importaba

-Que? Te ha interesado la historia?-pregunto el y ella rodo los ojos

-Ok, ya empezare pero quiero algo antes-dijo el y ella le miro a los ojos

-Que quieres antes?-ella pregunto y el sonrio

-Un beso-dijo el y ella sonrio se puso de rodillas y giro para quedar a hoarcadas de Klaus y le dio un beso lleno de pasión, ella empezó a acariciar el pelo de Klaus y el la tomo por la cintura

Continuaron besándose apasionadamente hasta que Bella se separo, le miro a los ojos y le sonrio

-Satisfecho?-pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro y volvió a la posición anterior, su cabeza en el regazo de Klaus mientras respiraba entrecortadamente

-Demasiado, en fin cuando terminemos quiero otro beso asi-dijo el y Bella solto una risita

-Comienza ya-dijo ella y el asintió

-La noche que mi familia invito a los Petrova a cenar fueron sus padres y las chicas pero de una forma muy distinta a como se veian en el pueblo, esta vez iban con el pelo recogido y los vestidos mas estrabagantes. Finn, Elijah y yo nos fijamos en algo distinto. Su color de ojos era diferente, una mezcla entre chocolate y azul parecían hermanas gemelas, continuamos nuestra cena y al terminar mis padres y los de ellos se fueron a caminar y nos dejaron solos. Automáticamente las chicas comenzaron a coquetear con los tres pero Finn fringio que se sentía mal y nos dejo solos a los dos-dijo el y Bella prestaba toda la atención

-Cuando estuvimos solos ya que Rebekah , Henrik y Kol se habían ido a jugar ellas comenzaron a coquetearnos, al principio nos sentíamos raro pero luego también coqueteábamos con ellas. Cuando se fueron antes de que nuestros padres llegaran comenzaron a besarnos y a decirnos que ya estaban enamoradas de nosotros y sonreíamos complacidos, al otro dia Elijah me dijo que le gustaba Angelina y yo sentía algo por Tatia. Nos fuimos a dormir-dijo el

-Al otro dia me sentía mas atraído hacia Tatia y Elijah y yo nos fuimos hacia su casa pero ellas estaban esperándonos, eran algo asi como videntes. De un momento a otro Tatia comenzó a coquetear con los dos al mismo tiempo y caimos en sus redes, comenzamos a hacer lo que sea para mantenerla feliz. En casa Elijah y yo continuábamos peleando por todo y nuestra familia cada vez terminaba en discusión, una vez hasta peleamos delante del todo el pueblo y casi nos matamos a golpes. Nuestra madre sabia que todo era culpa de Tatia y nos prevenia, nos ponía de castigo para no poder salir pero siempre nos escapábamos-dijo el sortando una risita en la ultima parte

-Hubo un dia en el que no supimos nada de Tatia y nos fuimos al pueblo en busca de ella pero no la encontramos, solo encontamos a Henrik peleando con un grupo de tres chicos, corrimos a ayudarlo pero se habían separado y el mayor de los chicos dijo: ''No eres nadie, solo eres un idiota, si fueras valiente saldrías esta noche. Para mostrar que no eres una gallina, claro'', Henrik salio corriendo y se escondio en la casa, por mas que le llamábamos no respondia. A la hora de cenar no apareció y todos estábamos preocupados por el, luego recordé lo que el chico le dijo y como estábamos preocupados Sali sin que nadie se diera cuenta y fui hacia la villa de la familia de los lobos, poco a poco se iba poniendo mas tarde y no encontraba a Henrik. De un momento a otro escuche unos gritos y corri en esa dirección-dijo el en un susurro mirando al agua y Bella cerraba los ojos esperando lo inevitable

-Mientras mas corria algo se interponía en mi camino y no me atacaban era como si supieran que no podían herirme, cuando llegue a donde estaban los gritos había un lobo negro como la noche atacando a mi hermano mientras el gritaba, grite para que parara y para mi sorpresa lo hizo. Corri hacia donde estaba Henrik y ya estaba sangrando demasiado. Lo tome entre mis brazos con la esperanza de que mi madre con su magia lo curara pero al parecer no iba a ser posible ya que el dijo: ''Te quiero y dile a mi nueva hermanita que llegare pronto y se prepare''. Cerro los ojos y mas nunca los volvió a abrir, cuando llegue a casa todos estaban preocupados y cuando me vieron asi con Henrik en mis brazos comenzaron a llorar. Mi padre de un momento a otro halo a mi madre del brazo y la obligo a que lo salvara. Recuerdo muy bien lo que le dijo específicamente

-Tu! Que dices que eres una bruja, salvalo! Eres una maldita! Ni para salvar a tu propio sirves! Ten la decencia de salvar a los que quedan-dijo Klaus otra vez en un susurro y Bella soltaba lagrimas por los ojos como si estuviera viviendo todo eso en vivo

-Mi padre se puso de pie, tomo dos de los cuchillos de plata que teníamos y salio de la casa, Finn fue tras de el intentando convercerlo. Kol, Rebekah, Elijah y yo nos quedamos llorando junto a nuestra madre. Unas horas después Finn vino corriendo diciendo que nuestro padre se había vuelto loco, todos fuimos en busca de el siguiendo a Finn y nuestra madre estaba como en transe. Cuando llegamos al lugar había una pila de cuerpos agrupados y Mikael mirándolos con una sonrisa, cuando se dio cuenta de que estábamos ahí, tomo a nuestra madre del brazo y la obligo para que hiciera un hechizo, Anaya apareció de un momento a otro y le dijo a Mikael que era peligroso pero el solo tenia deseo de matar a todos los lobos del mundo asi que ellas no tuvieron de otra-dijo el esta vez cerrando los ojos llevándose por los recuerdos al igual que Bella solo que ella lo miraba como si fuera una televisión y no podría hacer nada

-Solo recuerdo que nuestra madre nos había obligado a que nos sentaramos en un circulo, cerraramos los ojos y que nos relajaramos. Duramos como media hora asi, ella nos dijo que nos tomaramos un poco de las copas que estaban frente a nosotros. Cuando tome me sentí muy raro, era como si hubiera tomado algo como veneno. Mi madre supo lo que pasaba y se lo comunico a Anaya. Mientras tanto cada vez que uno de mis hermanos terminaba de tomar lo que estaba en la copa, Mikael les cortaba el cuello. Yo no podía moverme, me sentía como si fuera a vomitar y Mikael le pregunto que pasaba porque me sentía asi. De repente aparecieron Tatia y Angelina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-_''Sabemos porque Nicklaus esta asi''_-comenzaron a canturrear y el les puso atención

-_''Nicklaus es hijo de uno de esos lobos, cuando mate a alguien se convertirá en un hibrido muy malo hasta que llegue el momento. Todo cambiara y ustedes moriran''_-canturreaban con una sonrisa

-Solo supe que Anaya me decía que respirara ondo que todo acabara, Mikael le clavo un cuchillo a Angeline en el corazón y cuando le iba a clavar a Tatia. Esther le interrumpio diciendo que servirían de sacrificio, dejo a Tatia inconsiente y yo no podía moverme. Un circulo de fuego se puso alrededor de ellas. Anaya comenzó a cantar en latin mientras mi madre traducia

_''Aca espiritus traigo a las elegidas, quiero que la Petrova sea la que nazca cada quinientos años y la otra, la especial, ustedes sabran cuando aparecerá. Le ofresco en paz a mi hijo para que sea diferente a cualquier cosa sobrenatural. Mas fuerte y rápido solamente una fuerza y una persona pueda matarlo para que salve a esta familia de todo lo malo''_

Luego todo se apago, las luces también y Mikael me corto el cuello-dijo el abriendo los ojos y viendo al mar, Bella estaba paralizada

-Cuando desperté Mikael nos obligo a tomar sangre y luego tomo de la misma copa y se clavo una daga en el corazón. Cuando despertó decía que teníamos que morir que somos malos. Solo se hizo esto para matarnos y huimos. Le saque el corazón a Esther por que ella me lo rogo pero antes me dijo algo que nunca entendí:

_''Nos veremos pronto, hare lo posible para que mueras porque eres una abominacion''_

Nunca supe que quería decir con eso de lo posible, era algo como si lo impidieran. Los cinco comenzamos a viajar para huir de Mikael y comenzamos a crear personas, descubrimos la compulsión un dia que Rebekah le rogo a un humano que le diera su sangre, mirándolo a los ojos. Sus ojos se dilataron y el hizo lo que ella le pidió, comenzamos a hacerlo con muchas personas y le llamamos compulsión.

Cuando estabamos en Rumania escuchamos que la nueva Doppenganger estaba en Bulgaria fuimos hacia alla y ya sabes lo que paso.

Pasamos muchos años viajando hasta que fuimos a New Orleans, pasaron muchas cosas y duramos un tiempo viviendo temporalmente alla, hasta que me canse y empeze a explorar los estados solo. Estaba cruzando Virginia cuando un pueblo pequeño me llamo la atencion: Mystic Falls. cuando estaba alla todas las personas estaban en la busqueda de una jovencita, decian que la habian matado porque ya tenia tres dias desaparecida.

Ayude a buscar a los hombres y conoci a su padre, era un buen tipo y estaba preocupado ya que su esposa estaba deztrozada y no sabia que hacer. Estuve siguiendo olores raros hasta que capte uno que conocia muy bien. Segui y unos kilometros despues escuche unos gritos

_-Zorra! Sacame de aqui!-_dijo Klaus casi imito la voz de una chica y Bella solto una risita

-Unos minutos despues se escucho un grito infernal, corri hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos y el olor que conocia muy bien estaba mas concentrado pero tambien habia olor a sangre. Cuando entre a la casa abandonada solo habia un cuerpo manchado de sangre en el centro de la habitacion. Al parecer la zorra habia escapado y habia dejado evidencia. No se que demonios pasaba pero estaba tan preocupado por esa chica que me daba miedo hacerle algo. Le hablaba pero estaba tan debil por la perdida de sangre ya que al parecer la herida fue profunda que no podia hablar, casi se desmayaba y al no encontrar salida ya que no saldria viva de ahi le di mi sangre y espere que muriera, cuando estubo muerta la tome en brazos y la lleve corriendo hacia la casa que habia comprado a las afueras de Mystic Falls y me hice cargo de ella pero poco a poco con cada cosa que hacia, hasta con caminar. Me cautivaba y me encantaba-dijo el mirandola a los ojos y ella sonriendo jugetonamente

-Deberia de sentirme celosa? Ya sabes por esa chica que te cautivaba y te encantaba?-pregunto ella y el se le acerco para darle un beso en los labios

-Pense que quedo claro que esa chica eres tu pero si quieres ponerte celosa sobre ti misma debes de estar muy orgullosa-dijo el luego de separarse del beso que tuvieron

-Bueno... Me siento orgullosa pero muy intimidada-dijo ella y el le miro confundido

-Por que?-pregunto mientras la ponia de pie junto a el y comenzaban a caminar hacia la playa

-Bueno, si te cautivaba hasta caminando como hare para no caminar sin cautivarte asi te ayudo un poco-dijo ella antes de soltar una risita porque Klaus le estaba dando besitos en el cuello

-Me encanta que me cautives- dijo el y le dio un beso en los labios

Caminaron hacia el hotel olvidandose del mundo pero con un pensamiento por igual

_''Que pasara cuando lleguemos a casa?''_

_-.-._

**Mientras Tanto en Forks**

-Jasper, sabes a donde podra ir Bella?-pregunto Alice preocupada por la vision que habia tenido hace tres dias y se la ocultaba a Edward

-No, tengo mucho tiempo sin saber de ella asi que no se donde podria ir pero te aseguro que ira al lugar que menos imaginamos-respondio el abrazando a su esposa, estaba preocupado ya que ella le habia contado la vision y el sabe que Bella sufriria mucho ya que Emily antes de ir a la guerra le dijo lo que pasaria y Bella le conto una parte de todo lo que pasaria

-De quien hablan?-pregunto Edward acabando de entrar y preocupado ya que no podia leer la mente de sus hermanos pero en el rostro se notaba que estaban preocupados por algo

-Oh no es nada solo que tuve una vision de las Denali viajando como si huyeran de algo-dijo Alice pero no estaba mintiendo ya que esa vision la tuvo hace 15 minutos cuando volvia a buscar sobre el futuro de Bella

-Oh, Tanya me dijo que irian de vacaciones a Europa-dijo Rose entrando a la habitacion junto con Emmett

_''Estos esconden algo''_- penso Edward al ver que ellos estaban muy raros

-.-...-

**Hola! Si se que no tengo perdon pero mi pc esta en problemas al principio estaba sin internet, cuando me le borraron TODO y voy a terminar mi capitulo el word no me funcionaba! Asi que use el programa donde se hacen las notitas y eso no tiene correccion asi que tiene mala ortografia.**

**Les prometo que actualizare ya pronto porque mi ultimo examen es MAÑANA! Y por eso no he actualizado**

**No les pido review porque se que no lo merezco pero espero su Review**

**Ya tengo un nuevo Crossover en mente pero cuando este mi Pc normal con su word la empezare**

**Por ahora en el blog no hay imagenes pero si una historia que publique en wattpad y la pondre ahi para saber sus opiniones**

**Que creen del romance?**

**Las que leen mi otra historia... No he publicado porque no creo que les guste la historia, siempre ando desanimada porque nunca tengo reviews de esa historia**

**Ya saben espero sus insurtos o cualquier cosa y no importa cuando leas esto quisiera saber tu opinion**

**Gracias por leer y Besos,**

**Nel**


	21. Chapter 21

Tercera persona

Luego de una noche de historias y romance, era la ultima noche para Bella y Klaus en Virginia Beach. Asi que Klaus hizo que se durmiera desde que llegaron para que al otro dia se pudiera despertar.

Pero sus fantasías fueron prohibidas ya que unas dos horas despues que se durmieran las pesadillas comenzaron a atormentar a Bella. Para no molestarlo intento no llorar ni derrumbarse emocionalmente ya que ella no era así.

Se quedo en la cama mirando como Klaus tenía un sueño profundo y al parecer muy lindo ya que tenía una mueca de sonrisa en su rostro.

Así pasaron las horas ya que Bella no queria volver a asustarse no durmió mas y contemplo el amanecer.

Era tan hermoso, le recordaba al mismo amanecer que su madre hacia que ella y Damon en los días de sus cumpleaños y siempre le repetia su frase especial

_**"La envidia acabará con ella misma**_

_**Permítete ser hermosa**_

_**Destellante amor, flores**_

_**Y perlas y chicas lindas**_

_**El amor es como una energía**_

_**Fluyendo, fluyendo dentro de mí"**_

Siempre la cantaba como si fuera una cancion y a Bella le encantaba. Era como una señal, tenia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en esa frase, recordaba que cuando era más pequeña y Damon estaba fuerioso con ella o que queria decirle algo malo que no podria soportar le acariciaba el pelo y ella le cantaba alegremente ese fragmento hasta que sonriera.

Eso hizo que una sonrisa se asomara por el rostro de Bella, le reconfrontaba que no habia olvidado su frase y comenzo a tararearla bajito, hasta que sintio como la abrazaban por la cintura y miro hacia abajo donde estaba Klaus sonriendole

-Veo que has madrugado-dijo el divertido, Bella por su parte no quiso decirle que no durmio en toda la noche así que asintió

-Queria ver el amanecer-respondio ella sonriendole y el se sento a su lado y le acaricio el cabello

-Sabes me encanto ese tarareo-dijo él y ella negó con la cabeza

-No es nada, solo la recordé. Tenía mucho tiempo que no recordaba ese verso-dijo ella y el la miro curioso

-Era un verso que mi mamá nos cantaba a Damon y a mi el dia de nuestros cumpleanos, nos despertaba temprano para que veamos el amanecer. Siempre cuando llegabamos a casa papá y Stephan estaban actuando furiosos con nosotros por dejarlos atras y comenzabamos a jugar las escondidas, papá y yo siempre eramos un equipo y atrapabamos a todos-dijo en voz baja, tenia un mal presentimiento y creía que ese recuerdo la ayudaría

-Y como decia el verso?-pregunto Klaus curioso, ella sonrio y se puso de pie para ir al baño, antes de cerrar dijo

-Si lo quieres saber tendras que preguntarselo a Damon-y cerro la puerta, Klaus rio por el humor que ella tenia y estaba contento de que ella estaba feliz.

Cuando Bella salió del baño lista para ponerse la ropa, Klaus la tomo por la cintura y la beso con toda la pasión que podía transmitir. Cuando se separaron ella le miro sonriente y le abrazo

-Tienes que ir a tomar un baño para llegar pronto, cuando llegue me darán una regañada-dijo escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Klaus

-Por?-pregunto el

-Se supone que Damon tiene que hablar conmigo no se de que se trata pero cuando me vea me va a regañar. Tengo días diciendole que lo deje para despues-dijo ella riendo mientras se separaban

-Bueno creo que te espera algo grande-dijo cuando ella comenzo a vestirse frente a el ya que se habia puesto la ropa interior en el baño

-Nick llegamos tarde, y no se que le ves a mi cuerpo-dijo y el nego con la cabeza

-Es como un show para mi-dijo mientras entraba al baño

-Pervertido-dijo Bella riendo y se escucho la risa de Klaus

Al terminar de vestirse preparo sus cosas y dejo su pelo cayendo por su espalda y dejando notar los pequeños rizos que tenía. Su vestuario era simple un jean, una blusa verde que tenia una manzana grande. Unas converse negras y accesorios a juego.

Se sento en la cama y espero a que Klaus saliera y cuando lo hizo ella solto un silbido

-Muy sexy-dijo ella y el rodo los ojos, se puso un jean y un polo color negro, unos tenis y luego se sento junto a ella

-No mas que tu-le respondio y ella rio

-Vamos a comer y luego nos vamos. No quiero que Damon te castigue-dijo el con humor y Bella se estremeció

-Ok vamos a comer-se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, se giró para mirar a Klaus

-Nick que esperas? Esa bromita de Damon se puede hacer realidad, sabes?-dijo y Klaus solto una carcajada pero le hizo caso

Bajaron el ascensor tomados de la mano pero a veces Klaus le acariciaba el pelo y ella sonreia, para los que estaban ahí pensaban que eran una pareja muy tierna

-Desayunaremos acá verdad?-pregunto ella y el asintio

-Pero si quieres desayunar en otra parte no hay problema-dijo el y ella negó con la cabeza

-Ya solo confirmaba, pero quien bajara las maletas?-pregunto ella inocentemente y el sonrio

-Antes de desayunar le diremos a uno de recepción -respondió y ella asintió

Luego de bajar fueron a recepcion y pidieron que bajaran las maletas e hicieron todo el papeleo que tenian que hacer.

Su desayuno paso entre bromitas pero ya a la mitad Bella dijo que estaba llena y Klaus le pregunto si estaba bien ya que eso era muy raro en ella. Pero ella le dijo que no se preocupe y el le hizo caso, termino de comer y fueron al auto que habian guardado las maletas y fueron rumbo a Mystic Falls.

Cinco minutos despues de camino Bella se durmio y Klaus sabia que ella tenia algo pero no sabia que, pero que queria mantenerlo en secreto.

Cuando estaban llegando a Mystic, Klaus la desperto y le pregunte si queria ver a su primo primero

-Si, ya quitemosle el misterio de lo que quiere, asi no me preocupo-el asintio y tomo camino hacia la casa de los Salvatores. Cuando llegaron alla, ella le dio un beso con mucha pasión, no sabiendo que ese seria el ultimo en mucho tiempo, se despidieron y espero hasta que el auto arrancara para dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la casa salvatore.

Abrio y al parecer no habia nadie

-Damon!-dijo demasiado alto para que el le a y unos minutos despues el estaba frente a ella

-Si?-pregunto con su sonrisa marca Damon

-Ya podemos hablar?-pregunto sonriendo y yendo a abrazar a su querido primo

-Claro, quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto y ella asintio, el giro hacia el bar de los salvatores y le sirvio un poco de brandy y un poco para el de wisky

-Bien, de que quieres hablar?-pregunto el y ella sonrio

-Bueno, para saber de que querias hablar y para decirte que recorde algo que tenia mucho que no hacia-dijo ella y el alzo una ceja

-Que recordaste?-pregunto y ella sonrio

-Esto_**: "La envidia acabará con ella misma**_

_**Permítete ser hermosa**_

_**Destellante amor, flores**_

_**Y perlas y chicas lindas**_

_**El amor es como una energía**_

_**Fluyendo, fluyendo dentro de mí"**_-su voz era suave y hermosa a la vez y Damon sonrio y recordó lo que hacian cuando eran mas pequeños

-Sabes? Yo tambien la habia olvidado-dijo el y ella sonrio, tomo un poco de brandy y le miro

-Y bien de que quieres hablar?-pregunto con una sonrisa y el suspiro

-Sabes que Elena es la doppenganger-dijo el y ella asintio

-Sabes que existe un sacrificio en donde la doppenganger participa-dijo el y Bella asintio no gustandole el tema

-Y sabes que aparte de la doppenganger se necesita una vampira especial-Bella se puso palida y eso fue prueba suficiente para que Damon supiera que ella sabia algo

-Quien te dijo sobre eso?-pregunto ella con miedo y Damon no sabia por que tenia miedo

-No importa. Mira quiero saber donde esta-dijo el ignorando la pregunta

-Para que?-pregunto Bella

-Es importante-solo respondio Damon y Bella suspiro

-Mira Damon, solo hablando de este tema estamos hablando de vidas inocentes asi que quiero que me digas para que quieres saber donde esta-dijo ella y Damon supo que era enserio

-Esta bien, quiero saber donde esta para que me ayude-dijo el y ella le miro confundida para que quieren que le ayude?

-En que tiene que ayudarte?-pregunto ella

-A cuidar de Elena. Mira hay un hibrido que quiere hacer el sacrificio y asi despertar su lado lobuno y necesito que me ayudes a buscarla, me dijeron que tu sabes quien es-dijo el y Bella se estremecio, tomo lo que quedaba de su brandy de un trago y miro a Damon suplicante

-Dime que mientes-dijo ella suplicante y Damon no sabia que pasaba con su prima

-No miento, mira cuando estabamos en Forks y nos llamaron para decirnos que alguien nos queria ver. Cuando lo vimos nos dijo que venia a advertirnos sobre todo esto y de vez en cuando viene a decirnos mas cosas. Ayer vino tambien y nos dijo mas cosas-dijo el y ella asintio

-Cuantas veces ha venido?-pregunto y el respondio rapidamente

-Tres-ella asintio y busco mas brandy

-Cual es el nombre del vampiro?-pregunto ella con voz neutral

-Elijah Smith-dijo el y Bella cerro los ojos como si le hubieran pegado un tiro y quisiera luchar contra el dolor y las lagrimas

-Como era?-pregunto con voz rota y el no sabia por que actuaba asi

-Alto, pelo castano pero tenia algunas partes de color miel o algo asi. Cada vez que venia usaba un traje-dijo el y ella asintio con las lagrimas luchando

-Que mas te dijo sobre la vampira?-pregunto ella y Damon sabia que habia algo mal pero continuo hablando

-Me dijo que estuvieron en 1950 juntas y le borro la memoria a Stephan para que no la viera en sus recuerdos, me dijo que puede usar la compulsion con la excepcion del hibrido lobo-vampiro y para mi suposición creo que se acercara a todos nosotros para atacar y hacer el sacrificio solo con Elena-dijo el y Bella rompio la botella de brandy a lo que Damon se sobresalto, giro y tenia una mirada llena de dolor e ira

-Llama a Stephan, dile que traiga a Elena como si su vida dependiera de ello con todas las armas que pueda-dijo ella mirando la puerta

-Para que?-pregunto el asustado por la forma de actuar de su casi hermana

-Hazlo! Dile ahora! Para cuando vuelva tiene que estar aqui-dijo gritando, saliendo de la casa y Damon no tuvo otra que seguir sus ordenes. Tomo su celular y llamo a Stephan

-Hola?-pregunto el al contestar el telefono

-Simple. Traes a Elena con todas las armas contra vampiros que puedas como si tu vida y la de Elena dependiera de ello-dijo el

-Que paso?-pregunto Stephan preocupado

-Tendremos información-dijo Damon y colgó

Mientras tanto Bella corria con toda la fuerza y furia que podia, antes de entrar a la casa suspiro y intento tranquilizarse y cuando pudo entro, lo primero que vio fue a Elijah leyendo un libro

-Y Nick?-pregunto con su tono de voz mas normal que podia

-Esta en el salon de arte. Estas bien?-dijo y pregunto a la vez, ella asintio y subio corriendo las escaleras pero en vez de ir a la habitacion de Klaus fue a donde estaban sus cosas y abrio la maleta que habia traido, saco algunas ropas que habia y entro un par de ropa negra para ella y Elena. Tambien busco las armas que había guardado la última vez que estuvo acá. Escucho un toque en la puerta.

-Isabella? Estas bien?-pregunto y ella continuo en su trabajo

-Si, solo estoy buscando algo- saco su libreta del banco que nadie sabía que tenía. Era secreta. Y cerro la maleta. Abrio la puerta y se encontro a Elijah mirandola preocupado

-Enserio estoy bien-dijo dejando la maleta en el pasillo y entrando a la habitacion que compartia con Klaus, buscando su bolso y las llaves del auto que le regalo Damon

-Porque sera que no te creo-dijo el y ella giro para mirarlo con la peor mirada que tenia

-Enserio, ESTOY BIEN!-dijo gritando la ultima parte y avisando a Klaus de que estaba en la casa

Puso su bolso en el hombro, tomo fuertemente las llaves de su auto y reviso de que su celular estuviera en su bolsillo. Salio de la habitacion al mismo tiempo que veia a Klaus cruzar por el pasillo, ella no hizo caso. Tomo sus maletas y cruzo por el mismo lado de Klaus sin mirarle, pero eso no le dio por vencida

-A donde vas?-pregunto el tomandola por el brazo y haciendola girar, ella le miro con ira y respondio furiosa

-Por ahi-se solto de Klaus y continuo caminando

-Que te pasa?-pregunto poniendose frente a ella esta vez

-Nada-respondio Bella pero el sabia que era mentira

-Bella dime la verdad-dijo el y Bella suspiro

-Esta bien, quieres la verdad? No estoy bien, por que? Oh porque descubri la maldita razón de que te mudaste a Mystic Falls-dijo ella dejandolo sorprendido y tomo su camino otra vez

-No sabes de lo que hablas-dijo Klaus poniendose en su camino otra vez

-No? Si quieres le preguntamos a Elijah que sabe muy bien que la doppenganger esta acá, que quieres intentar hacer la maldición otra vez!-dijo ella con el tono mas sarcastico

-Bella no es eso-dijo el y ella nego con la cabeza

-No me importan tus explicaciones, solo me voy y punto-dijo ella y empezo a caminar otra vez

-Bella, no hagas esto-dijo Klaus tomandola del brazo

-No haga que? Todo lo hiciste tu! Y tu deseo de que tenias que deshacerte de la maldicion, pero te tengo una muy buena noticia-dijo Bella y el la miro interrogante

-No me tendras a mi para tu maldición!-dijo ella gritandole en la cara y Elijah estaba confundido, podrian usar cualquier vampiro pero porque a ella si eran novios y todo cayo como valde de agua fria.

Bella era la Vampira especial.

-Bella te juro que nada te va a pasar-dijo Klaus suplicante y ella nego con la cabeza

-Y como estoy segura de que no les pasara nada a mi familia, a mis primos o amigos. Como quieras me vas a herir asi que hagamos esto bien, me sueltas, no te doy un golpe y me dejas ir. Horas despues o quizas manana, llevas a Elijah para que le quites todas las dagas a tu familia y listo-dijo ella y Klaus nego con la cabeza

-No te dejare-dijo el y ella nego con la cabeza

-Eso paso cuando quisiste venir a Mystic Falls para tomar a Elena y usaste el teatro de estar enamorado de mí para así engatusarme y hacer la maldición-dijo ella y el nego con la cabeza

-NO ES ASI!-grito fuera de control

-SI QUE LO ES!-grito ella de vuelta y quito el brazo de la manos de Klaus, volvio a caminar pero esta vez el que le impidio el camino fue Elijah

-Elijah dejame en paz-dijo ella fuera de si

-No, el te ama y nunca te haria eso-dijo el intentando calmarla

-Pense que eso mismo era lo que pasaba con tu familia, la queria y ahora estan en dagas y uno muerto y asi me dices que el me ama si nunca AMO a su familia-dijo recalcando la palabra amó

-Muerto?-pregunto Elijah

-Oh no sabias que yo misma mate a Mikael?-pregunto ella y el negó

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes, ahora SUELTAME!-grito y Elijah se aturdió pero no la soltó. Bella le miro a los ojos y comenzo a usar la compulsión con el

-Me soltaras, cuando este a 100 millas de acá iras a quitarle las dagas a tu familia y no haras nada en contra de que me vaya. Al final estaras normal y recordando todo esto-dijo y Elijah empezo a hacer todo lo que Bella le dijo, le solto y se alejo para que Bella saliera de ahí

-Bella! No hagas esto-dijo Klaus mirandola suplicante

-Todo lo hiciste tu cuando continuaste con tu sed de poder y sabes que es lo peor?-pregunto ella mirandole a los ojos y las lagrimas ya caian por su rostro y Klaus nego con la cabeza

-Creia que estaba enamorandome de ti-dijo con voz rota -Pero ahora se que todo fue un truco para tener todo lo que querias-dijo ella y giro.

Esta vez Klaus no la siguio porque sabia que ella no iba a cambiar de opinion. Elijah estaba luchando para salir de la compulsion pero era dificil y no lo iba a lograr. Bella cerro la puerta con dureza intentando no llorar porque sabia que faltaba lo mas dificil.

Cuidar de Elena y eso significaba separarla de su familia. Puso todo en el asiento trasero para que Elena se sentara en el otro de adelante. Acelero todo lo que puso y dejo el motor encendido entro a la casa y busco a Elena con la mirada y cuando la vio fue hacia donde estaba ella que estaba sentada en silencio

-Vamos Elenita de pie-dijo ella y Elena la miro preocupada

-Por?-pregunto asustada

-Tenemos que sacarte de aqui-dijo Bella en respuesta y Elena le hizo caso

-A donde van?-pregunto Stephan y Bella nego con la cabeza

-No pueden saber-dijo Bella

-Por que?-pregunto Caroline entrando a la casa al parecer le habian dicho algo

-Es peligroso-solo respondio ella llevando a Elena fuera pero a mitad del camino hacia fuera Damon se interpuso en su camino

-Para quien?-pregunto el

-Para todos, el hibrido esta en el pueblo y ya tiene a su presa-dijo ella pero Damon no entendio

-Que quiere decir eso?-pregunto

-La vampira especial y la doppenganger estan en este pueblo y tienen que alejarse-dijo Bella y continuo caminando junto a Elena

-Quien es?-pregunto Caroline impidiendole esta vez

-No te dire, pero alejense!-dijo Bella y cuando abrio la puerta se encontro a Bonnie

-No puedes hacerlo-dijo ella como si estuviera poseida

-Pues observame-dijo Bella desafiante y todos observaban

-No puedes hacerlo, sera el fin-dijo Bonnie pero su voz iba cambiando a una mas adulta

-No me importa, solo quiero que este mundo termine bien asi que alejate-dijo Bella

-Isabella, esta no es la solucion-dijo Bonnie pero Damon y Stephan conocian esa voz. Era Emily.

-Pues Emily, esta es la unica que veo asi que te alejas y me dejas en paz y nadie resultara mal-dijo ella en tono amenazante, Emily nego con la cabeza y comenzo a hacer un hechizo pero mirando a Bella y esta aprovecho la oportunidad

-Nos dejaras en paz y me dejaras salir-dijo Bella usando la compulsion y Bonnie se quito de el medio para que Bella y Elena pudieran salir

-Bella no lo hagas-dijo Emily en el cuerpo de Caroline interponiendose y Stephan y Damon ya tenian sospechas

-Emily, dejame en paz-dijo Bella pero Caroline nego con la cabeza y solto a Elena del agarre de Bella, Damon la tomo y la escondio detras de la proteccion que el y su hermano ofrecian

-No lo hare-dijo Emily y Bella nego con la cabeza

-Mala respuesta-le partio el cuerpo a Caroline, se giro y vio a sus primos que la miraba sorprendida

-Miren, salimos ganando. Elena tendra mi proteccion por una semana o menos pero no puede pasar la noche de mañana aqui porque mañana es el dia que se puede hacer el sacrificio. Por mi no se preocupen pero piensen en Elena, quieren verla morir injustamente?-dijo y ellos negaron con la cabeza

-Pero no queremos que te pase nada malo-respondio Stephan mostrando los pensamientos de Damon que la veia en shock

-No me pasara nada, hierba mala nunca muere-dijo ella y Damon nego con la cabeza

-Tu eres la vampira, verdad? Y el tal Nick el hibrido?-pregunto el y ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas asintio

-Se los queria decir pero no queria ponerlos en peligro y que me odiaran-dijo ella, el nego con la cabeza y Elena se aparto de ellos. Intentaron detenerla pero ella con la mirada les dijo que no

-No sera nada malo, verdad?-pregunto Elena y Bella negó con la cabeza

-Sera la mejor semana como humana que tendras-respondio y Elena asintio

-Chicos los quiero-dijo Bella y Elena asintio en apoyo a lo que decia Bella

-Yo tambien las quiero-dijo Stephan y Damon se acerco hacia Bella y le dio un abrazo y luego a Elena

-Yo tambien las quiero y mas a ti Mi Luz-dijo Damon mirando a Bella quien asintio y tomo la mano de Elena, giraron y salieron de la casa. Cuando estaban en en el auto escucho a Damon gritar

-Te voy a encontrar!-ella nego con la cabeza y acelero el auto

-A donde vamos?-pregunto Elena viendo como Bella se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos

-A donde nadie pensara que fui-dijo Bella y Elena la miro confundida

-Donde?-pregunto

-Querida, como amo las fiestas pensaran que es el primer lugar donde no iria asi que iremos alla-dijo ella y Elena suspiro

-No se acertijos-dijo ella y Bella rio

-Querida Elena, nos vamos a esconder en las vegas-dijo Bella y Elena asintio

-Nunca he ido a las vegas-dijo esta

-Lo se, ese es otro proposito-dijo Bella

Ellas rieron olvidandose por un momento que estaban escapando

**~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chatan! No es el final de la historia solo la parte más sorprendente según yo. Espero sus apuestas, bueno Reviews diciendo que creen que pasaran. Tambien estoy algo desanimada ya que creo que a nadie le gusta la historia por los Reviews y a las que comentan son asombrosos y las amo -bueno no literalmente- una forma de carino. Las que leen mi otra historia sabrán que dije el lunes que haría un corto. Comenzare a escribirlo hoy ya que ayer estuve haciendo este.**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Besos**

**Nel**


	22. Chapter 22

Elijah PDV

Cinco minutos después de que Isabella saliera de la casa ya me podía mover y camine lentamente hasta donde estaba Nicklaus. Sin moverse como si estuviera en shock, toque su hombro y el me miro como si hubiera salido de su ensoñación

-Estas bien?-pregunte y el negó con la cabeza

-No volverá, los cofres están en el sótano cuando quieras puedes quitarles las dagas-dijo como si fuera un robot, se salió de mi toque y camino de camino a su salón de arte.

Cuando escuche que cerró la puerta con fuerza espere unos minutos para saber su reacción. Minutos después se escuchó un grito gutural, luego se escuchaba como se rompían las cosas. Le costaría demasiado lo que hace pero se lo que se siente cuando pierdes a alguien que amas. Es como si te quemaran vivo unas mil veces y todavía no ser suficiente.

Camine hacia el sótano e hice lo que Isabella me ordeno que hiciera, quitar las dagas de sus cuerpos. Primero empecé por mi hermana Rebekah, luego Finn, el siguiente fue Kol y deje al final a mi madre que según yo el cofre tenía un hechizo pero al parecer pude abrirlo con facilidad.

Todavía escuchaba como se rompían las cosas en el salón de Klaus y gracias a Isabella y su compulsión estoy tranquilo y no paranoico. En el poco tiempo que la conocí, me cayó muy bien, era como una hermanita pequeña, más frágil que Rebekah y con un humor que hasta el más malo caería en sus encantos.

Me fije en que Rebekah estaba moviendo las manos y cerré la puerta del sótano para que cuando despertaran no pudieran salir y molestar a Klaus. Es mi hermano y sé que ha cometido errores y no digamos que con lo que paso hasta Mikael se le ablandaría el corazón.

Quisiera saber porque Isabella mato a Mikael pero supongo que fue porque al Isabella ser tan unida a Klaus quería darle en su punto débil, ella como gran luchadora que es le mato.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Rebekah había despertado hasta que ella me llamo

-Elijah?-su tono era asustado como si pensara que Klaus me haría algo por hacerlo, si solo supiera

-Hola hermana, como amaneces?-pregunte y ella rio por mi pregunta

-Muy bien pero porque lo has hecho, sabes que Klaus nos volverá a poner las dagas-dijo y en ese momento se escuchó como se rompía un mueble, suspire

-No creo que nuestro hermano tenga humor y ganas para hacer esto-dije y ella me miro confundida

-Que paso?-pregunto Finn, espantado por todo esto, él era el que tenía más tiempo en dagas así que supongo que será difícil

-Hermanos, Bienvenidos al siglo 21-dije entusiasmado y soné igual que Isabella, al parecer la compulsión afecto mi estado de animo

-Elijah que te pasa?-pregunto Rebekah asustada

-Por que debería de pasarme algo? Tenemos sangre de todos los tipos, prefieren un coctel o directamente de la bolsa. No hay venas disponibles en este pueblo-dije otra vez con humor negro

-Dame cualquiera-dijeron al mismo tiempo y asentí al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba otro mueble quebrar. Cuantos muebles tiene en ese cuarto?

-Qué demonios fue eso?-pregunto Finn, y sabia a lo que se refería. Guarde en silencio y cuando tenían sus bolsas respondí

-Su hermano-ellos me miraron confundidos y asustados

-Que le pasa?-pregunto Rebekah

-Que te explique el-dije sin pensarlo, era como si mi mente fuera aun controlada por Isabella, pensé un rato e decidí que iré a donde los Salvatores para tener información sobre ella

-Qué?-pregunto Kol y le lance una bolsa de sangre

-Bienvenido al siglo 21 hermanito!-dije alegre y ellos estaban asustados

-Qué? Comenzaste a pegarte demasiado a Bellita y ya hasta hablas como ella-dijo él y le corte con la mirada

-No, solo uso la compulsión conmigo y luego se fue-dije y se escuchó una voz

-Quien uso la compulsión contigo? Eso no puede ser a menos que sea, ah-era mi madre y sonreí

-Madre, bienvenida al siglo 21-dije entusiasmado

-Que ella sea que?-preguntaron mis hermanos al mismo tiempo, pero cuando nuestra madre iba a contestar se escuchó otro mueble romper

-Es que tienes una tienda de muebles ahí?!-pregunte gritando y ellos me miraron confundidos

-Vete al demonio!-escuche que Klaus me respondió, cori a velocidad vampírica hacia el cuarto y rompí la puerta

-Yo no puedo hacer nada porque todavía tengo la compulsión! Pero eres un IDIOTA! No esta tan lejos todavía y no haces nada! Con un demonio sal de aquí!-grite fuera de mis cabales. Si me estoy comportando como Isabella antes de salir

-Y qué demonios quiere que le diga? Si tenías razón soy un idiota y perdóname por favor? Eso solo sucede en la televisión-dijo el también gritando

-Si eso hace que se detenga dilo!-dije y el negó con la cabeza, tome la puerta que todavía estaba en mi mano y se la pegue en la cabeza

-Punto para Elijah, Nicklaus cero-dijo Kol y mire que todos estaban ahí mirándonos

-Que es una televisión?-pregunto Finn y negué con la cabeza

-Eres un idiota-dije y el me miro con fuego en los ojos, salió de la habitación sin decir palabra

-Un cobarde eso es lo que eres!-dije cuando estaba en su habitación, no se escuchaba nada y mire a mi familia que nos miraba como si fuéramos un show de televisión

-Nos explicas?-pregunto mi madre y asentí

-No es obvio, Bellita dejo a Klaus por idiota y el por cobarde no la siguió-dijo Kol y asentí

-Quien es Bellita?-pregunto Finn y Kol suspiro

-El demonio en persona-dijo bromeando y Klaus salió de su habitación y le golpeo

-No hables asi de ella-dijo golpeándolo y le tome por los hombros, él no se resistió

-Demonios Nicklaus! No recuerdas que le decía así de cariño!-dijo Kol gritándole y Klaus estaba como si le faltaran tornillos

-Suéltame Elijah-dijo el con voz amenazante

-Golpeas a alguien más y te pego con una puerta otra vez-dije y el asintió, cuando lo solté, se fue para su habitación

-En fin quien es ella?-pregunto mama

-Bueno, era la compañera de aventuras de Klaus, luego mejor amiga. Este fin de semana pasaron a novios y hoy ella lo odia-dije y ellos asintieron

-Wow fueron novios este fin de semana? Pero Klaus si es lento, antes de que me pusiera la daga, tiraban baba el uno por el otro y me dices que en el fin de semana fue que se hicieron novios?-dijo Kol y negué con la cabeza

-No sé, no creo que Klaus sea así-dije y mama nos miro

-Ella es la vampira especial?-pregunto y asentí

-Supongo, para que Klaus la usaría en el sacrificio si puede usar a cualquier vampiro y que haya usado la compulsión conmigo-dije y ella asintió

-Qué demonios es eso?-pregunto Rebekah

-Es la vampiro que le dará el balance al mundo-respondió Klaus saliendo de la habitación

-De que nos dará el balance? Y que paso con Mikael?-pregunto Finn

-Hermano si no te habías dado cuenta, soy un hibrido y Mikael está muerto-dijo el con tono cansado

-Cómo? Se supone que era inmortal-dijo Kol

-Supongo que la chica lo mato, es la única que puede hacerlo-dijo mama

-Se llama Isabella-dije y ella asintió

-Ella lo hizo. Mikael la iba a matar, según sus palabras solo quería acabar con él y de momentos apareció una estaca de roble blanco-dijo Klaus y mama asintió

-Es parte de todo, ella necesita protección y las brujas se las da, al igual que ella puede dar vida-dijo mama y todos la miramos confundidos

-Digamos que ella puede darte su sangre y luego usar la compulsión de la manera que si le dice que Cuando le pase algo se convertirá en un vampiro de cualquiera de las dos clases-dijo ella

-Ah?-pregunto Rebekah

-Ejemplo, ella le ofrece su sangre a un frio, luego usa la compulsión diciendo 'Si te pasa algo o te matan, te conviertes en un vampiro original'. En otro caso, si es un vampiro original y hacen el mismo proceso él se convierte en un frio-dijo ella

-Entonces ella tiene control sobre nosotros?-pregunto Finn

-Nadie tiene control sobre ella, excepto Klaus y solamente con la compulsión-respondió ella y todos le miramos

-No tengo control sobre ella-respondió el

-Bueno, ya que Klaus dejo de ser emo, les ayudara a cambiar ya que yo tengo algo que hacer-dije y me miraron todos

-Que es ser emo?-pregunto Rebekah

-Cambiar qué?-pregunto Finn

-Que vas a hacer?-pregunto Klaus

-Hay más sangre?-pregunto Kol y todos le miramos como si estuviera loco

-Tenía que hacer una pregunta-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mama rio

-Ser emo es alguien que odia al mundo y siempre desea morir, algo así -respondí primero

-Cambiar en el sentido del vestuario, corte de cabello, forma de hablar y adaptarse a la tecnología-dije mirando a Finn

-Tengo unos asuntos pendientes y ya estoy libre-dije mirándole y el asintió

-En el sótano hay sangre, no tomen de las personas de acá. El Mystic Grill le pone a algunos cafés verbena así que tomaran sangre infectada-dije y asintieron

Salí de la casa y empecé a caminar a casa de los Salvatores

Elena PDV

Luego de que saliéramos de la casa de los chicos y que Bella me dijera que íbamos a las vegas me puse a mirar el ambiente, íbamos muy rápido pero se notaban los colores de las casas y arboles

-Iremos en auto?-pregunte y ella asintió

-Solo son unos días, quizás ya el viernes estés en un avión de camino a casa-dijo ella y la mire, su rostro estaba duro como si fuera una mascara

-Estés? No se supone que iríamos las dos?-ella me miro y sonrió

-Un error de mi mente-dijo y asentí

-Toma el volante, tengo que sacar el teléfono-me ordeno y asentí, cuando saco el celular tomo el control otra vez y yo solo la miraba. Marco los números rápidamente y se lo puso al oído

-Hola, soy yo-dijo cuándo contestaron, dijeron algo y ella contesto

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, estas solo?-dijo sonriendo y luego cuando le contestaron dijo algo a velocidad vampírica, no pude captarlo

-Puedes? Lo hubiera hecho yo pero estoy acompañada-dijo cuándo le dijeron algo

-No sé, pero quizás sin Bella, puede ser ela, o ella. Pero que no se asemeje a ninguno de los míos, ni siquiera el segundo nombre. Si es camuflarle el primero puedes dejar el segundo-dijo ella y ahora estaba confundida

-No se pero que no sea de alguien que muchos conozcan ok?-dijo y le respondieron otra cosa

-Te la debo y muy grande, donde podría ser. No puede ser en Mystic pero tampoco allá-dijo Bella

-Yorkshire? Genial, entonces cuando seria. Puede ser lo más rápido posible-dijo Bella y luego asintió

-Cinco días? Genial, en el mejor restaurante. La reservación a tu nombre-dijo Bella emocionada

-Ok, a las cuatro. Te debo una, gracias enserio-dijo Bella seria

-Ok. Adiós, si hay cambios me puedes enviar un correo. Este móvil no estará disponible. Adiós-dijo Bella y luego colgó, freno de momento y mi corazón se acelero

-Que paso?-pregunte asustada y ella rio

-No es nada malo. Dame tu teléfono-dijo Bella y la mire confundida mientras se lo daba

-Qué harás?-pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza

-Algo muy loco-salió del auto y a velocidad vampírica, corrió y los puso a varios metros del auto, volvió al auto y acelero. Grite por inercia y ella también grito. Cuando pisamos los móviles con el auto, Bella acelero más y grite porque íbamos a chocar contra un auto. De momento a otro, estaba fuera del auto. Con una maleta y un bolso a mi lado y el auto frente a mi destrozado con el árbol.

-Eso fue genial-dijo Bella parándose junto a mi

-Si lo fue, pero estas loca! Como iremos a las vegas?-pregunte y ella sonrió

-Oh ya verás-dijo, abrió la maleta y saco ropa negra. Unos shorts y una blusa de tiros, negra

-Que harás con eso?-pregunte y ella sonrió

-Querida te pondrás esto y yo también me pondré una ropa así-dijo e hice lo que me dijo. El short me quedaba bien pero la blusa era muy ajustada para mí y hacia que mis senos se vieran más. Ella se puso el mismo vestuario que yo y parecíamos hermanas.

-Parecemos hermanas-dije y ella rio

-Suerte que no eres como Katherine o hace meses que estuvieras bajo tumba o como una de mis esclavas-dijo bromeando y asentí

-Y ahora?-pregunte

-Pondremos estas ropas junto al auto-dijo y lo hizo

-Ahora haremos auto-stop-dijo y negué con la cabeza

-Tomaste verbena?-pregunte y ella rio, se paró con una forma sexy en la carretera y me miro

-Hazlo! Es genial. Conmigo no te pasara nada!-dijo y reí. Ella estaba loca pero yo también lo estaba ya que puse una pose sexy y esperamos

Cuando llego el primer auto Bella empezó a saltar y a gritar ayuda. Hice lo mismo que ella, el auto era un Ferrari rojo y un chico muy lindo paro

-Nenas necesitan algo?-pregunto comiéndome con la mirada

-Un tipo nos asaltó, nos tomó todo el dinero y nos rompió los móviles. Cuando nos quitó el auto se le fue de control y choco contra ese árbol. Se supone que tenemos que llegar a Virginia Beach antes de esta tarde ya que mi madre está enferma y quiere vernos antes de irse-dijo Bella a punto de llorar y de momento yo estaba haciendo lo mismo

-Les hizo algo ese tipo?-pregunto preocupado y negué con la cabeza. Era mi turno de actuar

-No, pero intento abusar de mi hermana-dije y Bella empezó a llorar más, no sabía si era parte del teatro o estaba llorando realmente

-Gra-Gracias a Dios, freno de mo-momento y le dije a Elena que saltara con las cosas pe-pero cuando casi perdió el control del auto, salte y de mo-momento exploto con nuestro dinero-dijo Bella llorando y de momento empecé a llorar también, se escuchó un ruido y luego unos pasos

-Lo siento mucho-dijo mirando a Bella y ella asintió

-No, es na-nada. Solo es qu-que ma-mama va a estar m-mal por-porque no llegaremos-dijo ella entre hipos y el sorprendentemente la abrazo

-Lo siento, pero tranquila. Nada te paso y podrás ver a tu mama, si?-pregunto y ella asintió

-Pero cómo?-pregunte más tranquila secándome las lágrimas. Una de las dos tenía que actuar como la fuerte

-Yo las llevare pero primero hay que intentar calmar a tu hermana-dijo él y asentí preocupada

-Es-estoy bien-dijo Bella con voz frágil

-No lo estas-dijo el

-Ella de momentos es así y más que esta en sus días débiles-dije y el asintió

-Elena! Te dije que no le dijeras a nadie-dijo ella con voz débil y demandante pero por lo menos dejo de actuar así

-Yo me llamo Ian, un gusto-dijo ofreciendo su mano, sonreí y la tome

-Me llamo Elena, ella es Bella-dije y el rio

-No crees que todo el mundo lo sabe, ella es hermosa-dijo el mirándola y Bella saco la cabeza del pecho de Ian para mirarlo a los ojos, por un momento se quedaron viendo como si un ciego miraba al sol por primera vez

-No soy hermosa, solo es un diminutivo de Isabella-dijo ella en voz débil y el asintió

-Lindo nombre, vamos tenemos que irnos-dijo él y ella asintió

-Sabes? Ian, sé que eres brujo-dijo Bella y el asintió

-Lo sé, señorita especial-dijo el riendo y los mire confundida

Que quiere decir eso?

-…-

Un nuevo capi, misterios *según yo* rebelados. Estaba en twitter y me di cuenta de que soy una mala autora asi que les traigo un capi nuevo.

Gracias a las que dejan Reviews, también a las fantasmas. A las que no tienen cuenta *si quieren hablar y tienen twitter me dicen y les doy follow back* regla sígueme.

Besitos y mi user es Arroba: Nelsiruiz1

Besitos,

Nel

PD: Este es el capitulo mas rápido que he hecho, 3 horas! Todo llego como PFF


	23. Chapter 23

Tercera persona

Luego de que las chicas se fueran de la casa Salvatore, los hermanos se miraron entre sí para ver si todo lo que había pasado era real, cinco minutos después de verse en silencio, vieron que Bonnie movía la cabeza como si estuviera desconcertada, miraba hacia todos los lados

-Estas bien?-pregunto Damon y ella le miro sarcástica

-Me ves bien? Genio idiota-dijo y se miraron entre sí, ese carácter le conocían, era el de Bella cuando estaba furiosa

-Qué demonios me pasa-dijo Bonnie y ellos la miraron confundidos

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto Stephan y ella le miro sarcástica

-Esta no es mi personalidad. No lo ves o estas ciego-dijo ella y ellos se volvieron a mirar entre si

-Pueden con un demonio dejar de hacer eso?-pregunto y ellos asintieron, Bonnie entro a la casa y fue hasta el bar de los Salvatores donde tomo la botella de brandy y se sirvió un poco

-No sabemos qué te pasa, luego de que Bella usara la compulsión contigo te pusiste-dijo Stephan pero no continúo porque Bonnie le dijo con la mirada que parara

-Qué demonios significa eso, Bella no puede usar la compulsión conmigo. Ósea soy bruja-dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio, Stephan se estaba preocupado y Damon divertido

-Lo que sucede ósea, es que Bella es la vampira especial ósea, y se fueron a no sé dónde ósea y con Elena ósea-dijo Damon imitando el tono de Bonnie que le miro furiosa, continuaron en silencio un rato hasta que tocaron la puerta

-Pasa!-grito Damon y la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Elijah preocupado

-Que paso aquí?-pregunto curioso y ellos se miraron entre sí, que les pasaba a estos dos

-No me digas que le robaste el ánimo a Bella también-dijo Damon y Elijah asintió

-Bueno, ella uso la compulsión conmigo para que la dejara irse y que hiciera algo pero estoy muy emocionado-dijo el con tono emocionado y los hermanos se miraron otra vez

-Maldición, dejen de hacer eso!-grito Bonnie y ellos asintieron

-A ella también uso la compulsión?-pregunto Elijah y ellos asintieron

-Como conoces a Bella?-pregunto Bonnie mirándolo perspicaz

-Sí, también como sabes que se fue y porque uso la compulsión contigo?-pregunto Damon mirándolo fijamente, si la compulsión hacia que tuvieran una parte de sus emociones como las de Bella por un tiempo iba a caer

-Es necesario?-pregunto cambiando de tema y ellos tres se miraron entre si hasta contestar al mismo tiempo

-Si- Elijah suspiro y les miro nervioso, tal y como Bella hacia

-Digamos que era su cuñado, claro hasta unas horas donde peleo con el novio-dijo él y ellos se volvieron a mirar entre si

-Explícate-dijo Bonnie con voz demandante

-Ok, el Nick que ustedes conocen ósea el lobo, es mi hermano, soy un original y en mi defensa no sabía que Isabella era la vampira especial y que Klaus no quería hacer el sacrificio con ella-dijo él y ellos le miraron confundidos

-Los originales son de apellidos Mikaelson-dijo Stephan y Elijah asintió

-No quería que me relacionaran con Klaus para cuando pasase el sacrificio, se supone que iba a ayudar a la doppenganger pero me entere que se necesita esa vampira así que la vampira tiene que estar cerca de la doppenganger para protegerla. Klaus se le nota que está enamorado de Isabella-dijo él y Damon asintió

-Y no eran amigos antes de irse del viaje?-pregunto Stephan y Elijah asintió

-Al parecer un asunto llevo al otro y salieron novios-respondió el y todos asintieron

-Y por qué demonios estoy así?-pregunto Bonnie

-Por qué Caroline tiene el cuello roto?-pregunto Elijah y ellos se miraron entre sí, al parecer se habían olvidado de ella. Stephan la tomo y la recostó en el sofá

-Bella se lo rompió-respondió Damon y el asintió

-Por qué estoy así?-pregunto Bonnie furiosa

-No sé! Yo estaba peor que tú!-dijo él y ella le miro furiosa

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto ella sin paciencia y los hermanos Salvatore veían como los dos seres mitológicos discutían igual que su prima-hermana

-No te diré por bipolar-dijo Elijah y Bonnie le lanzo el vaso de brandy que fácilmente el esquivo.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y entraron. Todos miraron hacia allá y se encontraron a Jeremy, Tyler, Matt y Alaric

-Que paso aquí?-pregunto Tyler y Bonnie le miraron furiosos

-No es de tus asuntos-respondieron al mismo tiempo y los hermanos comenzaron a toser para no reír

-Que paso? Donde esta Elena?-pregunto Jeremy

-Digamos que Elena tuvo que escapar, el hibrido está en el pueblo, la vampira especial también. Dicen que llegaran en días pero dudo eso y tenemos que buscarlas-dijo Damon y todos asintieron

-Quien es la vampira especial?-pregunto Matt y todos respondieron al mismo tiempo

-Bella-los humanos y el lobo se miraron entre si

-Que tienen?-pregunto Stephan

-Como le rastrearan?-pregunto Alaric y Damon se encogió de hombros

-Se llevaron el auto que le compre a Bella, también están con los móviles-respondió el

-Dudo eso-dijo Tyler y todos le miraron, los recién llegados para que callaran y los otros para que continuara

-Qué?-pregunto Stephan

-Estábamos en el grill-dijo Jeremy y todos asintieron- En las noticias apareció que hubo un choque automovilístico, lo sorprendente de todo es que habían unos celulares aplastados kilómetros antes de donde está el auto, junto al auto encontraron ropas de chicas-termino Jeremy

-Me estás diciendo que han chocado un auto y rompieron sus móviles, se quitaron la ropa y que se quedaron desnudas?-pregunto Stephan y Elijah negó con la cabeza

-Bella antes de irse entro a la habitación donde estaban sus ropas y duro unos minutos, salió con una maleta-dijo Elijah y asintiendo, sabiendo que tenían las ropas

-Aun no lo creo, no dijeron que marca era el auto?-pregunto Damon y Alaric asintió

-Audi A6 2012 Color gris, casi llegando al plateado-dijo Tyler y Damon asintió

-Son ellas-dijo Damon y todos asintieron

-No podemos usar un hechizo rastreador?-pregunto Matt mirando a Bonnie

-Lo dudo, si Bella fue capaz de usar la compulsión conmigo, Elijah y romperle el cuello a Caroline, mi magia no es suficiente-dijo Bonnie

-No lo haremos con Bonnie, lo haremos con la bruja original. Chicos denme su sangre-dijo Elijah y Bonnie abrió los ojos

-La bruja original está muerta-dijo sarcásticamente

-Te equivocas, está en mi casa dándose un cambio de look-dijo Elijah con el mismo tono de Bonnie y Jeremy estaba que no cabía de la risa

-Damon los ha drogado?-pregunto Alaric y el negó con la cabeza también divertido

-Bella uso la compulsión-dijo Stephan riendo

-Que tiene que ver eso?-pregunto Matt

-Al parecer les queda algo de las emociones de Bella al usar la compulsión-dijo Damon

-Elijah cálmate, ahora porque tenemos que darte la sangre?-pregunto Tyler

-Ah eso, para que mamá haga un hechizo-dijo él y todos asintieron

-No, mejor se vienen conmigo. Damon, Stephan y Jeremy. También la brujita de cuarta-dijo él y todos se largaron a reír

-No soy una brujita de cuarta!-grito Bonnie pero continuaron riendo

-Cuiden a Caroline-dijo Damon serio pero luego se largó a reír

-No puedo creer que sean tan idiotas-dijo Bonnie y se rieron más. Salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de los Mikaelson burlándose de Bonnie, con la excepción de Stephan y Jeremy. Cuando llegaron a la casa todos estaban confundidos

-Esta es tu casa?-pregunto Bonnie

-Bueno, brujís. Se supone que es de la familia, pero fue Nick que la compro-dijo Elijah con tono sarcástico, Damon rio y Stephan rodo los ojos, Jeremy abrazo a Bonnie por los hombros

-Ya déjenla tranquila-dijo el defendiendo a Bonnie

-No, Stephanie déjanos divertirnos –dijo Elijah y todos hasta Bonnie rieron por el apodo, Elijah abrió la puerta y dijo antes de que todos entren

-No se pongan de ridículos, he traído visitas. Klaus yo tú y me escondo-Jeremy rio y todos bajaron

-Entren, tu Jeremy quédate a mi lado. No queremos que te desangren-dijo divertido con humor negro y Damon rio

Todos los Mikaelson bajaron y vieron a dos vampiros, una chica que suponían que era bruja y un humano. Al parecer Elijah no quería que le pasara algo ya que dejo que se quedara solamente a su lado. Klaus los conocía a todos, Bella unos meses antes le había enviado una foto de cuando estaban en una feria. Faltaban algunos pero sabía que eran Jeremy, el hermano de Elena, Damon y Stephan, los primos de Bella y que también conocía a Stephan y Bonnie, la bruja.

De otro lado los chicos examinaban a todos los vampiros, a Damon le gustaban les parecían espeluznantes y la chica rubia era linda, a Bonnie le parecía atractivo de todos los chicos y Stephan miraba a Klaus como si supiera algo

-A ti yo te conozco-dijo señalando a Klaus, y este sonrió

-Gusto verte otra vez, destripador o prefieres Stephan, Stephanie, el cobarde, el idiota de mi primo o claro, el débil con las doppengangers?-dijo Klaus divertido, todos intercambiaban miradas entre ellos dos

-Stephan está bien pero como prefieres tú? Nicklaus, Klaus, El hibrido, El idiota que le rompió el corazón a mi prima o Nick?-dijo Stephan y Klaus le miro sorprendido

-Cómo recuerdas?-pregunto Klaus y Stephan se encogió de hombros

-No sé ni me interesa-respondió este

-Stephan espérate un momento. Me estás diciendo que este es el tal Nick y el Klaus que me contaste hace años?-dijo Damon y Stephan asintio

-Y me estas diciendo que el es el idiota que tuvo la oportunidad de dejar que Bella no se fuera y por ser un cobarde idiota no hizo nada-dijo mirando a Elijah que asintio, Damon dio varios pasos hasta estar frente a Klaus

-Que tal?-pregunto Damon y Klaus le miro confundido

-Que tal que?-pregunto Klaus y Damon sonrio, le dio un golpe fuerte en la cara que hizo que Klaus girara la cara, realmente no se lo esperaba

-Damon uno, Klaus cero-dijo Elijah diciendo lo que dijo Kol hace un rato y todos se largaron a reir, Klaus giro la cabeza y miro amenazante a Damon

-Por que demonios fue eso?-pregunto el

-Digamos que solamente es por dejar que se vaya-dijo Damon sarcasticamente

-Solamente?-pregunto Finn

-Claro, piensas que no me la cobrare por dormir en la misma cama con mi hermana todos estos anos. Tambien, por no matar a Katherine-dijo el encogiendose de hombros y Elijah rio

-Ok. Klaus-dijo presentandose hacia Damon

-Damon-dijo este haciendo lo mismo

-Lleguemos al punto-dijo entusiasmado Elijah y todos le miraron confundidos

-Que punto?-pregunto Klaus

-Podemos saber donde esta Bella-dijo Jeremy que se habia mantenido en silencio por todo este tiempo

-Como?-pregunto Klaus curioso, Damon se sento en el primer asiento que encontro y todos le imitaron

-Digamos, que el auto con el que andaba. Yo se lo compre por cumpleanos. Aparecio hace un rato en las noticias estrellado contra un auto y unos kilometros antes unos moviles como si le hubieran chocado, junto al auto ropas de chicas-dijo Damon y todos se miraron entre si

-No estan desnudas-dijo Elijah con humor morboso y todos le miraron

-Klaus, recuerdas que Isabella se fue con una maleta?-pregunto sarcastico y el asintio

-Entonces deja de hacerte el idiota-dijo Bonnie terminando lo que queria decir Elijah

-Ok estoy cansado de ustedes dos. Podrian dejar de hacer eso?-pregunto Damon furioso

-Callate idiota-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Que pasa?-pregunto Esther

-Digamos que la bruja esta asi desde que Isa uso la compulsion con ella y Elijah tambien dijo eso. Y estan actuando demasiado como ella-dijo Damon

-Ah eso, se les pasara en unas horas-dijo Esther

-El punto es-dijo Damon -Que podemos usar un hechizo localizador pero segun Bonnie no puede hacer el hechizo por que no tiene el poder suficiente pero creo que tambien influye el hecho de que al Bella usar la compulsion para que la deje ir, no podra usar el hechizo para buscarla-todos asintieron dando logica

-Entonces estas diciendo que mi mama haga el hechizo-dijo Rebekah -Que ganamos con eso?-pregunto

-Digamos, que uno: tu hermanito esta contento. Dos: tienes compania femenina luego de tantos chicos. Tres: no pierde su humanidad. Cuatro: te puedes divertir con ella y Cinco: esta con la novia de mi hermanito-dijo Damon furioso mirando a la rubia

-Tiene razon-dijo Bonnie y todos la miraron -En parte ya que si no recuerdan lo que dijo Elijah sobre las brujas y la paz. Ok hoy, la pelea con este fue el momento. Tenemos que evitar que apague su humanidad por completo. Tenemos dos meses para eso. Elena llegara en unos dias pero algo me dice que Bella no vendra con ella, osea Bella no es tan idiota para estar en el mismo lugar que el idiota que le rompio el corazon y que quiere matarla-dijo Bonnie

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, ni yo soy tan idiota-dijo Rebekah y todos asintiendo

-Pero tambien tiene razon en que Klaus es un idiota-dijo Damon y Elijah se encogio de hombros

-Tambien-murmuraron Finn, Stephan, Kol, Jeremy, Elijah y Rebekah

-Estoy aqui-dijo Klaus como si no quiere la cosa

-Eso no cambia nada-dijo Bonnie y todos asintieron

-Ok, las buscaremos. Estamos en el 30 abril, tenemos hasta el 30 de junio para encontrarlas-dijo Esther y todos asintieron

-Quien dara la sangre de la doppenganger?-pregunto Esther curiosa y Jeremy levanto la mano, Esther le hizo un gesto de que se acercara y el lo hizo

Corto la muneca, en un corte limpio y no profundo su sangre ya salia pero lentamente como si Esther la controlara y la puso en la mesa que estaba en el centro. Los vampiros miraban el acto con devocion y Bonnie con asco

-Los de Isabella-dijo Esther y los hermanos se acercaron

-Somos dos-dijo Stephan y ella asintio

-Mejor para todos, la sangre de ella será más fuerte y así la encontraremos mas rapido-respondio Esther y los hermanos hicieron el mismo procedimiento. Cuando estaban las sangres ligadas Esther comenzo a decir cosas en latin. La sangre se puso de un color más claro acercándose al rosado y todos miraban impresionados. Esther dejo de hacer el hechizo y la sangre comenzo a moverse sola. Todos hasta Esther miraban esto impresionados. Esther miraba esto imprecionada ya que al tener lazos de sangre diferentes se unian como una sola. De un momento, la sangre se convirtio en un hilo y ese hilo formo un circulo

-Imposible-dijo Esther y todos le miraron confundidos

-Que pasa?-pregunto Klaus preocupado

-Digamos que cuando eso pasa, pueden ser por dos razones-dijo Bonnie y todos le miraron

-Mejor dicho tres. La primera: un brujo esta con ellas-dijo Esther y todos la miraron

-La segunda: es que la sangre tenga algo que ver con una bruja. Esa es la mas probable ya que Bella se convertira en una vampiro-bruja-dijo Bonnie y todos asintieron

-Y la ultima es que diferentes brujos, no mujeres. Solo hombres la esten protegiendo. Para mi esa es la mas exacta-dijo Esther todos le miraron

-Por que es la mas exacta?-pregunto Klaus celoso

-Oh, al parecer Elijah no le llego a esa parte-dijo Esther mirando a su hijo y este nego con la cabeza diciendole que no

-Bueno, yo se las contare-dijo Esther y Elijah empezo a toser como loco

-No creo que sea conveniente-dijo Elijah

-Por que?-preguntaron Klaus y Damon al mismo tiempo

-Ustedes son muy celosos-dijo Elijah y ellos negaron con la cabeza

-Estaremos bien, verdad Damon-dijo Klaus y el asintio

-Ok, no quiero berrinches-dijo Stephan y ellos asintieron

-Digamos que la vampira especial, osea Bella tiene muchas cosas. Entre ellas es que cuando ve a un brujo por primera vez a los ojos pasan cosas-dijo Esther y todos estaban confundidos

-Que pasa?-pregunto Jeremy sentado junto a Bonnie

-Saben que es la imprimacion?-pregunto Esther y algunos asintieron

-Es como un sentido de buscar el alma gemela de los cambiadores de forma-dijo Esther y todos asintieron

-Cuando Bella ve a un brujo ojo chico por primera vez a los ojos. Se miran como si estuvieran imprimados, pero es una forma de demostrarle lealtad a Bella-dijo Esther

-Un momento. Me estas diciendo que mi novia se ha imprimado de un brujo?!-pregunto Klaus furioso

-Klaus, recuerda: Ex-novia-dijo Kol y todos rieron

-No, hijo. Es una forma de demostrarle lealtad a Bella. No escuchaste?-dijo Esther y Klaus miro al suelo

-Para que demostrarle lealtad?-pregunto Kol y Esther le miro

-Claramente para saber de que lado estan-respondio y todos se miraron entre si

~~~~••~~~~

-Bella, que fue eso que paso cuando se miraron a los ojos?-pregunto Elena mientras Ian manejaba y Bella acariciaba su pelo

-Es una forma de demostrarle lealtad-dijo Ian y Bella rio

-Nunca entendi eso. Ian me prestas tu movil?-dijo Bella y el asintio, se lo dio y Bella marco el numero que se sabia de memoria

-Hola?-preguntaron por el otro lado de la linea

-Sammo!-dijo Bella emocionada y Elena miro a Bella sorprendida

-Ian, eso de demostrar la lealtad no muestra si ella es bipolar?-pregunto a Elena e Ian rio

-Segun mi madre eso es parte de su personalidad-dijo el divertido

-Bella? No estabas en Mystic? De quien es ese numero?-pregunto Samuel

-Sip. Soy yo. No. De Ian-dijo Bella

-Donde estas?-pregunto Samuel

-De camino a las vegas-dijo Bella

-Ya paso?-pregunto Samuel

-Oh si estoy con Elena e Ian. Un nuevo brujo que conoci hoy. Sabes? Use la compulsion con el hermano de Klaus!-dijo Bella emocionada y Samuel rio

-Quieres que vaya contigo?-pregunto y Bella rio

-No! Solo estoy escondiendo a la doppenganger por unos dias-dijo Bella y Elena la miro escuchando

-Elena que te gusta comer?-pregunto Ian y Elena le contesto

-Y tu?-pregunto Samuel

-Digamos que es una sorpresa-dijo Bella

-Vendras?-pregunto Samuel emocionado

-Maybe-respondio Bella con acento ingles de Reino Unido, escucho a Samuel riendo

-Quisiera que vinieras. La pasariamos muy bien-dijo el

-Lo se, pero no prometo nada-dijo Bella con una sonrisa

-Adios, no quiero gastarle el credito a Ian-dijo Bella y se despidieron

-Ian?-pregunto Elena cuando Bella le daba el movil

-Si?-pregunto el con una hermosa sonrisa

-No diran nada malo que vengas con nosotras. Ya sabes, tu familia-dijo Elena y el rio

-Sabes? Mi madre es una gran amiga de Bella, digamos que me obligo a irme a casa de mi tia cada vez que Bella nos visitaba ya que sabria que si nos mirabamos me iria a donde sea que fuera Bella. Originalmente vivo en las vegas pero digamos que el instinto me digo que me viniera de viaje por una semana-respondio Ian y Elena asintio

-El pequeño Ian, nunca me dejaban ver fotos de el pero sabia que iba a ser muy guapo. Imaginate, su padre era sexy-dijo Bella e Ian se sonrojo, Elena rio

-Cuanto tiempo falta?-pregunto Elena

-Unas tres horas-dijo Ian y Elena abrio los ojos sorprendida

-Pero si no tenemos tanto tiempo en el auto-dijo Elena e Ian le sonrio

-Es un hechizo, una forma de cortar el camino-dijo Ian y Elena asintio

-Ian como esta Lizzie?-pregunto Bella

-Bien, ya dio sus primeros pasos-dijo el y Bella aplaudio emocionada

-Genial! Le tomaron fotos?-pregunto Bella y el asintio

-Hasta la grabamos-dijo el y ella asintio

-Quien es Lizzie?-pregunto Elena

-Es mi ahijada, la hermanita de Ian. Parece una munequita-dijo Bella y Elena sonrio, y penso que no todo de ser vampiro seria malo

Bella tenia mucho autocontrol, pero segun Damon se debia a que Bella siempre ha odiado la sangre asi que toma de bolsas para hacerlo menos asqueroso. Stephan decia que aunque era destripador ha disfrutado mucho su vida de vampiro. Damon es Damon y siempre la ha disfrutado. Caroline se veia contenta, y no le molestaba ser vampiro. Entonces, por que ella tenía tanto miedo?

Solo queria tener ninos con alguien, pero existe la adopcion, le darian una oportunidad a un pequeño o pequena o quizas dos. Tenia miedo de ser como Katherine, pero se lo habian dicho muchas veces, solo seria como Katherine si apagaba sus emociones. Y si no tenía control? Los chicos le ayudarian.

Supo que este viaje le daria mucho giros a su vida

~~~~••~~~~

-Jasper!-dijo Alice asustada y en ese instante llegaron todos los Cullen hacia donde estaba Alice con exepcion de Edward que queria ir a cazar solo

-Que paso?-pregunto Jasper asustado contagiandole sus emociones a todos

-Ha pasado, Bella se ha ido de Mystic pero de un momento a otra se ha puesto borrosa, ya no la puedo ver!-dijo Alice asustada

-Quizas se cruzo con otro ser sobrenatural-dijo Emmett y todos asintieron dandole la razon

-Puede ser carino, ya sabes como no perdiste la visiones solo estan borrosas-dijo Esme y Alice asintio

Estaba asustada, sabia que verian involucrados en algo pero no sabian en que

Mientras tanto, Edward que habia terminado de cazar todo limpio, corrio hacia Seattle para buscar a alguien

Entro a la oficina donde se encontro con una chica rubia

-Buenas tardes, tiene cita?-pregunto la chica

-No, solo dile que es de parte de Edward Cullen-dijo el con tono seductor y escucho los pensamientos de la chica

"Dios mio, esta muy bueno. Ojala me cogiera..." En ese mismo instante dejo de escuchar y se intereso en los pensamientos de la gente de la calle

-Lo siento eso no puede ser-dijo la chica en tono profesional

"No lo puede ser porque deberias de follarme primero"

Edward intento ocultar la risa del pensamiento de la chica

-Se supone que solo vengo a esto pero...-dijo el y la chica levanto una ceja

"Si! Invitame a salir para que luego me lleves por ahí!" Penso la chica

-Esto es urgente-dijo el preocupado haciendo un puchero

"Aww pobre, de seguro tiene problemas" penso la chica

-Ire a hablar con el, pero no hay promesas-dijo la chica en tono coqueto, Edward asintio y la chica se puso de pie mostrando mas de lo debido sus senos y giro subiendo un poco la falda que usaba para que segun ella, el imaginara un poco de lo que vendria si la lleva por ahi

Cuando salio de su vista, Edward empezo a reir pero escucho la conversacion de la rubia

-Senor, le buscan-dijo la chica en tono coqueto, al parecer estaba necesitada

-Si? Quien?-dijo el senor exitado por las acciones de la chica, hace tiempo queria tener algo con ella siempre le interrumpian

Se escucharon unos pasos y la chica que se llamaba Lauren por cosas de la vida se sento en el escritorio abriendo las piernas, dandole una buena vista al senor. Ella vio como el senor empezaba a subirle su amiguito y eso a ella le gustaba

-Edward Cullen-dijo ella en tono coqueto y en ese momento vio como el amiguito de su jefe se bajaba y se ponia palido

-Por que no has dejado que entre?-pregunto el asustado y la chica se sento en las piernas de su jefe

-No tiene cita-dijo acariciandole el cuello con la oreja

-Lauren, ese es uno de mis mejores clientes-dijo el y ella continuo haciendolo

-Vamos solo cinco minutos-dijo ella y sintio como el amiguito subia otra vez

Unos diez minutos despues de que se controlaron, Edward estaba que no aguantaba la risa. La chica estaba necesitada y el senor estaba cansado de su esposa.

-Dios eso fue-dijo la chica y el asintio

-Delicioso-dijo el y ella asintio, le dio un beso en la boca con mucha pasion y se acomodo la ropa antes de salir

Camino unos pasos contenta, habia salido de la frustracion y con su jefe que estaba bueno y lo hacia bien, segun ella. Cuando llego a donde estaba Edward el puso su mejor cara seria

-Puede pasar-dijo ella y el asintio mirando al suelo

Camino lento hacia la oficina y toco la puerta, vio en sus pensamientos del senor que ese habia sido lo mejor desde hace meses que habia tenido

-Pase-dijo el senor y Edward entro

-Senor Cullen, tenia tiempo que no sabiamos de usted-dijo el y Edward asintio

-Asuntos familiares pero veo que a usted no le ha ido nada mal-dijo Edward y el senor como le decian se sonrojo

-Siento que haya precenciado eso-dijo el senor, Edward solto una carcajada

-Alan, no me importa lo que haga, ademas la chica estaba necesitada. Hace mucho tiempo que lo queria-dijo Edward y el sonrio

-Bueno, que quiere que le haga?-pregunto Alan cordia

-Bueno, quiero un acta de nacimiento pero Londinese, liciencia de conducir, pasaporte, visa, identificacion, papeles para hacer parecer que anda como turista y poder viajar fuera del estado sin problemas-dijo Edward y Alan anotaba todo

-Con el nombre de quien?-pregunto el y Edward lo penso un rato, no podia ser como su nombre original pero tenia que ser muy lindo

-Gabriella Marie Masen-dijo Edward sonriendo, le encantaria el nombre estaba seguro

-Lindo nombre, para su novia?-pregunto el y Edward rio

-Algo asi, lo necesito rapido. Es urgente. Cinco dias estarian bien?-pregunto Edward y Alan vio que en realidad eran rapido

-Puedo realizarlo en cuatro-dijo el y Edward sonrio

-Excelente, me daria tiempo-dijo el sonriendo feliz y Alan sonrio

-La chica te hace feliz-dijo Alan y Edward no le hizo caso

-Tienes una foto aca?-pregunto y Edward asintio

La foto no fue hace mucho tiempo, se podria decir que no tiene menos de un mes, estaban unidos sonriendole a la camara y era tan linda que ella le dijo que la guardara en su billetera. Edward saco la billetera y puso la copia de la foto.

-Es ella-dijo el y Alan penso que Edward tenia buen gusto, no era fea, era hermosa y seguramente con un gran corazon

-Lo es-dijo Edward respondiendole el pensamiento y Alan se sonrojo

-Me podrias hacer un favor?-pregunto Edward y Alan asintio

-Cuando termines me devuelves la foto?-pregunto y Alan asintio

-Cuanto seria?-pregunto Edward serio y Alan penso la cantidad de siempre

-Eso no es suficiente-dijo Edward -Eso me cobras si lo haces una semana, que ya no te interesa el dinero?-continuo

-Te interesa la chica, estas mas humoristico que la ultima vez que nos vimos y ademas estoy de un buen humor-dijo Alan, Edward se puso de pie y saludo a Alan con un gesto de mano

-A la misma hora-dijo Edward cuando abria la puerta y se detuvo

-Que pasa?-pregunto Alan

-Te envío a Lauren de vuelta? Quiere mas-dijo Edward divertido y Alan asinto. Edward solto una carcajada y salio de su oficina, camino hacia donde estaba Lauren que estaba recordando todo lo que hicieron alla dentro. Para sacarla de la imaginacion, Edward se aclaro su garganta y Lauren le miro mal por interrumpirle

-Si?-pregunto

-El senor, quiere que vayas a verlo. Dijo que tenian que terminar los asuntos-dijo Edward divertido y Lauren se puso de pie

-Gracias-dijo contenta y entro a la oficina rapidamente. Edward como cualquier chico de 17 anos, con la mente morbosa se quedo un rato escuchando la conversacion

-Me mando a llamar?-pregunto Lauren coqueta y Alan la miro sonriente

-Quiere terminar lo que empezo?-pregunto y ella asintio

-Seria un placer ayudarle en ese asunto-dijo ella mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en las piernas

-Enserio?-pregunto el y ella asintio, le dio un beso en la boca y sintio como el amiguito empezo a despertar, solto un gemido y Edward rio. Suficiente morbosidad tenia por hoy, giro para salir y escucho algo que le dejo con la boca abierta

-Quieres que te folle?-pregunto Alan y Lauren asintio

Dios era como una zorra personal, penso Edward y salio corriendo, saco el celular cuando estaba en el bosque y vio que tenía un nuevo correo electronico. Le abrio y el nombre era desconocido

"Soy yo, me puedes escribir por aca. Nadie se dara cuenta, ni siquiera tu familia. B"

El sonrio y corrio mas hacia la casa pero antes tomo otro ciervo para sentirse satisfecho.

Cuando llego a casa todos estaban ocultandole los pensamientos y supo que ellos no querian que supiera algo

Al igual que el no queria que supieran lo que paso hoy

~~~~••~~~~

Final del capitulo

Muy largo o muy corto?

Si es muy corto intentare alargarlo para el proximo capi

No olviden pasar por el nuevo crossover de TVD con Twilight. El nombre es Gracias a El. Aun no se si es un Klaus/Bella o un Damon/Bella, son los unicos que me encantan.

Gracias por sus reviews y cada vez los espero con un carino especial

Me dejan un review?

Besos,

Nel


	24. Chapter 24

Klaus PDV

Habían pasado cuatro malditos días desde que mi Bella y la doppenganger se fueron. No es que no me importe Elena, pero me importa más mi amada que el maldito sacrificio. No puedo creer que rompí la promesa que le hice a Bella.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Chicago 1990**_

Estábamos en la mansión que había comprado para estar acá en Chicago, aunque era poco el tiempo que estaríamos acá, quería mantener a mi hermosa bien.

Estaba buscándola pero no la encontraba por toda la casa, encontré a uno de los humanos que se encargaban de cuidar la mansión

-Sabe dónde está la señorita?-pregunte y él sonrió mientras señalaba en dirección al jardín

-Tiene todo el día ahí- sonreí y asentí, me despedí de el con un gracias y cuando entre al jardín me encontré con la imagen más adorable del mundo

Mi Bella estaba con un vestido sencillo pero que le hacía notar sus curvas y era de rosa bebe, tenía un libro entre las manos pero no lo estaba leyendo, estaba observando las rosas como si fueran lo más interesante. Su rostro mostraba un poco de curiosidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo y quiero saber por qué esta así

-Hola-dije dándole un beso en la sien y ella en respuesta sonrió y cuando me senté junto a ella me dio un beso en los labios

-Hola, como estas?-pregunto sonriendo pero su tono de voz y sus ojos se veían tristes

-Que tienes?-pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza

-Nada, porque crees que tengo algo?-pregunto y negué con la cabeza

-Dime que te pasa. Sé que tienes algo por esas hermosas orbes de color chocolate-le dije y ella suspiro, giro la cabeza para volver a ver las rosas y volvió a suspirar

-Enserio no es nada-me dijo en tono bajo y la abrase por los hombros

-Estas mintiendo, anda no puede ser tan malo-dije y ella suspiro

-Que pasara con nosotros?-pregunto sin mirarme a los ojos y empezó a acariciar la contraportada del libro, era Romeo y Julieta

-Cuando?-pregunte y ella sonrió pero tristemente, giro la cabeza y me miro a los ojos

-Que pasara cuando encuentres a la doppenganger?-pregunto tristemente, ella sabía que era la vampira especial, también que era el hibrido pero también sabía que yo sabía lo que ella era

-Por qué me preguntas eso?-le pregunte y ella alejo su mirada de mis ojos

-Por qué cuando eso pase tendrás que elegir. Si me quieres o no, sé que no soy bonita, ni perfecta pero espero que no hagas una decisión que te haga daño-dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, como si le costara respirar

-Siempre te elegiría a ti-le respondí y ella negó con la cabeza

-Te conozco Nick. Dirás eso pero cuando tengas a la doppenganger frente a ti, cambiaras de opinión-dijo ella y lamentablemente tenía razón

-Nunca te pondría en peligro-le dije y ella rio

-No crees que estoy ya en suficiente peligro?-pregunto sarcásticamente –No crees que es suficiente vivir y ser novia de alguien que en cualquier momento puede matarte solamente por más poder-me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos pero sin mirarme

-Ella, nunca te haría daño, te lo juro-dije pero ella negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie

-Dices ahora, pero el daño lo haces tú mismo. No directamente pero con tus intenciones-me dijo antes de girarse y empezar a caminar. Me puse rápidamente de pie y corrí para estar frente a ella

-No lo hare, nunca en mi vida te hare daño-le dije y ella sonrió tristemente

-Ya te dije, solamente tus intenciones me pueden hacer daño-me dijo y me esquivo para continuar caminando e hice lo mismo, me puse frente a ella

-Pídemelo y te prometo que no haría el sacrificio ni nada para hacerte daño-le dije mirándola a los ojos pero ella los cerró

-Solamente es tu decisión, no puedo pedirte que hacer-me dijo y cuando vi que me iba a hacer lo mismo que la última vez, la tome por la cintura y la abrase

-Mi decisión es hacerte feliz-dije y sentí como sus lágrimas mojaban mi camisa, ella contenía los sollozos pero de un momento a otro se separó de mí

-Tu sed es poder es más poderosa por todo el cariño que puedas tenerme-me dijo y empezó a correr para entrar a la casa, le seguí pero cuando entro a la habitación, le puso candado

Empecé a tocar la puerta, sabía que todas sus palabras eran de verdad y sacadas de su corazón

-Ella, ábreme-le pedí y solamente del otro lado se escuchaban los sollozos, cosa que me hacían partir el corazón, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos porque me dolía que todo sea verdad. Todo era por una maldita verdad

Recordé algo que me dijo hace unos minutos

-No siento cariño por ti- le dije en voz alta –No siento cariño por ti porque te amo, mi amor hacia ti duele, demonios, te amo más que todo el poder que puedo tener si hago el sacrificio-le dije de todo corazón y escuche que los sollozos del otro lado se iban apagando

-Prefiero estar junto a ti que ser la persona más poderosa del mundo, prefiero matarme que hacerte sufrir en ese sacrificio. Prefiero dejar que la doppenganger viva si eso te hace feliz –dije con el corazón y escuche como los sollozos se apagaban

-Prefiero amarte cada día que odiarme cada día por ser culpable de tu muerte, de tu tristeza, de tu odio hacia mí –dije siendo sincero

-Prefiero hacerte feliz, amarte y estar junto a ti –dije y prometí algo que se puede decir que bizarro

-Si alguna vez, encuentro a la doppenganger, la dejaría ir. No haría el sacrificio, ni con ella sola pero tampoco contigo, haría que fueses feliz. Me mantendría alejado de todas las mentiras que puedan herirte, te contaría las razones por la que he estado junto a ella todo este tiempo. Haría las cosas más arriesgadas junto a ti. Pero también, cuidaría de ti como si fueses una muñeca de porcelana –dije terminando de decir todo lo que sentía y escuche como la puerta se habría y me miraba una Isabella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que me rompió el corazón

-Sé que mientes en todas de cada una de esas promesas –me dijo con voz ronca y negué con la cabeza. La tome de la mano y la hale hacia mí para tener una mejor vista de sus ojos chocolates. Ella no hizo nada para soltarse, limpie con mis manos delicadamente las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.

-Te prometo con mi vida, que nunca haría el sacrificio contigo y si me pides que deje todo por ti lo hago –le dije y ella me abrazo, acepte su abrazo y ella empezó a sollozar

-Prometo todo para estar a tu lado –dije y empezó a sollozar más

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Recuerdo que esa noche, Bella se había dormido temprano y aproveche para comprarle un piano, ya que al mudarnos de momento a Chicago, no pude traerlo. Al otro día, cuando le mostré su regalo estuvo muy feliz.

-Klaus porque miras a la pared como si fuera lo más importante del mundo?-pregunto mi querida hermana Rebekah

-Estaba recordando algo –dije girando mi mirada para verla, y estaba usando un vestido corto rojo, su pelo rubio liso y un maquillaje ligero

-A dónde vas? Y vestida así?-pregunte y ella sonrió

-Verdad que es muy lindo? Iré a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del estado –dijo sonriendo, en verdad, ella estaba muy bonita

-Precisamente a dónde?-pregunte, aunque sea una vampira, es mi hermana y hay que protegerla

-Yorkshire, investigue en esa cosa que le llaman internet y había un restaurante muy refinado, pero que era el mejor restaurante de por ahí –dijo sonriendo y sonreí por su entusiasmo aunque al parecer no llego a los ojos ya que ella sonrió tristemente

-La encontraremos, no te preocupes –me dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro y asentí, le di un beso en la mejilla y sonreí

-Vete por ahí a conseguirte un nuevo novio –dije y ella sonrió, me abrazo y salió de la casa

En ese momento recordé cuando Bella había despertado, tan inocente pero curiosa por lo que la buena vista le proporcionaba

_**Flash Back**_

-Señor, la señorita ha despertado –me dijo Alice, la señora que se encargaba de mantener la mansión limpia y le encargue a la chica

-Que ha dicho?-pregunte y ella estaba preocupada

-Nada –me dijo y le mire confundido –le juro, abrió los ojos y se sentó entre sus piernas. Me sonrió y empezó a mirar la habitación –me dijo y abrí los ojos sorprendido

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo. Trae una bolsa de sangre, toca antes de entrar –dije y ella asintió, fui para la habitación que estaba a tres puertas de la mía, toque dos veces y la chica me abrió, me sonrió y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Me fije que sus ojos eran de un color chocolate muy profundo pero también vi un rastro de miedo

-Hola, señorita –dije sonriéndole y ella me hizo un gesto de la mano similar a un hola

-Cómo estás? –pregunte y ella me miro curiosa, se encogió de hombros y empezó a mirar al espejo que estaba junto a mi

-Sé que estas confundida pero tienes que hacerme caso en todo para que no mueras. Quieres morir? –le pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza, en ese momento se escuchó un toque en la puerta y ella se asusto

-No te preocupes nadie te hará daño –le dije y ella asintió pero aun con miedo

Abrí la puerta y vi que Alice tenía dos bolsas de sangre entre las manos –recientemente habían hecho este método y quise probarlo, así no tenía que viajar constante mente por las muertes – tome las bolsas y con un gracias cerré la puerta

-Bien, toma esto –le dije y vi que puso una cara de asco pero cuando se la ofrecí la tomo. Me miro confundida y sonreí

-Tienes que beberla –dije y ella asintió sonriendo, e hizo lo que le dije. Cuando acerco a su rostro la bolsa, su rostro poco a poco iba cambiando hasta que la tomo toda

-Quieres más? –pregunte y me miro con sorpresa, negó con la cabeza y empezó a mirar hacia la ventana

-Señorita, si quieres salir al sol. Tendrá que usar este collar, ya que de lo contrario su piel se quemara y morirá y no quiere morir, cierto? –le dije y ella me miro, sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Miro el collar que le mostraba, era un collar sencillo pero la piedra de lapislázuli tiene forma de una lágrima. Se acercó para tomarlo pero luego se asustó y dio un paso hacia atrás

-No te hare daño, puedes tomarlo –dije y ella asintió, se acercó y tomo el collar pero en el momento me toco la mano, ocurrió una electricidad. La mire a los ojos y vi que eran más hermosos de los que parecían. Ella me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta.

Una semana después, luego de que le hubiera dado una bolsa de sangre, se sentó junto a mí y me toco el hombro. Le mire y le sonreí

-Pasa algo? –pregunte y ella asintió

-Qué pasa? –pregunte y ella dudo

-Por qué la sangre ya no me da nauseas?- me pregunto y la mire con sorpresa

-Hablas?-le pregunte y ella asintió –La sangre te daba nauseas? –pregunte y ella asintió, de un momento a otro empecé a reír, ella me miro ceñuda y se puso de pie, empezó a caminar y salió al jardín, cuando deje de reír le seguí y la vi en el jardín. Estaba mirando a las flores como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo

-No te da nauseas porque eres un vampiro –le dije y ella giro sorprendida, me miro suspicaz

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Klaus? –pregunto Finn mirándome y sacándome de mis recuerdos

-Si? –pregunte y él sonrió

-Por qué miras a la pared como si fuera lo más importante del mundo? –me pregunto y le mire ceñudo, ya no se puede recordar tranquilo

-No puedo recordar tranquilo? –le pregunte y él sonrió

-Te estaba preguntando que si quieres un trago pero si quieres recordar y ponerte triste, lo acepto –dijo saliendo de la casa, suspire

-Vamos –dije y él sonrió optimista

Nos fuimos al Grill donde nos encontramos con Stephan y Damon, empezamos a beber como si fuéramos alcohólicos

Mientras tanto en Yorkshire

-Buenas tardes, bienvenida al restaurante 'Same Place'* tiene reservación?-pregunto el encargado del restaurante a Rebekah, ella asintió

-Rebekah Mikaelson-dijo ella sonriendo y el asintió

-Su mesa está en uno de los lugares más importantes del lugar, sígame –dijo el encargado y la llevo a una mesa que estaba en el segundo nivel, con una vista hacia el bosque, llenos de flores

-En un momento alguien le atenderá, que pase buena tarde-dijo él y Rebekah sonrió

-Gracias-el asintió y se alejó de la mesa

En unos minutos llego un camarero

-Buenas tardes, soy Zack, su camarero en que puedo ayudarle esta tarde?-pregunto el sonriendo

-Por ahora, vino tinto servirá-dijo ella sonriendo y él se alejó. Rebekah estaba mirándolo hasta que escucho una voz musical

-Sí, está a nombre de Cullen, Edward Cullen-dijo el sonriendo, Rebekah escucho con más interés

-Sí, está en la lista, la señorita que espera aún no ha llegado-dijo el mientras caminaba a una mesa que estaba a cuatro mesas de distancia de la de Rebekah

-Gracias-dijo él y tomo asiento, a Rebekah le llamaba la voz musical ya que significaba que era uno de los fríos

-En un momento alguien le atenderá, que pase buena tarde-dijo el encargado otra vez y Edward le despidió con un gracias

-Acá tiene señorita. Necesita algo más?-pregunto Zack y ella sonrió

-Te avisare, no tengo mucha hambre. Bueno, no de comida-dijo ella y él sonrió pero se alejo

Un camarero se acercó a la mesa de Edward

-Buenas tardes, que desea tomar?-pregunto de forma educada y Rebekah vio el dato de que no le dio su nombre

-Solo un café. Esperare a mi acompañante-dijo él y el camarero asintió

Rebekah dirigió la mirada hacia Edward Cullen y vio que en la mesa había un sobre amarillo pero que no se distinguía muy bien, continuo tomando su vino hasta que escucho una nueva voz en la entrada

-Buenas tardes, si tengo reservación, bueno, no estoy acompañante a Edward Cullen-dijo una voz femenina pero no musical como la del Cullen

-Sí, la está esperando. Acompáñeme-dijo él y la señorita le siguió

-Acá estamos-dijo el frente a la mesa de Edward y luego se fue, la señorita le hizo algo y él se puso de pie

-Me alegro de que hayas hecho por mí-dijo ella cuando ambos tomaron asiento

-No es nada, pero porque la urgencia?-pregunto y Rebekah dirigió la mirada para ver bien a la chica

Era muy bonita, según Rebekah. Usaba un vestido blanco pero la parte de arriba tenia más brillo que la de abajo, unos zapatos negros y su cabello caía en rizos. Sus ojos parecían color chocolate pero su pelo se parecía al de alguien que ella había visto.

-Digamos, que descubrir algo malo de alguien que pensaba que te quería. Te puede romper el corazón-dijo ella y el asintió. Le apretó la mano derecha y ella sonrió

El camarero apareció y Bella pidió pastel de chocolate para ambos y una taza de café

-Tienes todo listo para irte?-pregunto Edward en tono triste y Rebekah vio que la chica asintió

-Solo me falta lo que te pedí. No puedo durar mucho tiempo acá en el estado, me encontrarían-dijo ella en tono triste

-Entonces esta es la última vez?-pregunto Edward y ella le apretó la mano

-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, pero tienes que saber que se secretos de tu familia. Si te arriesgas a ir tendré que decírtelos-dijo ella y él le miro confundido

-Hablas de mi familia actual?-pregunto Edward incrédulo y ella negó con la cabeza

-Tu familia real, Elizabeth y Edward padre-dijo ella y el asintió incrédulo

-Acá tienes, todo. Lo pensare-dijo él y le entrego el sobre. Ella lo saco y vio que estaban todos los documentos que necesitaba

-Londinense?-pregunto ella sonriendo y él sonrió

-Recordé que me dijiste que te gustaba ese lugar. Iras ahí?-pregunto Edward y Rebekah vio que ella negaba con la cabeza

-No le diré a nadie, cuando quieras ir solo me contactas por donde te dije-dijo ella y el camarero llego con sus órdenes, cuando se fue Edward se quejo

-Como comeré todo esto?-pregunto él y la chica le tomo le la mano, él le miro a los ojos y se perdió en ellos por un minuto

-Podrás, y claramente comerás todo lo que quieras y tu cuerpo lo asumirá como si fuera sangre-dijo ella y Rebekah jadeo, estaba usando la compulsión con él?

Empezaron a comer pero Rebekah tenía ganas de salir de ahí y llamar a Klaus

Llamo al camarero para pedirle algo de comer, pidió pastel de vainilla

-Bell, tienes que decirme. Sabes que si me preguntan me obligaran y me mataran-dijo él y ella negó con la cabeza

-Iré al baño, te espero en unos minutos-dijo ella y en el mismo momento Rebekah se puso de pie para ir al baño

Cuando estaban en el baño, Rebekah saco de su bolso maquillaje y empezó a hacer cuenta de que se estaba retocando el maquillaje. Bella entro al baño e hizo lo mismo pero esta antes de hacerlo todo suspiro

-Bonito anillo-dijo antes de retocarse los labios y Rebekah sonrió

-Bonito collar-dijo en respuesta, Bella sonrió y dijo en tono amenazante

-Yo tú y no escucho más las conversaciones ajenas- Rebekah le miro como si estuviera confundida

-Qué?-pregunto en tono inocente

-Me sé todos los trucos, no juegues Bekky puedes terminar como Eli o como Kol-dijo ella y salió del baño

Rebekah le iba a preguntar pero recibió un mensaje de texto de Elijah

_"Encontramos algo"_

Ella suspiro y cuando salió, vio que Edward tampoco estaba en su mesa, pero escucho algo y estaba en el pasillo para llegar a la cocina

-Ed, no puedes decirle a nadie sobre lo que paso aquí, si te matan ya sabes que tienes que hacer. Le das esto a Bekky para que se lo dé a su hermanito, gracias-dijo la chica y en unos segundos entro Edward al salón, se sentó dónde estaba y pidió la cuenta. Cuando había pagado todo se acercó a la mesa de Rebekah y le sonrió

-Esto es para tu hermanito, creo que es Elijah o Klaus no se para cuál de todos es- dijo Edward y Rebekah le miro confundida pero acepto el sobre blanco que le entregaba

-Gracias-dijo él y salió del restaurante

Rebekah comió un poco del pastel pero estaba confundida, quien era esa chica?, como sabia usar la compulsión y con un frio?. Como conocía su nombre y el de cada uno de sus hermanos? Excepto el de Finn

Cuando la incertidumbre no la dejo, pidió la cuenta y cuando pago entro al automóvil que Elijah le había comprado, acelero lo más que pudo para llegar a Mystic Falls. Cuando llego al parqueo de su casa, salió corriendo y entro a la casa

Vio que estaban todos, los Salvatores, el hermano de la doppenganger, Jeremy, su familia y la bruja Bennett

-Que paso?-pregunto Elijah acercándose a donde estaba su hermana que tenía la cara de haber visto un fantasma pero ella no hizo caso si no que se acercó a Stephan y miro su cabello detenidamente y se sorprendió. Miro a Damon y vio que sus rasgos eran casi iguales

-Busquen una foto de Isabella-dijo ella en tono asustados y nadie sabía por que

Damon saco su celular y le mostro una foto donde estaban él y ella, juntos como si parecieran hermanos

Rebekah abrió la boca sorprendida

-Qué te pasa?-pregunto Damon asustado

-Ella?-pregunto Rebekah y Damon asintió lentamente, Rebekah busco en su bolso y encontró el sobre blanco. Vio algo que estaba escrito en la parte de atrás, era muy pequeño. Pero decía un nombre. Elijah.

Se sentó en el sillón más próximo y volvió a leer el nombre, pero no era pequeño pero real. Elijah M. Una letra pulcra y pequeña.

-Qué te pasa?-pregunto Esther asustada

-Ella, no-dijo Rebekah

-Qué demonios te pasa!-grito Klaus asustado por lo que tenía su hermana

-Nicklaus cálmate-dijo Esther

Rebekah poco a poco empezó a respirar lentamente hasta que salió del shock

-Elijah-dijo ella lentamente alzando el sobre, él lo tomo pero no lo abrió

-Qué es esto?-pregunto él y ella se encogió de hombros

-La leeré en voz alta-dijo él y todos asintieron, el abrió el sobre y empezó a leer

_**"Bueno, si estás leyendo el sobre. Me encontré con algún familiar tuyo, no me atrevería a dársela personalmente. Soy muy complicada como ya puedes saber. No me busquen, sé que lo han hecho y no les funcionara. Tendrán a Elena en un plazo de dos días y más nunca sabrán de mí. Dile a tu hermano que no me busque ya que puede terminar como Mikael, muchas brujas están de mi lado y pueden ayudarme con el favor. Dile a Damon que siento lo del auto pero que no me busquen, tendrán a Elena, con sus decisiones. Me refiero a que sabe lo que quiere hacer con su futuro y que no van a necesitar más de mí. Dile a Kol que me debe una y que en cualquier momento puedo venir por él. A Esther dile que si piensa que es posible que primero me mate. Besitos a todos excepto a tu hermano. Isabella"**_

Leyó el en voz alta y todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos, Klaus se acercó rápidamente a Rebekah y la miro a los ojos

-Donde. La. Viste.?-pregunto el lentamente y Rebekah abrió la boca sorprendida

-Con un demonio donde la viste?-pregunto Damon furioso

-Estaba en el restaurante que le dije a Klaus-dijo ella y el asintió -Unos minutos después llego un frio, dijo que estaba esperando a su acompañante. Unos minutos después llego ella. Empezaron a hablar y ella le pregunto algo así como londinense y él le dijo que sabía que le encantaba ese lugar. Él le pregunto si es a ese lugar que iba a ir pero ella negó. Luego de la conversación ella dijo que iría al baño y la imite, me retoque el maquillaje y cuando llego, me dijo bonito anillo yo le dije lo mismo pero con el collar. Luego me dijo y cito: -Me sé todos los trucos, no juegues Bekky puedes terminar como Eli o como Kol- salió del baño y le dijo algo muy raro al frio-dijo ella y todos le miraron desde sorprendidos a confundidos

-Como se llama el frio?-pregunto Damon y ella se estremeció

-Cullen. Si, Edward Cullen, ella uso la compulsión con el-dijo ella y todos se miraron entre sí. Damon tomo su celular y llamo a Jasper

-Hola?-pregunto el confundido

-Donde está tu hermano?-pregunto Damon en tono normal

-Esta de caza-dijo Jasper mirando a su familia, solo faltaba el

-Seguro? Porque que sepa no hay dos Edward Cullen que puedan ayudar a mi hermana-dijo Damon y todos los Cullen se vieron sorprendidos por lo que dijo el hermano Salvatore

-Ahora que me lo dices, él ha estado muy raro desde el lunes-dijo Jasper y todos en la casa de los Mikaelson se miraron entre si

-Isabella le dijo que si aceptaba irse con ella le contaría algo sobre su familia-dijo Rebekah

-Qué?-pregunto Jasper y al parecer se escuchaban mutuamente como una conferencia

-Si aceptaba irse con ella le contaría algo sobre una tal Elizabeth y Edward padre-dijo Rebekah

-Ellos son los verdaderos padres de Edward-dijo Carlisle y todos se miraron entre si

-Edward le entrego un sobre a Isabella-dijo Rebekah y los Cullen empezaron a murmurar entre si

-Qué?-pregunto Damon

-Puede ser que Edward haya hecho papeles para Bella-dijo Jasper y todos se miraron

-Es posible-dijo Bonnie ganando la intención -Fíjense, van al aeropuerto y usan la compulsión en busca de Isabella Swan, aparecerá donde ira pero si es otro nombre no sabremos- termino y todos asintieron

Del otro lado de la línea. En la casa de los Cullen, se escuchaba un tarareo.

-Alguien está de buen humor-dijo Rosalie y Jasper escondió el teléfono sin colgar y Damon no colgó

-No se supone que es así? Hay que tener siempre un buen humor, no crees Esme?-dijo el en tono feliz. Damon, Stephan y Klaus se miraron entre si

-Solo que me sorprende-dijo Rose defendiéndose

-No puedo estar de buen humor?-pregunto Edward a la defensiva

-No es eso-dijo Rose

-Alice?-pregunto Jasper

-Que has planeado?-pregunto ella

-Yo? Nada. Estas bien, creo que te has vuelto un poco compulsiva. No he hecho nada- dijo Edward

-No has planeado nada y veo que estas en un carnaval?-dijo Alice sarcásticamente

-Sí, bueno. Soy joven, no puedo ir a un carnaval?-pregunto el furioso

-Donde están Carlisle y Esme?-pregunto Jasper

-Se fueron de caza-dijo Rose

-Edward por qué vas a un carnaval?-pregunto Alice

-Alice ya te dije! No puedo ir a un carnaval?-pregunto el frustrado

-Pero por que estas con una chica, rubia y no es una fría-dijo Alice

-Ni siquiera he ido y quieres que te cuente?!-pregunto el confundido y divertido -I can't-dijo Edward

-A dónde vas?-pregunto Jasper

-Por ahí, ash no puedo ir ni a la esquina-dijo Edward y se escuchó como cerraban la puerta

-Bueno, se nota que Bella uso la compulsión con Edward-dijo Stephan

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto Jasper

-Sera mejor que vengan a Mystic para contarles-dijo Damon

-Lo haremos-respondió el

Colgaron y se miraron entre si

-Hmm Klaus?-pregunto Rebekah y el la miro

-Si?-pregunto el

-Isabella le dijo a Edward que ya tiene todo listo para el viaje y además y cito: -Ed, no puedes decirle a nadie sobre lo que paso aquí, si te matan ya sabes que tienes que hacer. Le das esto a Bekky para que se lo dé a su hermanito, gracias- dijo Rebekah y Kol rio

-Bekky?-pregunto riendo y ella asintió

-Es más aterrorizante que Klaus-dijo ella y Kol asintió, Elijah y Fin rieron

-Saben estoy aquí-dijo Klaus y todos rieron más, se dieron cuenta de que ya eran las ocho de la noche, el teléfono de Jeremy sonó y todos dirigieron su mirada a él, el joven Gilbert miro y se encogió de hombros

-Es desconocido- todos le miraron en forma "Enserio?"

-Ok, Hola?-dijo el cuándo tomo el teléfono y se escuchaba una gran música de fondo

-Jer!-se escuchó a una chica muy animada y luego supieron que era Elena

-Elena?-pregunto Jeremy sorprendido

-Quien más, como estas?-pregunto Elena

-Bien, y tú?-pregunto él y se escuchó una risa

-Bien, muy bien. Como están las cositas por ahí? Me dijeron que Elijah y Bonnie estuvieron muy susceptibles-dijo ella divertida y los vampiros con excepción de Elijah empezaron a reír

-Quien te dijo eso?-pregunto él y ella rio

-Digamos que Bellita tiene muchos contactos-dijo Elena y se escuchó que alguien murmuraba algo

-Siii, Jer. Sabes si Bekky está ahí?-pregunto Elena divertida y todos miraron a Rebekah

-Si por?-pregunto Jeremy se escuchó la risa de Elena

-Supongo que también esta Klaus, Stephan, Damon, Elijah, Kol, Finn, Bonnie y no olvidemos a Esther-dijo Elena

-Si por qué?-pregunto Jeremy y se escuchó un grito

-Ion!-grito Elena y se escucharon varias risas

-Muérete Bella!-grito Elena y se escucharon más risas

-Quien nos buscara?-pregunto Elena y todos se miraron entre si

-De que hablas?-pregunto Jeremy

-Mañana a primera hora tomaremos un vuelo rumbo a Mystic-dijo Elena

-Oww, que diablos Ian!-grito Elena y escuchaban atentos

-Stop, Elena no culpes a Ian. Que seas torpe no es culpa de nadie-se escuchó la voz de Bella y luego risitas

-En fin, yo quiero que sea Klaus. Pero Bella quiere a Kol, quien crees que sea el indicado-dijo Elena

-No sé, que tal Damon, Stephan y yo-dijo Jeremy

-Ha! Págame!-dijo Bella en voz alta

-Mierda Jeremy tenías que decir Klaus-dijo Elena con voz triste

-Por qué?-pregunto el mirando a Klaus

-Olvídalo, era una apuesta que por tu culpa perdí-dijo Elena y se escucharon unas risitas

-Jeremy dice Bella que le digas a Esther que ese plan es muy pero muy cliché-dijo Elena y todos miraron a Esther

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto Jeremy

-Olvídalo, hablamos mañana. Tengo que ser la responsable de la noche-dijo Elena y se escucharon risitas

-Bájame! Bella dile a Ian que me baje!-dijo Elena gritando

-Ian, ella no quiere. Házmelo a mí!-dijo Bella en tono feliz y todos miraron a Klaus

-Oops adiós Jer, creo que a las 11:00 estaremos allá-dijo Elena y colgaron

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Stephan

-Lo que sea que sea, se están divirtiendo demasiado-dijo Kol y asintieron

-.-.-

Que tal estuvo? Creo que está bien y ustedes?

El próximo en publicar es Gracias a El

Review?

Las imágenes estarán en el blog

Besos,

Nel


	25. Chapter 25

Al otro día

Las Vegas

-Bella, a qué hora llegaremos?-pregunto Elena cuando estaban en el aeropuerto, ella, Bella e Ian

-Como a eso de las 11, Ian se quedara unos días también ya que él está cansado de tanto viajar -dijo Bella sonriéndole

-Qué bien! Un poco más de diversión -dijo Elena con entusiasmo, resultado de la compulsión que Bella uso con ella

-Te ves tan tierna, sin preocupaciones -dijo Bella, Elena e Ian rieron

-Pasajeros rumbo a Mystic Falls, Virginia. Por favor de ir ahora mismo a tomar su lugar -dijo una voz masculina que sonó por todo el aeropuerto

-Bueno, nos vamos! -dijo Elena con entusiasmo y Bella sonrió, tomo a los chicos de la mano y los llevo a la puerta A-4

-Recuerden portarse bien, Ian ya sabes que hacer. Adiós Elena -dijo Bella primero abrazando a Ian y luego a una confundida Elena

-Espera un momento. No vienes con nosotros? -pregunto Elena y Bella negó con la cabeza

-Te prometo que me portare bien -le dijo Bella sonriendo

-No! No puedes dejarnos! -dijo Elena en tono triste y Bella sonrió

-Y piensas que me voy a perder el drama de Falls? -pregunto ella y Elena asintió

-No te preocupes, aunque no esté allá no perderán el drama -dijo ella y Elena empezó a negar con la cabeza

-Elena tenemos que entrar -dijo Ian y Elena aún continuaba negando con la cabeza

-Vamos Bella, aún estamos a tiempo -dijo Elena

-Ya te dije que no iré y recuérdaselo muy bien a todos, incluyendo a Klaus. Elena fue un placer estar esta semana contigo, Ian cuídate. Adiós chicos -dijo Bella, giro y busco en su bolso el nuevo pasaporte que tenía junto a su boleto

-Pasajeros rumbo a Sydney, Australia. Por favor de ir ahora mismo a tomar su lugar -dijo la misma voz masculina que sonó por todo el aeropuerto

Isabella camino hacia la puerta E-2 donde duro unos minutos, el hombre que estaba en la puerta comprobó su pasaporte y tomo el boleto

-Hermoso nombre señorita -dijo él y Bella le sonrió

-Gracias -respondió esta antes de entrar por la puerta, suspiro y busco su asiento. Afortunadamente estaba junto a una ventana y al parecer no había nadie cerca de ella. Cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar todo.

Mientras tanto en Mystic Falls, más precisos la casa Mikaelson

-Aún no hay noticias? -pregunto Damon y ellos negaron con la cabeza

-A qué hora irán a recogerlas? -pregunto Klaus y Elijah se encogió de hombros

-Según lo que dijo Elena, serian a las once de la mañana -dijo Damon y ellos asintieron

Klaus iba a decir algo pero el celular de Damon sonó, el dueño del móvil vio que era desconocido

-Quien eres y como conseguiste mi numero? -pregunto el curioso y los vampiros también lo estaban

-Bueno, pensé que lo sabias y conseguí tu numero mediante grandes métodos de la compulsión -dijo la voz de Katherine y todos se miraron entre si

-Que quieres? -pregunto Damon y se escuchó su risita

-Digamos que escuche algo que no debería y quiero decírselos -dijo ella y ellos se sorprendieron

-Por qué quieres decírnoslo? -pregunto el con el tono desinteresado

-Por que pondría a tu primita furiosa y claro, lo diré siempre y cuando Klaus prometa que no me matara -dijo ella y todos miraron a Klaus

-Pásamela -dijo el luego de suspirar y el hermano Salvatore hizo caso

-Katherine, que tienes por decir? -dijo el con el tono negociador de siempre

-Lo diré cuando prometas que no me mataras -dijo ella y el suspiro

-Prometo no matarte -dijo Klaus en tono serio

-Y si no cumples tu promesa Isabella morirá, dilo -dijo ella y el suspiro

-Si no cumplo la promesa -dijo, suspiro- Isabella morirá

-Bien, ahora, estaba en las vegas y anoche encontré algo muy interesante. Elenita estaba hablando por teléfono, mientras Isabella estaba tomando con un chico según yo muy lindo, Elena hablaba sobre un viaje que ocurriría hoy así que esta mañana fui al aeropuerto. Estaban Elena, Isabella y el chico que descubrí que se llama Ian, dos de ellos iban a Mystic Falls y uno para Sydney en Australia -dijo ella y los vampiros se miraron entre si

-Y el punto es? -pregunto el curioso

-Que Isabella le encargo a Ian que se cuidaran y que se quedara un tiempo en Mystic Falls y también le dijo a Elena luego de que esta supiera que no se iba con ellos, la citare: -Ya te dije que no iré y recuérdaselo muy bien a todos, incluyendo a Klaus. Elena fue un placer estar esta semana contigo, Ian cuídate. Adiós chicos -termino Katherine de relatar

-Estas diciendo que Bella esta en Australia? -pregunto Klaus y Katherine rio

-Más precisos, Bella está en un avión rumbo a Australia. Elena e Ian están rumbo a Mystic Falls -dijo ella y todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos

-Por que debería de creerte? -pregunto él y Katherine rio

-Digamos que Bella dijo muy seriamente que no volvería, así que si ustedes la buscan estará furiosa. Además ustedes se están volviendo alcohólicos -dijo ella antes de colgar, Klaus se quedó mirando al vacío unos minutos

-Que haremos? -pregunto Stephan hablando por Damon, Klaus y Elijah, los únicos presentes en la casa ya que los otros estaban paseando por el pueblo

-Creo, que deberíamos de esperar a que llegue Elena, mientras tanto jaquear la red del aeropuerto de las Vegas para saber si Bella fue a Australia sí o no -dijo Elijah y todos asintieron

-Algunos de ustedes sabe jaquear computadoras? -pregunto Damon y se encogieron de hombros

-Creo que Jeremy sabe, hace unos meses cambio sus calificaciones por la red de la escuela mientras estaba encerrado en su habitación -dijo Stephan y Klaus asintió

-Llámenlo, díganle que es de extrema importancia -dijo Elijah y Stephan llamo

-Alguna noticia? -pregunto Jeremy al tomar el teléfono

-Que tan rápido sabes jaquear un sistema? -pregunto Stephan

-Depende de qué sistema hablamos -dijo él y se miraron entre si

-Puedes hacerlo desde tu casa? -pregunto el joven Salvatore

-Si, en fin por qué? -dijo este y Stephan asintió

-En unos minutos estaremos en tu casa, prepara todo lo necesario -dijo el antes de colgar

Los cuatro vampiros se pusieron de pie y salieron de la casa, Elijah condujo su nuevo auto ya que había que mantener las apariencias. Klaus pensaba en como Bella podía olvidarlo tan fácil, no podía creerlo

Para cuando llegaron a la casa de los Gilbert se encontraron a Alaric y Jeremy curiosos

-Que necesitan para jaquear? -pregunto él y Damon sonrió

-Quiero que jaquees el sistema del aeropuerto de las Vegas -dijo Damon y Jeremy asintió

-Puedo hacerlo -dijo y todos suspiraron -Pero no desde acá- dijo otra vez y todos suspiraron pero de fastidio

-Desde dónde?-pregunto Elijah y Jeremy hizo una mueca

-Desde un aeropuerto -dijo y todos asintieron

Klaus tomo a Jeremy y lo saco de la casa los otros le siguieron y se dividieron en dos: Klaus, Jeremy y Elijah. Stephan, Damon y Alaric

Elijah condujo a gran velocidad al igual que Damon condujo el auto de Alaric, cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, caminaron hasta el cuarto de control pero un seguridad no le dejo entrar

-Lo siento esta área es restringida -dijo el guardia y Klaus sonrió

-Nos dejaras entrar -dijo usando la compulsión y el hombre les dejo entrar

Elijah, Rick, Stephan y Damon se encargaron de sacar a todos los humanos que estaban en ese cuarto. Klaus sentó a Jeremy en frente de la computadora y empezó a teclear

-El vuelo de las vegas está llegando, Elena está en ese pero Bella no. Búsquenla y llévenla a casa -dijo mirando a Stephan y Damon

-Y tú? -pregunto Stephan

-Estaré bien, si me matan no tendrán los datos -respondió el joven Gilbert

-No te preocupes yo mismo lo llevo-dijo Klaus y asintieron

Jeremy continúo explorando hasta que encontró

-Ya, que necesitan? -pregunto y Elijah sonrió

-Los pasajeros que van rumbo a Australia, también podrías tomar las copias de las cámaras de seguridad?-dijo y pregunto Jeremy asintió y empezó a explorar

Lo primero que encontró fueron los videos de seguridad

-Los de hoy?-pregunto y ellos asintieron

Jeremy busco hasta que encontró uno donde Elena aparecía, empezó a estudiar desde ahí

Elena parecía otra chica, mas emocionada, estaba junto a un chico y también estaba Bella, se miraron entre sí. Bella dijo algo y Elena y el chico asintieron, Bella los llevo por una puerta, dijeron algunas cosas y notaron que Elena se veía desconcertada, el chico asentía por cada cierto tiempo. Bella dijo algo que dejo a Elena paralizada, giro y cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable busco algo en su bolso, saco algo parecido a un pasaporte y un boleto. Elena y el chico entraron por la puerta y unas puertas más lejos Bella dio los papeles, le devolvieron el parecido al pasaporte. El hombre le murmuro algo y ella respondió y entro por la puerta.

-Entonces ellos están separados -dijo Jeremy, los hermanos asintieron

Jeremy continuo buscando hasta que encontró los vuelos rumbo a Australia

-Que nombre buscaríamos? -pregunto él y ellos se miraron entre si

-Busca Isabella -dijo Elijah y el asintió

Busco el nombre de Isabella y solamente aparecieron tres nombres

-María Isabella Rodríguez, Isabella Lizet Gonzales y Isabella Lucia Miller -murmuro el, cliqueo la primera y apareció una foto de una señora mayor, pelo gris ojos azules. La segunda era una niña de no más de ocho años, pelo rojo y ojos verdes. La ultima era una adolescente que era pelinegra con ojos grises

-Que tal Marie?-pregunto Klaus y Jeremy tecleo aparecieron dos nombres

-Gabriella Marie Masen y Amalia Marie Miller-dijo Jeremy y los tres se miraron entre si

-Dale a la primera -dijo Klaus y el joven le hizo caso

La primera Gabriella Marie Masen era la misma Isabella, pelo color café, ojos chocolate, cambiaron su nacionalidad ya que aparecía londinense

-Es ella-dijo Jeremy y ellos asintieron

-Puedes guardar esta información?-pregunto Elijah y Jeremy asintió, saco la memoria USB que tenía en el llavero y guardo la información ahí

-Listo -dijo y asintieron

Salieron del cuarto como si nada pasó y fueron a la casa de los Gilbert

Hace unos 15 minutos

-Ian, te digo te van a amar y si no me tienes a mí-dijo ella e Ian soltó una risita

-Vas a dejar a los hermanitos por mí?-pregunto y ella le golpeo suavemente en el brazo

-Puedes coquetear con las chicas -dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras salían al pasillo para recoger la maleta de Ian y Elena

-Elena, cálmate -dijo él y ella soltó una risita

Tomaron sus maletas y caminaron hacia la salida del aeropuerto pero Elena se paralizo en el medio del aeropuerto

-Qué te pasa? Conseguiste una chica perfecta? -pregunto Ian divertido, Elena negó con la cabeza y con una mano tomo la maleta, con la otra la muñeca de Ian, el dejo que ella se moviera en su territorio

-Hola!-dijo Elena con entusiasmo frente a los hermanos Salvatores, primero abrazo a Stephan y luego a Damon, tomo lugar otra vez junto a Ian

-Ian ellos son Stephan y Damon, chicos él es Ian-dijo Elena presentándolos y ellos asintieron entre si

-Como estas Elena?-pregunto Stephan preocupado y ella sonrió

-Excelente y ustedes? –dijo ella con entusiasmo e Ian le susurró al oído

-Elena, calma un poquito ese entusiasmo –los hermanos Salvatore se miraron entre si

-Pues, Elena nos veremos por ahí y ustedes dejen de buscar a Bella que no la encontraran –dijo Ian y giro para irse pero una mano en su muñeca se lo impidió, giro y se encontró con Elena

-Que pasa Elena? –pregunto él y ella le miro suplicante

-Quédate en mi casa –dijo ella y los hermanos Salvatores abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-Elena, creo que no es buena idea –dijo él y ella le miro mal

-Anda, es mejor que un hotel o una casa de huéspedes –dijo ella suplicante

-Elena, tus amigos no van a querer. Además estoy pensando en comprar una casa –dijo él y ella negó con la cabeza

-Vienes conmigo o me voy contigo –dijo y los hermanos se miraron entre si confundidos, el suspiro y la miro a los ojos

-Tres días, solamente –dijo él y ella asintió

-Cuando nos vamos? –pregunto ella y Damon sonrió

-Estamos esperando a Ric, fue al baño –dijo él y asintieron

-Qué tal si yo los llevo al auto y Damon espera a Ric? –pregunto Stephan y ellos asintieron, siguieron a Stephan ya que él iba a adelante

-Él es uno de los primos verdad? –le pregunto a Elena y ella asintió

-Sabes a donde ira Bella? –pregunto Elena

-Solamente te digo que si no quiere ser encontrada nadie la encontrara, además crees que es tan idiota. Ira a un lugar y desde ahí escapara a otro –dijo él y Stephan sonrió, esa era la técnica que Damon les había enseñado

-Conoces muy bien a Bella –dijo Stephan y ellos rieron

-Conocer es poco –dijo él y Stephan le miro confundido

-Olvídalo, no eres tan preguntón como dijo Bella –dijo él y Elena rio

Caminaron en silencio hasta el auto y entraron, unos minutos después llegaron Ric y Damon

-Hola Ric! –dijo Elena con entusiasmo y él le sonrió

-Que tal el viaje? –pregunto él y ella sonrió

-Fue genial! Fuimos a las Vegas! –dijo Elena con entusiasmo mientras Damon conducía el auto

-Ah sí? Y que hicieron? –pregunto Damon y ella sonrió

-Muchas cosas, Ian me enseño a jugar póker! –dijo ella entusiasmada

-Elena, controla ese entusiasmo –dijo Ian divertido

-Por qué esta así? –pregunto Ric e Ian rio

-Bella le dijo que se divirtiera un poco y ha estado así varios días –dijo él y asintieron

-Seguro? Por qué parece que han usado la compulsión en ella –dijo Damon sarcástico e Ian rodo los ojos

-Sí, uso la compulsión con ella porque escucho algo que no podía –dijo Ian y todos se miraron entre si –Además no fue tan fuerte, la que hizo con el original es más fuerte y no ha estado así por días –dijo Ian

-Como sabes lo que ha pasado aquí? –pregunto Rick e Ian rodo los ojos

-Se muchas cosas, al igual que Rebekah entro en estado de shock cuando supo que la chica que se encontró en el restaurante era Bella, sé que leyeron la carta y no hicieron caso, sé que Klaus esta ''devastado'' y también sé que está en el aeropuerto con su hermano Elijah y el hermano de Elena, Jeremy buscando a Isabella en los vuelos tomados hacia Australia porque Katherine llamo –dijo Ian y todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos

-Como sabes eso? –preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo, Ian se encogió de hombros y respondió

-Secretos, aprendan la palabra –dijo él y todos se miraron confundidos, para cuando llegaron a la casa de los Gilbert, Elena bajo del auto al igual que todos y entro a la casa

-Holis! –grito y todos rieron con excepción de Ian

Cuando entraron a casa con las maletas, es decir, Ian con su maleta y Stephan con la de Elena

-Ian, toma asiento y no hagas caso de lo que diga Damon –dijo Elena y el asintió

Elena subió las escaleras para ir al baño y los tres miraron intimidante a Ian

-Se quedaran mirándome así para que me dé un ataque de pánico y les diga donde esta Bella, buena suerte con eso –dijo el riendo y ellos se miraron entre si

-Elena puedo tomar un poco de agua –grito él y Elena grito un si en aprobación

Ian se puso de pie sin hacerles caso y tomo un poco de agua, para cuando Elena bajo Ian y Ric, Stephan y Damon estaban en un duelo de miradas

-Llame a las chicas, les dije que estoy aquí, me dijeron que ya vienen –dijo Elena interrumpiéndolos

-Que bien pero yo quiero dar una vuelta por el grill, volveré para cuando el hibrido no esté aquí –dijo el caminando hacia la entrada pero Damon se lo impidió

-Aquí no hay ningún hibrido –dijo el sonriendo sarcásticamente e Ian sonrió mas

-En diez segundos, estará aquí tocando la puerta –dijo y esperaron diez segundos cuando tocaron la puerta

-Ahora si no te molesta, no quiero estar cerca de él. Gracias –dijo saliendo de la casa sin mirar a ninguno de los tres chicos

-Consíguete una chica! –grito Elena y el sonrió

-Cuando mate a Klaus! –grito el de respuesta y todos hasta Klaus le miraron sorprendidos, cuando él se fue del camino todos ósea, Elijah, Jeremy, Klaus, Damon, Stephan y Ric miraron a Elena

-Ahora si, quien es él? –pregunto Damon por todos

-Él es Ian y si no les molesta sean amables con el –dijo Elena mirándolos a todos

-Por qué él está aquí? –pregunto Stephan y ella rodo los ojos

-Porque yo se lo pedí, además Bella me dijo que él estaría aquí para cuidarme, algún problema? Me puedo ir otra vez –dijo ella y todos negaron con la cabeza

-No te iras de aquí –dijo Jeremy y Elena sonrió

-Ahora, por qué anda con híbridos idiotas no saluda a su hermana –dijo ella y todos murmuraron un ouch

-Perdón, como me llamaste? –dijo Klaus y ella le miro herida

-Lo siento, es que no se me tu nombre, por lo menos así me han hablado sobre ti –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

-Quien te hablado así sobre mí? –pregunto él y Elena sonrió

-Bella, Ian y Marcel –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

-Marcel? –preguntaron todos con excepción de Elijah y Klaus

-Donde conociste a Marcel? –pregunto Elijah y ella sonrió

-Fue de visita a las Vegas con nosotras, claro él me dijo que no dijera nada de lo que le dijo a Bella pero para estar seguros ella uso la compulsión conmigo –dijo ella sonriendo, los chicos se miraron entre si

-Cuantos días duro con ustedes? –pregunto Klaus y ella le miro mal

-Uno solo, cuando llegamos a las Vegas y luego nos divertimos –dijo ella mirándolo con fastidio

-Por qué lo odias tanto? –pregunto Jeremy

-Porque él es un gran idiota, la pregunta del año es, donde están los Cullen? –pregunto ella y todos se miraron entre si

-Como sabes que los Cullen vendrían? –pregunto Jeremy

-Ian se enteró –solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros y la puerta fue abierta

-Elena! –gritaron Caroline y Bonnie

-Chicas! Cómo están? –pregunto ella abrazándolas

-Bien y tú? Donde esta Bella? –pregunto Bonnie y Elena sonrió

-Esta por ahí, evitando al idiota –dijo ella sonriendo

-Quien es el idiota? –pregunto Caroline y Elena señalo a Klaus

-Elena eso es bulling –dijo Caroline y Elena le miro mal

-No me digas que vas a defenderlo –dijo ella sarcásticamente

-Umm Elena porque tienes dos maletas? –pregunto Bonnie

-Una es mía y otra de Ian –dijo ella sonriendo

-Ian? –preguntaron ellas y Elena asintió

-El nuevo amiguito de Elena y muy amigo de Bella –dijo Damon sarcástico

-No somos tan amigos ya que no tenemos sexo, querido Damon –dijo Ian entrando y abriendo su maleta de la cual saco una laptop y un celular que en ese mismo instante empezó a sonar

-No hables aunque lo harás –dijo Ian y las chicas con excepción de Elena le miraron como si fuera un pedazo de carne

-Por qué demonios? –pregunto Bella e Ian se golpeó la cara

-Porque estoy en frente de cuatro vampiros. Más precisos tus primos, Elijah y el idiota –dijo él y se escuchó un resoplido

-Seré breve. E.M. ira allá, hablara contigo y le dirás donde se encontrara con Lizzie, estaré con Sophie un tiempo, bueno hasta que él llegue a donde Lizzie –dijo ella y el asintió

-Solo eso? Ah, saben dónde están –dijo él y se escuchó una risa

-Australia es predilecta pero no soy tan idiota –dijo e Ian empezó a reír

-Está bien, tengo todo captado. Elenita me secuestro en su casa pero solo por tres días –dijo el y se escuchó un suspiro

-Está bien, te cuidas –dijo ella divertida

-Con Elena y Damon mirándome como si quisiera matarme y con Klaus a punto de querer matarme, claro que me cuidare –dijo él y se escuchó una risa

-Adiós Ian, en tu laptop están las fotos. No dejes que Elena las rompa –dijo ella

-Entendido, cariño –dijo el divertido, se escuchó una risa y colgaron

-Que quieres decir? –pregunto Elijah

-Ya escucharon: Australia es predilecta pero ella no es tan idiota, hola Caroline, Bonnie –dijo el extendiéndole la mano

-Mucho gusto –dijo Caroline tomándola

-Mucho gusto también –dijo Bonnie tomándola pero ella la retiro rápidamente

-Ups, al parecer olvide ese detalle o quizás no –dijo el antes de salir por la puerta

-Que paso? –pregunto Klaus mirando como Bonnie miraba su mano con miedo

-Ian es un brujo, mucho más poderoso que yo –dijo ella mirando su mano con miedo aun

-….-

Chan chan chan!

Que tal el capi?

Que les parece Ian?

Review?

Gracias por sus reviews

Que les parece Elena?

Recuerden pasar por Gracias a El

Besos,

Nel


	26. Chapter 26

Disfruten :D

—Que quieres decir con que es más poderoso que tú!—grito Damon enfurecido y a la vez asustado

—Eres sordo! Ella dijo eso!—dijo Jeremy mirando a Bonnie

—Alto! Están alterándola—dijo Caroline y todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo

—Ok, Bonnie, que significa eso?—pregunto Elena y Bonnie miro a la doppenganger

—Cuando nos tocamos hubo una chispa, la misma que me dice que hay algo mal, paso cuando toque a Esther, era fuerte pero la de Ian era más fuerte como si estuviera unida a algo—dijo ella y todos asintieron, Elijah saco su teléfono y le marco a Rebekah

—Hola?—pregunto la rubia al contestar

—Bekah, los esperamos en la casa, mama tiene que explicarnos algo a ver si es posible—dijo el segundo hijo de la familia Mikaelson

—Todo está bien? Acabamos de llegar, dónde están?—pregunto ella rápidamente en el living donde estaban todos reunidos

—Llegaremos en un rato—dijo él y colgó el teléfono, todos salieron de la casa de la doppenganger y se distribuyeron los automóviles

Al llegar a casa encontraron a Rebekah en la entrada esperándolos ansiosamente

—Que paso?—pregunto al ver a Klaus bajar del auto y entrar rápidamente sin mirarla

—Nos enteramos de varias cosas—dijo Damon mirando el escote en V de la blusa de Rebekah, todos entraron y se sentaron en el living junto con Esther, Kol, Finn y Matt que estaba con los Mikaelson

—De que se enteraron?—pregunto Esther mirando como Klaus se hundía en el sillón y suspiraba mientras miraba al techo

—Primero, nos enteramos gracias a Katherine que Bella se fue a Australia y dejo a Elena al cuidado de un chico llamado Ian—dijo Damon y asintieron

—Luego llamamos a Jeremy para que jaqueara la red del aeropuerto y para eso tuvimos que ir—dijo Alaric

—Cuando estuvimos allá, Damon, Stephan y Ric, esperaron a Elena mientras Klaus y yo nos quedamos con Jeremy—dijo Elijah, mirando a Klaus

—Vimos los videos de seguridad donde aparecía Bella con Elena y el chico llamado Ian, luego Bella tomaba otro vuelo, buscamos el listado de los vuelos hacia Australia, el nombre de Isabella no apareció así que buscamos con Marie—dijo el hibrido sin querer decir mas

—Y encontramos a Gabriella Marie Masen, que era Bella—dijo Jeremy y todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos

—Cuando estábamos esperando a Elena, vimos como ella arrastraba al chico llamado Ian hacia nosotros con un gran entusiasmo y resulta que Bella uso la compulsión con ella para que no escuchara algo—dijo Damon y Esther se sorprendió

—Antes de que Klaus llegara a casa Ian quiso salir porque no quería estar cerca del hibrido, cuando Damon le dijo que no había ningún hibrido el contesto que en diez segundos si y ocurrido—dijo Elena

—Luego el salió de casa y en un rato volvió, tomo su celular y sonó. Cuando respondió dijo que no hablara aunque lo iba a hacer como si supiera lo que pasaría con sus acciones—dijo Klaus

—La chica era Bella y dijo que Australia era predilecta pero que no era tan idiota—dijo Elijah

—Cuando se presentó a las chicas, Caroline actuaba como idiota y cuando toco a Bonnie ella la retiro rápidamente, le dijo que al parecer olvido ese detalle o quizás no, salió de la casa—dijo Elena

—Ian es un brujo más poderoso que yo y era más fuerte que la tuya, como si estuviera unida a algo—dijo Bonnie mirando a Esther

—Dices que unida a algo?—pregunto Esther y Bonnie asintió

—De casualidad Elena, Ian y Bella se miraban mucho tiempo?—pregunto la mayor de los Mikaelson y ella asintió

—Cuando se conocieron, cuando les pregunte Ian me dijo que es una forma de demostrarle lealtad a Bella—dijo Elena asintiendo

—Se supone que él se imprimo de ella?!—pregunto Klaus furioso y Damon asintió dándole la razón

—Son idiotas o qué? Dije lealtad—dijo Elena exasperadamente en voz alta callando a Klaus y Damon

—Se nota que uso la compulsión contigo—dijo Stephan y Elena le abrazo

—Perdón—dijo ella y el la separo para verle los ojos

—Por qué?—pregunto él y Elena sonrió

—Estuvimos en un club nocturno para chicas, sabias que Bella es dueña de uno en las vegas?—pregunto ella y a Klaus se le cayó la botella de wiski que había tomado

—QUE?!—preguntaron furiosos Damon y Klaus al mismo tiempo, Elena se escondió detrás de Stephan

—Demonios—mascullo Elena y Stephan la saco de su espalda

—Explícate—dijo él y Elena asintió pero cuando iba a hablar el timbre le interrumpió

—Esperan a alguien?—pregunto Damon y se encogieron de hombros, Klaus fue a abrir y se sorprendió a encontrar a Ian, con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras miraba al suelo

—Buenas hibrido, quisiera hablar con tu madre—dijo el cortes pero aun sin mirarle

—Por qué haría eso?—pregunto el e Ian le miro a los ojos furiosamente

—Por la protección de Isabella—respondió el simplemente y Klaus asintió, le dejo entrar e Ian entro

—Ian?—pregunto Elena al verlo cruzar por su lado pero él no se movió sino que camino hasta estar frente a Esther

—Solamente te lo advierto una vez, deja tus planes, si caemos primero te mato—dijo el en tono amenazante mirándola directamente a los ojos

—No sé de qué me hablas—dijo Esther a la defensiva, Ian rio y miro a Klaus

—Pensé que habías heredado la actuación de tu madre pero al parecer no—dijo negando con la cabeza

—No me quisieras como enemigo, queridísima Esther. Soy peor que Mikael y resulta que no estoy solo—dijo Ian y todos abrieron los ojos como platos con la excepción de Esther

—Y resulta que te he dicho que no sé de qué me hablas—dijo ella y de un momento a otro estaba en la pared mientras Ian la apoyaba firmemente

—Suéltala!—dijo Rebekah, Ian no hizo caso y acaricio el pelo de Esther

—Te lo advierto, no cambias tus decisiones. No mejor dicho, le pasa algo a Isabella y despídete de tu vida, yo mismo me encargare de matarte todas las veces posibles para que no aparezcas—dijo él y suavemente la soltó, giro y sonrió mientras levantaba las manos

—Háganla cambiar de opinión, no quiero cometer un asesinato. Bonnie querida, te puedo explicar lo que quieras, se lo prometí a Abby, no me hagas defraudarla—dijo el sonriendo mientras miraba los ojos oscuros de la pelinegra

—Como conoces a mi madre?—pregunto ella

—Éramos vecinos, mi madre, mi tía y ella eran tan amigas que pensaron en emparejarnos pero claro eso no podía pasar antes de que viera a Isabella—dijo él y Klaus gruño

—Que quieres decir?—pregunto ella y él sonrió

—Cosas mías y claro de Isabella—dijo el mientras tomaba su teléfono y contestaba

—Si?—pregunto el

—Ian? Soy yo—dijo una voz masculina

—Sí, Isabella me dijo que llamarías—dijo él y se escuchó una risita

—Sobre eso, cambio de planes. Ella vendrá conmigo, digamos que hubo un problemita—dijo el e Ian asintió

—No hay problema, solamente dile que todo está limpio y que cuide sus decisiones—dijo el ósea Ian

—Ni que fuera a abrir un club privado—dijo el chico

—Samuel, no dejes que salga sola. Digamos que Esther tiene un plan—dijo Ian

—Entendido, recuerda. No está en Australia—dijo el e Ian rio

—Sabes, estoy en la casa de los Mikaelson y todos están atentos a esta conversación—dijo Ian aun riendo

—Ok, solo dile a Klaus que no me la tomare para mí porque tengo dignidad, pero las cosas pueden suceder—dijo el, Ian rio y colgó

—Me tocas y te jodes—dijo Ian unos segundos después estaba apretado en la pared por Klaus

—Tienes un minuto, Elijah abre la puerta—dijo Ian y el segundo de los Mikaelson hizo lo que Ian le dijo

—Diez segundos—dijo Ian amenazante y Klaus aun no le soltaba

—Tres, dos, uno—dijo Ian y Klaus automáticamente se fue volando como si hubiera presenciado una explosión

—Cómo demonios hiciste eso?—pregunto Damon e Ian sonrió pero no dijo nada sino que camino hacia la entrada

—Bienvenidos sean Cullen, disculpen, lance a Klaus por la puerta por idiota, si no les importa me robare a Edward por unos minutos—dijo el, tomo a Edward del brazo y le dijo algo pero nadie pudo escucharlo

—Que ha hecho?—pregunto Damon y Esther suspiro

—Un escudo, solo los brujos más poderosos pueden hacerlo—dijo ella como si no pudiera

_**Dentro del escudo**_

—Me conoces?—pregunto Edward

—No pero tú conoces a Bella o a Isabella y no olvidemos a Gabriella—dijo el sonriendo y Edward asintió

—Bella me dijo que aceptaste así que te encontraras directamente con Lizzie que te llevara a donde ella esta—dijo él y Edward le miro confundido

—No me llevaran a dónde Bella?—pregunto el e Ian negó

—Muy peligroso, recuerda que aun eres un frio y además están muy pendientes de ti. Haz la excusa de que iras a cazar, te quiero pasado mañana a media noche en la salida del pueblo, no pienses ni imagines aquello, Alice puede verlo—dijo Ian antes de quitar el escudo

—Me darían ganas de matarte pero primero tendría que matar a Klaus—dijo Ian y Edward asintió comprendiendo

—Cuál es tu obsesión con matar a Klaus?—pregunto Elena saliendo de la casa

—Es un idiota, al igual que Marcel—dijo el en respuesta encogiéndose de hombros

—De donde conoces a Marcel?—pregunto Elijah

—Digamos querido Elijah, que el mantiene controlados a los brujos en New Orleans por órdenes de Isabella, no por ocurrencias de el—dijo Ian y todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos

—Naciste en New Orleans?—pregunto Elijah

—Es algo que alardear, el hijo más pequeño bueno de sexo masculino de la familia que ustedes querían destruida, bueno porque pensaban que le quitarían el poder pero digamos que eso no puede pasar—dijo Ian sonriendo

—Eres hijo de Rosie? —pregunto Klaus e Ian sonrió

—Sí, soy hijo de Rosie—dijo Ian

—Pero sus hijos estaban muertos—dijo Elijah

—Corrección, sus hijos los separaron, Samuel se fue con Isabella, Analia se fue con Abby, Lizzie se fue con nuestro padre que por cierto Isabella convirtió, yo me quede con Rosie ya que pensaron que no tenía poderes hasta que Isabella llego al pueblo y me fui unos meses con Analia, pero luego me fui a vivir con una tía llamada Sophie y no olvidemos a la otra pequeña que le pusieron Elizabeth pero le dicen también Lizzie que es la ahijada de Bella, que actualmente reside en las vegas con mi madre ya que Isabella dio las ordenes de que salieran de allá—dijo el sonriendo

—Cómo es eso de que su padre es un vampiro? Él fue matado y enterrado—dijo Elijah

—Lo que no sabían era que mi amado padre, era leal así que cuando ustedes digo Marcel le mato. Se convirtió en un hibrido ya que tenía sangre de vampiro en su sistema y estaba bajo órdenes—dijo el sonriendo

—Hibrido—pregunto Caroline e Ian le miro directamente

—No sabían? Así como Klaus puede crear híbridos con la sangre de Elena, Isabella puede crear con su sangre y la compulsión—dijo él y todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

—Donde esta Isabella?—pregunto furioso Klaus

—Por ahí, con mi hermano. Digamos que él fue el primero el caer con sus encantos—dijo el sonriéndole

—Que quieres decir?—pregunto Damon

—En resumen, tuvieron una aventurilla. Nadie sabe si puede volver a suceder—dijo Ian encogiéndose de hombros y Klaus gruño

Ian empezó a reír

—Es broma, pero no te niego que son muy cercanos—dijo él y Elena empezó a reír

—De que te ríes?!—pregunto furioso Klaus

—Te pareces a Marcel cuando Bella le obligo a que nos hiciera un stripper—dijo Elena riendo y luego Ian se les unió a sus risas

—Perdón?—pregunto Klaus

—Lo que escuchaste, Marcel les hizo un stripper privado—dijo Ian, luego Elena dejo de reír

—Carlisle, un placer volver a verte—dijo Ian mirando al patriarca de los Cullen

—Ian, una sorpresa verte por aquí—dijo el e Ian rio

—No tanta, digamos que soy el protector—dijo él y Elena rio

—De quién?—pregunto Bonnie

—De Elena, Damon, Stephan, Caroline, tú y también tengo que vigilar a la no tan amada por mí. Esther—dijo él y Carlisle asintió

—Carlisle de donde le conoces?—pregunto Alice mirando a Ian con sospecha

—Hace unos meses en Chicago, me dijo que nos veríamos pronto y que elija de qué lado queremos estar—dijo el frio

—Y al parecer no les contaste nada, bueno con la excepción de Edward ya que Isabella se tomó la molestia de decirle de que trata todo—dijo él y todos los ojos fueron a los de Edward, en ese momento Alice aspiro preparándose para una visión

_**Visión**_

—Gracias, pero todo fue gracias a él ya que me dio la idea, Samuel—dijo Isabella sonriendo

—No digas, nada. La letra es tuya, el sonido también solo di la inspiración—dijo un chico de pelo color miel y ojos verdes abrazándola por los hombros

—Bueno, de quien sea que es la idea, es una buena canción—dijo un tipo de pelo corto y piel morena e Isabella le sonrió, su teléfono vibro y ella lo tomo

—Hola?—pregunto ella ya que ni se fijó quienes eran

—Están en una trampa! Salgan de ahí!—dijo la voz de Ian

—Qué?—pregunto Isabella confundida

—Solo salgan!—dijo la voz de Ian, Isabella colgó y le susurro al chico llamado Samuel al oído

—Tenemos que irnos—dijo ella y el asintió

—Nos tenemos que ir, pero gracias por sus halagos—dijo Bella y el tipo sonrió

—Él puede salir pero tú no—dijo el en tono amenazante, tomaron a Samuel por los brazos y con un pañuelo tapo su nariz y el chico, Samuel cayo, lo arrastraron

—Me dejas tranquila—dijo Isabella y en ese momento le clavaron una estaca en el estómago, ella grito, no por el dolor sino que tenía verbena y un talismán contra brujas unidos a la estaca de una forma que se veía, el talismán derretido color negro alrededor de la estaca y estaba húmeda como si la hubieran bañado en verbena recientemente

—Digamos que tú nos dejaras tranquilos, querida—dijo el tipo moreno sonriendo y en ese momento Isabella cerro los ojos

_**Fin de Visión **_

—Que has visto?—pregunto Jasper preocupado

—Bella—solo pudo decir y en ese momento Esther cayó al suelo gritando

—Te dije que cambiaras tus decisiones—dijo Ian furioso mirando directamente a Esther que solamente gritaba

—Ian!—grito Elena—Para!—volvió a gritar y el rubio no dejaba de mirarla directamente

—Te dije que si le pasaba algo me las iba a cobrar contigo y te dije que soy peor que Mikael—dijo el furioso acercándose a ella, de un momento a otro Elijah se interpuso entre ellos pero Esther continuaba gritando

—Ahora! Llámalos y diles que abandonen!—grito Ian y Esther entre lágrimas asintió y dejo de gritar

—Hazlo—dijo Ian y Esther saco su nuevo teléfono celular y marco el número

—Señora?—pregunto una voz masculina y Alice abrió la boca sorprendida, era la misma voz del hombre que ataco a Bella

—Connor? Cancela todo—dijo Esther mirando a Ian

—Qué? Ya la tenemos en la mira—dijo el confundido

—Ya escuchaste. Cancela todo—dijo ella y se escuchó un suspiro

—Está bien—dijo el pero no sonaba tan conforme y colgó el teléfono

—Bien hecho Esther, estaré atento. Les pasa algo y ups, fin de tu vida—dijo el mientras le daba un poco más de dolor, ella grito y de un momento a otro dejo de gritar, Ian giro y miro a Alice a los ojos

—Cuéntaselo, tu—dijo luego señalando a Bonnie—Espero que no te unas a ella ya que no me importa lo que le haya dicho a Abby—dijo él y ella asintió

Ian salió furioso de la casa cerrando la puerta consigo, todos miraron a Alice

—Entonces? Cuenta!—dijo Klaus y ella se estremeció

—Esther, tu sabes donde esta Bella—dijo Alice y Klaus le miro confundido

—Explícate—dijo y ella asintió

—En mi visión, Bella estaba con dos chicos, uno al que ella llamo Samuel, era rubio al igual que Ian, el otro era de tez morena y el pelo rapado. Bella tomo una llamada telefónica e Ian les dijo que salgan de ahí que es una trampa, Bella le dijo que estaba bien y le dijo al chico, Samuel que se iban. El tipo, el moreno les dijo que él podía irse pero que ella no, al chico le taparon la nariz con un pañuelo y lo arrastraron a Bella...—dijo ella rápidamente sin respirar

—Que le paso a Bella?—pregunto Damon y Alice abrió la boca pero no salió nada

—QUE LE PASO A BELLA?!—grito Klaus y todos se estremecieron con excepción de Damon

—...Le clavaron una estaca en el estómago, creo que tenía verbena pero estaba diferente como de un color negro y húmeda—dijo Alice y Klaus empezó a temblar de la furia

—QUE?!—grito Damon colerizado y la pequeña Cullen asintió

—Estas diciendo que unieron un talismán para brujas y la verbena?—pregunto Elijah y ella asintió, Klaus no dejaba de temblar

—Nick?—pregunto Rebekah y el no respondió, sino que camino a velocidad vampírica hacia donde estaba Esther, Kol, Finn y Elijah le detuvieron a mitad de su camino

—TODO ESTE MALDITO TIEMPO SABIAS DONDE ESTABA?!—pregunto el hibrido y Esther asintió lentamente

—No, ellos lo sabían. Una bruja que no aceptaba me contacto y me dijo que ellos la tenían en la mira y que podía vivir si me unía a ellos o de lo contrario me matarían. Dijeron que era una forma de matarte—dijo Esther con voz calmada y todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y Klaus quiso separarse del agarre de sus hermanos

—Pero...—dijo Esther rápidamente —...luego de ver que estás enamorado de ella realmente, les dije que olvidaran el plan pero ellos me dijeron que no importaban mis decisiones, la contactaron ya que tienen un espía en cada ciudad que es un imán sobrenatural—dijo ella

—Quienes son ellos?—pregunto Elena y todos le miraron

—Los Cinco—dijo ella y los hermanos Mikaelson, sin excepción desearon matarla en ese instante

~~~~~~~~~~••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

:p :D :l :A :c c:

Que les pareció el capítulo?

Sean buenas y demuestren su opinión

Si llegamos a los 150 Reviews antes del viernes tendrán un capi!

He pensado publicar una historia en el blog, la leerían?

Que tal Ian?

Me dejan Review?

Besos,

Nel


	27. Chapter 27

Klaus PDV

Ha pasado una semana desde que esta casa se ha vuelto un caos total, por que?, bueno luego de que mi querida madre nos haya dicho que los cinco querían matar a mi Bella, aproveche para acercarme a ella y matarla pero mis queridos cunados me lo impidieron.

Pero eso no se queda así, uno de los Cullen, Edward desapareció dos noches después, Ian el brujo cuidador también desapareció ese mismo día y al otro día estaba mudándose en la gran casa que tenemos al frente

Si, Ian, el que me odia y no me quiere decir donde esta mi amada, vive frente a mi

Mis queridos hermanos perdonaron a mi madre porque según ellos estaba bajo presión. Si es así yo soy un cobarde.

La enana de los Cullen no ha vuelto a tener una visión sobre su hermano o de mi Bella, intento buscar a Ian cuando desapareció y nada.

En este momento estoy en mi habitación, con ganas de matar a mi querida hermana Rebekah, por que?, se le ocurrió una idea que creo que es muy mala

_**Hace media hora (narrado en tercera persona)**_

En el salón de los Mikaelson estaban todos juntos, los chicos, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Damon, Stephan, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, Klaus y Alaric en una esquina tomando alcohol mientras molestaban a las chicas, con excepción de Klaus que tomaba como si no hubiera mañana y no hablaba. En el otro lado de la habitación estaban Rebekah, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Alice y Rosale que se habían vuelto muy amigas hablaban sobre ropa

-Bekah me encanta tu conjunto, hace que tu cabello se vea mas vivo-comento Elena y Damon empezó a imitar lo que dijo la doppenganger

-Bekah me encanta tu conjunto, hace que tu cabello se vea mas vivo y tus curvas ni se diga-dijo el hermano Salvatore en tono afeminado y todos los hombres, hasta Klaus rieron

La rubia usaba unos shorts color celeste, una blusa sin mangas del mismo color, su anillo de lapislázuli, unas balerinas blancas, un set de pulseras, un gancho en el pelo que caía por su espalda, un esmalte plateado y para terminar un sombreado en los ojos.

-Elena tu también te ves bien, esa decisión de cortarte un poco el pelo te da bien-dijo Rebekah halagadora

-Oh Elena también te ves bien, esa decisión de cortarte un poco el pelo te da bien, así ya no te pareces a Katherine-dijo Kol imitando a su hermana, todos rieron con excepción de las chicas

-Creen que me veré bien para la fiesta? No he decidido un vestido aun y es pasado mañana-dijo Bonnie

-Creen que me veré bien para la fiesta? Espera que fiesta?-dijo Elijah cuando iba a imitar a Bonnie pero se interrumpió

-Que fiesta? Es que son idiotas, no les dije ayer que compraran un traje-dijo Rebekah y Klaus le miro

-A mi no me dijeron nada y descarten su idea conmigo porque yo no voy-dijo Klaus poniéndose de pie

-A donde crees que vas?!-pregunto Rebekah en voz alta

-A mi habitación para deshacerme de tu voz-dijo Klaus subiendo la escalera

-Ohh Bekah-dijo Kol y Rebekah se puso de pie, corrió para estar delante de Klaus

-Nicklaus Mikaelson, ahora mismo darás media vuelta e iras a comprar el maldito traje-dijo Rebekah en tono demandante y suplicante

-Rebekah Mikaelson, te dije que no voy a ninguna fiesta-dijo Klaus en el mismo tono

-No tendrás que salir, es aquí en la casa!-dijo ella

-Bekah, ya dije que no, no y NO! Ahora quitate de mi camino-dijo Klaus y no espero que ella se quitara ya que la levanto y la hizo a un lado, camino hacia a su habitación y cerro la puerta con seguro

-Ya? Pensé que iba a hacer una pelea-dijo Damon y Kol asintió

-Solo espera-dijo Kol en voz baja

-NICKLAUS! Ya te dije que iras al maldito baile y lo harás o te juro que yo misma te voy a torturar luego a quitarte partes de tu cuerpo y luego te matare!-dijo Rebekah tocando la puerta y Klaus no respondió

-De que va esa fiesta?-pregunto Jeremy a Elena

-Es una forma de presentar los Mikaelson al pueblo y según Bekah una forma de que Klaus se distraiga, ya entregamos las invitaciones-dijo Caroline y los chicos asintieron

-Yo iré por un traje-dijo Jeremy poniéndose de pie, Finn, Alaric y Matt le siguieron luego Damon y Stephan, Kol, Elijah, Tyler también salieron por la puerta

-Creen que sedera?-pregunto Bonnie y Alice asintió

-Lo he visto usando un traje-dijo ella y las chicas asintieron

_**Ahora, habitación de Klaus Mikaelson (narrado por Klaus)**_

-Rebekah ya te dije que no iré!-grite y continuo gritando como si no hubiera mañana

-Te juro que mas nunca te pediré algo!-dijo Rebekah y me quede en silencio

-Anda Klaus-dijo ella en tono suplicante

-No!-dije y ella empezó a tocar la puerta con insistencia

-Haré lo que sea para que Ian me diga donde esta Isabella!-grito y se quedo en silencio tocando la puerta

Era una buena idea, no había pista de mi Bella, por mas que había buscado, por mas vampiros que he buscado, hasta llame a Aro para saber si Bella estuvo por ahí, cuando Esther nos dijo que sabia donde estaba Bella nos dijo que acababa de llegar a España así que ella esta en movimiento.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Rebekah haciendo una carita de perrito abandonado, parpadeaba rápidamente, daba un poquito de miedo

-Bekah podrías dejarme tranquilo?-pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza con esa cara media aterradora

-Hasta que digas que iras-dijo ella, suspire y asentí

-Conste que cumples las promesas que has hecho-dije y ella asintió rápidamente, bajo corriendo y abrió la puerta, le seguí y vi que se había quedado paralizada en la entrada

-Bekah?-pregunte y ella me miro

-Que pasa?-pregunte y ella señalo la casa de Ian

-Al parecer tiene visitas-dije y las chicas que estaban en la sala y nos escucharon vinieron a ver, estábamos todos apretados así que salí de la casa hacia la acera y observe desde ahí

-Creen que se va a mudar?-pregunto Bonnie junto a mi y me fije que todas las chicas estaban junto a mi observando, agudice mi oído y se oía mucho movimiento

-Ademas de ti quien viene?-pregunto Ian

-Anthony y ya sabes-dijo un chico que no conocía la voz

-Cuando vendrán?-pregunto Ian otra vez pero mas interesado

-Bueno, yo iré por algunas cosas mas y me quedare aquí definitivamente mañana, ellos vendrán pasado mañana ya que hubo un inconveniente-dijo el chico otra vez

-Que clase de inconvenientes?-pregunto Ian

-Era algo así de una firma-dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia la entrada

-Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo Ian mientras abría la puerta y salio un chico de pelo color miel y ojos verdes, nos miro y me sonrió, luego miro a Ian

-Nos veremos mañana, hermanito, al parecer tienes varias gamas de vecinas-dijo el chico e Ian rio

-Si, muy sexys-dijo Ian y el chico se acerco a decirle algo en el oído

-Quiero la rubia del conjunto celeste-dijo y empezó a caminar al auto que estaba al frente, miro a Bekah y le guiño el ojo, Bekah le saludo con la mano y el chico se alejo

Ian cerro la puerta y camino hacia nosotros

-Que tal sexys vecinas, Klaus-dijo Ian con educación

-Muy bien, al parecer tienes visitas-dijo Caroline y el negó con la cabeza

-Vienen los que van a vivir conmigo solamente-dijo Ian y las chicas asintieron bobas

-Ian, pasado mañana tendremos una fiesta quisieras venir?-pregunto Rebekah dándole una invitación que no se de donde salio

-No quiero ser molestia, ademas no estaré solo, mi hermano y unos amigos vienen conmigo así que seria de mala educación venir a la fiesta y dejarlos solos-dijo Ian y se repente tenia tres invitaciones mas ofrecidas por Bonnie, Caroline y Rosalie

-Acá tienes, así me presentas a tu hermano-dijo Rebekah sonriendo

-Oh claro, mi hermano esta muy disponible, espero que no te rompa el corazón-dijo Ian tomando las invitaciones mientras sonreía

-Pero el era el chico que estaba con Bella-dijo Alice confundida y le mire interesado

-Si, era el pero Bella le dijo que se diera un respiro, creo que esta con mi hermana buscándose algo de diversión-dijo Ian mirándome y le mire mal

Les sonrió a las chicas y miro a Bonnie

-Acá tienes-dijo dándole un papel, ella le tomo sorprendida

-Que es eso?-pregunto ella

-Eso querida Bonnie, es el numero telefónico de tu madre-dijo Ian y ella abrió la boca sorprendida

-Bekah no sera molestia si le pido a una de tus amigas que me acompañe en la fiesta, claro como amigos-dijo el mirándola fijamente y le mire a los ojos

-Querido Ian, donde esta Isabella?-le pregunte y el me miro

-Por ahí, sabes como es, una pulga buscando diversión-dijo el y volvió a mirar a Bekah

-Ningún problema, Bonnie esta sola, al igual que Caroline, también yo-dijo ella e Ian sonrió

-Me la has puesto difícil pero lo haremos fácil, yo me quedo con Caroline, mi amigo con Bonnie, tu con mi hermano y mi querido Klaus con mi amiga-dijo Ian y todas las chicas me miraron

-Lo siento pero no quiero andar con nadie-dije y el me miro triste

-Pobre, la próxima vez que hable con Isabella le diré que la extrañas-dijo el entusiasmado la ultima parte

-Claro, también dile que quizás te rompa la cara-dije y el asintió riendo

-Elena tengo algo para ti, esperame un momento-dijo y corrió hacia la casa de el, unos minutos después salio con un sobre y se lo dio a Elena

-Acá tienes tus recuerdos en las vegas-dijo cuando ella lo tomo y sonrió

-No juegues-dijo ella seria, hace unos días se le había ido el efecto de la compulsión de Bella

-No juego, hasta hice un video-dijo el y Elena abrió la boca sorprendida

-De que hiciste un video?-pregunto Caroline y el sonrió

-Era algo así como un experimento, que hacen dos chicas borrachas con cinco chicos una noche en las vegas-dijo Ian sonriendo, Elena abrió la boca sorprendida

-Lo tengo que ver-dijo Caroline quitandole el sobre y saco las fotos, Rebekah tomo algunas fotos, Bonnie, Alice y Rosalie también, Ian me sonrió

-Klaus enserio no quieres salir con mi amiga, es muy sexy, hasta la conoces-dijo el y le mire fijamente

-Ya te dije que no quiero andar con nadie-dije y el asintió

-Le enviare todo tu amor a Isabella, o quizás no-dijo antes de girar y empezar a caminar hacia el grill que quedaba cerca

-Klaus tienes que ver esto-dijo Alice mostrándome una foto, en el estaba mi Isabella sonriendo admirablemente con un vestido rojo, un escote en forma de corazón y un diseño de plata en el centro, su pelo lo tenia recogido de un lado y caía hacia el otro lado, usaba unas dormilonas en forma de corazón, un collar con un dije en forma de corazón, un bolso y zapatos de color negro y sus unas pintadas de rojo al igual que sus labios, sus ojos chocolates resaltados y de fondo una fuente

-Cuando fue eso?-pregunte a Elena y ella sonrió

-La segunda noche, fuimos a un baile de gala pero también era un casino al mismo tiempo, te digo muchos chicos se nos quedaron mirando, Ian fue con nosotras-dijo Elena y asentí

Caroline me paso otra donde estaban Elena, Bella e Ian, estaban tomados de los brazos en una playa, sonriendo, Elena y Bella iban en un traje de baño morado y azul respectivamente, no me fije en el diseño de los trajes de baño porque me fije en las curvas de Bella, sus ojos estaban un pocos apagados como si estuviera cansada o estresada, Ian estaba sonriendo pero miraba hacia otro lado, Elena miraba hacia la foto y el pelo de Bella estaba húmedo, me fije que sus piernas también

-Esa fue el mismo día del baile pero en la mañana, estábamos cansadas porque nos habíamos quedado despiertas hasta las tres pero Ian nos arrastro hacia la playa-dijo Elena

Caroline observo una y abrió los ojos como platos, las chicas observaron y miraron a Elena con la boca abierta

-Que?-pregunto ella y mire la foto

Era una imagen donde Elena estaba sentada en las piernas de un chico, el chico era pelirrojo, ojos negros y tez oscura, tenia el pelo rizado y besaba al chico en la mejilla

-Me puedes explicar eso-dijo Rosalie mostrando la imagen pero en la parte de atrás tenia algo escrito, le quite la imagen y leí en voz alta

_"Les engañe, esta chica no es Elena, se parecen pero es mi querida Katherine. Ian"_

-Ah-dijimos todos luego de que yo leyera

-Quiero ver el video-dije y ellas asintieron, entramos rápidamente y fuimos hacia donde estaba la gran tv con el DVD, Bekah lo puso y Elena hizo palomitas que nos dio a todos

Cuando el DVD empezó nos quedamos en silencio

_**Inicio del video**_

"Buenas noches, este video es una prueba de como logro poner borrachas a las chicas, es una apuesta, si logro ponerlas borrachas tienen que besar a cada uno de nosotros"dijo Ian y luego presento a dos chicos y cuando presento al ultimo abrí los ojos como platos

-Ese es Marcel-dije sorprendidos

"Pero claro si solo se emborracha una tendremos que darles un stripper en el club nocturno de Isabella"dijo el y se escucharon unas risitas

"Me voy a hacer rica esta noche"dijo una voz en voz alta

"Si yo no lo impido"dijo Ian y se escucho una risa

"Que pensaran los chicos"dijo una voz y vimos que era Elena ya que Ian las había enfocado

"Nada, lo que pasa en las vegas de queda en las vegas"dijo Bella sonriendo mientras tomaba algo de color rosa

"Al parecer ganaremos ya que Bella empezó a tomar alcohol"dijo Marcel mientras Ian le enfocaba

"Te apuesto que no"dijo Bella y el negó con la cabeza

"Pero bueno, tendremos que jugar verdad o reto, claro para empezar a emborracharnos"dijo uno de los chicos, era pelinegro y luego unas luces empezaron a salir de muchos colores

"Ok, ok, yo empiezo"dijo Elena y Bella rio

"Escogeré a Bells"dijo Elena e Ian enfoco a las chicas

"Elena, acá si no quieres decir o hacer el reto tienes que quitarte una prenda"dijo Ian y Elena miro a Bella que esta asintió

"Ok, ok, escogeré verdad"dijo Bella y Elena sonrió

"Quien fue tu primer beso?"Pregunto Elena y Bella miro a la cámara

"Ian me apagarías eso?"Pregunto señalando a la cámara

"No, yo también tengo esa duda, dudo que sea Klaus"dijo Ian y ella asintió

"No fue Klaus, mi primer beso lo tuve a los catorce años, con el peor enemigo de Damon, se llamaba Adam, era un pelirrojo sexy"dijo ella y todos soltaron risitas

-QUE?!-se escucharon tres gritos, uno mio, uno de Damon que acababa de llegar y otro de Stephan

-Shh, no ves que vemos algo-dijo Caroline y ellos asintieron, todos los chicos se sentaron en el suelo a mirar

"Era bueno?"Pregunto Marcel y ella asintió

"Demasiado, hasta sabia a coco"dijo y todos se largaron a reír

"Ok exageras"dijo Ian y ella asintió

"Si lo hago pero besaba bien, ademas como estábamos discutiendo fue improvisadamente"dijo Bella y miro a Ian ya que miro sobre la cámara

"Ian te voy a golpear si ese video aparece por ahí"dijo ella sonriendo

"Te prometo que este video no aparecerá por ahí"dijo Ian y ella asintió

"Bueno, Elena, verdad o reto?"Pregunto Bella y ella negó con la cabeza

"Porque a mi! Elige a Ian!"Dijo Elena y todos empezaron a reír

"Esta bien, Marcel, verdad o reto?"Pregunto Bella

"Verdad"aseguro rápidamente y ella asintió

"Alguna vez te sentiste atraído hacia mi?"Pregunto y todos abrimos la boca sorprendido

-Santo Dios-murmuro Elijah mientras tomaba mas palomitas de las de Bonnie

-Aja-todos murmuramos

Marcel duro unos minutos en silencio

"Si, para que negarlo, cuando te conocí estabas vestida muy sensual para esa época y ademas mataste a cinco de mis amigos sin rasguñar tu vestido"dijo el y tomo una botella de tequila y se la tomo rápidamente, poco a poco, los tres chicos que estaban ahí se alejaron para ir al baño y quedaron ellos cuatro

"Elena verdad o reto?"Pregunto Bella y luego tomo de su bebida

"Verdad"dijo Elena e Ian empezó a reír

"Cual besa mejor Stephan o Damon?"Pregunto Bella y Elena abrió los ojos como platos, luego la boca y se sonrojo totalmente

"Dilo"empezó Marcel

"Dilo"luego Ian

"Dilo"dijo Bella

-Dilo!-gritamos todos viendo el video

"No lo diré! Elijo reto!"Dijo Elena y Marcel negó con la cabeza

"Reglas son reglas, dices la verdad o adiós ropita"dijo Ian y Ella asintió, tomo mas tequila y se quito la blusa, quedo en sostén y ellos gritaron

"Wow Elena quieres ser mi novia, claro solo para aprovecharme de ti"dijo Ian

"Ian dejala, no queremos que se confunda mas ya sabes, Damon, Stephan y luego tu"dijo Bella negando con la cabeza

"Bella verdad o reto"dijo Elena

"Verdad"dijo Bella y Elena entrecerró sus ojos

"Has tenido relaciones con Klaus?"Pregunto Elena, Marcel abrió la boca, Bella se sonrojo e Ian empezó a reír

-Esto sera interesante-murmuro Damon mirándome, no, nunca habíamos tenido relaciones, amenos que ella recuerde

"Oh si, cuando nos casamos, en 1917"dijo Bella y todos abrimos los ojos como platos, Marcel también, mierda se supone que Bella no debería de recordar nada

"Que demonios dije, wow estoy borracha. No Elena, nunca hemos tenido relaciones"dijo Bella unos minutos después, Elijah me golpeo la cabeza y le mire

-Que?-pregunte y el me miro

-Si, cuando Mikael estaba cerca de nosotros-dije y el me volvió a golpear

-Eres idiota?! Sabes que la compulsión no durara!-grito el y Bonnie puso en pausa el video

-De que hablas?-pregunto Damon y cerré los ojos

-Cuando Mikael estuvo persiguiéndonos, hice que Bella perdiera la memoria para que olvidara nuestra relación y solamente seamos amigos, también hice que huyera-dije y Damon me golpeo

-Así que si tuvieron relaciones-dijo Stephan y asentí

-Hacer que olvide! Enserio Klaus hacer que olvide!-grito Rebekah

-Continuamos con el video?-pregunte y Caroline me miro

-Por lo menos se casaron?-pregunto y asenti

-Unos meses después de la boda ella se canso de huir y me dijo que firmara el divorcio, ese tema fue muy fuerte, dijo que iba a buscar a Mikael para que la mate si no firmaba el divorcio-dije

-No lo puedo creer, hacer que olvide-dijo Rebekah

-Continuamos viendo el video?-pregunto Matt y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Caroline lo puso en play otra vez

''Ian verdad o reto?''pregunto Bella y Marcel empezó a reír

''Elijo verdad''dijo el y ella asintió

''Que prefieres, matar a alguien porque te traiciona a ti o matar a alguien que traiciona a la persona que mas amas en el mundo?''pregunto Bella y vieron como lanzaron una pelota de playa

''Hey, estamos ocupados aquí!'' dijo Bella exasperadamente y se escucharon una risitas

''Bueno, mi querida Bella, depende porque si intentan matar a alguien importante para mi, lo mato pero a mi nada, lo mato a ambos por igual''dijo Ian y asentí por un una nota mental

''Miau''murmuro Marcel y Bella empezó a reír

''Papá oso al rescate''dijo Bella y Elena rio

''Ian, ya sabes donde te mudaras?''pregunto Marcel e Ian asintió

''Me mudare en una gran casa, en Mystic Falls''dijo Ian y Bella alzo la mano

''Me voy contigo! Tendré a mi Ian para cuidarme, un gran espécimen al igual que su padre y su hermano''dijo Bella y Marcel rio

''Y tendré a una sexista en mi casa''dijo Ian

-Oh dios-murmuro Jeremy riendo al igual que todos

''Gracias, también te quiero''dijo Bella tomando mas alcohol

''Ok ya no puedo, Estoy borracho!''grito Marcel y Bella se puso de pie gritando

''Gane! Seré rica esta noche!''nosotros empezamos a reírnos por la escena, se escucharon varios gritos y Bella corrio hacia un escenario

''Chicas, hermosas... El primero en caer es nuestro amigo Marcel'' dijo Bella y de un momento a otro la cámara se apago, todos miramos a Elena

-Que?-pregunto esta

-Que paso después?-pregunte y ella rio

-El mejor stripper de mi vida-dijo riendo

-...-

**Nuevo capitulo**

**Que creen?**

**Ropa en el blog, que esta en mi perfil**

**Hay una nueva historia! Es un Bella/Damon llamada Pequeñas Sorpresas!**

**Preguntas? Dudas?**

**Siento no actualizar pronto, mi office de momento a otro dejo de funcionar (Odio eso) de un momento a otro! Así que los escribo en un teléfono pero con muchas (demasiadas) faltas oltograficas, por eso recompense con un capi (según yo) largo**

**Espero sus reviews y que pasen por mis otras historias, las quiero demasiado, me hacen feliz y gracias chicas (que sepa no hay chicos aquí)**

**Sin mas nada que otro lo siento y una petición de un review mas de cada una de ustedes les dejo un beso,**

**Nel :3**

**P.D: recuerda dejar review cuando quieras, no importa que este capitulo tenga un milenio publicado, los espero con ansias! :3**

**Sayonara, cambio y fuera, aloha!**


	28. Chapter 28

Disfruten :D

PD: Leer mensaje al final :P

**Klaus PDV**

Ha pasado un día y medio desde que vimos el video, Elena no nos quiso decir que paso luego, pero creo que fue el stripper de Marcel, estoy en la sala observando como las chicas, junto con Esme y Esther hacen la casa un desastre

-No! Eso es rock no clásico!-grito Bekah a Kol y solté una risita, Kol se puso furioso y dejo los CD's en paz y se sentó junto a mi

-Maldita manipuladora-murmuro entre dientes

-Te escuche, desgraciado, nunca sabe hacer algo-dijo Bekah negando con la cabeza, Finn y yo soltamos una carcajada

-Bekah calmate, mira encontré una canción en Itunes anoche es muy linda, la podemos usar como clásica-dijo Elena y Bekah asintió

-Dejame escucharla-dijo Alice y Elena asintió

De momento se escucho como un piano empezaba a sonar, sonaba al igual que la canción que me mostró Bella hace unas semanas, luego empezaron a tararear al igual que Bella lo hizo, sonaron las teclas

-Elena ponlo en pausa-dije mientras caminaba a ella y ella lo hizo

-De quien es esa canción?-pregunte y ella se encogió de hombros, le quite la laptop y empece a buscar

-Como se llama?-pregunte y las chicas al igual que mis hermanos me miraron raro

-Por?-pregunto Bekah y llame a Damon

-Hola?-pregunto el

-Mejor que vengas ahora, es sobre Bella-dije, no se porque de un momento a otro le llamo Bella, antes le llamaba Isabella o Isa, Ella pero nunca Bella. Al parecer juntarme tanto con los chicos hace daño

-Por?-pregunto Elena y suspire

-Lo contare cuando este Damon acá, no quiero volver a hablar dos veces-dije y ella asintió

-Como se llama la canción?-volví a preguntar para buscar en google

-The Power Of Love*-dijo Elena y asentí, la empece a buscar y solo habían pocos datos

-En solo tres semanas The Power Of Love, es favorita de muchas chicas en Londres, Australia y en algunos puntos de Estados Unidos, esperemos que nuestra preciosa Gabrielle tenga mas canciones para nosotros-leí en voz alta la noticia que había sido publicada hoy

-Gabrielle?-pregunto Alice acercándose a mi y asentí, busque en otras

-Confirmado, tenemos video musical de The Power Of Love, la compañia musical, Sony ha confirmado que Gabrielle ha estado en la ciudad en estos días y han aprovechado para grabar, "lamentablemente Gabrielle viaja mucho ya que el trabajo de sus padres afecta mucho en su vida diaria, así que como sus padres están de vacaciones por una semana Gabrielle grabara" dijo su manager, no quiso dar información de donde se quedara Gabrielle pero que tiene esta chica y esa hermosa voz que con sola una canción nos cautivo-leí en voz alta otra vez y las chicas empezaron a murmurar, escuche que tocaron el timbre y luego abrieron la puerta

-Ya estamos aquí-dijo Damon junto a Stephan y asentí

-Que pasa?-pregunto Stephan

-De casualidad han escudado el titulo The Power Of Love?-pregunte y ellos se pusieron pálidos como si eso fuera posible

-Donde escuchaste eso?-pregunto Damon y Stephan miraba a Damon

-Es una nueva canción-dijo Elena y Damon asintió

-Si hemos escuchado ese titulo-dijo Damon

-Cuando eramos humanos-añadió Stephan y Bekah ah y yo nos miramos entre si

-Que tiene que ver ese titulo en todo esto?-pregunto Damon y busque la canción que Elena había dejado en pausa, la puse desde el principios y escuchamos en silencio

Primero se escucho el piano, el tarareo, y las teclas predominar y una voz empezó a cantar

_**Dreams are like angels**_

_**They keep bad at bay**_

_**Love is the light**_

_**Scaring darkness away**_

La voz era melodiosa y suave, la conocí de una vez, era la de mi Isabella, Damon y Stephan tenían una cara como si estuvieran recordando algo y shock al mismo tiempo, las chicas le miraban esperando las reacciones pero yo también escuchaba bien

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**Make love your goal**_

_**The power of love**_

_**A force from above**_

_**Cleaning my soul**_

_**Flame on burn desire**_

_**Love with tongues of fire**_

_**Purge the soul**_

_**Make love your goal**_

La letra era muy profunda y Stephan se tapo la cara entre sus manos, Damon estaba que no movía ni los ojos, estaba mirando a un punto fijo y Elena se acerco a ellos lentamente y les toco el pelo

_**I'll protect you from the hooded claw**_

_**Keep the vampires from your door**_

_**When the chips are down I'll be around**_

_**With my undying, death-defying love for you**_

Me llego al corazón

_**Envy will hurt itself**_

_**Let yourself be beautiful**_

_**Sparkling love, flowers**_

_**And pearls and pretty girls**_

_**Love is like an energy**_

_**Rushin' rushin' inside of me**_

No puede ser, eso es lo que Bella tarareaba el día que se fue

_**The power of love**_

_**A force from above**_

_**Cleaning my soul**_

_**Flame on burn desire**_

_**Love with tongues of fire**_

_**Purge the soul**_

_**Make love your goal**_

_**This time we go sublime**_

_**Lovers entwined, divine, divine**_

_**Love is danger, love is pleasure**_

_**Love is pure, the only treasure**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**Make love your goal**_

_**The power of love**_

_**A force from above**_

_**Cleaning my soul**_

_**The power of love**_

_**A force from above**_

_**A sky-scraping dove**_

_**Flame on burn desire**_

_**Love with tongues of fire**_

_**Purge the soul**_

_**Make love your goal**_

_**Make love your goal...**_

Luego de la canción nos quedamos en silencio

-Definitivamente es Bella-dijo Damon antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la casa, Stephan se quedo con su cara entre sus manos

-Que tiene de malo la canción?-pregunto Elena metafóricamente y Stephan levanto la mirada, estaba llena de dolor y felicidad al mismo tiempo

-Nada-solo respondió

-Y entonces?-pregunto Caroline meritoriamente

-El entonces es, que todas esas palabras mi tía las cantaba para nosotros, eso pasa-dijo el furioso y salio de la casa también

-Wow-dijo Kol y asentí

-Demasiado emocionales?-pregunto Rosalie y asentimos

-Elena es la mediadora, vete a consolarlos-dijo Bonnie y ella giro a verla

-Por que yo! Son dos y que voy a hacer con dos!-dijo ella y asentí

-Ve por Stephan, iré por Damon-dije y ella asintió, salimos de la casa y camine hacia el gril, de seguro Damon estaba ahí tomando y no me confundí estaba tomando bourbon

-Que paso?-pregunte mientras tomaba su botella de bourbon y me servia

-Oh nada, solo recordando los momentos que mi tía me cantaba, ademas eso me recuerda algo importante-dijo Damon mientras tomaba

-Que te recuerda?-pregunte y el sonrió

-Alguna vez cuando Bella se convirtió tarareaba antes de dormir?-pregunto y asentí

-Eso, ella lo hacia cuando estaba asustada, nerviosa o amenazaba, cantaba cuando se sentía así o feliz-dijo el y le mire con mi ojo "critico"

-Así que dices que Bella puede estar, asustada, nerviosa, amenazada o feliz?-pregunte y el asintió, mi teléfono sonó y le tome antes de mirar

-Que quieres Bekah?-pregunte y Damon rio entre dientes

-Quiero que traigas tu trasero y el de Damon ahora mismo-dijo en tono demandante y suspire

-Ya voy mami-dije y ella empezó a decirme cosas muy feas, aunque sea un híbrido no soy mal educado para repetirlas

-Wow, Bekah tiene carácter-dijo Damon mientras caminábamos a casa, acababa de colgar porque Bekah no me dejaba en paz

-Ni que lo digas-dije y llegamos rápido a casa donde me encontré los chicos y chicas, en el salón donde íbamos a hacer la fiesta, ni siquiera tenia ánimos para celebrar

-Bien, ya están aquí. Klaus tu seras pareja de Rosalie y luego de Caroline, luego de Alice y así consecutivamente Damon, tu de Alice, Bonnie, Elena y luego yo, osea cada uno de ustedes tiene que cambiar de pareja cuando cambie la canción-dijo Bekah y nosotros los chicos asentimos

-Por que, si puedo preguntar?-pregunto Jeremy y Elena se encogió de hombros

-Sera mas divertido, ademas tenemos que impresionar al hermano de Ian-dijo Caroline y reí

-Digan que quieren ligarse con el-dije y ellas empezaron a golpearme, la primera canción la baile con Rosalie, el baile sonaba al concurso señorita Mystic Falls, luego intercambie pareja y termine con Caroline, así pasamos el resto de la tarde y terminamos a eso de las nueve de la noche, los chicos se despidieron y mire a Bekah

-Asegurate de que Ian te diga, sino me las cobrare-dije y ella asintió sonriente

-O quizás le pregunte al hermano, ya sabes el estuvo con ella-dijo y asentí

-Espero que consigamos algo, por lo menos una pista de donde esta-dije y ella suspiro y sorpresivamente me abrazo

-Encontraremos a mi cuñada-murmuro en mi cuello y solté una risita

-Cuñada?-pregunte y ella se aparto de mi

-Aunque estén divorciados, se quieren-dijo ella y rodé los ojos

-Si pedir el divorcio amenazándote con castrarte es amor-dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras caminaba a mi habitación y se escucharon varias risas

-Enserio?-pregunto Kol riendo y rodé los ojos

-Si, Kol, sabes como es-dije y Elijah asintió

-Klaus amenazado, por una chica con seis centímetros menos que el-dijo Elijah riendo y sonreí

-Lo se, loco al igual que tu molestes a la bruja-dije y se le borro la sonrisa

-Aww mi hermanote quiere con la bruja-dijo Kol abrazando a Elijah y solté una carcajada

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Elijah y asentí vagamente

-Si tu lo dices, ademas que mas falta? Finn anda por ahí con Sage como si estuvieran atados con una soga-dijo Kol y asentí, Sage había llegado hoy, según ella se había encontrado con una amiga que le dijo que los Mikaelson habían sido despertados

-Me voy, Kol, haz que suelte todo-dije y el asintió, camine hacia mi habitación definitivamente y me encere allí

Me recosté en la cama solo quitándome los zapatos, la almohada aun huele a mi Isabella

Oh perdoname amor, rompí tu promesa.

Sabia que no prometer lo del sacrificio había influenciado en nuestra relación, sabia que cuando nos casamos prometí hacerla feliz aunque nos hayamos divorciado, recuerdo las ultimas palabras que le dije antes de hacer que olvidara todo

_"Nick no lo hagas"estaba ella con lagrimas en los ojos mientras tres de mis sirvientes la tenían entre brazos_

_"Es necesario, no quiero herirte"le respondí y se le rodó una lagrima por el ojo derecho_

_"Lo estas haciendo ahora, pero ya hazlo"me dijo y se me salio una lagrima_

_"Hazlo!"grito y me acerque a ella, le limpie las lagrimas de sus ojos_

_"Todo volverá a la normalidad"dije cuando había cerrado los ojos por mi contacto, los volvió a abrir y mis ojos se dilataron_

_"Olvidaras todo acerca de nosotros, acerca de que una vez fuimos novios, esposos y amantes. Recordaras como nos conocimos y que siempre te trate muy bien hasta que nos volvimos los mejores amigos, cuando me recuerdes siempre seré tu mejor amigo, el que salvo tu vida. Te iras por un tiempo con la excusa de que querías conocer el mundo, quizás un o tres años"dije y ella repitió todo lo que le dije, los sirvientes se fueron y de un momento a otro parpadeo, me miro y me sonrió_

_"Nick"murmuro y sonreí_

_"Que tal?"Le pregunte y ella hizo una mueca_

_"A los vampiros le puede doler la cabeza?"Pregunto y me encogí de hombros_

_"Dependiendo del estrés"dije y ella asintió_

_"Iré a recostarme, quizás deberías de ir por ahí a buscarte a una chica, te vez tan amargado"me dijo y se fue_

Me dolió mucho pero sabia que era por su bien, esa carta de Mikael no tenia buena pinta. "Iré por ella, luego por ti".

Me había alarmado y todo termino en un desastre, esta vez no terminara así, lucharía lo que sea para recuperar su amor y con ese pensamiento cerré los ojos y me dormí

**Al otro ****día**** (hora de la fiesta) KlausPDV**

-Estoy bien?-pregunto Bekah y por quinta vez asentí, usaba un vestido rosa fucsia, de una sola manga que tenia brillos, o piedras, no me he fijado bien, su pelo rizado y un maquillaje sencillo, ademas usaba unos zapatos de tacón negro

-Gracias Klaus-dijo y asentí vagamente, faltaban cinco minutos para que llegaran los invitados pero ya todos los chicos estábamos acá con la excepción de Ian y los verdaderos invitados y claro, Bekah estaba aquí al igual que Esther y Sage porque viven aquí

-Todas estas chicas son un caos-murmuro Damon y asentí, Esther bajo las escaleras, usaba un vestido negro, caía hasta el suelo y no se le veían los zapatos, tenia el pelo rizado y corto, un maquillaje sencillo y la misma sonrisa que Bekah, la de suficiencia

-Solo les digo que se porten bien, especialmente a Kol-dijo ella y asentimos, Kol suspiro y empezó a quejarse de que siempre el culpable era el, tocaron el timbre y la primera en llegar fue Carol, con Tyler y Liz, que estaba con Matt

-Oww traídos por mami-dijo Kol en voz baja y Tyler le golpeo en la cabeza, Matt le miro mal y nosotros reímos, Carol y Liz se fueron a hablar con Esther, los siguientes en llegar fueron personas desconocidas para mi pero fiesta es fiesta según Bekah

De fondo se escuchaba una canción suave, no sabia como se llamaba pero sonaba bien

-Wow-dijo Elijah al ver que Bonnie se acercaba, usaba un vestido dorado, su espalda estaba descubierta hacia la parte baja de la espalda, sus ojos resaltados por un delineador dorado y pelo lacio

-Y así no esta enamorado-murmure a velocidad vampirica y reímos, Finn observo como Sage bajaba las escaleras, usaba un vestido morado oscuro, de tiros anchos pero de piedreria, se veía muy linda, su pelo rojo caía lizo hacia la derecha y tenia un maquillaje sencillo

-Ve por ella casanova-murmure y Elijah y Finn asintieron, Elijah camino hacia donde estaba Bonnie que charlaba con Bekah y Matt, Finn fue hacia donde Sage que le dio un beso en los labios

-Al parecer estamos solitarios-murmuro Kol y asentí, en ese instante entro una chica, pelinegra, bajita y ojos azules pero parecían grises, usaba un vestido azul pero parecía verde, era un azul aqua, tenia un escote no tan pronunciado y su pelo caía en grandes rizos, estaba recogido y se le veía su cara

-Wow-murmuro Kol con la boca abierta y asentí

-Ve por ella antes de que te la roben-dije y asintió, se fue por ella y escuche un poco, la chica se llamaba April

De momento a otro entro Ian con Caroline, parecían una pareja real, Ian usaba un traje y Caroline un vestido rojo parecía tener vuelos, con unas mangas que parecían atadas al cuello, su pelo estaba en ondas y caían alrededor de su cara, Ian y Caroline estaban unidos por los brazos y Bekah se acerco a mi y sonrió, Ian y Caroline se acercaron a nosotros

-Linda fiesta-dijo Ian en tono normal, observaban como varias parejas que ni conocíamos bailaban

-Lo es-dijo Bekah e Ian le sonrió

-Sabes? Mi hermano viene en unos minutos, hubo un accidente con nuestra amiga-dijo el divertido

-Ella esta bien?-pregunto Caroline y el asintió

-Es una glotona, estaba comiendo un pastel de chocolate y le cayo en el vestido-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros

-Debe de ser terrible-murmure y el asintió pero sonrió

-Afortunadamente siempre tiene un haz bajo la manga, por si acaso compro dos vestidos, así que el fue a buscarle entre las cajas unos zapatos que combinen-dijo y Bekah abrió los ojos como platos

-Dijiste que combinen?-pregunto e Ian asintió

-Es un genio en la moda, entonces Klaus aceptas bailar con mi amiga, ella es genial, graciosa así te puede quitar el humor de perros en el que andas-dijo el y negué con la cabeza

-Ian, enserio gracias pero no necesito tu ayuda-dije y el asintió, las puertas fueron abiertas y apareció Elena, usaba un vestido gris (N/A: el mismo de la fiesta temporada 3), su pelo en ondas caía por un lado y de momento aparecieron Damon y Stephan, le ofrecieron sus brazos y ella tomo a ambos, caminaron hacia acá y Elena sonrió

-Te ves muy bonita-dije y ella se sonrojo

-Se ve espectacular-dijo Ian y ellos asintieron

-Entonces, cuando vendrá esa amiga tuya?-pregunto Damon mirando a Ian y el sonrió

-De seguro cuando todos estén aquí, le encanta ser el centro de atención, y mas cuando quiere impresionar o intimidar a alguien-dijo observando algo detrás de mi

-Pero estamos todos-dije y el negó con la cabeza

-Faltan las chicas Cullen-murmuro Bekah y el asintió

-Exacto-dijo y le ofreció una botella de champan a Caroline

La puerta fue abierta de nuevo y aparecieron las chicas Cullen, Rosalie usaba un vestido rosa fucsia, no como el de Bekah, zapatos negros y su pelo rubio liso caía por su espalda, Alice usaba un vestido blanco, un escote en V y su pelo estaba recogido, en un rodete, zapatos blancos y su vestido tenia alguna que otra piedra, Esme por otra parte usaba un vestido negro, tenia unos lazos de colores tierra y el pelo liso y en las puntas con algunos rizos, sus parejas rápidamente llegaron hacia ellas y caminaron hacia nosotros

-Hola!-dijo Alice entusiasmada y nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno

-Lindo vestido-murmuro Ian y ella le sonrió

-Gracias-dijo y el le sonrió

-Que tal tu hermano?-pregunto Rose buscando por el lugar y Alice le dio un codazo Emmett se veía un poco celoso

-Rose-reprimio Esme

-Que? Es la cita de Bekah solo que tiene un buen gusto en la moda-dijo ella defendiéndose mientras tomaba el brazo de Emmett

-Oh mi hermano seguro entra en unos minutos-dijo el distraído y asentimos, la puerta se abrió otra vez y entro el hermano de Ian, su pelo rubio estaba despeinado, su traje era casi igual al mio solo que la corbata era azul y la miá era negra, luego entro otro chico con el pelo cobrizo, miraba hacia donde estaba el hermano de Ian y las chicas ahogaron una exclamación

-Es Edward-murmuro Alice y negué con la cabeza, este chico tenia los ojos verdes y era menos pálido que un frio

-No lo creo-dije e Ian negó con la cabeza

-Creelo, entonces seguro que no quieres?-me pregunto y negué con la cabeza

-Te lo pierdes-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, por la puerta entro una chica con el pelo castaño, estaba rizado pero tenia una diadema hecha con su propio pelo, se me hacia familiar

Usaba un vestido color crema, tenia una cinta alrededor de su cuello y con un escote rectangular, en su muñeca tenia un bolso pequeño del mismo color, el vestido con la luz parecía mas un rosa muy pálido, unas pintadas de rojo y aun no he visto el rostro de la chica, cuando alza la mirada con lo primero que se encuentra son con mis ojos y contengo la respiración, es ella, aquí frente a mi

-Isabella...-murmuro, ella me sonríe y camina hasta donde esta Edward Cullen, el le sonríe y ella murmura algo que no escuche y el asiente, ella camina hacia donde están todas las bebidas y le sonríe a una chica que estaba junto a ella

-No puede ser-ha murmurado Alice al ver a Bella y todos con excepción de Ian estaban boca abiertos

No podía despegar mis ojos de esa belleza que estaba convertida mi Isabella, el primero en acercarse fue Matt, le sonrió y ella le sonrió de vuelta

-Pensé que nunca volverías-murmuro antes de darle un abrazo y le sonrió

-Todo tiene que volver a la normalidad-murmuro sonriendo y me dolió porque son casi las mismas palabras que le dije antes de hacer que olvidara todo y luego observo algo detrás de mi, tomo del champan que recién había tomado y observe algo en sus ojos, determinación, pero también, odio. Gire a para ver donde ella observaba y me sorprendí, demasiado

Observaba a Esther y ella observaba a mi Isabella con la misma mirada

~~~~~~~~~•••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**La canción se llama The Power Of Love de Gabrielle Aplin, escuchenla **

**Que tal chicas, un nuevo capi y el regreso de Bella, los vestidos, con ****excepción**** de algunos ya que mi ****imaginación**** no los ****encontró****están**** en el blog**

**Alguna de ustedes ve las fotos del blog?**

**Que creen del capitulo?**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews y no olviden pasar por mis otras historias, a las amantes de los Bella/Damon tengo un nuevo crossover llamado Pequeñas Sorpresas así que pasen por ahí y díganme que creen, también otro Bella/Klaus es Gracias a El, que tendrá una gran participación de Damon.**

**Que creen que hará Klaus? O Bella?**

**Gracias por sus reviews y espero con ansias mas, gracias por dejar en sus alertas y favoritos y por leer**

**Besos, **

**Nel**

**PD: Deja un review cuando termines de leer el capitulo, me motivan a escribir mas y a las lectoras fantasmas un comentario no mata (solo digo)**


	29. Chapter 29

Party en casa Mikaelson! Okno, Disfruten :D

**Klaus PDV**

Aun no lo puedo creer, mi Isabella, mi amor, frente a mi y ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, bueno no le he hablado, estamos a metros de distancia y esta hablando con el futbolista rubio, Matt

-Cuando llegaste?-pregunto el y ella sonrió

-En realidad, llegue hoy, claro al estado, ayer llegue a las vegas-dijo mi Bella sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado

-La ciudad del pecado ah?-pregunto el y Bella rio

-Bueno, si pero no tanta-dijo ella y el alzo una ceja

-No tanta?-pregunto y Bella sonrió

-Esta bien, muchos pecados, la codicia, el deseo, entre otros-dijo ella riendo y Matt se encogió de hombros

-Lindo vestido-dijo y Bella rio

-Gracias, en realidad era otro vestido pero los accidentes pasan-dijo ella y Matt asintió

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Caroline acercándose hacia donde ellos estaban, dejándome con Ian

-Hola Caroline-dijo Isabella en tono raro, avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo divertida

-Te ves sexy!-dijo ella y mi Isabella rio, se veía tan tierna riendo

-Gracias, tu también te ves bien sexy-dijo Isabella y luego observo detrás de mi otra vez, donde estaba Esther

-Pasa algo?-pregunto Matt y ella volvió a mirarlo

-Oh no, nada-dijo y luego tomo champan

-Hola!-dijo Elena acercándose a Isabella con Damon y Stephan a su lado

-Hola, Elena, Damon, Stephan-dijo ella sonriendo y Damon le sonrió

-Que tal las vegas?-pregunto y ella sonrió

-Muy buena, me estoy volviendo mas rica cada día-dijo riendo y Damon le abrazo

-Me arruinaras el vestido-dijo ella y Damon sonrió

-Si no fueras mi hermana hace mucho tiempo no lo tuvieras puesto-dijo y Bella soltó una carcajada

-Lo se, recuerdas equipo Damon?-pregunto y Stephan suspiro

-No me digas que empezaras con eso otra vez?-pregunto e Isabella le dio un abrazo de oso

-Podemos, estamos completos, Ian, Samuel, Edward, Elena, Caroline y yo-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

-De casualidad? Que demonios haces con Edward Cullen?-pregunto Caroline y mi Bella rio

-Bueno, muchas cosas-dijo ella y Damon, Stephan y yo gruñimos

-Que tipo de cosas?-pregunto Damon e Isabella soltó una carcajada

-Crees que Edward y yo tenemos algo?-pregunto y Damon asintió, ella empezó a reír y note que Edward que estaba a unos metros de distancia también reía

-No gracias, no estoy interesada-dijo Isabella y ellos le miraron confundidos

-Idiotas-dijo otra vez

-Perdón?-pregunto Elena e Isabella les miro

-Oh, lo siento pero Edward y yo, nada que ver-dijo ella y Damon asintió

-Bien-dijo el

-Si me disculpan-dijo Isabella, se alejo de ellos y camino hacia donde estaba Edward y el sonrió, ella también y le golpeo en el brazo

-Idiota-dijo y Edward al igual que Ian que estaba junto a mi rio

-Hola hermosa-dijo el hermano de Ian a Bekah, ella sonrió tímida

-Hola-dijo y el sonrió

-Quieres bailar?-pregunto el y ella sonrió

-Claro, por cierto me llamo Rebekah-dijo el sonrió

-Yo Samuel-dijo y se alejaron a bailar

-Creo que seremos cuñados-dijo Ian riendo y le mire mal

-Alegrate, por lo menos no sera con un brujo-dijo el y alce una ceja

-Es mitad brujo, hay una gran diferencia en ello-dijo y suspire

-Estas seguro de que no tienes cinco?-pregunte y cuando iba a responder alguien le golpeo en la cabeza, mire y vi que era Isabella

-Cuanto tiempo creías que duraría?-pregunto ella furiosa y el sonrió

-Que se yo, media hora-dijo el e Isabella negó con la cabeza, Ian me miro y luego a ella

-Ni se te ocurra-dijo e Ian sonrió

-Yo los dejo solos un ratito-dijo el y se alejo tres pasos

-Ian-dijo Isabella y el le guiño un ojo

-Maldito desgraciado!-le grito ella e Ian hizo gestos de que no escuchaba, ella suspiro y tomo una copa de champan que estaba en la barra detrás de mi

-Isabella?-dije y ella giro con una ceja alzada

-Si?-respondió y suspire

-Tenemos que hablar-dije y ella sonrió

-Bueno, estamos hablando, nadie nos escucha y ademas, no tenemos nada sobre que hablar-dijo ella y me acerque a ella

-Si que lo hay-dije y ella negó con la cabeza

-Tenemos que hablar, sobre que crees que te usare como sacrificio y eso no es verdad-dije y ella alzo una ceja

-No quieres usarme pero si quieres usar a la doppenganger, que resulta que es mi amiga al igual que el vampiro que usaras y el lobo también-dijo y negué con la cabeza

-No quiero hacer el sacrificio-dije y ella sonrió

-No crees que ya me hubiera dado cuenta?-pregunto y suspire porque era cierto

-No se como funciona, pero se que te digo la verdad-dije y era cierto, hace tiempo que había decidido que no quería hacer el sacrificio

-No se, no confió en ti-dijo alejándose unos pasos

-Bella-dije pero luego ella giro y se alejo de mi

-Wow-dijo Kol acercándose a mi

-Que?-pregunte y el sonrió

-Se veía una linda discusión-dijo y le mire confundido

-Veía? No escuchaste nada?-pregunte y el negó con la cabeza

-Nadie lo hizo-dijo Bonnie junto a Elijah

-Wow-dije y ellos asintieron

-Oigan han visto a Bella?-pregunto Edward acercándose a nosotros

-No, luego de hablar conmigo Kol hizo aparición y la perdí de vista-dije y Samuel junto a Bekah se acercaron

-Mierda-dijo y buscaron entre todos

-Donde demonios esta tu madre?-pregunto Ian acercándose junto con Caroline, gire para decirles que estaba justo detrás de mi a unos pasos de distancia, pero...

-No esta aquí-respondio Kol por todos al ver que nuestra madre no estaba donde dijo que estaría

~~~••~~~¤¤~~~••~~~

**Isabella PDV**

Soy la chica vampiresa mas idiota del mundo, por que me deje convencer de Samuel, por que!

Ahora mismo había terminado de hablar con Klaus, me dolía decirle así, amo llamarle Nick, me sentía afectada así que había salido a tomar algo de aire

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí-dijo una voz femenina detrás de mi, gire y me encontré con nada mas ni nada menos

-Una chica hermosa-dije respondiendo a Esther y ella sonrió

-Que tal si hablamos en un lugar mas privado?-pregunto ella y me encogí de hombros

-Que yo sepa es tu casa, bueno comprada por tu hijo pero vives aquí-dije y ella asintió, camino evitando donde estábamos todos y entramos a un despacho, no sabia que estaba aunque no había andado por la casa entera

-Vino?-pregunto ofreciéndome una copa

-No gracias, prefiero no mezclar el alcohol-dije y ella asintió

-Toma asiento-dijo e hice lo que me pidió

-En fin, de que quieres hablar?-pregunte siendo lo menos formal posible, ella sabe lo que yo se y no quiere revelarlo

-Bueno, quería hablar sobre el pequeño brujo que tienes contigo-dijo y reí

-Ian?-pregunte y ella asintió, solté una carcajada

-Bueno, querida Esther ese pequeño tiene mas poder que tu y solo tiene veinte-dije y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Es imposible-dijo y sonreí

-No lo es, recuerdas que para convertir a tus pequeños retoños en vampiros necesitaste ayuda? Ian puede hacer un ejercito sin ayuda-dije sonriendo orgullosa, Ian siempre había sido un ejemplo para sus hermanos al igual que Samuel

-Mientes-dijo y sonreí, la cara mas angelical que tenia

-No lo hago, ahora imagina el poder de Ian pero mas poderoso-dije y ella hizo una mueca

-Así es querida, el poder de Ian pero con la fuerza y velocidad de un vampiro-dije

-Eso es imposible-dijo y sonreí

-Para los espíritus no-dije y de un momento a otro Esther me había lanzado hacia una pared

-Ouch, querida suegra se esta comportando como una verdadera perra-dije y ella hizo una mueca, reí y me puse frente a ella, los zapatos me hacían mas alta

-Mira querida Esther, soy muy compresiva pero yo no soy Nicklaus, si quiero matarte lo hago, sin sentimientos, no me importan las consecuencias, te atreves ponernos un dedo y dices adiós vida, me encargare de que los espíritus te hagan la vida imposible y te encontraras con tu querido Mikael en el infierno-dije con voz amenazante y ella asintió temerosa

-Y bien?-pregunte alegre y ella parpadeo varias veces

-No puedo acercarme a ustedes ni hacerles daño-dijo y asentí

-Excelente, ahora cambiemos de tema-dije y ella alzo una ceja, mientras se alejaba unos pasos

-Quien le dijo a Connor que estoy en Mystic Falls?-pregunte amenazante, ella camino despacio hacia la puerta y yo le seguía

-Yo no se nada-dijo y sonreí

-Oh Esther, hay algo que yo tengo y tus hijos no-dije mientras me acercaba, ella abrió la puerta y salio, yo le seguí

-Que es?-pregunto y sonreí, ella continuaba y yo a paso humano le seguía

-La primera, no soy idiota-dije y ella se alejo mas

-Segundo, no le tengo miedo a nada-dije, ella se estaba preparando, lo sabia

-Tercero, tengo valor de matarte ahora mismo sin importarme lo que pasa-dije y ella alzo la mano

-Y cuarto, se cuando me mienten-dije y la arroje contra la pared al mismo tiempo que intentaba lanzarme por la ventana, el estruendo de ella golpeando la pared se escucho pero la música lo tapo, los oídos supernaturales lo podían oír

-Ahora, quien le dijo a Connor que estoy aquí?-pregunte con mi voz mas amenazante, ella miro detrás de mi y sonreí

-Un paso mas Nicklaus y te despides de tu cabeza-dije mientras observaba a Esther

-Responde!-dije y ella tembló

-No se-respondió y sonreí

-Existe algo que se llama detector de mentiras, sabes? Te lo ponen y cuando mientes se dan cuenta gracias a tu presión arterial, ahora imagina que soy un detector de mentiras mejorado-dije y ella se alejo

-Isabella-dijo Klaus y no le escuche

-Nicklaus ya te dije que nos dejes solas, solo son asuntos de mujeres-dije y el dio un paso

-Klaus-dije amenazándolo pero el se acerco un poco mas

-Te dijo algo Esther?-pregunte y ella me miro

-Esto es una fiesta, hay que disfrutar pero recuerda, esta conversación no queda en el aire-dije mientras caminaba hacia el salón donde estaba la fiesta

-Que demonios estabas pensando?!-pregunto Samuel furioso cuando tome algo de champan y me acerque a los chicos

-Buscar información?-dije pero sonó mas como pregunta

-Enserio? Tirarla a la pared?-pregunto Edward y sonreí

-Solo fue una sola vez, ella me lanzo también-dije y observe como Esther junto a Klaus bajaban las escaleras, se había arreglado el pelo

-Nos pueden explicar que ha pasado allá?-pregunto Damon y sonreí

-Bueno, Esther tuvimos una conversación-dije e Ian rio

-Como la que tuviste con Marcel?-pregunto y le guiñe un ojo para que supiera

_"A veces me pregunto quien es mas pequeño, Ian que tiene __veinte__ o tu que tiene mas de cien a__ño__s"_

Dijo Samuel en mi mente, era algo que mis híbridos desarrollaban si querían, todos lo intentan así que lo aprenden, Edward es primerizo pero lo controlaba un poco

_"Idiota, por lo menos no me he enamorado de un rubio"_

Respondí, me había dado cuenta, que Samuel se había enamorado de nada mas ni nada menos que Rebekah Mikaelson

_"Has revisado el cuero cabelludo de Klaus? Creo que es rubio, ademas viene hacia acá"_

Dijo y suspire

-No es rubio-dije y el se encogió de hombros

-Si tu lo dices-dijo y le mire entrecerrando los ojos

-Podría hablar contigo?-pregunto Klaus en mi oído y recordé que Samuel me había dicho que viene para acá

-Claro-dije y caminamos hacia el despacho otra vez

-Este despacho tiene buenos recuerdos-dije y el alzo una ceja

-La primera vez que Esther me lanzo hacia la pared-dije suspirando, enserio parecía como si hubiera pasado hace años

-Tenemos que aclarar las cosas-dijo el y alce una ceja

-No tenemos nada de que hablar-dije y el suspiro

-Isabella, que tengo que hacer para que comprendas que te amo?-pregunte y suspire

-Como voy a saber que me amas si me borraste la memoria?-pregunte sin pensar y abrí los ojos como platos al igual que el

-Isabella...-dijo pero me aleje

-Solo olvidalo-dije y salí corriendo de ahí, el intento seguirme pero Elijah gracias a Dios se interpuso entre el

-Tenemos que brindar-dijo y me puse junto a Damon

-Estas bien?-pregunto acariciándome el brazo y negué con la cabeza, quería ir a mi cama para llorar pero si me iba ahora de seguro me seguirían

-Todo estará bien-me dijo y suspire

-Lo dudo-dije y cuando el iba a responder apagaron la música y el sonido de una copa golpeada llamo la atención de todos

-Buenas noches y gracias por venir-dijo Elijah con voz solemne, el podía ser presidente, escuche una risa y vi que Samuel había escuchado lo que pense

-Esta noche, es una forma de que podamos conocer a todos los del pueblo, nosotros somos los Mikaelson, mis hermanos Kol, Finn y Klaus, mi hermana Rebekah y mi madre Esther, algunos conocen, yo soy Elijah y para celebrar la bienvenida completamente quisiéramos que lo hiciéramos con un baile, en el las damas tienen que formar una linea y cerrar los ojos, para cuando estén en los brazos de su compañero de baile tendrán que abrir los ojos y para el cambio de canción bailar con la pareja de su izquierda-dijo el y algunas chicas estuvieron emocionadas, ellos bajaron las escaleras y Rebekah junto a otras chicas fueron y formaron una linea

-No vas?-pregunto Damon y negué con la cabeza, el suspiro y me empujo donde Caroline me tomo y me puso a su derecha, a mi izquierda estaba Sage, le sonreí y ella copio mi gesto

-Cierra los ojos-me reprendió Caroline y suspire e hice lo que ella me dijo

La canción empezó a sonar y suspire ya que era una de Ed Sheeran, mas precisos Give Me Love, sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi así que me acomode para bailar, tome su mano izquierda y el puso su mano derecha en mi cintura, abrí los ojos y me sorprendí por encontrar los ojos azules de Klaus, no me había dado cuenta de su aroma

_Give me love like her,_

_'cause lately i've been waking up alone._

_Paint spotted tear drops on my shirt,_

_Told you i'd let them go._

Cantaba Ed y yo solo me movía al ritmo de la canción, Klaus me observaba y me ponía nerviosa

_And i'll fight my corner,_

_Maybe tonight i'll call ya,_

_After my blood turns into alcohol,_

_No i just wanna hold ya_

-Podrías dejar de mirarme así?-pregunte en voz baja y el alzo una ceja

-Mirarte como?-pregunto en mi oído, su voz era un susurro

_Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,_

_All i want is the taste that your lips allow_

-Así-susurre pero el me tenia mas apretada a el, hacia un gran esfuerzo para no abrazarlo y besarle como si no hubiera mañana

_My my, my my oh give me love,_

_My my, my my oh give me love,_

_My my, my my oh give me love,_

_My my, my my oh give me love,_

_My my, my my give me love._

-Yo no he hecho nada-susurro en mi oído y me hizo girar en la siguiente parte, caí en su pecho porque no esperaba el movimiento, la letra me estaba matando

_Give me love like never before,_

_'cause lately i've been craving more._

_And it's been a while but i still feel the same,_

_Maybe i should let you go_

-Si que lo haces-dije cuando me recupere del shock de haber caído en su pecho

_You know i'll fight my corner,_

_And that tonight i'll call ya,_

_After my blood, is drowning in alcohol,_

_No i just wanna hold ya,_

_Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,_

_All i want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My my, my my, oh give me love_

_Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around_

_All i want is the taste that your lips allow_

-Que tal si solo quiero que me dejes probar el sabor de tus labios?-me pregunto y me aleje un poco de el

_My my, my my, oh give me love_

_My my, my my oh give me love,_

_My my, my my oh give me love,_

_My my, my my oh give me love,_

_My my, my my give me love._

-No gracias, prefiero estar así-dije aunque por dentro me revolcaba por querer besarle

-Segura?-pregunto y la canción termino así que cambie de pareja, desgraciadamente mi suerte no era buena ya que me toco con Finn Mikaelson

-Así que eres el gran Finn?-pregunte y el sonrió

-Tu la gran Isabella?-pregunto, su acento Europeo era mas marcado que el de los otros

-Dependen de lo que te hayan dicho, pero si tu eres el gran amor de Sage, estoy en lo correcto-dije sonriendo mientras bailábamos al ritmo de Sheeran

-Así que conoces a Sage?-pregunto y asentí

-Si, digamos que ella era algo así como la mentora de Damon en el día y en la noche la compañera perfecta para ir a tomar algo-dije sonriendo, aunque era algunas cosas verdaderas ya que Sage muchas veces hacia luchas

-Si? Cual es tu bebida favorita?-pregunto el y sonreí

-Bourbon-respondi y el hizo que gracialmente girara

-Pensé que era el champan-dijo y reí

-Oh, ese es mi segundo favorito porque...-empece pero deje de hablar y me quede paralizada

-Si?-pregunto y me sacudí la cabeza

-Espera un momento-dije y busque en todo el lugar, Edward bailaba con Bonnie, Samuel con Rebekah, Caroline bailaba con Matt, no había rastro de Ian

-Mierda-dije y me separe de Finn

-Ocurre algo malo?-pregunto y corrí a paso humano hacia la salida

-Ian!-grite y agudice el oído, escuche como arrastraban a alguien y unos pasos detrás de mi

-Bella?-pregunto Damon, gire y observe como todos me miraban confundidos, me quite los zapatos y camine hacia donde escuche que arrastraban a alguien

-Mierda, mierda, mierda-iba repitiendo mientras captaba que el olor de Ian estaba entre los que arrastraban a alguien

-Isabella-me dijo Damon en tono severo pero no hice caso, las lagrimas caían por mis ojos

-Ian!-gritaba mientras corría hacia donde estaban ellos, tome a Ian y corrí junto a el

-Isabella NO!-escuche como Samuel gritaba antes se sentir un dolor agudo en mi espalda, grite como nunca lo había hecho y caí al suelo

-NO!-escuche un grito, se parecía al de Nick y luego sentí como la oscuridad me llevaba

~~~••~~~

**Chan chan chan!**

**Que tal estuvo el capitulo?**

**AVISO: Mi madre, me ha obligado/pedido que antes de que empiecen las clases vaya para la casa de mis abuelos, el problema, es que el Internet siempre tiene problemas o no hay así que no pode actualizar hasta que vuelva, también aviso que mis vacaciones se acaban en agosto 18 así que no podre actualizar tan seguido y si lo hago no sera tan largo, lo siento chicas.**

**Ahora, se que me odian por dejarlas con el misterio**

**Gracias por reviews! Espero mas y BESOTES grandes, intentare actualizar las otras historias ****también****, **

**Nel**


	30. Chapter 30

EL CAPITULO 30!

Nuevo capi! :D Nos leeremos abajo y disfruten!

**Tercera Persona**

Luego del grito desgarrador de Klaus todos se quedaron en shock con excepción de Bonnie que corrió hacia donde Bella, intento quitarle la estaca de la espalda pero se lastimo la mano al tocarla

-Elena, eres la única humana aquí. Tienes que quitarla-dijo Bonnie y eso hizo que todos salieran del shock, Elena corrió hasta donde ellas estaban y quito la estaca con fuerza

-Esta inconsciente-dijo Bonnie y de un momento a otro Klaus estaba al lado de Bella, puso la cabeza de esta en su regazo, Caroline corrió hasta donde estaba Ian que había caído otra vez

-Estas bien?-pregunto ella asustada, el asintió pero ella le ofreció su brazo para que tome de su sangre

-Por dios-murmuro Stephan mientras se acercaba a Bella

-No despierta-dijo Elena y observo como Klaus tenia lagrimas en los ojos al igual que todos y ella misma

-Deberíamos de darle sangre-dijo Damon mientras acariciaba el pelo de su prima/hermana

-Deberíamos sacarla de aquí, cualquier humano podría vernos-dijo Samuel y todos asintieron, Klaus la cargo entre sus brazos y cuando iba a caminar hacia su casa la voz débil de Ian le interrumpió

-No puedes llevarla allí-todos le miraron y Samuel asintió

-Es cierto, no confío en tu madre y creo que ella podría dejar a entrar a otro de los cinco para rematarla, pueden venir a nuestra casa, esta bajo un hechizo, ningún ser sobrenatural puede entrar sin permiso-dijo el y todos asintieron

Los Cullen se mantenían alejados, con excepción de Carlisle que desde que escucho todo camino hacia ellos

-Pueden entrar-dijo Ian cuando todos estuvieron en la puerta, todos con pasos vacilantes entraron y Samuel guio a Klaus hacia la habitación de Bella que estaba en el segundo nivel, el con delicadeza la acomodo en su cama y luego se recostó junto a ella quitandole los mechones de pelo en la frente, Damon consiguió algunas bolsas de sangre y corrió hacia la habitación donde estaba el aroma de Klaus, y observo como Klaus observaba a Bella con devoción y miedo

-Aquí, traje algunas bolsas. La mas frescas posibles-dijo Damon mientras se las daba y Klaus con el mayor cuidado posible, abrió la boca de Isabella y le paso un poco de sangre por la boca, cuando la cara de ella se convirtió en una con venas y los colmillos salieron al aire, dejo que la sangre fluyera por su boca, el color de Bella luego de la primera bolsa, volvió levemente. Ellos suspiraron de alivio y le dieron un poco mas, hasta que acabaron las bolsas, Damon se puso de pie y miro a su cuñado

-Se que la quieres, pero no es a mi que tienes que demostrármelo, de seguro cuando despierte y te vea aquí se pondrá psicótica así que piensa bien lo que dirás-dijo Damon y Klaus asintió pesadamente sabiendo que era verdad

-Esta bien-dijo Klaus y Damon salio en busca de mas sangre

Klaus pensó en lo que le dijo Damon todo el tiempo hasta que Damon trajo mas bolsas y lo dejo a solas, observo a Bella con todo el amor que tenia para ella, continuo dándole sangre hasta que en la ultima bolsa, Bella vomito toda la sangre y luego empezó a toser

-Por dios-murmuro Klaus y le palmeo la espalda con cuidado para ayudarle con la tos y cuando Bella termino de toser empezó a tomar largos suspiros, sentía unos brazos alrededor de ella pero no sabia quienes eran hasta que el le quito el pelo de la frente e hizo que se recostara en la cama otra vez

-Estas bien?-pregunto Klaus y ella le observo como si fuera un bicho raro

-Que estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto con voz rasposa sin responder a la pregunta que le hizo Klaus

-Te responderé cuando me respondas a mi-dijo el y ella hizo una mueca

-No se, creo que si-dijo ella distraída y el suspiro

-Quieres algo en especial?-pregunto el acercándose a ella, Bella por su parte observo como las sabanas estaba con sangre y algunas bolsas en el suelo

-Que paso?-pregunto asustada y el suspiro mientras le acariciaba el pelo

-Eso no es importante, shh tranquila-dijo Klaus mientras intentaba calmarla, luego observo como empezaba a sollozar

-Estoy muerta-dijo en un susurro y empezó a llorar mas fuerte, Klaus la abrazo mientras intentaba calmarla

-No, estas bien. No estas muerta, eres un vampiro, recuerdas?-dijo Klaus mientras le acariciaba la espalda

-Mentira! Solo quieres que piense esto!-dijo ella entre sollozos y los de abajo escuchaban atentamente

-Creen que este bien?-pregunto Caroline y ellos suspiraron

-No se-dijo Samuel sinceramente y todos asintieron

-No, mirame-dijo Klaus alejándose para observarla pero ella le apretaba mas fuerte

-No! No me dejes-dijo ella sollozando mas fuerte y el suspiro

-Ok, no te dejare, vamos a levantarnos y te ayudare a ponerte algo mas cómodo-dijo el mientras observaba el vestido

-No me dejes-dijo ella en voz baja, suplicante mientras le miraba a los ojos

-Esta bien cariño, vamos-dijo el mientras ayudaba a ponerla de pie y ella no se separaba del agarre de Klaus, para cuando estuvieron de pie, Klaus busco algo cómodo para que ella se pusiera y mientras ella se cambiaba entre temblores, el quitaba las sabanas sucias de sangre y busco nuevas

-Ven aquí-dijo Klaus cuando termino de ponerlas, Isabella lentamente se acerco a el y Klaus la cubrió con sus brazos, ella empezó a sollozar otra vez

-Shh, vamos-dijo Klaus mientras intentaba tranquilizarla y con ella entre sus brazos se recostó en la cama

-Nick-dijo ella en voz baja mientras sollozaba

-Shh, tranquila-dijo y le dio un beso en la frente, empezó a acunarla como si fuera una bebe

-Me quieren matar... Ellos-dijo ella en voz baja nerviosa y Klaus suspiro

-Yo estaré aquí, no te preocupes-dijo el tranquilizándola y le dio un beso en la frente, termino acariciándole la espalda con cuidado no cruzar la parte donde le clavaron la espalda. Unos minutos después los sollozos bajaron hasta que descubrió que Isabella se había dormido, observo el techo blanco de la habitación

_"Quien __podría__ ser ese hombre que le clavo la estaca a su Isabella?_", se pregunto y le acaricio el pecho un poco mas

Unos quince minutos después se separo de Bella para quitarse esa ropa y calmar a sus otros hermanos ya que solamente Elijah vino con el

-Esta dormida-dijo cuando llego al salón donde estaban todos y se escucho un suspiro colectivo

-Gracias-le dijo Samuel y el suspiro

-No es nada, volveré en un rato, iré a cambiarme y tranquilizar a los otros, ademas hay que saber quienes son los que intentaban llevarse a Ian y matar a Bella-dijo Klaus y ellos asintieron

Lentamente luego de que Klaus se hubiera ido, se fueron todos y quedaron ahí Damon, Caroline y Edward, Caroline ayudo a Ian para ir a su habitación y luego se fue, Damon durmió en la habitación de invitados demasiado preocupado para irse a su casa, Edward en un instante se fue para la casa de los Cullen para tener un tiempo familiar con ellos a solas. Klaus cuando se cambio de ropa se encontró con toda su familia mirándolo expectante

-Que?-pregunto el y Bekah suspiro, se había cambiado de ropa ya que la fiesta había terminado, usaba unos shorts deportivos y una blusa holgada

-Cuando podre conocer a mi cuñada?-pregunto con emoción y Klaus suspiro

-Por si no te das cuenta, acaban de clavarle una estaca y por si Elijah no le dijo esta shockeada-dijo Klaus y todos miraron a Elijah para saber si era verdad

-Tiene razón-dijo Elijah

-Que quiere decir con esta shockeada?-pregunto Kol y Klaus suspiro mirando a Elijah de forma "dile tu"

-Bueno, según escuche primero estaba confundida y después empezó a llorar y decía que la querían matar, un rato después Klaus logro dormirla-dijo el y Klaus suspiro tristemente, sus hermanos se miraron entre si y suspiraron

-Nos vemos luego-murmuro Klaus antes de salir de la casa, observo como la luna iluminaba la noche, suspiro y camino hacia la casa, toco dos veces y observo como Samuel le abría y cuando iba a entrar no pudo

-Puedes entrar-dijo el y cuando Klaus lo intento otra vez si pudo

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Klaus cuando estuvo dentro

-Un hechizo, cualquier ser sobrenatural con excepción de la sangre que esta-dijo el y Klaus alzo una ceja

-Solo podemos entrar sin permiso Ian, Cullen, Bella y yo-dijo el y Klaus asintió

-Tengo que ser invitado cada vez que venga?-pregunto y Samuel asintió

-A menos que hagamos otro hechizo y agreguemos tu sangre-dijo el y Klaus asintió

-Iré...-dijo Klaus señalando las escaleras y vagamente Samuel asintió

-Creo que es lo mejor-dijo y subieron al mismo tiempo pero cuando Klaus iba a doblar hacia la izquierda, donde estaba la habitación de Bella, Samuel doblo hacia la derecha y continuo caminando hacia allá, Klaus abrió la puerta y observo como Isabella dormía tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones, en paz. Suspiro y se recostó junto a Bella solamente para observarla, le acaricio el pelo y observo como Bella sonreía, continuo acariciándole el pelo

-Nick-susurro ella entre suenos y luego suspiro, Klaus sonrió y abrazo a Bella con cuidado, ella inconsciente recostó su cabeza en el pecho de el y sonrió suspiro y luego cerro los ojos quedándose dormido

~~•~~

**Bella PDV**

Para cuando abrí los ojos sentí que alguien me tenia abrazada, alce la vista y me encontré a Nick con los ojos cerrados, estaba dormido. Lentamente me separe de el, cuando me puse de pie un dolor me atravesó por todo el cuerpo pero no le di caso, salí de la habitación y baje hacia la cocina y no había nadie, prepare un poco de café y lentamente me lo bebí

-Que demonios haces aquí?-pregunto una voz detrás de mi y escupí todo el café, gire para ver quien era y vi que era Damon

-Que demonios te pasa?-pregunte asustada

-Eso te pregunto a ti, acaban de clavarte una estaca y estas como si nada-dijo el y suspire

-Damon querido, soy un vampiro, no tengo que descansar como humana-dije y el suspiro

-Pero querida, no te has alimentado bien-dijo el y suspire

-Olvidalo Damon-dije mientras tomaba mas café de la cafetera

-Olvidar que?-pregunto Samuel entrando a la escena

-La señorita soy un vampiro, no tengo que descansar como humana. No quiere ir a descansar-dijo Damon

-Quien no quiere descansar?-pregunto Ian entrando en acción y camino a mi lado donde me quito el café de la mano

-Ian, dame mi café-dije y escuche como reía

-No-dijo el y suspire

-Samuel!-dije como si fuera una pequeña de dos anos y su hermano mayor le golpeo

-Ian-dijo el y suspire

-Es mi café-me queje e Ian sonrió mientras tomaba de el

-Nooooo-dije dramáticamente y todos rieron

-Toma-dijo Damon pasándome una taza nueva de café

-Te estoy vigilando Ian-dije y todos rieron con excepción de Ian

-No me harás nada, soy muy sexy para ser herido por ti. Una simple mortal-dijo el mientras se quitaba un poco de pelo de la frente

-La mas sexy de esta habitación soy yo-dije y se escucharon risas

-El mas sexy soy yo-dijo Damon

-Lo dudo-dijo Nick entrando a la cocina

-Tiene razón, yo soy el mas sexy-dijo Samuel y suspire

-Pero nadie puede contra mi, encabezo de las chicas mas sexys del mundo-dije y ellos rieron

-No es para tanto-dijo Samuel y le fulmine con la mirada

-Como estas?-me pregunto Nick poniéndose frente a mi

-Estamos desayunando por si no se han dado cuenta así que por favor si quieren hablar, fuera-dijo Ian y le fulmine con la mirada, al igual que Nick

_"De nada"_ murmuro Ian en mi mente aunque sonó como un susurro

-Podremos hablar fuera?-pregunto Nick y asentí, lentamente me puse de pie ya que estaba sentada en una de las sillas del desayunador, me dolió todo el cuerpo otra vez pero supe esconder el pensamiento, camine lentamente hacia el salón y escuche como Nick me seguía

-Entonces? De que quieres hablar?-pregunte mientras me sentaba en el sofá, Nick se sentó junto a mi

-De nosotros-dijo y suspire

-No hay nada que hablar-dije y el alzo una ceja

-Si? No quieres saber porque hice que te olvidaras de todo?-pregunto y asentí

-En ese estocen, cuando te habías ido a comprar libros, me llego un mensaje, era de Mikael que decía _"Primero ella y luego tu"_-dijo y me congele -Me asuste tanto que intente mantenerte lejos de mi pero no pude, cuando te diste cuenta y me esforzaste a firmar el divorcio, me llego otra carta diciendo _"Del amor al divorcio es un paso al igual el de la vida y la muerte",_ supe que tenia que separarme de ti así que te iba a hacer borrar todo, pero cuando te diste cuenta te rehusaste e intentaste escapar, pero no podía dejarte ir porque sabia que me odiarías y también Mikael te podía atrapar-dijo y suspiro -Se que fui un gran idiota, pero te amo-dijo y cuando iba a responder el me interrumpió -Se que no confiás en mi solamente porque aun no te has convertido en híbrido pero es que no se que tengo que hacer, por mi ahora seria el momento perfecto para demostrártelo-dijo acercándose a mi lentamente, me quede quieta hasta que compartíamos el aire, tenia un aroma único y varonil, lentamente me acerque a el y nuestros labios se tocaron, fue un beso lento y suave pero lleno de cariño y amor, sobre todo amor. Para cuando nos separamos, observe como el me sonreía, le sonreí otra vez y le di un abrazo, el me lo devolvió por igual y me sentí segura como siempre

-El amor esta en el aire-dijo Edward divertido mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y silbaba

-Como te fue con Tracy?-pregunte riendo

-Muy bien-dijo y asentimos

-Bella! Ian se esta comiendo tus galletas-dijo Edward y me separe de Nick, camine rápidamente en busca de mis galletas y todos rieron

-Nooooo-dije dramáticamente mientras veía como Ian masticaba una de mis galletas

-Nick!-grite dramáticamente y todos rieron

-Asesino!-le grite a Ian, se había comido todas las galletas

-No!-grito el y corrió fuera de la cocina

-Si quieres, Bekah compro de esas galletas-dijo Nick susurrando en mi oído

-Iré a bañarme-dije rápidamente y corrí a velocidad vampirica hacia mi habitación, fui a mi ducha y me lave el pelo, cuando estaba secándome con una toalla note un reflejo en mis espejos ya que tenia dos, uno de frente y otro de espaldas

-Ahhhh!-grite como las chicas de películas de terror al ver mi espalda

Era como si un hombre lobo me hubiera mordido

~~•••~~

**Final del capitulo! Siento no actualizar pronto volví y casi no tienen capi hoy porque mi internet se había dañado, gracias a dios lo alegraron de una vez**

**Mañana nuevo capitulo de Gracias a El y si llegamos a mas de 20 reviews (soy una interesada) actualizare antes de entrar a clases osea el domingo o el sábado.**

**Espero review, lean mis otras historias y les envío un gran beso,**

**Nel**


	31. Chapter 31

Disfruten! Es un capi corto queridas C:

**Bella PDV**

-Bella? Estas bien?-pregunto Ian tocando la puerta sobresaltándome, volví a mirar mi espalda y suspire

-Si! Estoy bien!-mentí con la voz mas alta que podía

-Esta mintiendo-dijo Nick y me puse ropa lo mas rápido que pude aunque sentía que temblaba, entre al baño y me hice una coleta, me mire al espejo y estaba pálida

-Isabella abre la puerta-dijo Damon tocando fuertemente, pude mi mejor cara y abrí la puerta

-Que paso?-pregunto Edward y suspire

-Solo vi una cucaracha-dije mintiendo y ellos asintieron, le sonreí a Nick

-Esta bien-dijeron encogiéndose de hombros y caminaron hasta la cocina

-Nos podemos ir?-pregunte sonriendo y el asintió, cuando bajamos las escaleras me fije que Samuel no estaba así que fue un alivio para mi, escondí lo mas posible mis pensamientos y salí de casa junto a Nick el me abrazo por los hombros y le sonreí, no le diría nada, no le preocuparía, eso es lo que quieren ellos pero no dejare que lo hagan. Nick abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar antes

-Ya se quien tiene el control en la casa-dije bromeando al ver como Kol estaba limpiando unos cristales rotos y Nick soltó una carcajada

-Muy graciosa-dijo Kol y le guiñe un ojo

-Debería de trabajar como comediante y abrir un club nocturno-dije mientras movía el cabello y ellos soltaron una carcajada

-Que tal estas?-pregunto Kol y alce los pulgares

-Excelente-mentí y el asintió aunque no muy convencido

-Iré por las galletas-dije mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, iba a morir así que tenia que disfrutar, abrí la despensa y encontré un paquete así que lo tome y cerré la despensa

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto una voz femenina, y gire, sonreí

-Bueno, mi novio vive aquí-dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras veía como Esther se ponía roja de la furia

-Que?-pregunto con furia

-Relax, si quieres me voy-dije con las manos en alto y las galletas en la meseta

-No es necesario-dijo Elijah mientras entraba a la cocina y le sonreí

-Hola Eli-dije y Kol rio

-Es el apodo mas ridículo del mundo-dijo el desde lejos y reí

-Por lo menos tengo pantalones-dijo Elijah y reí

-Por que tanto humor?-pregunto Rebekah entrando y sonreí

-Elijah y Kol peleaban porque Kol no tiene pantalones-dije y ella rio

-Son unos idiotas, oye esas son mis galletas-dijo al ver que me la estaba comiendo

-No seas mala, en casa se comieron mis galletas y la casa de Elena esta muy lejos-dije y ella rodó los ojos

-Pero por que a todos les gustan mis galletas? Kol se comió tres de mis paquetes anoche-dijo ella y sonrei

-Anda, Bekah, para tu cuñadita hermosa-dije haciendo ojitos de cachorro y ella abrió los ojos como platos

-Ustedes dos?-pregunto y asentí, ella ahogo un grito y me abrazo, yo le volví el abrazo aunque tenia vergüenza

-Oye, Bekah siento lo del otro día-dije y ella asintió sonriente

-No importa, te entiendo-dije y le sonreí

-Pero no es hermoso esto?-pregunto Kol y reí

-Hermoso es verte limpiando la entrada-dije y Bekah rio

-Kol Mikaelson alias Vampiro Original alias Mucama-dijo Bekkah y solté una carcajada

-Haré las tarjetas de presentación-dije mientras me ponía de pie con mis galletas, camine hacia el estudio de Nick

-Wow, que terremoto paso por aquí?-pregunte sorprendida y sentí como me halaban desde atrás

-No mires eso-susurro Nick en mi oído

-Pero que paso ahí?-pregunte mirando a Nick que tenia una cara avergonzada

-No he tenido tiempo de limpiar, paso cuando te fuiste-dijo y asentí

-Necesito papel y un boli-dije y el rio negando con la cabeza

-Eres increíble-dijo y me dio un beso en la sien

-Gracias, pero es enserio-dije y el asintió, entro al estudio y un instante después y mis galletas terminadas Nick salio con lo que le pedí

-Gracias-dije y le di un beso en los labios, el me tomo por la cintura y me acerco mas a el, sonreí entre labios y le devolví el beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel y estábamos que jadea damos

-No quiero MAP en mi casa-dijo Kol en tono demandante y nos separamos jadeando

-Bekah hay que hacer las tarjetas! Tengo el papel y boli!-grite separándome de ellos y corriendo hacia afuera

-Olvida las tarjetas, nos vamos de compras con las chicas-dijo ella y me encogí de hombros

-Adiós!-grite y sentí como me halaban

-Te tomaras esto de costumbre?-pregunte riendo y el me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Pensabas irte sin despedirte?-pregunto y asentí

-No fue suficiente la otra ronda?-pregunte mientras giraba para quedar frente a el y le di un pequeño beso en los labios

-Adiós-susurre y me separe de su agarre, el rio y Bekkah junto a mi salio de la casa y tomamos el auto que estaba ahi un BMW X5 negro, llegamos a casa de Elena y de ahí salieron Elena, Caroline y Bonnie, Bekkah condujo hasta el Mystic Mall, el centro comercial y nos encontramos con Alice y Rose, fuimos entre tiendas y yo no elegía tantas cosas, me sentía sin ánimos y débil, cruce por un espejo y me veía mas pálida, lentamente me separe de las chicas y camine hacia un baño publico, no había nadie así que puse seguro

_"Hasta que por fin __morirás__"_dijo una voz tras mi, alce la vista del espejo y abrí los ojos como platos

-Tu estas muerto-susurre al ver a Mikael, el soltó una carcajada y sentí como mi frente se llenaba de sudor

_"Eso crees? Estas casi llegando al otro lado y me las cobrare"_dijo Mikael acercándome a mi, abrí los ojos como platos y me aleje unos platos

-No, no, no-susurre varias veces mientras me alejaba y mi espalda se golpeo con la puerta y abrí los ojos como platos

_"Tienes miedo?"_pregunto Mikael

-No! No te acerques!-grite y escuche como tocaban la puerta

-Bella! Estas ahí?-pregunto Bekah

-Si! Ayudame!-dije en voz alta y quite el seguro, deje que entrara y volví a cerrarla, me sentía mas débil

-Estas bien?-pregunto y negué con la cabeza

-Hombre lobo-susurre mientras me hacia un ovillo, no tenia fuerzas para mantenerme de pie

-Bella quien te ha hecho eso?-pregunto cuando entendió que un hombre lobo me había mordido

-No se, desperté y me sentía mal, cuando vi al espejo estaba así-susurre y ella se agacho

-Tenemos que decirle a Klaus-dijo ella y negué con la cabeza

-Ellos quieren eso-dije con miedo y ella suspiro

-No podemos estar aquí para siempre-dijo ella ayudándome a poner de pie, me sentía débil, era peor que cuando Katherine me torturo

Caminamos por el centro comercial y cuando nos preguntaron que me pasaba Bekah le dijo que solo era una gripe, cuando estábamos en el auto llamo a las chicas y les dijo que nos fuimos

-Bella, piensas morir?-pregunto Bekah y negué con la cabeza

-Le diremos a Nick en el ultimo momento-susurre apoyando la cabeza en la ventana y ella suspiro, cerré los ojos por un momento

-Bella-sentí que me llamaban pero no podía abrir los ojos así que sentí como me tomaban en brazos, como pude abrí los ojos y me encontré a una cabellera rubia recostándome en una cama

-Bekah-susurre al borde del delirio

-No puedo soportar verte así, llamare a Klaus-dijo y la tome por el brazo

-No me dejes sola-lloriquee y ella suspiro

-Esta bien pero no llores-dijo ella y asentí, me limpie las lagrimas

-El me persigue-dije y ella alzo una ceja

_"Mi pequeña no me ve porque esta con vida, aunque sea un vampiro, no como tu"_dijo Mikael en mi oído y grite

-No, no, no-susurre varias veces mientras me tapaba los oídos

-Bella?-pregunto Bekah y la mire con ojos llorosos

_"La pequeña llora, __pensé__ que no tenias sentimientos"_dijo Mikael e intente ponerme de pie

-No puedes ponerte de pie-dijo Bekah pero no hice caso, ella me tomo por la cintura y luchaba por correr

_"Ahora se que eres una pequeña cobarde"_dijo riéndose de mi e intentaba con todas mis fuerzas correr

-Elijah! Kol!-grito Bekah mientras intentaba recostarme

-Alejate de mi! Solo quieres matarme como lo hizo ella!-le grite a Mikael y el rio

_"Pobre, te dan por loca"_dijo el

-Bekah! Ayudame-dije llorando y vi que luchaba para mantenerme recostada

-Que esta pasando?-pregunto Elijah acercándose

-Llama a Klaus!-grito ella intentando mantenerme recostada

-NO!-grite y todo lo que supe luego fue oscuridad

Rebekah PDV

Cuando se desmayo abrí los ojos como platos

-Que ha pasado?-pregunto nervioso Elijah y suspire

-Ella me dijo que cuando vio su espalda, hombre lobo, algo así-dije nerviosa mientras le quitaba el pelo de la cara

-La estaca-susurro Elijah -Tenia veneno de hombre lobo-dijo y abrí los ojos como platos

-Donde esta Klaus?-pregunte asustada y el abrió los ojos como platos

-Madre necesitaba algo muy importante-dijo Elijah y suspire

**-.-.-.-..-.-.-.**

**Hola nenas! Aqui un capi nuevo aunque corto!**

**Gracias por sus reviews y actualize hoy por compasion a las que dejaron review *cof cof* no fueron 20 pero amen**

**Espero un review y recuerden el lunes entro asi que tengan paciencia por que NUNCA DEJARE MIS HISTORIAS.**

**Luego de alcarar y esperar reviews les envio un beso que sera recompenzado con un adelanto,**

**Nel**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sin tareas por hoy y toca ****actualización****!**

**Klaus PDV**

No se que pasa pero tengo un mal presentimiento, desde ese instante que mi Isabella grito en su habitación, luego se hizo mas fuerte cuando ella se fue de compras con Bekah y empeoro cuando madre me dijo que necesitaba algo importante y quería que _**yo**_ le acompañara.

Ahora estamos en el bosque, según yo estábamos demasiado cerca de la casa de las brujas, donde están casi todos los espíritus de todas las brujas. Mi madre no decía nada, sino que de vez en cuando miraba a sus alrededores como si alguien le siguiera. Cuando dejo de caminar sonrió, estábamos en la casa de las brujas, especialmente afuera

-Que hacemos aquí?-pregunte y ella sonrió mientras tomaba una rama y hacia un circulo alrededor de nosotros

-Termino lo que empece-dijo y alce una ceja, ella empezó a susurrar cosas que para mi no tenían sentido, hasta que escuche la ultima palabra

_**''inlaqueaverunt'' **_abrí los ojos como platos y ella sonrió

-Que has hecho?-pregunte y ella suspiro mientras me apretaba el hombro, rápidamente me aleje

-Lo que te he dicho, termino no que empece, en unas horas tu querida Isabella estará muerta y aprovechare ese instante para matarte-dijo y abrí los ojos como platos

-Estas mintiendo-dije afirmando y ella negó con la cabeza

-Todos los planes tienen que tener una cabecilla y un plan B, cuando tu querida Isabella estaba en Londres, tuvimos que eliminar los planes ya que estábamos en amenaza pero todo funciono perfectamente anoche-dijo y alce los ojos como platos

-Pero ella esta bien-dije y ella sonrió

-Digamos que tu querida Isabella, sabe lo que queremos hacer, nuestro plan era que te dijera desde el instante que lo descubriera, pero no. Actuó lo mas normal posible hasta que note algo, estaba ligeramente pálida, no lo notaste?-pregunto sonriendo y abrí los ojos como platos sumando dos mas dos

Estaba pálida, mintió cuando le preguntamos lo que le pasaba y duro un instante en el baño según los pasos que escuche

-No puede ser-susurre y ella asintió

-Mi querido Connor fue muy inteligente, verbena, el talismán contra brujas vertido y sin que nadie se de cuenta, veneno de hombre lobo-dijo ella y abrí los ojos como platos

-No-susurre y ella asintió sonriente, miro el reloj que tenia en la muñeca

-En una hora, empezara a delirar, bueno, ya empezó pero se pondrá peor y si no apareces creo que Rebekah, tu querida hermana que no soporta ver a alguien querido sufrir, le clavara una estaca-dijo y empece a jalarme el pelo, intente salir del circulo pero era como si una pared invisible estuviera frente a mi y no pudiera romperla

-SACAME DE AQUI!-grite intentando golpearla pero era igual, intente golpear por mas que quisiera y nada, Esther empezó a caminar hacia la casa, continué golpeando y busque en mis pantalones mi teléfono pero estaba apagado, intente encenderlo todas las veces que pude pero no funcionaba, desde adentro escuchaba a Esther reír

-Intenta todo lo que quieras-dijo y gruñí en voz alta

-MALDITA DESQUISIADA SACAME DE AQUI!-grite pero solo escuchaba su risa, no podía rendirme tengo que salvar a mi Isabella, a mi amor

_''Klaus?''_pregunto una voz masculina en mi mente y me quede quieto por un instante, no sabia que hacer

_''Grita si me escuchas, soy Ian''_dijo la voz masculina en mi mente e hice lo que me pidió

''Genial, espera unos momentos. Estoy en la mansión, intento despertar a Bella pero no reacciona, Samuel llegara en unos instantes''dijo la voz y asentí, no tenia nada que hacer. Quería salvar a mi Bella pero no puedo salir de aquí

-Oh Esther-dijo una voz masculina en forma de canto detrás de mi, gire y me encontré a Edward Cullen y Samuel junto a Damon y Stephan Salvatore

-Oh vamos bruja desquiciada, sal de ahí. No te haré daño. Solo te matare-dijo Damon y sonreí

-Al parecer la gran bruja tiene miedo, por que no sales querida-dijo Edward y suspire

-Menos charla y mas acción, sáquenme de aquí-dije y ellos asintieron pero escuche algo dentro de la casa que me hizo quedarme en silencio

_**Unus homo potens, ut sanguine tuo sanguine ortum eaque, corpus cum corpore sanguis**_

-No!-grite al igual que Samuel

**Rebekah PDV**

Estoy muy asustada, Bella tiene ya 30 minutos así, no se como supieron pero llegaron Ian, Samuel, Edward, Damon y Stephan. Juntos preguntando por Bella, los guie hacia donde ella estaba pero Ian solamente fue, preguntaron por Klaus y Elijah le respondió con lo mismo que me dijo, ellos salieron rápidamente y seguí a Ian, el intentaba despertar a Bella con hechizos pero nada funcionaba, pero luego sentí un olor a sangre

-Ian?-pregunte y el empezó a negar con la cabeza, observe y vi que la que sangraba era la muñeca de Bella

-Que esta pasando?-pregunto alarmado Elijah por los dos

-Tenemos que llevarla rápido!-dijo Ian mientras intentaba curar la herida de Bella

-A donde?-pregunto Kol mientras la tomaba en brazos

-Están en la casa de las brujas, tienes que llevarla ahí. Iré por Bonnie, necesitamos muchos brujos por cualquier cosa-dijo y me ofrecí a ir con el mientras Elijah y Kol se encargaban de llevar a Bella, en estos instantes era a los que necesitaba a Finn, el que me mantenía con la mente equilibrada pero no, esta misma mañana, luego de que supiera que Bella estaría bien, se fue con Sage por una nueva luna de miel

Para cuando llegamos a la casa de Bonnie la notamos ligeramente pálida, al parecer todas las chicas luego de que nos fuéramos vinieron para acá, así que Rose se encargo de llevar a Bonnie mientras yo llevaba a Ian. Cuando llegamos a casa de las brujas observe como Klaus tomaba entre brazos a Bella

-Que hacemos?-pregunte e Ian corrió hacia donde estaba Bella, en ese instante salio Edward Cullen junto a Samuel que tenían en sus brazos a Esther, esta tenia una gran herida en la muñeca de la misma forma que tenia Bella, abrí los ojos sorprendida y me tape las bocas con mis manos, estaba muda

-Klaus dale tu sangre-dijo Ian que era el que estaba mejor en el estado de shock y el asintió, lentamente se mordió su muñeca y le dio a Bella su sangre, lentamente esta fue perdiendo su palidez y recuperando su color se puso de pie y se alejo unos pasos débilmente pero asustada, en ese instante, Edward y Samuel cayeron al suelo gritando del dolor

-Estoy HARTA que te salgas con la tuya!-grito Esther y en ese instante apareció una estaca en su mano, abrí los ojos como platos ya que iba directamente al corazón de Bella, no podía moverme. En ese instante Klaus se interpuso entre ambas de una forma que empujo a Bella causando que Bella cayera al suelo y se quedara inerte por un rato hasta que débilmente empezó a ponerse de pie, reaccione e intente mantenerla en el suelo ya que estaba débil pero ella rápidamente se alejo de mi

_**''ego cuncta accipiat fortiori vinculum quam. sanguis tuus separati sanguinis, corpus corpore, non ansa servabit coniuncta ad requiem aeternitatis''**_

Empezó a cantar Ian, Bonnie automáticamente le siguió y tomo de la mano a Ian, quien tomo la de Samuel que empezó a cantar lo mismo y tomo la mano de Edward formando un cuadrado, Bella se puso de pie y empezó a cantar lo mismo, Esther luchaba contra Klaus por la estaca y en ese instante se escucho una explosión, Elijah, Kol, Rose, Caroline, Alice cayeron hacia la izquierda golpeándose con un árbol y Bella, Ian, Damon, Stephan, Bonnie, Samuel, Klaus, Edward y yo caímos hacia la derecha, gire varias veces y me golpee con varias piedras, dure un segundo así evitando cualquier signo de peligro. Cuando me senté observe como todo estaba rodeado de fuego, con excepción de nosotros y observe como Klaus estaba junto a Bella, ella no movía ni un dedo, lentamente me acerque a ellos y observe que Klaus le estaba susurrando cosas en el oído

_''Despierta, ella no esta aquí. Nada pasara, te amo''_, estaba que me moría de lo sorprendida, nunca había oído a Klaus decir esas palabras

-No despertara-dijo Samuel y gire para verla al igual que Kol, Elijah y Caroline

-QUE?!-grito Klaus furioso e Ian suspiro

-Esta en proceso... Para convertirse en híbrido-dijo Ian y todos observamos a Bella que respiraba lentamente

Observe a todos a mi alrededor y vi que estaban tan confundidos y maravillados como yo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las palabras desconocidas osea en latin, (me siento como la maestra), son las siguientes:

_**-Inlaqueaverunt: **Atrapado_

_**-Unus homo potens, ut sanguine tuo sanguine ortum eaque, corpus cum corpore sanguis: **Uno mi sangre con la de ella, cuerpo con cuerpo, sangre con sangre, hasta que alguien mas poderoso que yo separe el hechizo_

_**-Ego cuncta accipiat fortiori vinculum quam. sanguis tuus separati sanguinis, corpus corpore, non ansa servabit coniuncta ad requiem aeternitatis**_: _yo, alguien mas poderoso que ella quito todo lazo que las une. separo sangre de su sangre, cuerpo de su cuerpo, ningún lazo las mantendrá unidas hasta el resto de la eternidad_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**SE QUE EL CAPITULO ES CORTO, pero me distraigo de una vez y mas cuando escribo junto a la tv y ofreciéndome una película que nunca he visto donde aparece Jennifer Lawrence, ademas creo que soy una insensible**

**Esta historia solo le quedan pocos capítulos, osea Máximo 8 capítulos, creo.**

**Publique este capitulo antes de las 9, mejor dicho. 8:13. así que si tienen quejas, mensajes de odio, amor, etc. estoy en twitter y el link en mi perfil**

**No olviden dejar review y si pudieran cumplir este deseo lo agradecería, que tal si llegamos a los 200 reviews antes del fin?**

**Besotes y con cariño, su loca, mala y desepcionadora,**

**Nel**


	33. Chapter 33

Lean abajo, es super importante :D

Tercera Persona

-Cuanto tiempo se supone que dura este proceso?-pregunto Damon desesperado en la casa de los Mikaelson, todos luego de la lucha contra Esther se fueron en busca de información sobre el estado de Bella, eso fue hace tres dias, solo quedaban Damon, Stephan, Edward y los Mikaelson junto a Ian y Samuel

-Depende del poder del brujo, yo dure tres días y Edward dos-dijo Samuel y todos suspiraron

-Entonces Bella durara mas de tres días?-pregunto Bekah y Samuel negó con la cabeza

-Los híbridos que tienen mas poder solo duran tres días, los segundos con buen poder duran dos días, y los que pueden controlar cosas fáciles en si pueden durar un día-dijo y todos asintieron

Klaus en el segundo nivel, escuchaba pero se mantenía atento al rostro de su amada, no había ningún cambio pero su pelo tenia mas brillo como si eso fuera posible y tambien noto que estaba menos pálida pero tenia aun la palidez de un vampiro, sus labios estaban mas rosas, la amaba como nunca había amado a alguien, parpadeo varias veces cuando escucho el timbre

-Que hacen aquí?-pregunto Damon y Alice sonrió

-Queremos estar aquí para cuando regrese Bella, no se la pasara muy bien-dijo Alice y las chicas asintieron

-Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Stephan mirando a Samuel

-Bueno... En algunos casos, en el proceso, la persona revive sus peores recuerdos y miedos-dijo Samuel y Edward se estremeció al pensar cuando le sucedió

~~••~~

Bella PVD

-Hola?-pregunte, estaba en una casa abandonada, vaciá, no había nadie pero todos los muebles están aquí. Mi casa cuando era humana, donde estaban mis padres? Tenia puesto un vestido negro y mi cara estaba húmeda, pase mi mano por mis ojos y se humedecieron

-Papa!-grite mientras corría fuera de la casa, no llegue tan lejos porque me caí

-Alguien busca a su papi?-pregunto una voz femenina detrás de mi, gire en el suelo rápidamente y me encontré a Katherine lo que me hizo gritar

-Ayuda! Papa! Auxilio!-gritaba mientras me arrastraba lejos de ella pero ella me dio una patada haciendo que rodara varias veces y me golpeara la cabeza con algo de madera, una estaca. Eso es.

Tome la estaca en el instante que Katherine me iba a dar otra patada y se la clave en la pierna

-Maldita zorra-dijo Katherine quitándose la estaca, en ese instante me puse a correr pero sentí como me agarraban los pies

-Suéltame perra!-grite mientras intentaba zafarme de su agarre pero me golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento

Para cuando abrí los ojos no tenia idea de donde estaba, todo estaba oscuro, donde están todos? Katherine

-Auxilio! Sacame de aquí!-grite y sentí una punzada en la cabeza, intentaba ponerme de pie pero tenia los pies atados a la silla donde estaba sentada, también tenia las manos así

-La bella durmiente ya despertó-dijo Katherine detrás de mi haciendo que mi corazón empezara a latir rápidamente

-Alejate de mi, eres una maldita-dije pero ella sonrió, abrí los ojos como platos cuando ella camino hacia mi frente para que la viera y observe como tenia una daga en la mano

-Alejate de mi-susurre y Katherine empezó a tararear una canción

-Por que tendría que hacerlo?-pregunto lentamente mientras pasaba la daga por mis muñecas, me estremecí aunque no me haya cortado

-Por favor, alejate de mi-suplique y ella suspiro

-Eres una chica muy mala, deberíamos de castigarte-dijo en un tono que causo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta

-Alejate de mi! Eres una maldita! Alejate-grite asustada mientras me removía pero Katherine era mas fuerte que yo y no me podía mover

-No lo haré, ahora un castigo por insultarme-dijo y grite, Katherine clavo la daga en mi muñeca, era un corte superficial pero dolía demasiado, las lagrimas empezaron a rondarse en mis ojos, luego saco la daga y la clavo en mi otra muñeca, la movía de arriba hacia abajo haciéndome gemir de dolor

-No te he hecho nada!-le grite y ella dejo de mover la daga

-No es lo que hagas hecho, es el placer que sentiré, cuando te encuentren muerta, cuando se olviden de ti-dijo mientras ponía la daga en mi cuello

-No soy nadie, alejate de mi!-grite y ella sonrió

-Eres alguien muy importante querida Isabella, la humana destinada a ser vampiresa y luego en un híbrido, algo demasiado importante para el equilibrio de este mundo-dijo Katherine y alce una ceja

-Estas loca-dije y sentí como su mano me golpeaba en la cara

-Loca y muerta terminaras aquí-dijo y con eso se alejo, intente escaparme moviendo las muñecas pero esto causaba que sangrara mas, observe con asco y repulsión mi sangre y me desmaye

-Despierta-dijo Katherine mientras me daba una cachetada, grite del dolor y ella sonrió

-Suficiente, tuviste una noche completa para dormir, hermosa perra-dijo Katherine mientras ponía los dedos en mis heridas causándome dolor

-Ahh!-grite y ella sonrió, alzo la daga otra vez y grite cerrando los ojos pero no sentí nada, abrí los ojos lentamente y observe como Katherine se cortaba su muñeca, abrí los ojos como platos y ella en ese instante puso su muñeca en mi boca, empece a luchar y ella sonreía

-Traga-me ordeno y sentía que me ahogaba, había mucha sangre en mi boca

-Anda hermosa, tragatelo todo-dijo enojada y trague, estaba que temblaba del terror

-Buena niña-dijo cuando quito su muñeca de mi boca

-Eres una perra-dije y ella rio

-He oído peores insultos-dijo y observe mis muñecas, estaban curadas

-Ponte de pie-ordeno y sentí como mis pies eran desatados, no obedecí y sentí como me halaba el pelo

-Que te pongas de pie-dijo e hice lo que me ordeno, me puse de pie pero no completamente porque tenia mis manos atadas a la silla, quería morirme

-Este sera tu ultimo día, tres días después de tu hermosa desaparición y varios desmayos que causaron horas-dijo y sentí como clavaba la daga en mi estomago, grite pero ella la clavaba cada vez mas cerca de mis pulmones

-Para que veas que soy buena te desatare-dijo mientras quitaba la soga de mis muñecas, caí al suelo débil causando que la daga se moviera dentro de mi, me puse boca arriba y empece a respirar como si me estuviera ahogando, sentía como mi vestido se mojaba cada intenta de mi sangre, quería dormir, cerré los ojos

Unos minutos después, escuche un ruido que se reproducio tres veces mas en mi cabeza, sentí como alguien sacaba la daga de mi estomago haciendo que gimiera del dolor, no podía abrir los ojos, sentí como abrían mi boca y me daban algo a tomar

-Bebe-dijo una voz demandante, no supe distinguir si era un hombre o mujer, hice lo que me dijeron y luego no sentí nada con excepción de que me ahogaba

Aspire todo el aire que pude y abrí los ojos como platos, estaba todo oscuro haciendo que soltara un grito desgarrador asustada, mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas cuando observe a Nick sentado en la cama observándome con diferentes sentimientos.

Dolor, tristeza y amor?

-Hola-susurro mientras alzaba la mano para acariciarme la mejilla y me estremecí, no dije nada. No me sentía lista para hablar

-No quieres hablar? Esta sera tu costumbre?-pregunto y sentí algo calentando mis mejillas, supe que me había sonrojado y el acaricio cada parte de mi cara, negué con la cabeza y el suspiro

-Quisieras decirme quien o que te atormento en estos tres días?-pregunto y abrí los ojos sorprendida, tres dias? Tres dias viviendo el infierno que Katherine me hizo pasar una y otra vez, no supe que estaba llorando hasta que Nick me abrazo y pude escuchar mis sollozos

-Shh, tranquila-empezó a decirme Nick causando que llorara mas fuerte, quería decirle pero no quería hablar

-Katherine-dije entre sollozos, escuche y sentí como contenía la respiración

-Voy a matarla-dijo causando que llore mas pero porque Nick me amaba, por eso era mitad bruja y mitad vampiro

-Tranquilizate-dijo mientras ponía mis piernas en su regazo y me abrazaba completamente, asentí varias veces y me separe de su cuello para limpiar mis lagrimas, lentamente mis sollozos de fueron tranquilizando hasta que se convirtieron en hipidos

-Están todos abajo y quieren verte-dijo mientras acariciaba mi hombro izquierdo y luego dejaba un beso ahí, me estremecí y asentí

-Vamos cariño, habla-dijo Nick mientras me levantaba de su regazo para ponerme frente a el, negué con la cabeza y Nick suspiro

-Vamos a ver a todos?-pregunto y me encogió de hombros, me puse de pie y el hizo lo mismo, me tomo de la cintura y me dio un pequeño beso

-No quiero verte así, habla-suplico cuando dejo de besarme, puse mi frente en su pecho abrazándolo y el me devolvió el abrazo dejándome un beso en el pelo, luego se separo de mi y abrió la puerta

-Vamos?-pregunto y asentí mientras le tomaba de la mano, el la apretó y sonreí

-Creo que muchos quedaran sorprendidos cuando sepan que eres muda. Otra vez-dijo fastidiado la ultima parte y solté una risita silenciosa

-Ahora se burla de mi, perfecto-dijo y le di un beso en la mejilla, cuando el me miro me sonroje, el rio y puso su brazo alrededor de mi

Cuando llegamos a la sala estaban todos, al parecer habían estado todos aquí, no estaban Matt, Alaric y Jeremy pero todos estaban con excepción de Emmett y Jasper

-Hermosa-dijo Damon viniendo a abrazarme, le devolví el abrazo rápidamente y me dio un beso en la frente

Luego llego Stephan y efectuó el mismo procedimiento, luego llego Ian

-Muda ah? O te da flojera mover la boca ahora?-pregunto causando que todos rieran y le diera un golpe en el brazo, el me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Apuesto 1000 dolares a que habla antes de la media noche-dijo Samuel cuando dejo de abrazarme, todos aceptaron con excepción de Rebekah

-Me diste un susto de muerte-reclamo antes de abrazarme, le devolví la muestra de afecto y observe como Samuel le miraba con cariño

"Samuel esta enamorado" cante en mi mente y el me miro mal, Edward soltó una risita antes de abrazarme

-Que?-preguntaron todos y Samuel se sonrojo

-Al parecer, solo tiene la garganta de vaga-mascullo Samuel y le saque la lengua

-Esto merece una celebración de compras!-exclamaron Alice y Caroline luego de darme un abrazo

-Hola Bella-dijo Elena y me estremecí, tenia el pelo rizado, no se por que pero se parecía demasiado a Katherine

-No te preocupes, no es Katherine-me calmo Nick y asentí

-Que le pasa?-pregunto Damon y el suspiro

-Quien quiere darle caza a Katherine?-pregunto Nick y le mire sorprendida y asustada

-Que ha hecho Katherine?-pregunto Stephan y mire a Nick suplicante pero el no me miro

-Ella...-empezó pero fue interrumpido por una voz femenina, mas bien un grito

-No le digas!-grite causando que todos me miraran

-Me deben 1000 grandes-dijo Samuel mientras se sentaba

-Porque no me puede decir?-pregunto Damon y me estremecí

Esto no terminaría bien

~~••~~••~~

_**Aqui tienen un capitulo, lo siento por no actualizar antes, saben que soy responsable con los capitulos pero las tareas me tienen a punto de morirme. Para las que leen mis otras historias les dire algo: No me dejen ansiosa! Cuando subi el capitulo de Secretos Descubiertos casi me muero de la ansiedad. Otra cosa:**_

_**Muchas gracias!**_

_**Por dos cosas: la primera dejarme maravillosos reviews (esta va para las que dejan) la segunda por romperme las esperanzas, esperaba que para el final de la historia tener mas de 200 reviews y dudo que eso pase**_

_**Solo quedan 7 capitulos, gracias por los reviews y les envío un besote,**_

_**Nel**_

_**PD: se que pido demasiado con los reviews y se que son posibles, pero si llegan hasta el final porque no comentar algo, eso dura menos de 5 segundos y es gratis**_


End file.
